


Beyond the Watchtower

by centauri2002



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Messy Lesbians, Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 118,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28296048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centauri2002/pseuds/centauri2002
Summary: Takes place after All Along the Watchtower. V travels with Judy and the Aldecaldos to start their new life, and to try to find a way to save her own.
Relationships: Judy Alvarez/Female V
Comments: 483
Kudos: 1356
Collections: Lizzie's Bar





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mostly as my way to process the ending and to explore the characters further. As much as I loved the game and Judy/V's story, I felt a little disappointed with the ending and wanted to rectify that. As with most of my stories, there will be angst and there will be smut. Also, it's been a loooong time since I've written fanfic, so I might be a tad rusty. ;)
> 
> Merry Christmas and happy holidays, folks!

Night City. It wasn’t even a speck on the horizon anymore, but it loomed heavily over V’s thoughts all the same. Had she made the right choice? Sitting here, on the cool, metal chassis of the battered Basilisk, looking out over the dusk-hued rock outcrops and dusty plains, she could breathe more easily. More freely. But she hadn’t been able to shake the weight of what she’d left behind from her shoulders. Night City was all she’d ever known; its streets had felt like an extension of herself growing up and its people had been her family.

She cast her gaze to the grouping of tents not too far away, which was now a hive of activity as people prepared to settle down for the night. Her new family. The Aldecaldos. As she watched them set up bedding inside the tents and light fires for cooking, a tightness formed in her chest. When Saul had announced it, they had accepted her so easily, something that she’d never come across in the city.

She let out a sigh at the thought of the stubborn leader. The Aldecaldos had lost so many because of her. _She_ had lost so many along the way.

“Eddie for your thoughts?”

V flinched at the sudden interruption to her musing and she flicked her gaze to the right, unable to stop the smile that pulled at her lips. Judy stood beside the Basilisk, gazing up at her with those dark eyes that could unlock the most impenetrable parts of V with a single glance.

She looked slightly dishevelled, her pink-tipped green hair hanging messily across one side of her dust-spattered face. Her clothes were creased and also bearing the marks of being on the road all day in the desert.

V slid down off the Basilisk and leaned against it, hoping she seemed more nonchalant than she felt. “Eh, do you think I’m that cheap?”

A flicker of surprise registered in Judy’s eyes before a smirk pulled at one corner of her mouth. She edged closer and traced her fingertips along the upper arm of V’s leather jacket. “I can think of better forms of payment.”

V’s gaze followed those fingers hypnotically. “Mmm?”

Judy lifted her hand and gently cupped V’s chin, bringing her attention back to concerned eyes. “You okay, V?”

V let out a short chuckle and leaned her head back against the Basilisk, closing her eyes. “You see right through me, huh?”

She felt Judy’s hand fall away and come to a rest at her own. Judy toyed with the fingertips there almost nervously, causing V to peek an eye open. Judy’s eyes were downcast, seemingly intent on watching where their hands met.

V sighed again and straightened, squeezing the other woman’s fingers once to reassure her. “Don’t worry about me. Just processing a few things.”

Judy glanced up at her face, taking measure of her, before turning and mirroring V’s pose against the Basilisk. She stared out at the darkening horizon. “Right.”

V felt a stab of guilt. She hadn’t been the only one to leave everything behind. Just half a day ago, she’d been reassuring Judy of all the hope that lay before them, the new beginnings, and here she was, brooding. Brooding and clamming up.

“What d’ya think we’ll find out there, V?” Judy murmured, breaking the silence that had engulfed them.

V let the silence return as she too eyed the horizon. Fucked if she knew. She’d never stepped outside of Night City in her life. The Badlands didn’t really count. They weren’t entirely outside the gravity of the city. Getting away from its clutches had felt like the only thing that mattered yesterday. Maybe when they were further from it, in another day or two, she’d feel more concerned about what was ahead of them, rather than behind them.

Realising she had yet to answer, V turned to face Judy again. “Honestly? I don’t know. But there’s a home out there for us somewhere, Judy.” And she meant it.

She watched as Judy’s brow relaxed and the tightness in her shoulders eased. “Does it… scare you?” she asked, still staring at shadows that now crept towards them from the horizon.

V studied Judy’s face for a moment, not entirely sure what she was asking her. “The uncertainty? Sure,” she said with a shrug of one shoulder. “But it’s exciting too. Don’t you think?”

A small smile pulled at Judy’s lips. “Yeah.”

_That damn smile._ V leaned towards Judy and lifted her hand to the other woman’s cheek, turning her head gently. “Whatever happens, we’re in it together.”

The smile widened. Dark eyes flickered down and back up to V’s. V couldn’t help but mirror the act as Judy’s lips parted slightly. A tightness formed in V’s stomach and her chest fluttered. She slid her fingers down Judy’s cheek, slipping her hand behind her neck, pulling her in. She heard Judy’s breath hitch as their lips met and suddenly the world melted away around them. No desert, no worries, and no damn Night City. Just Judy and her wonderful lips.

“Um…”

And Panam. _Fuck._

Judy jolted back, a slight flush colouring her cheeks. V shot Panam a withering look.

“Hate to interrupt,” she said with a grin. “You do know we have this fantastic new technology called a tent, right?”

V rolled her eyes and glanced at Judy, who was rubbing the back of her neck and looking anywhere but at Panam. The two of them hadn’t had the chance to become properly acquainted yet and this wasn’t really the way V wanted it to happen.

Apparently taking pity on Judy, Panam let her grin drop into an easy smile. “Just wanted to let you know that grub’s up soon.” She jutted a thumb in the direction of the camp.

V pushed herself away from the Basilisk and took a few steps forward. “Thanks. Real considerate of you.”

Panam let out a chuckle. “Relax,” she said and motioned with her other hand to the tents. “And your tent’s the last one on the right. For future reference.”

Judy had come to stand beside V now having seemingly recovered from the initial awkwardness. She stood with a hand on her hip, her eyes flitting between the other two women.

Panam nodded in her direction and held out a hand. “Since V has forgotten her manners – I’m Panam. Welcome to the group.”

Judy regarded the outstretched hand and, for a moment, V thought she might reject it. But then she reached out, shook her hand, and said firmly, “Name’s Judy.”

Panam pulled her hand back, her eyes filled with uncertainty as she looked to V. V attempted to give her a reassuring smile, but she could feel the tension in the air too. It seemed like so long ago, but Judy had been fairly cold with her too when they first met. She guessed that was just how she was. Hopefully Panam would understand that.

Panam’s uncertainty was soon replaced with her usual confidence as she turned towards the camp. “We’ll get a chance to have a proper chat soon, I’m sure. I’ve got a few things to sort out, so I’ll see you later, V?”

V nodded in response and watched as Panam marched back to her people. She let out a breathy laugh. “Well, that was awkward.”

“Sorry, V. Kinda caught me off guard,” Judy said, a note of irritation in her voice.

“Hey, no,” V said quickly and moved closer to the other woman. “I meant…” she waved a hand around them. “…the situation. Not you.”

Judy rewarded her with a lopsided smile. “Coulda handled it a bit better though. I know she’s a good friend of yours.”

V leaned forward and brushed several strands of colourful hair from Judy’s face with one hand. “Plenty of time for all that.”

Judy’s brow creased and she dropped her gaze momentarily. “Yeah.”

Another stab of guilt. V frowned and reached out to embrace Judy, cursing her own choice of words. Her… prognosis was still something the pair of them had not been able to discuss yet. And she wasn’t sure she was ready for that conversation.

Judy waved her off and forced a smile. “Don’t worry about me. Just processin’ a few things.”

_I guess I deserve that,_ V thought wryly. She looked to the camp. “You wanna get something to eat?”

Judy shook her head. “Think I’ll check out the tent.” She turned to leave, but hesitated, glancing over her shoulder. “See you there?”

“Course.”

Seemingly satisfied with that, Judy left, heading towards the cluster of brown and grey canopies. V let out a frustrated breath. They’d only just hit the road and things were awkward already. But perhaps that was because they’d left in such a hurry. As much as she didn’t want to do it, the two of them would have to hash things out. At the very least so they were on the same page about everything.

But, for now, food was beckoning.

*

Judy pulled the tent flap closed with a frustrated swing of her arm. _You’re such a gonk_ , she seethed inwardly. V had only been trying to comfort her, to be positive, and Judy had stomped off like a child. She clenched her fists and forced a few steadying breaths into her lungs. _Fucking feelings._ They always seemed to knock her off the path she’d set for herself. Anger had caused her to do more than a few stupid things in her time. But fear had always been the loudest backseat driver in her life.

Fear of being alone had pushed her into the company of the wrong kinds of people, had entangled her with girls who only hurt her, and was now, ironically, building a wall between herself and the one good thing left in her life. But it wasn’t just the fear of being alone, it was the terrifying, suffocating knowledge that she could have happiness, she could let herself feel all that good shit, but it would likely be torn away from her.

She’d heard the murmurs amongst the nomads before they left, and again on the road. Things had gone to shit at Mikoshi. The Aldecaldos had lost one of their leaders and many of their people. And V… V had come back. But she hadn’t come back whole. Hell, she’d seen it written all over V’s face when she rushed to Judy’s apartment, asking Judy to leave Night City with her. That sickening fear churned inside Judy’s gut. And worst of all, V wouldn’t talk about it. Judy had just been left to guess what all those whispers truly meant.

But it hadn’t been fear that brought her here. It had been hope and… V. She’d hated Night City, for longer than she realised. She had wanted to leave for so long and had almost done so on a number of occasions. Just a week ago she had been on that precipice again, but again her feelings had derailed her plans. This time it was her feelings for V.

The memory of that night in the lakeside cottage knocked the anger and frustration out of her. She let her fists relax and took a look around the tent. Along one wall of the canopy lay what could only be described as a sleeping bag dropped on a few pallets, barely large enough for a single person, let alone a couple. Sleeping would be… cosy. She navigated past the bags and boxes containing some of her and V’s belongings that had been deposited inside the tent and plopped down on the bed. It was surprisingly soft. Perhaps sleeping here wouldn’t be so bad.

She closed her eyes and placed her palms behind her on the bedding, leaning into the memory of the last time she and V had shared a bed. What a night that had been. The sensations, the intense emotions, the tender touches, the longing looks, they all came to her with crystal clear clarity. She had felt so vulnerable in that bathroom, bearing herself to V, so sure she had misread things. Sure, they had flirted before, but that had seemed so light and easy. There had been no expectations there. But there in that bathroom, sitting so close to one another, the heaviness of the moment before hanging between them, Judy had felt such a yearning for V. And when V reached out and stroked her cheek, with a gentleness that Judy hadn’t thought her capable of, she came undone.

A shiver passed through her at the memory and she lingered over it. As terrifying as that moment had been, it had been worth it. So worth it. If she had let her fears control her then, she would never have experienced the bliss of that acceptance, of the hours that followed. She certainly wouldn’t have had the sweet, stolen moments in the next days, when V would swing by her apartment before rushing off to her next job. And she wouldn’t be sitting here, amongst a bunch of nomads, heading into the great unknown.

She leaned forwards then, resting her elbows on her knees and ran a hand over her face. She’d be so fucking stupid to let fear steal any more happy moments from her now.

Tucking her hair behind her ear, she slipped off the makeshift bed and knelt before one of her bags, unzipping it quickly. She pulled out one of her portable interfaces and retreated back to the bed, sitting the interface on her lap. It brought with it a comforting solidity, something that grounded this strange, new phase of her life in the familiar. She booted the computer up and got to work. While she had decided that she wasn’t going to waste her time spent with V, she also wasn’t about to let that time pass without doing a damn thing about what was coming. If she could find something, anything that might help, she’d do everything in her power to do just that. Of course, it would have helped if she had all the facts, but some general research couldn’t hurt. And it would certainly make her feel less useless.

Pressing her lips together firmly, she manipulated the display in front of her with her fingers and began her dive into the deepnet.

*

“To your first night on the road,” Mitch slurred and clinked his empty bottle of beer against V’s.

She chuckled and raised her bottle to the others around the fire. “Cheers.”

The other Aldecaldos mimicked her gesture while Mitch glared at his bottle as though it had betrayed him.

“Here, idiot,” came Panam’s amused voice and she passed him an unopened bottle. He grunted appreciatively as Panam settled down on the rock beside V. “Settling in okay?”

V nodded and took a swig of beer. “You guys make it easy.”

Panam smiled and watched the embers of the fire flicker and dance towards the dirt at her feet. “Still got a long way to go.”

V peered at her friend out of the corner of her eye. “Me? Or the convoy?”

Letting out an amused snort, Panam grinned. “Both.”

V kicked at the dirt beneath her boots absently, scanning the people around her. She wasn’t surprised that Judy hadn’t joined them, but she had still hoped. “What’s our first stop?” she asked, her mind only partly on the conversation.

Panam leaned forwards and lifted her palms to the fire, rubbing them together occasionally. “A small town a couple of days out. We’ll resupply there. Have some friends close by who should be able to update us on the sitch in that area.”

V murmured her acknowledgment and dropped her gaze to stare at her beer bottle.

“We might find some other helpful info there too,” Panam said softly as she laid a hand on V’s forearm.

V shot her a grin. “No rush.”

Panam rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You can be such a jerk sometimes.”

V nudged Panam with her elbow, her grin widening. “One of my many amazing qualities.”

Panam scrunched her nose up at that and picked up her own beer, taking a few gulps from it. A peaceful silence fell over them and V felt herself relax a little more, the warm buzz of the alcohol and the jovial murmur of the people around them comforting her. She tilted her head back and gazed skyward, her eyes quickly adjusting to take in the clusters of stars that blanketed the night above them. It was breathtaking.

The sound of Panam clearing her throat brought V’s attention back down to Earth. “So, where’s your—where’s Judy?”

She scanned the people around them again, but the evening was as Judy-less as before. “Back at the tent,” she answered curtly.

Panam leaned towards her slightly, her voice lowered. “Everything okay there?”

V eyed her, unsure about whether to go into it or not. Panam looked so earnest though, so genuinely concerned, that she shrugged and sighed. “Really don’t know.”

“You looked pretty okay when I saw you earlier,” she said with amusement in her eyes.

A small smile tugged at V’s lips. “Yeah…” she let the word draw out as she considered the situation. “But I haven’t talked to her about… you know.”

A sudden seriousness creased Panam’s brow. “Damn, V. Are you planning on telling her?”

V felt a squirm of discomfort under her skin. “Of course. But I think she already knows.”

Panam nodded slowly. “I guess word gets around here pretty quickly.”

“Shit, Pan. She should have heard it from me.” V emptied the rest of her beer, gulping down the now too-warm liquid. “There just wasn’t time.”

Panam swiped a hand over her forehead, pulling several strands of dark hair out of her eyes. “That’s not your fault. If she has any sense, she won’t blame you.”

V felt an instant flare of defensiveness at that remark, but she wasn’t about to give Panam a hard time. She didn’t know Judy. “I do need to talk to her about it though. She deserves to know everything.”

“Something tells me that’s not at the top of your most wanted list right now.”

“No shit,” she breathed, tension returning to her shoulders once more. “What am I meant to say? Sorry, Judy, I dragged you out here with me but I’m gonna flatline in a few months. Enjoy it while it lasts, girl!”

“Come on, V,” Panam said with a shake of her head. “You didn’t drag her. She made her own choice.” She swivelled on the rock to fully face V. “And now you get to make your choice about how you want to handle this. You can continue being an idiot, or you can go over there and tell her how you feel.”

V’s eyes narrowed at her words. “Meaning?”

Panam prodded V’s forehead with her forefinger. “Are you seriously being this stupid on purpose?”

V jerked away. “It doesn’t matter how I feel.” She lifted a hand to her face and pinched the bridge of her nose, the growing ache in her chest making each breath feel forced. “She wanted… she wanted to get out of Night City. Hell, she _needed_ to. And I’m glad I could help her with that. But I’m not going to be around for long—”

“V—” Panam started but swallowed her next words when V shot her a look.

“I’m not. Let’s be realistic here.” The ache grew. “She’s already lost so much. I’ve seen how it hurts her. She’s tough, but… I can’t do that to her.”

Panam let out a long breath as she mulled over V’s words. “I… I get it if you don’t want that for yourself, V. I do. But I don’t think you can make that decision for her. I don’t think you can protect her from this.”

Tears stung at V’s eyes but she forced them shut, refusing to let herself cry over this. What good was that going to do? Panam was right. She was kidding herself thinking that Judy only came to get out of the city. She was as much here for V as for a new life. She could see it in Judy’s eyes every time she looked at her.

“Yeah… yeah, you’re right. Fuck.”

Panam rested a hand on V’s knee and gave it a quick pat. “Look, V. It’s great that you’re talking to me about this, but you need to tell her. I don’t really know where you two stand, and I don’t know her, but this is chewing you up right now. And from what you said, it sounds like it’s getting to her too. So get your ass over there and sort this out.”

V let out a soft chuckle. Everything seemed so clear to Panam – you identified the problem, you made the plan, you executed the plan. V had always admired that about her. And it had always seemed to work for her in the end, but she wasn’t so sure that was the case for herself. She straightened her back and rolled her shoulders, easing a little of the tension there. She had never been one to run from a fight though; she’d face this head on too.

Giving V’s knee one final squeeze, Panam rose and smiled down at her friend. “That’s decided then.”

V stood as well, running a hand through her hair. “Thanks, Pan. I guess I needed that.”

“Anytime,” Panam said with a nod and clapped V on the shoulder. “Good luck.”

Taking a deep breath, V offered her friend one last uncertain smile and headed off towards the tents.

*

As V pulled the tent flap aside, she heard a scuffle from within. When she stepped inside, her gaze found Judy immediately. Dark eyes were widened, staring at her with a mixture of surprise and something V couldn’t quite place. One hand clasped a laptop that sat beside her, its lid closed. As V pulled the flap closed behind her securely, she noticed the slight jitter in Judy’s knee as she bobbed it up and down.

“Were you looking at porn or something?” V said with a smirk and crossed her arms over her chest in mock disapproval.

Judy seemed to relax at that. “Nah, that’s too old school for me.”

“Oh yeah?” V probed as she made a show of looking around the tent. “Got some juicy BDs stashed somewhere?”

Judy let out a soft chuckle, causing a flush of warmth to fill V’s chest, and she tossed the laptop on top of a bag as she lifted herself off the bed. She moved towards V, a small smile playing on her lips.

“All my BDs are preem.” There was pride in her tone, but it was laced with a teasing lilt.

V took a step towards Judy, inexorably pulled in by the gravity of her warmth. “I don’t doubt it.”

Judy reached out then, and gripped the front of V’s jacket, tugging gently to close the distance between them. “Don’t need them myself, though.”

A tingle of anticipation flitted down V’s spine as their bodies met and she lifted a hand to trace fingertips across Judy’s exposed shoulder. “No?”

Judy’s eyes fluttered shut momentarily and V watched as the tip of her tongue darted out to moisten her lips. A heat tingled under V’s skin at the sight. When Judy slipped her hand beneath the jacket and under the cloth of her tank top, V had to suppress the quiet whimper that rose at the back of her throat.

Judy looked at her with an intensity that made her breath catch, her eyes appearing an even darker shade of brown now. “Got all I need right here.” Her voice had dropped to a deep murmur.

Unable to resist any longer, V leaned forwards and pressed her lips to Judy’s, vaguely registering the sharp intake of breath from the other woman. Judy slid her hand upwards over V’s chest, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. Her fingers skimmed over the sensitive skin of V’s neck before burying themselves in her hair. When V ran the tip of her tongue across Judy’s bottom lip, the grip on her hair tightened and the kiss deepened. Judy pressed her hips against V’s, urging V to wrap her arms tightly around the other woman’s waist.

All too soon, Judy pulled back, breaking the kiss. Her breathing had quickened and she peered at V with heavily lidded eyes. The ache in the pit of V’s stomach grew. As V tried to steady her own breathing, Judy slid her hand around to cup V’s cheek, her thumb slowly caressing the skin there. Judy’s gaze travelled over V’s face, matching the movement of her fingers as she mapped her features.

The tender touches brought a clarity back to V’s thoughts. She had come here with a purpose. Her brow creased as she inwardly fought over doing what she had to or simply enjoying this moment. Judy’s eyes flicked to V’s brow and then her hand was in V’s hair again, pulling her head back. V let out a muted gasp as lips were pressed firmly against her neck.

“Jude, I--” she managed to force out, but was quickly silenced by the flick of Judy’s tongue against her heated skin.

As Judy kissed her way upwards to V’s ear, V took in a shaky breath, her eyes fluttering closed. She slid her own hands upwards over Judy’s back, pushing her fingers into her hair and pulling her closer. She was making this so damn difficult.

Warm lips pressed against her jawline and V swallowed. Hard. “We need to…” Hot breath in her ear. “Jesus.” A tongue trailed down her neck. She let out a low groan. “We need to talk.” Her voice sounded oddly high pitched to her own ears.

When teeth grazed her skin, a surge of desire shot through her and she had to fight the urge to just push Judy back onto the bed there and then. Instead, she forced herself to pull back and gripped Judy by the shoulders, a sudden chill overcoming her at the lack of contact between their bodies.

Judy stared back at her, a slight flush to her face. Her eyes were a storm of emotions, of fear, of desire, of anger. Of so many unspoken things. Any words that V intended to say then fled her immediately. An almost imperceptible shake of the head, pink and green wisps of hair falling across dark eyes. V felt her mouth become dry. 

“No,” Judy whispered, her nostrils flaring ever so slightly.

V’s brow furrowed. “What?”

Judy placed her hands over V’s and pulled them down between them before stepping back towards the bed. V let herself be guided. “Not tonight.”

There was something in Judy’s voice that stifled any sort of argument from V. A heaviness, a finality, a _knowing_.

Judy lowered herself onto the bed and pulled V down with her. V held herself above the other woman and took in the sight of her, her hair splayed against the bedding, the quick rise and fall of her chest, the journey of nimble fingers as they slid up V’s arms. She shivered beneath the touch.

Judy pushed her fingers under V’s jacket and slid it off her shoulders. Straddling Judy’s hips, V shrugged the jacket off, letting it drop to the floor. She settled her weight above Judy, skimming her hands over the fabric of her top, enjoying the way her breath hitched when V grazed the peak of her breast. She leaned down then, capturing Judy’s lips and pushing her top and bra up so she could cup her breast. Judy moaned into her mouth, her back arching.

That need in the pit of her stomach swelled again, and the kiss became more hurried, more desperate. Hands found the bottom of her shirt and it was also pulled over her head quickly. The kiss broke only for a moment, their lips clashing together again almost painfully. Judy’s tongue probed past V’s lips, causing a jolt of desire to pool between her legs.

V shifted her weight again and slipped a leg in between Judy’s, impatiently tugging at her leather overalls with one hand. Judy was otherwise distracted with the new pressure against her pelvis. Her hips bucked up against V’s thigh and her breathing quickened. Teeth grazed against V’s bottom lip, forcing a whimper up the back of her throat.

In her Judy-consumed state, she couldn’t for the life of her figure out how to get those damn overalls off. _Fuck it_. She slipped her hand between their bodies and under the leather, revelling in the feel of Judy’s abdominal muscles contracting under her fingers. At the same time, she pulled her head back slightly, placing light kisses on Judy’s now-swollen lips. Hot air puffed against her face and the yearning in Judy’s eyes made her heart stutter in her chest.

Warm fingers slid down her arm and encircled her wrist, urging V’s hand lower. V watched Judy’s face as she slipped her fingers under the fabric of her underwear. Judy’s eyelids fluttered as fingers met slick heat. She murmured against Judy’s lips as she flicked the tip of her middle finger against her clit. Judy flinched at the contact, tightening her grip on V’s wrist. V slowly ran her finger along the length of Judy’s lips, ignoring the urging roll of her hips, unable to hold back a smirk.

“V…” It was barely more than a whisper against her mouth, but it held countless unspoken secrets. That simple, drawn out syllable mirrored what V could see in Judy’s eyes now. A pleading, desperate need. Not just for V’s touch, but for more. For something deeper, something that was both entirely terrifying and yet captivatingly irresistible. That display of vulnerability was almost too much for V, and she pressed her lips to Judy’s to smother the dull ache that had formed in her chest.

Judy bit down on V’s bottom lip, her impatience growing. V smirked again as the weight of the prior moment passed. She applied a little more pressure with her fingertip, dipping between Judy’s lips before retreating again. A frustrated groan rumbled against V’s mouth. She repeated the same, slow stroke, again and again, her own excitement growing at how wet Judy was.

The pressure on her wrist tightened suddenly and her hand was quickly pulled away. Before she could even register her surprise, Judy twisted her body and flipped the both of them over, the pallets below the bedding swaying dangerously with the motion. V found herself staring up at a very irritated looking Judy, her brow furrowed and her lips parted as she breathed heavily.

“Fuckin’ tease…” Judy’s voice had dropped to a low growl that sparked a new wave of desire in V.

V could only grin up at her, but it soon faded when she saw the seriousness in Judy’s eyes, the way her mouth curved downwards as her eyes raked over V. And then it was gone. With her gaze firmly set on V’s face, she slipped the strap of her overall off her shoulder and pulled off her shirt and bra. V’s eyes roamed the newly bared flesh, taking in the smooth, tattooed skin, and the curve of her breasts. _God, she’s beautiful._ She continued to watch as Judy stepped out of the remainder of her clothes before straddling V’s hips.

The urge to touch her overwhelming, V slid her hands up Judy’s thighs, delighting in the goosebumps she left behind. Her eyes returned to Judy’s face, who seemed very intent on V’s chest now, her fingertips tracing her sternum and her bottom lip captured between white teeth. V’s eyes closed as Judy ghosted her fingers across her breast, her thumb flicking across the nipple.

Judy circled the nipple several times with her thumb before pinching it gently, causing V to whimper. She cupped V’s breast firmly then and leaned down, kissing her hungrily. With her other hand, she dragged her nails lightly across V’s ribs, down, down to the waistband of her jeans. V murmured into the kiss.

Judy pulled back, popped the button on the jeans, yanked the zipper open and roughly tugged the jeans down. Just enough to give her access. Clearly, she was in no mood for teasing. Judy looked back up at V, a dark smirk stoking the burning need in the mercenary.

Straddling one of V’s thighs, Judy took V’s hand and guided it to exactly where she wanted her. V let out a puff of air through her nose as her fingers met that glistening heat once more. Judy rocked her hips back and forth, urging V to caress her with a firm pace. V was enraptured by the sight before her. Judy swaying, her fingers encircling V’s wrist, her chest rising and falling with each quickening breath, head tilted back slightly, eyes closed as she lost herself in the pleasure.

Any idea of teasing the other woman had completely left her. She wanted to give Judy everything she wanted. Absolutely everything. With that thought firmly in her mind, she increased the pressure of her hand against Judy, slipping her middle finger inside her. Judy let out a gasp and keeled forward, catching herself with one hand against the bed as she hovered over V. The rocking of her hips quickened.

V slipped another finger inside, letting out a low moan as she felt Judy’s muscles squeeze her fingers momentarily. Judy leaned over V further, giving her the perfect angle to grind the heel of her palm against Judy’s clit. Judy’s gasped breaths soon gave way to short whimpers as V pumped into her with increasing urgency.

V had to bite her own lip to stifle a moan when she felt Judy’s slender fingers graze across the sensitive skin where her thigh met her hip. Without preamble, she parted V’s lips and slipped a finger inside her. Even with V’s own ministrations, Judy deftly circled V’s clit with her thumb, sending shocks of pleasure through her.

The two of them moved together, rocking and bucking against one another, Judy’s hot breath caressing V’s cheek as the tension within her gut built to a crescendo. V pressed her free hand to Judy’s back, her fingers slipping against the slight sheen of perspiration there, and pulled the other woman in closer.

Their grinding became more erratic, the thrust of their fingers more urgent. A groaned curse in V’s ear. A whimper in her throat. Fingers curling, pressed against just the right spot. Skin sliding against skin. Muscles pulsed. A back arched. Judy gripped V’s hair tightly as she convulsed on top of her. And then a wave of blinding ecstasy crashed over V.

The world disappeared. 

Her senses returned to her one by one. First came the sound of Judy’s quick, shallow breaths. Then the scent of her skin, just an inch from V’s lips. Then there was the discomfort of her wrist crushed between their bodies. A small price to pay. She opened her eyes, the dull light offered by the portable lantern in one corner of the tent feeling intensely bright to her suddenly. A pleasant tingle radiated across her abdomen.

After long moments had passed but all too soon for V, Judy shifted and disentangled herself from V. She propped herself up on one elbow, the small bed only allowing her to pull back a small distance. Judy lifted a hand and pushed V’s hair back out of her face before stroking her cheek with the tips of her fingers. Her touch was so gentle, her gaze so tender, that words leapt to V’s lips, feelings she hadn’t spoken. But she bit them back. She didn’t want to ruin the moment.

Judy’s fingers trailed across V’s brow, which had apparently betrayed her thoughts. She smoothed the creases with gentle strokes and leaned down, pressing a light kiss to the now relaxed muscles. When she pulled back again, V could swear that she saw her bottom lip tremor. Judy audibly swallowed, her gaze dropping to V’s lips but the kiss never came.

It was only when Judy shivered against her that V realised how cold it was inside the tent. The cool night air brushed against their skin and the murmur of distant voices drifted in. V idly wondered how much noise they’d made, but she was sure the nomads were busy with their own celebrations.

With much effort, she forced herself to sit up, wiggling back into her jeans again. “How about we get under the covers this time?” she asked, looking at Judy.

Judy shrugged with one shoulder and smiled that small smile of hers but did lift herself off the bed. V swung her legs over the side and sat watching Judy as she pulled on her underwear. “That’s completely uncalled for,” V said with an appalled glare.

Judy turned and chuckled, grabbing V’s shirt from the floor. “Want me to freeze?”

“No…” V conceded and held out her hand for the shirt.

Judy quirked an eyebrow at her and lifted the shirt over her own head, the fabric revealing an almost victorious stare as she pulled it down. V scoffed and held out her other hand, beckoning the other woman over. When Judy neared, V grabbed her hips and pulled her between her legs, resting her head against Judy’s chest. She felt Judy’s hands tremble as they rested on her shoulders.

“Gonna steal all my clothes?” she mumbled as Judy ran her fingers through her hair.

“Seems like that would benefit me.” Judy’s tone was playful but there was an edge to it that made V pause.

V pulled her head back and peered up at Judy. “Think the others would have something to say about that.”

Her fingers still playing with V’s hair, Judy merely shrugged and there was that familiar stab in V’s chest again. “That’s a tomorrow problem.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aldecaldos are on the move again, heading for a small town in the desert. During the long drive, Judy has time to think. Panam receives a warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut this time. The plot kind of took over. Might have to change the tags. ;)

When V woke the next morning, she was greeted with a thundering pounding in her head and an empty space beside her. She grimaced as she rolled over, her palm sliding against the cool bedding to her right where Judy should have been. How long had Judy been gone? When she sat up, the thumping in her head only increased. She held her head in her hands and squeezed her eyes shut. She’d only had a couple of beers last night. Dread plummeted into her stomach as she realised just what the cause must be.

Her eyes flitted around the tent, half-expecting Johnny to be there, peering at her with that patronising smirk of his. But he was gone. For good. That was something she was still adjusting to. The only voice inside her head was her own now. She was still on the fence about whether she liked that.

With a sigh, she stood, the world spinning momentarily. She ran a hand through her hair, pulling the knots from it. She didn’t have time for this. The Aldecaldos would be ready to head out and the last thing she wanted was to slow them down. She reached for her jeans and tugged them on irritably. As she went through the motions of dressing, she paused. Where the hell was her shirt? A quick search of the tent turned up nothing. Her irritation growing, she rummaged through a bag and pulled out a black tank top. It would do.

After double-checking that everything was packed up and secure, she stepped out into the crisp, morning air. She squinted at the sun peeking above the distant mountains, its light spilling across the seemingly endless desert around them. The makeshift camp was abuzz with activity as the Aldecaldos quickly disassembled the tents and loaded up the vehicles again.

Mitch breezed past V and stopped mid-stride when he spotted her. He was looking rather worse for wear, his eyes bloodshot and dark rings forming below them. He gave her a good-natured pat on the shoulder though. “Grab some food, V. We’re heading out in a few.”

She nodded at him and then he was off again. She meandered through the Aldecaldos, impressed by their single-minded efficiency. Everyone seemed to have their role to play and they worked together like a well-oiled machine. V wondered what role she would settle into with them. So far, her experiences with them had all been high-octane; one bloody adventure after another. When they did eventually find a safe place to settle down, what would she do then? Was that even a possibility?

She rolled her shoulders and stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets as she reached the centre of the camp. No point in thinking about that now. Panam was standing with a few other people, her attention divided between a datapad in her hands and talking to them. As V headed in her direction, a flash of green and pink caught her attention.

Next to the battered car that Carol called her own stood the car’s owner and Judy, chatting amicably. V quirked an eyebrow at the dark shirt Judy wore under her overalls, bunched up similarly to how she wore her usual light grey one. _Huh, so that’s where that went._ An easy smile reached Judy’s lips as Carol remarked on something, and a twist of something ugly writhed in V’s chest. Her smiles had not been so free last night. V shook her head and pushed that thought down. That wasn’t fair.

“Morning, V,” came Panam’s lively voice, snapping V’s attention back to the Aldecaldo leader. Panam’s gaze flicked between the two women across from them and back to V. “Ready to head out?”

Thinking back to Mitch’s words, her stomach churned uncomfortably. She couldn’t face food right now. “Yeah, let’s get going.”

“We’ll be driving flat-out for two days to reach Haywood in good time,” Panam noted. “We’ll switch drivers every eight hours.”

V guessed that Haywood was the town Panam mentioned yesterday. “Alright.”

“’Kay, meet you at the Basilisk in fifteen,” she said with a nod and returned to the group of people she’d been talking to before.

V knew that time was of the essence and that getting as far from Night City as possible was their top priority, but she wasn’t looking forward to being stuck in that tank for two days straight. Especially with the pain coursing through her head right now. The sensory interface could be a strain at the best of times.

She straightened her shoulders. No use in complaining about it. Her heart jolted in her chest as she glanced back over at Carol and Judy. Carol was still nattering away, but Judy’s gaze was firmly set on V. The intensity of it forced V to look away. She was tempted to retreat to the Basilisk, to avoid whatever conversation was coming. Her feet, instead, took her towards Judy.

As she approached, Carol quietened, eyeing V with her usual disapproval. She wasn’t entirely sure what she’d done to personally offend Carol, but the old techie was at least on talking terms with her now. Even if most of what she said was a veiled insult. Progress.

Judy’s eyes hadn’t left V. Carol looked between the two other women, her eyes holding countless comments. Apparently deciding now wasn’t the time to voice any of them, she nudged Judy’s arm. “I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Judy nodded at her with an appreciative smile before leaning back against Carol’s car, crossing her arms across her chest.

“Couldn’t find my shirt when I woke up. Any idea where it got to?” V asked with a quirk of her eyebrow, attempting to alleviate this odd tension between them.

Judy tilted her head slightly. “Must be around somewhere.”

V’s gaze dropped to Judy’s chest momentarily. _Eh, looks better on her anyway._ “We’ll be back on the road soon,” V said, unsure of what else to say.

“Mm.” Judy’s eyes scanned the movement behind V.

V inwardly groaned. She wished she could find the right words to ease whatever was troubling the other woman. But other people’s feelings and expressing herself had never really been her thing. She pulled a hand from its place in her pocket and rubbed her brow. And she wished this damn headache would fuck off.

V quickly dropped her hand to her side when she noticed Judy studying her face again, that troubling look in her eyes again. She should have just followed through with her plan last night. There was no time to talk now and it’d be days before they even saw one another again. She clenched her jaw. She couldn’t help but feel she was fucking this up. Big time.

A warm hand on her chest silenced her thoughts and the dull ache beneath it eased a little. “We should get goin’,” Judy said softly.

V nodded but that was the last thing she wanted right now. “Just give me a call or text… if you want,” V suggested. “If you get bored.”

Judy leaned forward and pressed a light kiss to V’s cheek. When she pulled back, she offered V a small smile. “Go on, then.”

V gave her a mock salute and turned to leave. She hesitated then, comparing that smile to the earlier one. The smile that was not for her. She frowned and stuffed her hands back into her pockets. Was she really going to do this? Be that person? Overthink every little gesture? She shook her head and made her way to the Basilisk, resisting the urge to look back.

*

The first day had passed surprisingly quickly, the arid landscape passing by monotonously as Judy and Carol chatted away. They had discussed everything from tech to BDs, cars to nomad life, and Judy had enjoyed the easy conversation. Carol had a way about her that made Judy feel at ease, a gruff wisdom and a don’t-give-a-shit attitude that she admired. But the topics had dried up when night fell over the convoy, their tiredness turning their thoughts inward.

When it had been Judy’s turn to drive and Carol napped away in the passenger seat, she had been able to stifle her thoughts, merely concentrating on the truck ahead of them. Now that Carol had taken over again, she found herself gazing out into the inky darkness, wishing she had a view of the horizon to focus on. She knew she should be sleeping, but the myriad of thoughts swirling around in her mind kept her more awake than any coffee could.

She suppressed a sigh and turned her attention to her phone’s display. She stared at V’s contact details, which she’d changed to _Calabacita_ a few days after their date at the lake. She chewed on her lip as she considered calling. She wasn’t even sure V would be awake right now. And then there was that whole weird setup in the Basilisk that Carol had told her about. She had bristled when she’d been told of the neural input and shared senses between the pilot and co-pilot. She knew it was stupid, but she’d felt it was a betrayal of their own experiences at the lake that night.

She peered at Carol out of the corner of her eye, who was tapping the steering wheel idly, her focus on the track ahead. Maybe a text would be better. She typed out ‘ _hows it going?’_ but quickly deleted it. Lame. Then she started with ‘ _I miss…_ ’ but deleted that too. She let out a huff of frustration. Carol shot a glance in her direction, but said nothing.

Finally, she decided on something simple. A classic.

**_You:_ ** _you awake?_

She stared at the chat bubble, willing the reply to come.

**_Calabacita:_ ** _Heeeyyy  
_ **_Calabacita:_ ** _Can’t sleep. You?_

She breathed a sigh of relief and rested her elbow on the lip of the passenger side window, tapping her cheek with one finger as she considered her reply.

**_You:_ ** _nahh. i guess a key ingredient is missing ;)_

She smirked as she pressed send. It was so much easier to talk like this, she realised. Without having to see the pain in V’s eyes, her little concerned expressions, the way her brow creased when she thought she’d said the wrong thing.

**_Calabacita:_ ** _Didn’t realize you were cooking over there :o_

_What a dumbass_ , she thought with a roll of her eyes. But she was smiling now.

**_You:_ ** _considering changing your name back to Gonk on my phone_

**_Calabacita:_ ** _Back!?  
_ **_Calabacita:_ ** _Wait, what is it now??_

Judy let her stew for a few minutes before she replied.

**_You:_ ** _its a secret ;)_

**_Calabacita:_ ** _:X_

She let several more minutes pass, feeling more at ease now. When she looked at the display again, she felt a pang of disappointment.

**_Calabacita:_ ** _Better get some shut eye now. Pan’s staring daggers at me D:  
_ **_Calabacita:_ ** _Hope you can sleep too_

She was probably right, though. She should sleep. And V certainly needed her rest. A swell of emotion caused a lump to form in her throat.

**_You:_ ** _sweet dreams mi calabacita_

She turned off the display then and slumped against the car door, resting her head in her hand. She stared back out at the darkness for a while, her gaze drawn to the eerie light from the convoy that seeped out across the dirt and dust. It felt like they were driving in a bubble, with the cars roaring on bathed in the beacons from headlights, and the night pressing in towards them.

As her eyelids became heavy, her thoughts drifted back to the prior night. She felt pretty awful about it now, but when V told her she wanted to talk, she’d felt so adamant then. So damn sure that she couldn’t waste a single second with her. As if talking about it would steal more time from them. She still didn’t know if that was true or not, but did she have the right to decide that for V too?

That hadn’t been the only reason. She knew that if the words were said, words that would make it all true, all real, then she wouldn’t be able to hold herself together. Even now, she could feel it sitting heavily in her chest, gnawing at her, clawing at her throat. If V spoke those words, it would all spill out of her. And the last thing she wanted to do was fucking cry in front of her.

And in the stark light of that realisation, Judy had just wanted to touch V. Be touched by V. To map out every part of her. There was something in that raw, carnal need that tamed the wild emotions inside of her. Quietened the tempest. If only for a moment.

She let her eyes close, willing further thought away, the rumble and rock of the car mercifully lulling her towards sleep.

*

Some hours later, after fitful sleep and bizarre dreams, Judy was woken by a gentle shaking of her shoulder. She looked over at Carol groggily, confusion clouding her first few moments of wakefulness. The stern cut of Carol’s jaw and the sharpness in her eyes caused Judy to straighten in her seat, suddenly alert.

“What’s up?” Judy asked, her eyes darting to the windows. The dim light of dawn had pushed the darkness back.

Carol shook her head, but her brow remained knotted. “Dunno. Panam’s called for an emergency stop.”

It was then that Judy noticed that several vehicles had slowed up ahead, some peeling off from the group to avoid collisions. Dust soared into the air as Carol brought the car to a stop just behind the Basilisk. Carol instantly pushed the car door open and jumped out, marching towards the tank, but Judy remained rooted to her seat. There was a crackle of apprehension in the air as the Aldecaldos flocked to their leader.

She watched as Panam emerged from the Basilisk and slid down its chassis, landing elegantly on the ground. Even from where she was sat, Judy could see the worry on her face. Judy opened the door to her right and slipped off the seat, but paused with one leg still in the vehicle when the one Carol had told her was called Mitch waved a hand in the air, clearly agitated.

Her eyes were drawn to the top of the Basilisk again when V pulled herself out. Judy’s eyes narrowed when V lowered herself to the ground with much less grace than her co-pilot. She leaned heavily against the side of the tank as she listened to the arguing Aldecaldos. The gnawing in Judy’s chest grew. She sat on the passenger seat again, her feet dangling outside the car.

She knew she should go over there, find out what the hell was going on, but she felt so out of place. Besides, Carol would fill her in. They certainly didn’t need her input. What did she know about life outside the city? But as the argument grew more agitated, her concern increased.

She forced herself to step away from the safety of the car and moved towards the group of nomads. As she neared, she could make out Panam’s raised voice.

“…can’t ignore it!”

Mitch articulated wildly with both hands. “We wouldn’t be ignoring it. We’d be doing the exact opposite!”

“No, Mitch!” Panam retorted, an air of authority in her voice. “We can’t take the risk.”

“Fuck’s sake,” he spat and stalked back to his vehicle. “You sound like Saul.”

Panam visibly recoiled at that and Judy watched as V lay a hand on her shoulder. The gnawing twisted into something darker at the sight and Judy balled one hand into a fist, pushing it down again. _Jesus, Judy, they’re chooms._

When she reached the gathering of people, most of the Aldecaldos were muttering amongst themselves, some with distaste, others defensively. She looked to Carol for some kind of explanation but she was busy talking to an old cowboy-wannabe. Then she spotted V cutting through the crowd towards her. V reached out and put a hand against Judy’s back, guiding her away from the murmur of debate.

“What’s going on?”

V looked back towards Panam, her expression grim. “Got a message from Haywood.”

“The town?” Judy asked, following V’s gaze. Panam was pacing back and forth now, looking at her datapad.

V nodded and faced Judy again. “Just a couple of words. _Ride on._ ”

Judy pressed her lips together. What the heck did that mean? That they weren’t welcome in Haywood?

“Pan thinks it’s a warning. It’s not safe there for us.”

“How can she be sure?” Judy asked, scepticism lining her words.

V shrugged, the shadows under her eyes having grown since Judy last saw her. “Just the way things work out here, I guess. Mitch is pissed though.”

“I noticed.” Judy glanced over her shoulder but Mitch was nowhere in sight.

“Seems to think they could be in danger. That they may need our help.” V’s face was unreadable but there was a tightness in her tone.

Judy stepped closer and spoke in a hushed tone. “What do _you_ think?”

V didn’t answer at first, she merely studied Judy’s face. Eventually, her shoulders slumped slightly and she sighed. “I think he could be right. But Pan doesn’t want to risk losing any more people. And she’s right too.”

“Damn right I am,” came Panam’s curt voice from behind Judy.

Judy turned, and almost took a step back at the fury in the other woman’s eyes. Judy brought her arms up and folded them across her chest.

“You can see where he’s coming from, right?” V asked Panam pointedly. Something passed between them then, something grounded in shared experiences.

Panam’s expression softened. “Of course I can,” she said, exasperation evident in her voice.

“Shouldn’t we… I dunno…” Judy paused, gauging the reaction of the Aldecaldo leader. “…check it out?”

Panam’s right eye twitched ever so slightly but she didn’t snap back at Judy. V chimed in then. “We’re what? Half a day out?”

“More or less,” Panam replied, her gaze flitting between V and Judy.

“What’s the terrain around the town like?”

Panam lifted her datapad and tapped at it for a few moments, clearly unamused at having to entertain this idea. She offered it to V. “As you can see, our approach would be flat. They’d see us coming for miles.”

V eyed the map thoughtfully. “Hmm, but there’s a range of hills on the other side. If we have to circle around the town anyway, we can send scouts back to recon.”

Panam pulled back the datapad and stared at it, her jaw clenching and unclenching repeatedly. “We’d lose a lot of time.” She looked at V and Judy did not miss the intent.

A deep anger flared in Judy’s chest. V had fucking told Panam. Panam and not her. And now Panam was using that to get her own damn way. But what really pissed her off was that she couldn’t argue with it. She couldn’t insist on helping this town without stealing time from V.

“If they really are in trouble, we can’t just skip past them. We need to help.” Judy’s heart sunk at V’s words. Of course she would be willing to sacrifice whatever time she had to help a bunch of strangers. Of fucking course. Judy turned her gaze away and that familiar claw around her heart squeezed. Hard. That was one of the things that had drawn her to V, after all.

Panam let out an audible sigh. “Alright, V…” She placed a hand on her hip. “We’ll do it your way. But I’m not putting any of our people in danger. If the situation is fucked, we’re out.”

Judy eyed V out of the corner of her eye. She looked pleased with herself. “Deal.”

Panam shook her head. “One more crazy adventure for the road?” she said with a small smirk.

V returned the smirk. Judy had never felt more like an observer, an outsider to both the Aldecaldos and V’s own life, than she did in that moment.

When Panam had returned to her people to organise them, V turned back to Judy. She didn’t speak at first, she just studied her with that same, painful expression Judy couldn’t bear to look at. “You okay?” V asked softly.

_Am_ I _okay?_ She couldn’t hold back the short, dry laugh. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Confusion marred the other woman’s brow. “Jude…” V murmured in that gentle tone of hers, as if she was afraid Judy would break if she said the wrong thing. And perhaps she would. But V should give her more fucking credit than that.

The anger continued to bubble under her skin, threatening to boil over, and she was tempted to let it. But what good would that do? V was as much a victim of this situation as she was. She was struggling as well. That much was clear. She could scream at her now, lay her soul bare, and she would feel good. For a while. But she couldn’t take those words back once they were spilled.

So she pushed them down.

And focused on the next few steps ahead of them. “Will you be going?”

It seemed to take V a moment or two to figure out what she was referring to. “Probably.”

Judy wrapped her arms more tightly around herself. “Do you have to?”

V reached out then and took a hold of Judy’s elbows, teasing her arms apart and pulling her closer. “You know I do.”

Judy let herself relax against V, the other woman’s arms encircling her tightly, as though V was sure she would float away without the tether. Judy did know. V was undoubtedly the most experienced amongst the Aldecaldos at recon and combat. Perhaps not the most subtle, but if things went sideways, they would need V there.

And she knew V could handle almost any situation. But that knowledge did little to temper the fear that something would go wrong, that she’d be hurt, or worse.

“Yo, V!” Panam’s voice pierced the morning air. “Get your ass up here!”

Judy felt V chuckle and she pulled away. “Better do as she says,” she said flippantly.

V scoffed before leaning forward and pressing a quick kiss to Judy’s lips. “She’s not the boss of me,” she said with a hint of mirth in her eyes. She started towards the Basilisk, calling over her shoulder. “You are!”

Judy watched her go, holding a hand to her chest in an attempt to soothe the ache there. _Such a gonk._

*

As the two Aldecaldo cars neared their destination, a row of jagged hills that jutted from the desert like teeth, V breathed in the warm evening air. She was glad to be out of the Basilisk. Not only because the past days’ journey had worn away at her, but because Panam had been oddly silent after they had decided on their plan to go to Haywood. She may have been good at putting up an aura of confidence and authority, but V could see she was still uncertain. Panam wouldn’t admit it, but she was terrified of making the wrong choices for her people. V couldn’t blame her.

In keeping with that, Panam had reluctantly decided to stay behind with the rest of the convoy. With Saul gone, she couldn’t justify rushing off on crazy missions with V anymore. It was odd not having her here. Instead, she was sat beside Mitch with some supplies stacked in the back of his vehicle. Rolling along beside them were Carol and Judy, the surveillance drone in the back of their car.

V was torn about Judy’s decision to come along. On the one hand, she knew that it would be good for Judy. She wasn’t the type to stay behind and keep the lights on. She needed to be doing something. And it would hopefully help to ease her into the Aldecaldo family. But it made her uneasy knowing she could be placed in the line of fire. Rationally, she knew that Judy could handle herself. She was pretty decent with a handgun and she’d even seen her silently take out a man almost twice her size. She could be reckless, especially when angry, but she was certainly not stupid. She knew all this, but feelings didn’t give a shit about rationality.

Mitch brought the car to a stop in the shadow of the hills, the tires crunching against loose rocks and dry earth. V hopped out of the vehicle and made her way to the rear, taking stock of their supplies one final time. Panam had allowed them to take a few weapons and medical supplies, alongside V’s own, of course. Hopefully they wouldn’t be required.

She looked over to the other car, where Carol was tinkering with the drone, likely making her own final checks. Judy stood next to her, clearly interested in whatever Carol was doing. Even with V’s reservations, she had to admit she liked the idea of Judy being her tech support on missions.

When V neared, Carol glanced up at her. “We’re set here.”

“Alright,” V said as Mitch joined them. “We’ll just give the town a once over, see what’s what. If it looks clear, we’ll call the others back so we can resupply.”

“And if it’s not?” Judy asked.

The four of them exchanged uncertain glances. “We’ll re-evaluate as we go,” V said finally.

Pulling the jack cable from the base of her palm, V stepped towards the drone. When she jacked in, the familiar, jolting shift of her senses from her body to that of the drone momentarily disoriented her. Gone were the scents of the desert air and the acrid petrol fumes from the cars. She felt oddly weightless as the drone buzzed into the air, the sounds around her coming to her as though they were being channelled through a tin can.

“You read me?” Judy’s voice crackled over comms.

“Loud and clear,” V said, surprised it wasn’t Mitch or Carol talking to her. Perhaps Carol was grooming the BD technician to be her protégé.

“Everythin’ looks good at this end. Uh, with the drone, I mean.”

V found her uncertainty endearing and she almost laughed when Carol chattered away in the background of the comms feed, encouraging Judy.

Turning her attention to the task at hand, V quickly maneuvered the drone higher and moved it towards the hills. The rugged peaks and dips of the formations here would provide the drone with some decent cover, but depending on the situation in the town, she might need to get closer. The lens on the drone was good, though, so hopefully that could be avoided.

When the drone crested one of the lower stretches of rock, the tops of stunted buildings came into view. It really was a small community. Perhaps about a half dozen or so larger, concrete buildings spattered the single-track town. There may have been a road there at some point, but from this distance, it looked more like a dusty trail. Nestled between the larger buildings were shacks and small homes in various styles, some with corrugated metal roofs, others with flat, stone-hewn surfaces, some newly built, while others looked like relics from a bygone era.

V had the drone hover between two pointed rock outcrops and zoomed the camera in. Nothing looked particularly out of place. Some of the buildings were in a state of disrepair, but the town looked fairly clean and well maintained otherwise. But where were the people? In a town of this size, there must be at least fifty inhabitants. It was then that she noticed wisps of smoke rising from a small, faded blue house at the far end of the town.

She zoomed the camera in as much as she could, the cold grip of apprehension closing around her. On the grainy feed, she spotted movement to the side of the building. Two people crossed the street. They wore dark body armour and were clearly carrying heavy rifles.

“Shit.” She’d recognise that ordinance anywhere.

“What is it?” Mitch demanded. “Can’t make them out.”

“Fucking Arasaka.”

She heard several curses from the comms. Why were they here? What the hell would they want with a nothing town in the middle of nowhere? She pushed the drone further towards the town, but stopped well outside its limits. She couldn’t risk getting picked up on Arasaka’s sensors. They would no doubt have brought some tracking tech with them. They were clearly looking for something. Confirming her suspicions, she spotted an armoured personnel carrier behind what she guessed was a garage. Flight capable. That complicated things.

Just as she was about to report on her findings, fresh movement caught her eye. Someone—a man, perhaps—ran into the street from one of the shacks in the middle of town. He was definitely no Arasaka goon; he was dressed in casual clothes from what V could see. She watched with a growing sense of dread as he stumbled, scrambled to his feet, then crumpled to the ground. The two armoured figures from before came into sight and casually walked over to him. A shadow grew beneath him.

“Fuck,” she spat and ripped the jack out.

Her senses surged back to her in a whirl of confusion and she had to brace herself against the chassis of Carol’s car as a wave of dizziness crashed over her. She felt a hand on her upper arm then and she instantly knew it was Judy.

“You okay?” she asked, her voice urgent.

“What’s going on down there?” Mitch cut in. He looked rattled.

V balled her hand into a fist, her jaw tensing uncomfortably. “They’re killing people.”

Mitch ran a hand over his face, his eyes darting back and forth. “What… why are they here?”

“Why the fuck do you think?” Carol said, her voice flat.

Judy looked a little lost. Of course, she didn’t really know what went down on Arasaka property. V could feel a spark of rage igniting in her chest. Arasaka were in this town, killing innocent people, because of them.

“How could they have known?” Mitch said, sounding a little stunned.

V shook her head and made a move towards the other car. “Does it matter? They’re here now.”

A firm hand on her arm made her pause and she looked back at Judy. “What are you doing?”

“Going to help, of course!” she snapped, instantly regretting the venom that seeped into her voice.

Judy flinched but didn’t let go of her arm. “That’s crazy. It’s Arasaka!”

She pulled her arm free from Judy’s grip, the rage burning a little brighter now. “They’re dying because of us!”

That made Judy falter and she let V go. V quickly unpacked her gear from the back of Mitch’s car, shouldering her assault rifle and securing her handgun to her hip. Mitch appeared at her side.

“We need to call this in first,” he said hurriedly, the strain in his voice causing V to hesitate.

She shook her head. “No time.”

“Panam’s gonna kill us,” he muttered but grabbed his own rifle. “I’ll cover you.”

She placed a grateful hand on his shoulder, squeezing once, before turning back to Judy and Carol. Carol stood by her own car still, arms folded across her chest, her expression stern. Of course she wouldn’t approve. Judy shifted uncomfortably a few feet away from V, a desperate plea in her eyes. It was almost enough to break V’s resolve completely. Almost.

“Get on the drone, Judy. I need you to be my eyes.”

A gust of dry air swept past them, picking dust up that scratched at V’s eyes, and stretching the moment on for what seemed like forever. Apparently coming to some conclusion, Judy nodded at her and hurried back to Carol, swiftly jacking into the drone’s terminal.

V let out a relieved breath. She really needed Judy on her side for this. Another gust of wind, this time accompanied by a howl. V glanced at Carol and Mitch, who both looked nervous. More dust filled the air. _Perfect timing,_ thought V. A storm was coming.

Having wasted enough time, she turned on her heel and jogged towards the hills. It would take an agonisingly long time to scale them and reach the town, especially if a sandstorm hit them. She just hoped that the Arasaka troops weren’t keen to continue their killing spree.

*

The blanket of night crept into Haywood along with V. Accompanied by the thick cloud of dust and sand that battered the small town, it had made her approach mercifully easy after her trudge over the hills. Judy had kept her updated on the troops’ movements as best she could through the storm. So far, they were certain there were at least five of them, but V knew there could easily be more. Unfortunately, as much as the darkness and storm helped V right now, they limited the drone’s visibility. Its thermal sensors couldn’t differentiate between friend and foe and all the particles in the air were screwing with its motors.

V glanced over her shoulder towards the raised ground some distance away. She couldn’t see him, but she knew Mitch was perched there, watching her through the scope of his sniper rifle. She pressed herself against the cooling stone of an old convenience store, its solidity calming her pre-combat nerves. She both hated and loved the thrill of this moment, the apprehension, the uncertainty before the adrenaline kicked in and instinct took over.

“Got eyes on them, Judy?” she whispered.

“Two in the building to your right. Haven’t seen the others for at least half an hour.” Judy’s voice was strained, tight.

V didn’t like that. The troops had been moving back and forth through town fairly constantly for hours, and now they had just disappeared? Maybe they had found whatever they were looking for. Or they had given up. Or Judy had just missed them. Either way, it put V on edge.

She rounded the corner of the store, eyeing the building where the two soldiers likely were. There was a window set into the wall facing her, a tatty orange curtain obscuring her view of the inside. It would be too risky to enter through there without knowing where exactly her targets were.

She stayed low and crept over to the window, placing a palm against the rough concrete of the wall. She tried to listen for any sound through the glass, but the howl of the storm covered any other sounds she might have heard. She sighed and rubbed at her lips, the dusty air having left them chapped and sore. Changing tact, she moved to the rear of the building, finding a cracked wooden door there. Deciding to keep the rifle strapped against her back, she unholstered her sidearm and gripped the door handle.

Satisfied when the handle turned and the door popped ajar, she eased it open, tension bristling under her skin. The room within was dim, but she could see artificial light seeping in from a doorway on the opposite side. It cast deep shadows across the corners of the room. She slipped inside, carefully closing the door behind her, hoping she hadn’t alerted anyone with the noise of the wind outside.

As she stilled to listen for movement, her comms crackled suddenly, spiking her adrenaline. She waited for someone to speak, but there was only another crackle and then silence. _Shit._ The storm must be interfering. Her stomach lurched as a shadow passed in front of the doorway ahead of her. She tensed, raising her handgun, finger hovering above the trigger.

There was a click to her right and she froze. How the fuck had she missed that?

“Lower your weapon,” a deep voice barked from the shadows. She recognised the Japanese lilt to the accent.

A figure appeared in the doorway then, blocking out the light, but she could see the sleek outline of an assault rifle. She slowly dropped her arm to her side. She’d have to play this one very carefully.

“Drop it,” said the soldier in front of her, his voice slightly higher in pitch and scratchier than his teammate’s. He was oddly calm.

She carefully crouched and placed the gun on the floor, before raising her hands, open-palmed, in front of her.

The soldier in front of her turned then and flicked on the light switch, bathing the room in a low orange light. Her eyes darted between them as she attempted to appraise the situation quickly. Both wore full, high-spec tactical armour, their heads completely covered with the black helmets that Arasaka favoured. They bore no insignias or crests, though.

The room didn’t offer much in the way of opportunities for her either. The goon in the corner was positioned behind an old, dilapidated wooden table with a chair just beside it. On the other side of the room was a row of counters and a stove. Nothing stood between her the soldier in the doorway.

“And the rifle,” the soldier in front of her ordered.

V gritted her teeth but did as she was instructed. She eased the rifle onto the floor and stood up again.

The soldier in the corner approached then, his rifle still trained on V. He patted her down roughly, before shoving her towards the counters and away from her weapons.

He then turned to his teammate. “She the one?”

The other one shrugged. “Could be.”

So, they _had_ been after her and the Aldecaldos. She turned slowly so her back was to the counter.

Doorway goon lifted his hand to his face and V spotted the wrist-mounted medium-range radio strapped to it. “Secured one of them, Tango One. Report.”

Dread crept down her spine. _No…_

The radio crackled, just like hers had. This time a voice stuttered through. “Moving in now, Tango Two.”

_No, no, no._

A lump formed in her throat and an icy terror filled her chest. They had known.

_Judy…_

Her stomach clenched and in the next moment, she launched herself forward, her mantis blades sliding out of her arms and plunging into the chest of the soldier in front of her. He let out a wet croak as she spun his body towards his teammate. The deafening sound of gunfire filled the room, the momentum of the bullets sinking into the dead soldier’s back making V stumble backwards.

In the confusion, the other soldier ceased firing and V took that moment to fling her makeshift shield aside. She lurched at her last target, who managed to get two shots off before she was on him. They tumbled to the floor, the body armour crunching under her. She thrust a blade into the vulnerable space between his helmet and chest armour, forcing a stream of blood to spurt across the kitchen floor.

Her pulse pounded in her ears as she stared down at him, the feral moment quickly seeping out of her. _No time._ She pushed herself off him and scooped up her weapons, almost tumbling out of the door in her haste.

“Judy!” she shouted through the comms channel.

Nothing.

Her heart thudded heavily, painfully in her chest. She looked around wildly. It would take her hours to get back to the cars. She would be too late.

“Mitch? Can you hear me?”

The channel merely crackled.

_Fuck._

She rushed towards the far end of town. There, she spotted the hulking form of the personnel carrier, completely abandoned. The ramp was closed. She scanned the area. No guards. It was then that she noticed the tracks just in front of the dirt that had been disturbed by the ramp. The storm had partially covered them but they were deep. They had clearly been made by ground vehicles, all-terrain if the tyre impressions were anything to go by.

Her gaze followed the curve of the tracks as they led out of town and up to the edge of the hills. To Judy. Her throat closed up at the realisation. They’d been lured in and they’d completely missed all signs of the trap. The storm that was meant to be their cover had instead provided the perfect shield for their enemy’s ambush.

She had to get back.

She moved to the personnel carrier and pressed the keypad beside the ramp. Nothing. It didn’t even seem powered. She hammered at it, frustrated, desperate. _Come on, come on!_

They must have locked everything down.

She felt a crushing weight in her chest as panic set in. “Judy, answer me!”

Still nothing. She stared up at the hills, a sickening chill settling under her skin now.

“Please…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on and because we're leaving the locations in the game, I'll be drawing from the Cyberpunk 2020 lore to develop the plot more. With some artistic licence, no doubt. ;)

The storm raged around her, lifting masses of sand in long tendrils and whipping her hair against her face. V gripped her rifle tightly, the old companion doing little to comfort her. Her mind raced as she tried to think of some—any solution to get her back to the cars, back to Judy quickly. The personnel carrier was out of the question; there was no port to jack into and she wasn’t sure her hacking skills were up to the task anyway.

Her eyes darted to the nearby buildings. Where were the fucking vehicles? There was no way anyone could live out here without one. When her gaze fell upon a row of metal garage doors, a flicker of hope launched her into a run. Of course. The storm. The residents must have prepared for it.

Just before she reached them, she caught movement from the building, perhaps some kind of community hall, to the left. Her senses bristled and she froze, her rifle coming up instantly to cover the large double doors that had opened, light spilling out onto the street. She let out a slow breath, readying herself.

When a shaggy mess of brown hair emerged from behind the doorframe, she narrowed her eyes. It was quickly followed by the wide-eyed and grimy face of an adolescent boy, who regarded her with trepidation. She lowered the rifle a little, which caused the boy to dart back inside.

In the next moment, a figure stepped out of the building, and through the darkness she could make out that it was an older man this time. He wore a heavy, leather jacket and a grim expression marred by many years in the desert. He watched her warily as he walked in her direction. Her gaze flicked to the garage doors again.

“You’re with the Aldecaldos?” he asked her, his voice rough and deep. His eyes dropped to her jacket momentarily.

“Yeah,” she said impatiently but dropped her rifle to her side. “You got a vehicle I can use?”

His frown deepened at her words, the expression exaggerated by the heavy moustache that framed his upper lip. When he didn’t reply, V clenched her jaw and moved to the garage doors. She reached down and tried to lift one. She was met with a stubborn resistance. Locked.

Another man, older and more haggard than the first who had spoken to her, appeared at her side. His eyes burned with hostility. “Do you know what you’ve done!?”

She shot a glare at him and tried another door. No luck.

He grabbed her jacket arm roughly with a weathered hand and jerked her around to face him. “They’ll be back! And they’ll kill us all!” he sneered.

She pushed him off, anger and fear seeping across her chest like tar. He stumbled back, surprise flickering across his face, before being replaced by that seething hate again.

“That’s enough!” the first man snapped and stepped between the two of them.

She was grateful that he seemed to have a cooler head on his shoulders, but she didn’t have time for this. “I need to get back to my friends,” she told him and waved a hand in the direction of the hills. “They’re in trouble!”

His expression shifted as he considered that and he quickly pushed his hand into his jacket packet, rummaging for something there. A sudden cry pierced through the howl of the wind, was carried by it, and he snapped his head to the right.

V followed his gaze. Mitch was sprinting towards them, sniper rifle in one hand, and waving wildly in an attempt to get their attention. _Thank fuck._ At least he was safe. The relief lingered for only a fleeting second.

“Shit, V. What the fuck happened!?” Mitch gasped out when he reached them.

The moustached man answered instead. “Arasaka came looking for you.”

Mitch regarded the other man and recognition registered in his eyes. They must have known one another. “Shit…” he repeated, his face paling.

“Think they must’ve figured out you’d need to stop at some point. Took their chances with us.” His eyes darted towards the older man who had accosted V. Guilt shadowed his expression.

A new wave of anger flared up in her, causing heat to rise to her face. Lucky for him that she didn’t have time to find out what he’d done.

“Look, I’d love to fucking stand here all day and chat,” she started, her mouth twisting into a sneer. She looked to Mitch then, whose brow had risen in surprise. “But we need to get back to Judy and Carol.”

The gravity of her words and the strain in her voice focused his attention fully on her. She could see panicked thoughts flitter across his face.

“Heard ‘em talking. A team’s going up there. Probably already there by now,” she hurriedly explained and looked pointedly at the other man beside her.

He scrambled in his pocket again. “Of course,” he breathed and pulled out a large set of keys. He quickly leaned down in front of one of the garage doors and unlocked it. He swung it up then, the scrape of metal muted by the roar of the storm.

Inside sat a rusty, old truck, and in the dimness of the night, she could just see its paint flaking to the stone floor. Beside that was a black and yellow off-road motorcycle, aging but clearly well-maintained and loved.

“Take it,” he said, slipping a key into the bike’s ignition.

She hurried to it, muttering a thank you and secured her rifle to her back. As she swung her leg over the seat of the bike, the older man from earlier grabbed his fellow resident.

“You can’t!” he yelled in outrage. “Haven’t they taken en—”

The moustached man cut him off when he took a handful of his shirt in one, large fist. “Shut up. _You’ve_ done enough.”

V clenched her jaw, but wheeled the bike out, letting them duke it out. She looked to Mitch. “Stay here. Make sure they’re safe.”

Mitch placed a hand on one of the handlebars when she turned the key, the bike roaring to life under her. “No, I’m coming with you!”

She could hear all the unsaid words in his plea, his fear for Carol and perhaps even Judy, his guilt at not being with them, his duty to his people. She could argue with him, tell him that he’d slow her down, but that would take precious seconds. And they had none. With a nod of her head, relief washed across his face and he slid onto the motorcycle behind her. It was clearly not built for two, but she’d have to do the best she could.

Without so much as a glance back at the townspeople, she opened the throttle and the bike lurched forwards, throwing up dust and pebbles. She guided them out of the town and beside the tracks made by the Arasaka vehicles. She willed them onwards, willed the bike to hold out, to carry them to Judy, with a single-minded focus. _Please let me make it in time… Please be okay._

*

Ripping the jack cable from the interface, Judy spun towards Carol. “Nothing’s workin’!”

Carol looked back at her, her face a picture of calm and quiet appraisal. That only served to frustrate Judy further. How could she remain so unaffected when they’d lost all contact with V and Mitch? When the damn drone stopped responding. Could the storm really have done all that? She slammed her palm against the frame of the car. She hated how little she knew about everything out here. Outside the city. And now there was a creeping feeling, worming its way around inside her, that something was very wrong.

Carol lay a hand firmly on her shoulder, pulling Judy’s attention back to her. “I’ll go over the equipment again, see if I can fix it.”

Judy nodded appreciatively at her and took a step back, running a hand through her hair. She looked to the hills that blocked any view of the town, of V. She considered scrambling up them, but how long would that take? And what good would it do? Her jaw tightened. She’d maybe be able to see a person as a speck in the distance if it had been day, but the desert nights afforded only a little light. Even then, she had no way of contacting V. _Fuckin’ useless._

As Carol tinkered with the drone’s equipment, she walked around the car and slipped into the passenger seat, desperate to get out of the storm that was scratching at her skin. None of this made any sense to her. She could maybe understand that phone connections might be disrupted by severe weather patterns out here in the middle of nowhere, but the nomads used a relatively short-range secure comm line for missions. One that had been designed to work in this kind of storm.

If she’d been more experienced with this kind of situation, with combat missions like V was, she might have an answer. But she was just a fucking BD editor. She was in way over her head.

The sound of Carol’s voice, elevated, gusted into the car suddenly. She twisted in the seat. Had she managed to restore comms? She was just about to call out to Carol when she spotted her through the equipment in the back of the car, her back facing Judy, her hands raised. Judy froze and a chill crept slowly down her spine.

She caught movement just beyond Carol and she instinctively ducked down behind the seat. Her breathing quickened as her thoughts raced. It couldn’t be that V and Mitch had returned; that would have been too quick and Carol’s demeanour was all wrong. The only other answer was Arasaka. They’d found them.

Judy scanned the inside of the car as her pulse pounded in her ears. A weapon. She needed a weapon. A gun, a knife, anything. Keeping low, she slowly reached over to the glove box, gritting her teeth as she popped it open. She let out a steadying breath. Inside sat a revolver, larger and certainly older than anything she’d used before. Of course Carol carried around a fucking antique.

She heard the sound of raised voices, Carol’s and others. Men. She couldn’t tell how many there were. She gripped the revolver and pulled it out, its hefty weight surprising her. She lifted her head a little to peer over the back of the seat. Carol had moved—been moved—away from the rear of the car now and Judy could just make out two armoured figures jostling her.

She could hear voices coming from the direction of Mitch’s car. Her grip tightened on the revolver. There were more of them. How could she take on so many heavily armed soldiers? Her stomach clenched. She wished V was here.

Swallowing down the rising fear, Judy shifted and peeked out one of the side windows. Two similarly armoured figures were searching Mitch’s car, the beams from their flashlights sweeping across the sand and metal. Her heart stammered. They’d find her soon. She angled herself so she could slip out of the passenger seat quickly if need be and lifted the revolver, her hand trembling.

A jolt of panic shot through her as she saw one of the soldiers next to Carol take a step in her direction. Carol yelled something at him, causing him to turn abruptly and lift his rifle. He brought the butt of the weapon down on her head and Judy had to bite back a gasp when she crumpled.

Her lip curled as rage simmered, tightening the muscles in her chest and neck. She welcomed it, let it seep through her veins. In the next moment, she slipped out of the car, keeping low. The two soldiers seemed to be bickering amongst themselves now and there was a yell from the other car.

She edged along the side of the car, knowing that she would not get a moment of distraction like this again. Her eyes flicked to the ground and she could see Carol lying there, her hair matted to her forehead with fresh blood. She stirred beside the boots of the soldiers, relief flooding Judy.

One of the soldiers standing there was yelling back in the direction of Mitch’s car and gesturing down at Carol. Judy raised the revolver and she realised only now that she hadn’t even checked to see if it was loaded. _Jesus, I’m bad at this._ She quickly pulled it back and inspected the chamber. Full. _Thank fuck._ She pulled back the hammer. _Now or never._

As she levelled the revolver at the soldiers, one of them turned towards her. She felt the blood drain from her face. She’d taken too long. He fumbled to bring his rifle up, the glare of the attached flashlight blinding Judy momentarily. She squeezed the trigger. The shot cracked like thunder in her ear, deafening her. The recoil on the revolver jolted her backwards and she had to jut a hand out to stop herself from falling completely.

In the mayhem of the next moments, she saw the soldier tumble backwards, his rifle clattering on top of his chest. The soldier beside him was instantly alert, rifle raised and aimed in her direction. A round of quick shots filled the air and she ducked down, squeezing her eyes shut, as bullets sunk into the car behind her. One ricocheted off one of the doorframes and she swore she felt it brush past her head.

There was a pause in the shooting and an odd lull came over the area, the howl of the wind dying down now. She scrambled on her hands and knees to the front of the car, away from Carol and the soldier who had shot at her. She hadn’t reacted fast enough though, as he soon appeared around the side of the vehicle.

Judy brought the revolver up again, but before she could fire, the soldier pitched to the side. He landed heavily in the dirt, Carol on top of him. She struggled desperately to wrestle the rifle from his hands. Judy’s thoughts went immediately to the two other soldiers. Carol was completely exposed where she was.

Launching herself upwards and using the hood of the car as cover, she fired two shots in the direction of Mitch’s car. And completely missed the soldiers. Judy cursed. They had ducked down on the other side of the car. She fell back down to the ground as they returned fire. Shorter, controlled bursts this time, unlike their teammate.

She held her hands over her head as bullets pelted the ground and car, her ears ringing. She shot a glance to the rear of the car when she heard more shots from there, her heart lurching into her throat. She felt tears prickle behind her eyes when Carol dropped down beside her, rifle in hand, blood oozing down the side of her face.

She gave Judy a quick once over. “Fuck these guys.”

With that, she turned and propped herself up on one knee, resting the rifle on the edge of the shattered car window, ready to fire through the vehicle. But there was silence now. Judy pushed herself up again, a suffocating apprehension sitting in her chest. She slowly peered over the hood of the car. There was no sign of the two soldiers.

She quickly scanned the area, the swirl of sand in the air still making visibility even poorer in the dull light, but there were very few places for them to hide. Surely, they must still be behind Mitch’s car. Just then, she saw a black shape pop up from behind the car and a rifle muzzle flashed. Pain seared her cheek and she tumbled backwards, dropping the revolver at her feet. She held her hand against her face. She heard Carol return fire and then a sudden click, followed by a curse. The shooting had ceased from the other car, though.

Judy pulled her hand away from her face, only a small streak of blood sitting in the centre of her palm. Fuck, that had been close. She looked to Carol then, who had ducked back down and was pounding on the side of her rifle.

“Piece of shit,” she spat. She shot a look at Judy. “Eyes up, there’s still one left.”

As she reached for the revolver again, something moved in her peripheral vision. Her breath caught in her throat as the remaining soldier emerged from behind the rear of Carol’s car, his rifle trained on her. Carol’s attention was on him instantly, and she scrambled with the rifle, her fingers fumbling over the mechanism. The revolver was only inches away from Judy, but it might as well have been miles.

At Carol’s abrupt movement, the soldier shifted his rifle and Judy’s eyes widened. She had to do something. She surged forward, her hand closing around the grip of the revolver, and twisted to line up her shot. The soldier jerked, there was a flash, a crack pierced the air.

She felt a force slam into her abdomen, pushing the air from her lungs. The impact spun her and sent her tumbling across the ground. Then the pain hit her. A white-hot, searing flash that overwhelmed her senses and left her gasping for air.

Somewhere in the distance, far far away, she could just make out Carol’s cry. She stared up at the dark beige canvas above her, patches of pale, night sky peeking through, as she concentrated on forcing breath after breath into her lungs. Every inhale felt as though someone was pushing a poker into her gut.

There was Carol’s voice again. Closer this time. Even more urgent. Judy gritted her teeth and forced herself up, a wave of nausea joining the pain now. The world swam around her for a moment, but she could just make out the blur of Carol struggling with the soldier. His rifle was on the ground, but he had Carol backed against the car, a knife at her throat, and her hands shaking violently as she kept his arm from plunging it into her skin.

A spike of adrenaline pushed the pain away then, and she dragged herself towards the revolver, vaguely aware of something spilling out of her as she edged herself across the dirt. She flopped against the wheel of the car as her fingers closed around the revolver, her free hand instinctively pressing to her stomach. Pain surged again, blurring her vision.

She raised the revolver, her arm shaking. It was very possible she would hit Carol like this, but Carol would die if she didn’t try. The revolver dipped as the strength in her arm faded and she had to focus all her energy into that last, single act. She pulled the trigger.

She saw a spray of blood erupt from the soldier’s arm, black against the night, and he careened to the left. Carol was on him instantly, ripping the knife from his hand and plunging it into his neck, again and again. Judy let out a shaky breath and let her arm fall painfully to the ground. _Good enough._

She eased her hand away as she looked down, thick, dark red covering it and seeping down the outside of her overalls. She pressed her palm back against the wound, and squeezed her eyes shut. _Fuck, it’s bad._

She became aware of Carol beside her, fussing, repeating something over and over, but the buzzing in Judy’s ears drowned her out. She leant her head back against the tyre, an overwhelming tiredness pouring over her, bringing with it an odd calm. She could feel Carol lightly slapping her face, trying to keep her awake. But a darkness was pricking at the edges of Judy’s mind now.

A harder slap. Judy forced her eyes open. Carol was staring down at her with her usual disapproval, but there was a sheen to her eyes. “Don’t you dare, kid.” Carol’s voice sounded muddy, scratchy, as though she was listening to it on an old recording. Or a degraded BD.

That thought made her think of her and V’s shared virtu recording. She hadn’t had the chance to finish editing it yet. She hadn’t been able to show it to V. She really wanted to. She whimpered as a wave of pain wracked her torso. That was a good sign, right? That she could still feel pain.

At some point, Carol had apparently forced a wad of cloth between Judy’s hand and her stomach and the older woman was now checking it nervously. In the low light, it looked a rusty red colour and Judy idly wondered what colour it had been before. Carol shifted then and stood. Judy attempted to follow her with her gaze, but her head merely lolled to the side when she tried to turn it.

She could feel her eyes becoming heavy again and it was so tempting to just let them close, to just succumb. But something made her resist. When gentle hands cupped her face and lifted her head, she knew what it was.

“You’re here…” she forced past dry lips that curved into a weak smile.

V stared down at her, her eyes brimming with barely concealed terror, her thumbs softly caressing Judy’s cheeks. She opened her mouth to speak, but her lip tremored and she snapped it shut, the muscles in her jaw working furiously.

At that display of emotion, the blanket of calm that had enveloped her before fell away, and the reality of the situation left a cold, hard lump in Judy’s throat. She felt a stab of panic in her chest. She didn’t want to fucking die. She didn’t want V to die. Tears stung at the corners of her eyes. This was not fucking fair. A sob rolled up the back of her throat, and she tensed, pain radiating from her stomach.

“Shhh…” V leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead and Judy felt V’s lips tremble against her clammy skin.

When V pulled back, she shot a sharp look to her left. “Did you get it?”

Judy heard Mitch mumble a reply but couldn’t make out the words.

“Good. Get on the horn. Get help,” V hissed and turned her attention back to Judy.

Judy tried to grasp what they were talking about, but her mind kept drifting like she was floating in the inky depths of a lake without a tether. She kept her eyes on V - her life raft. Even with worry casting shadows over her face, her mouth twisted into a grimace as she attempted to retain control of her emotions, Judy thought she was so damn pretty. She tried to lift the hand at her side, to stroke away the lines that creased V’s brow, to caress her lips. But her arm betrayed her and fell uselessly back to the ground. Hot tears spilled down her cheeks.

Pain flared in V’s eyes and she scooped up Judy’s hand, holding it between both of her own. Judy felt V’s warmth seep into her.

She wanted—needed—more of it. “Kiss me, V,” she murmured.

She felt strong fingers twitch over her hand and V’s jaw clenched again. “No,” V breathed. Her throat bobbed. “That sounds a fucking awful lot like goodbye.” Her voice cracked on the last syllable.

Judy could only stare up at the other woman, her stomach twisting painfully, with more than the bullet in her side. She held back a cough, something unsettling gurgling at the back of her throat.

“It’s gonna be okay, Jude. Everything is gonna be okay.” V repeated it like a mantra. “We’ll get you help, and we’re gonna go to Arizona. And we’ll find a nice place to hole up in. Right next to a lake. Just you an’ me. You’ll see.”

She really wanted to believe her. She had never in her life wanted anything to be more true. It was such a nice image. So peaceful. So perfect. “Promise?” she said, weakly.

V brought Judy’s hand to her lips and pressed a kiss to her fingertips. “Only if you stay with me. Keep those beautiful eyes open for me, Jude.”

Judy let out a hum of acknowledgment. “Gonna…” She swallowed back a metallic taste, words becoming difficult to form now. “Gonna hold ya to that.”

V squeezed her hand tightly, almost clutching it. But the desperation in her eyes had been replaced by a fierce determination and Judy held onto that. She took some of that strength for herself. And the more she peered into V’s eyes, the more she believed her words.

*

V watched the gentle rise and fall of Judy’s chest under the tattered, grey blanket, afraid to tear her eyes away for even a second. A scratching, squirming part of her, in the deepest reaches of her mind, told her that if she did, that steady rhythm would stop. And it would be her fault.

And so she kept watch. The soft, morning light filtered in through the curtained window above the metal-framed bed Judy lay on, casting a stream of yellow across the sleeping woman’s face. It caused the perspiration that dotted Judy’s brow to glisten and V leaned forward in her chair, clasping her hands in front of her, wondering if the light was bothering her.

All through the night, V had sat there, alert for the smallest detail, her heart freezing whenever the cadence of Judy’s breaths had faltered or slowed. Occasionally, Judy would whimper or her brow would tense and V would be beside the bed in an instant, but they would both settle again. V wished she would wake up, that she could see those deep brown eyes of hers, that she could hear the raspy lilt of her voice.

But Judy hadn’t been conscious since they’d brought her down to Haywood and, before then, she’d fallen into a delirious, half-aware state that had made V worry that the blood loss was too severe. That they wouldn’t get her help in time. Even now, after the rest of the Aldecaldos had rolled into town, had rushed their medics and equipment into the squat building, had pumped Judy full of drugs and given her a transfusion, the worry still bit at the back of her mind.

She couldn’t lose Judy. Standing there in front of Carol’s bullet-riddled car, the chilling realisation that she was staring down at Judy’s pale face, her own blood seeping between her fingers, the life draining from her and soaking the desert floor, V had never been so sure of anything. That realisation had been like a punch to the gut and she’d rushed to the other woman, tried to reassure her even as her own world crumbled around her.

She clenched her jaw and pushed the memory back, the pain of that moment threatening to steal the air from her lungs again. She took in a deep breath, a dull pounding growing behind her eyes now. She was so damn tired. And she felt as though she was fraying around the edges, ready to rip apart at any moment. She knew she probably should get some sleep, and Judy would certainly insist on it if she’d been awake. Hell, in her current exhausted state, she’d probably fall apart as soon as she spied Judy’s open eyes, reduced to a blubbering mess on the floor beside her. Wouldn’t that be a great sight to wake up to?

But still… she couldn’t look away. Didn’t dare close her eyes. Not yet.

A soft click and creak to her left told her that someone had eased the door to the bedroom open, but V continued to stare at Judy’s ashen face. Someone passed in front of her and sat in the seat beside her.

“You look like shit,” came Carol’s low voice, gentler than it usually was.

V managed an amused snort, but it sucked the last of her energy from her. “Thanks.”

There were several long moments of silence before Carol spoke again. “Go get some rest.” V didn’t respond, couldn’t even muster a shake of her head. “I’ll watch over her.”

V flicked her gaze to Carol, the softness in the other woman’s tone taking her by surprise. Carol looked almost as tired as she felt, her eyelids heavy and her hair hanging limply in front of her face, still caked in blood. V snapped her attention back to Judy quickly, the tightness in her chest flaring momentarily. Up. Down. Up. Down. _Good._

“Should maybe take your own advice,” V mumbled.

She heard Carol shift then and a hand fell on her shoulder. “You’re bleeding.”

V looked up at Carol in confusion. Had she been hit by a bullet and somehow not noticed? But Carol was staring at V’s face, her expression twisted with concern. She lifted a hand to her face and tentatively touched her fingertips to her top lip. When she pulled them back, she saw bright, fresh blood. _Fuck._ She swiped at her nose, red smearing the back of her hand. Her body sure had crappy timing.

“Jesus, V. Go see the doc.” Carol’s voice had risen in volume now and V’s eyes shot back to Judy. She still slept.

As much as she wanted to be here, she couldn’t let Judy see her like this. She needed to be strong for her, to help her get back on her feet, to do everything she could to deliver on that promise. She pawed at the skin below her nose several more times, satisfied when no more flecks of red came away on her fingers.

She looked back at Carol, who was still eyeing her with an odd mixture of scepticism and concern. V stood to look her properly in the eye, but the motion caused the room to spin around her. Carol reached out quickly, steadying V with a hand to her upper arm. She took a few, slow breaths, the world coming back into focus. She levelled her gaze at Carol.

“Don’t take your eyes off her,” V said firmly.

A flicker of incredulity passed across Carol’s face, but she must have seen something in V’s eyes, something urgent, that caused her to merely nod, her expression softening. “Of course.”

Before she left, V stepped towards the bed and crouched down. She carefully swept a few stray hairs from Judy’s face and let her hand linger on her cheek. There was a slight twitch in Judy’s brow and brief movement behind her eyelids. V found herself holding her breath. But Judy didn’t stir. V released the breath, disappointment sinking low in her stomach. She leaned down and pressed a light kiss to Judy’s forehead, pouring all her wishes and pleas into that brief contact. 

She pulled back again, giving Judy one last, lingering look. _Oh well. None of that Sleeping Beauty clichéd crap for me, I guess._ She stood then and headed for the door, making sure to shoot a meaningful glance at Carol before slipping outside.

The morning breeze hit her with a refreshing intensity and she breathed it in deeply. Last night’s storm had cleared the air and the heat had yet to rise to the uncomfortable levels of the afternoon. She eyed the horizon, though, which now billowed with dark clouds. It was still some distance off, but she knew they’d have to leave soon to avoid the downpour.

It wasn’t only acid rain that they had to run from. Arasaka would surely come looking for their missing people. If they’d had the gall—or perhaps desperation—to cross into Southern California, risking the wrath of The Highway Patrol, then they’d likely have no reservations about following them further. Maybe even to Arizona.

That thought formed a hard knot in her gut. Were they ever going to be free from the shadows of their past? Of _her_ past. How many people would continue to get hurt because of the decisions she’d made? There was that familiar wave of guilt rolling over her again. She was going around in circles. 

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, V made her way to the collection of cars and trucks on the edge of town. Comms were thankfully working again now that they’d found all of the Arasaka jammers that they’d set up. She still couldn’t believe she’d been so stupid as to fall into such an obvious trap. Panam had been quick to agree with that.

As she approached the Aldecaldos, she spotted some of the town’s residents among them. The moustached man she’d spoken with earlier, who she’d learned was called Francisco, was caught up in a rather serious looking conversation with Panam. Off to the edge of the group was the other, white-haired man who had continued to remain hostile to her, but he had at least had the sense to stay out of her way.

Cassidy leaned casually against one of the trucks, his arms crossed over his chest, watching the Haywood residents thoughtfully. He nodded to her as she walked over. Panam glanced in her direction but continued listening to Francisco.

“I’m sure you understand,” he said, his eyes shifting somewhat nervously.

Panam placed a hand on her hip. “Can you give us just a little more time?”

Francisco glanced over his shoulder at some of the other townspeople, who stood in front of the community centre, peering at the Aldecaldos nervously. “Can’t risk it.”

Panam frowned but there was an understanding in her eyes. “How long do you think we have?”

“At least a couple of hours—” Francisco started but paused when V stepped forwards.

“What’s going on?”

Both Panam and Francisco looked at her, but it was Panam who answered. “We’re going to have to head out soon.”

V’s brow furrowed in confusion. “We can’t yet. We can’t move Judy!”

Panam reached out and laid a comforting hand on V’s arm, lowering her voice so only she and Francisco could hear her. “We can’t stay here. Arasaka will be back and Haywood has to protect itself.”

V jerked her arm back, shooting an accusatory glare at Francisco. “Isn’t that what they were doing before? Protecting themselves?”

Francisco dropped his gaze before glancing over at the older Haywood man who he’d argued with before. Panam looked between them, clearly not understanding what V was getting at.

“How do you think Arasaka knew to set up a trap here!? They fucking told them we were coming!” V spat, an uncomfortable heat swirling in her chest.

Guilt swept across Francisco’s face before stubborn defensiveness settled in. “We had no choice!” he retorted, his voice strained. “They would have killed us.”

“Yeah?” V taunted him. “But it’s okay for them to kill us? To kill J—” she snapped her mouth shut when the emotions threatened to bubble over.

Panam gripped her upper arm tightly and pulled her back. “Ease off,” she hissed.

Wrenching herself out of Panam’s grip again, V paced away, letting the anger seethe out of her as she tensed and relaxed her hands repeatedly.

“Patrol will come and claim the bird,” she heard Francisco say, an unsettled edge to his voice. “They’ll probably be more interested in that than helping us, but it’ll give us some protection for a while.”

V assumed he was talking about The Highway Patrol, who was the de facto security force in the Free State of Southern California. She’d heard some fairly outlandish stories about them, how they had their own secret police, and wielded a huge amount of power, but she had no idea how true those were. At any rate, they would not be pleased that Arasaka were pissing on their turf. Or that the Aldecaldos had brought trouble to their doorstep.

As much as she hated the idea of risking Judy’s health, they had to move on. And quickly. When she returned to Panam’s side, Francisco eyed her warily. It wasn’t him she was angry with, though. Perhaps the old man cowering out of her reach. She had no doubt that he was the one responsible for spilling the Aldecaldos’ plans to resupply in Haywood to Arasaka. But, mostly, it was herself she was angry with. She’d been the one to insist that they circle back to scout out Haywood, and then she had charged in without a single thought about who would get hurt in the process.

That had been how things worked in Night City, her entire approach to life. She didn’t even think there was another way to survive in that city. Just leap in and hope things didn’t go tits up. But this wasn’t Night City. It wasn’t just her, on her own, scrabbling an existence out on the streets. She had this new family to think about. She had Judy. At least for as long as her body would allow it. She had to do better. Be better.

And so she let the pent up rage within her go, pushed it back, so she could focus on what had to be done.

“Better get a move on, then,” she said, receiving a surprised quirk of an eyebrow from Panam.

She didn’t react to that, just turned on her heel and headed back to the shack Judy was resting in. She waved over one of the medics who had helped earlier, intending to go over every little detail about moving her and how they would transport her. Her muscles ached in retaliation, the pounding in her head growing, but she couldn’t sleep yet. _No rest for the wicked._

*

The convoy was on the move again an hour later with the Basilisk taking the lead. Panam had insisted on piloting it alone so V could rest, she had said. But V suspected it was to allow her to stay by Judy’s side. So here she sat, occasionally dozing, in the back of a covered flatbed, beside the prone form of a still-sleeping Judy. They had secured her on a stretcher that was safely tied down to the inside of the truck. V had personally seen to it that her blanket was tightly tucked in so Judy wouldn’t be jostled around too much by the movement of the vehicle.

Medical equipment and pieces of kit dotted the space around the stretcher, ready to be used should Judy take a turn for the worse. The medic, who insisted V call her Suzie, was napping at the top end of the flatbed, near the driver’s cabin. V wasn’t sure how many hours had passed since they left Haywood, but with each minute more that ticked by, she grew increasingly impatient and the niggling worry at the back of her mind grew that bit louder.

_Fuck’s sake, Jude. You’re just being lazy at this point._

She huffed out a sigh and shifted on the bench that lined one wall of the truck, trying to find a position where she wasn’t getting stuck in the side by a bag or a piece of metal. At least the ache in her head had eased somewhat. When she at last found a semi-comfortable position, she pulled up the display on her phone, idly checking some of the text messages.

There wasn’t really anything new, probably due to the signal jammer Arasaka had employed. Or maybe her contacts were giving her some space after she’d breezed out of town. She spotted a new message from Vik, but decided to check it out later. When she wasn’t so tired. She hesitated when she saw the last message from Judy.

 **_Judy Alvarez:_ ** _sweet dreams mi calabacita_

A lightness fluttered in her chest at the nickname. When Judy had first used it, V had been confused and then Judy had just dismissed it in that cute way of hers. But she had looked it up later when she was at home, and grinned from ear to ear. For some reason, she just hadn’t expected that from Judy. When they’d first met, Judy had been distant, guarded, sometimes sharp-witted, but not… soft. As they’d gotten to know one another through tragedy and struggle, she’d seen many new sides to Judy, facets of her that V couldn’t help but admire. Her fierce spirit, a gritty determination to reject the indifference and detachment that Night City inevitably instilled in its resident, but above all, her compassion. She just cared. So damn much. And that would likely be seen as a fatal flaw by many, especially in Night City, but V had come to see it as her greatest strength.

Without further thought, V typed a message to Judy.

 **_You:_ ** _You should see yourself right now. You look like a burrito_

This was dumb, she told herself. But somehow it made her feel better. Made her feel like she could actually talk to Judy.

 **_You:_ ** _I should take a picture_  
 _ **You:** Would that be weird?_  
 **_You:_ ** _That would definitely be wird_

She shook her head at her own ranting. And also at the typo.

 **_You:_ ** _If you don’t want me being a weirdo you should just wake up_

Cassidy’s low drawl drifted back from the driver’s cabin of the flatbed. “Congrats, folks. Just passing over the border to Arizona.”

The medic stirred and grumbled something with mild irritation before worming her way back into the blanket she had wrapped around her torso. V glanced at Judy but wasn’t surprised when she didn’t so much as twitch at the announcement.

Just as she was starting to type out “ _seriously, Jude, you’re scaring the crap outta me,”_ a notification popped up on her phone’s display. She frowned as she peered at it. No name, no location markers, nothing. Hesitating for only a few seconds, she opened it.

 **_???:_ ** _You’ve been a busy little bee, haven’t you?_

_What the fuck?_

**_You:_ ** _Who the hell is this?_

Several, long moments passed before a reply came.

 **_???:_ ** _Wrong question. Instead of who I am, perhaps you should be asking what I can do for you._

That only served to confuse her further.

 **_You:_ ** _How did you get my contact info??_

**_???:_ ** _Unimportant._

Like hell it was. Maybe this was just some whacko who was contacting random people, just to mess with them. Something told her that wasn’t the case though. Still, the oddness of the stranger’s words unsettled her.

 **_???:_ ** _Do try and not get yourself killed for a few days. I’ll be in touch._

V sat staring at the display for a while, trying to process what any of it meant. Why contact her just to be so damn vague? She leaned forwards on the bench, propping her elbow up on her knee and resting her head in her hand. This was just what she needed – some elusive, enigmatic who-knows-what whispering cryptic messages in her ear.

_Welcome to fucking Arizona._


	4. Interlude

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter than normal and serves as a sort of interlude, focusing more on character development, before we get into the meat of the plot.

V wasn’t sure exactly what she had expected from Arizona. Perhaps more of the same endless desert that stretched out across California, its uneven terrain scarred by decades of unrelenting toxic weather and humanity as it tried to survive in a world that was rejecting it. Sure, there was some of that here too—the land didn’t recognise manmade borders—but it was the dramatic natural formations that really took her by surprise.

It seemed to V that someone had taken great chunks of flat-topped, striated rock from the land and placed them, with precise purpose, atop the earth to tower above the landscape. The ruddy behemoths were both oppressive in their sheer size and awe-inspiring in their beauty. Amongst Arizona’s silent guardians were dotted patches of scrubland, the few, stiff plants that had managed to cling to existence there swaying in the hot, dry gusts of wind.

She and the Aldecaldos had taken refuge between two such formations of rock that were shorter than their surrounding cousins, their proximity offering a sheltered niche from the unrelenting sun and winds. Panam had told her that they weren’t too far from Phoenix now and that they should set up camp here while she headed towards the city to make contact with another branch of their clan.

V squinted into the distance from her place atop the hood of Mitch’s car, trying to discern whether the shadows behind the dusty haze of the horizon were the buildings of Phoenix or just more rock sentinels. She wondered what that city was like, whether it resembled her city at all. Would she like it there? Or was it just the same as Night City, sucking you in and winding its tendrils around you until you didn’t have the fight to leave.

Perhaps it was for the best that she wouldn’t have the chance to find out. Panam had made it clear that they wouldn’t be venturing into Phoenix itself. Her fellow nomads had taken up residence outside the city limits, just beyond the green belt that supplied much of Arizona with its fresh produce. V had been surprised to hear of that. Living off synthetic and scavenged food all her life had convinced her that it was impossible to grow anything in the earth, or that the world had simply forgotten how.

Of course, she had no doubt that people like her would rarely ever see that naturally grown food. Just as in Night City, it would be reserved for the insanely wealthy, and even then, only on special occasions. She ran a hand through her hair and slipped off the hood of the car. Maybe Arizona would surprise her, though. Maybe things were better here. She couldn’t help but shake her head at that uncharacteristic optimism.

She stuffed her hands in her jacket pockets and wandered back into the camp. Off to one side, Carol and Cassidy were working on Carol’s battered car. It had barely been road-worthy when they left Haywood, but it had limped its way to Arizona behind the rest of the convoy. It was a tough, old warhorse it seemed. Much like its owner. Carol herself was looking better now that she had cleaned herself up and had her head wound dressed. She may not have been V’s favourite person, but she was glad Carol was safe. And she was starting to grow on her.

Just beyond Carol and Cassidy was a group of Aldecaldos she was far less familiar with. She vaguely recognised a few of their faces, but she certainly couldn’t attach a name to them. They were working on servicing rifles and handguns or taking inventory by the look of it. She should probably take the time to get to know more of them, she realised. Perhaps she’d have time now that they’d reached Arizona.

 _Time_. That word was so loaded now, a needle that could prick her and those around her at its mere mention. It was almost laughable how little consideration she’d given it in the past, when she’d recklessly throw herself in harm’s way and not give one thought about how it could all just… end. Of course, the creature of habit that she was, she still managed to wind up staring down danger at every turn, but she was facing that with her eyes wide open now.

The sound of her name urgently being called pierced her thoughts and she looked up to see Suzie, the medic, waving her over to the large medical tent set up in the centre of camp. V froze. _Judy._ Her pulse picking up, she launched into a sprint, whipping past Suzie even as she tried to relay something to her.

She flung the tent flap aside and came to an abrupt stop just inside, her breath catching in her throat. Peering back at her were weary brown eyes, momentarily muddied by surprise. V sucked in a shaking breath as the tension, the fear, the grief of the previous days surged like wildfire across her chest, leaving in their wake a relief that threatened to push a sob past her lips. Judy was awake.

And she was sitting up. How long had she been musing out there on that damn car?

V stood there, rooted to the spot, as if moving would break the illusion. There was a brightness in Judy’s eyes and a small smile tugged at her lips. She was real. V approached her cautiously, resisting the urge to scoop Judy up in her arms just to make sure. She came to stand beside the bed, raking her eyes over the other woman.

Judy was still pale, but there was slight colour in her cheeks now. She was propped up in the bed with a stack of pillows behind her and V could tell she was leaning on them heavily, probably not strong enough to support her own weight yet.

“Hey,” Judy said, her voice low and even more raspy than it usually was.

“Hey yourself,” V responded just as casually, somehow mustering the will to stop her voice from shaking.

A silence fell over them then as V struggled to find the words—any words—to express just how fucking happy she was right now. How relieved she was. She didn’t even know if she should. Judy needed to rest, not have to deal with the burden of V’s feelings. Her stomach squirmed as she thought about how awkward she might make this moment. But Judy also seemed to be fighting her own inner battle, if the flicker of her gaze across V’s face and the twitch of her lips were anything to go by.

 _We’re hopeless,_ V thought wryly and lowered herself to sit on the bed next to Judy’s hip, careful not to shift her too much. She hoped her presence would be comfort enough.

Judy leaned her head back against the pillows then and her eyes fluttered closed as she let out a breath. V thought she might sleep again, and she felt a twinge of disappointment at that, but Judy was soon peering at her again, an odd smile on her lips.

V quirked an eyebrow at her.

“You _are_ a weirdo, y’know,” Judy murmured. Her words were slow, measured, but they held a teasing edge that warmed V and eased the tightness in her shoulders.

It took her a few moments to realise just what Judy was talking about. “Seriously?” she said incredulously. “You get shot and the first thing you do is check your phone?” 

Judy let out a soft chuckle, but her face quickly contorted in pain and she squeezed her eyes shut. V instantly reached out for Judy’s hand, cradling it between her own. Judy held on to her fingers tightly as concern flooded V’s chest. She clenched her jaw. She felt utterly useless. But Judy’s grip soon relaxed and her expression softened.

“Probably shouldn’t make me laugh,” she said with a pained smirk.

V bit back the teasing retort that automatically leapt to her lips and just offered Judy an apologetic smile. She looked down when she felt Judy’s hand shift and watched as she threaded her fingers through V’s. When she glanced back up at Judy’s face, the smile had disappeared and there was a small crease in her brow as she gazed down at their joined hands. Emotions swam behind her eyes and V could feel the weight of them pressing down on her too.

“V, I…” Judy started, but her voice dropped off. The furrow in her brow deepened and she looked up at V, the intensity of her gaze causing V’s heart to stutter in her chest. She gave Judy’s hand a brief squeeze, hoping she looked encouraging to Judy and that her own eyes weren’t betraying what she felt.

“I…” Judy started again, paused, swallowed awkwardly. “I was so fuckin’ scared.”

A well of emotion bubbled up in V and she clenched her jaw. She was not going to cry. “Me too,” she almost whispered. She had thought it would be awful to admit that, to let that secret out, but she felt a freedom in it.

Judy’s eyes glistened as she fought back her tears. “Not just for me, V.”

V dropped her gaze, the pain of seeing Judy struggling too much for her to bear. “I know,” was all she could say. Her voice wavered.

The coward within her urged her to run from this conversation, was bitter that they couldn’t just enjoy being reunited, couldn’t just smile and kiss and touch while wrapped in wilful ignorance. Was that really too much to ask for one day?

As she peered back at Judy, though, she knew that would be completely unfair. She’d avoided this long enough. Judy had been through so much; she shouldn’t be another source of pain. That crushing weight returned to her chest. But she _would_ be a source of pain, no matter what she did.

“Hey…” came Judy’s soft voice. Her eyes still threatened to spill tears, but there was now a steel in them. “Don’t do that.”

V frowned. “Do what?”

“Hunker down inside yourself,” Judy said and tugged gently on V’s hand.

V let out an aching sigh and scooted up the bed a little. She lifted the hand not entangled with Judy’s and slid her fingertips along Judy’s cheek before cupping it. Judy leaned into the touch and covered that hand with her own, her eyes never leaving V’s.

Judy took a deep breath, wincing slightly, but when she spoke, her voice was firm. “I thought I was gonna die.” V’s heart clenched. “And I can’t even describe how fuckin’ terrifying that was. No backstreet snuff BD prepares you for that.” She paused and pulled V’s hand from her cheek, pressing it to her chest instead. “No one should have to face that alone. Not me. Not you.”

V stared at her hand, feeling the thump of Judy’s heart beneath it.

“I know you’re sick, V.” The icy edge to her words stung V.

She nodded numbly and the sudden sting in her eyes forced her to close them. Judy’s chest shuddered under her fingertips.

“How long?” The strength had faded from Judy’s voice now, replaced with a quiver.

She reluctantly opened her eyes and peered at Judy, feeling the urge to pull her hands away, to break contact. Even in her weakened state, Judy held her in place. So, instead, she shrugged and looked away. “I don’t know. Not really.” _Coward._

Judy untangled their hands at her hip and V thought she might push her away, but instead V felt cool fingers on her chin, turning her to face Judy again. “Don’t lie to me.”

Another prick of guilt. Desperation swelled within her, sparking her instinct to flee, but she channelled that discomfort into pushing the words out. “Shit, Judy, I don’t know what to say. I was told that I’d have, maybe, six months, but I don’t fucking know. Could be less. Could be more.” Every word twisted something deep within her, but they just flooded out of her now. “You wanna know the real fucked up thing? This body ain’t even mine anymore. It’s fucking Johnny’s. It doesn’t even want me!”

Judy’s eyes grew wider as V spoke, the little remaining colour draining from her face. “Oh, shit…” she breathed out, the words almost lost in the tremor of her voice.

Judy dropped her hands to her sides, clawing at the fabric of the blanket, and let her head fall back against the pillows again, her eyes brimming with tears. She stared up at the ceiling of the tent, her gaze empty. V balled her hand into a fist, pushing her fingernails into her palm. She knew this was a bad idea. She should have kept her damn mouth shut. At least until Judy had recovered.

“I just thought…” Judy whispered, her voice thick with pain. “Thought we’d have more time, y’know?”

V slumped forwards, her elbows on her knees, and held her head in her hands, unable to stop her own tears. “I know.”

“What the fuck was all this for?” Judy’s voice still trembled, but it rose with anger now. “You chasin’ every dumb lead around the fuckin’ city, riskin’ everything under that damn tower, just to get a few extra months?”

V wiped at her eyes in frustration. Judy wasn’t saying anything she hadn’t thought herself, but hearing those words out loud brought back the hopelessness she’d felt in the days before the assault on Mikoshi. She heard a whimper from behind her and could feel Judy shake, causing fresh tears to slide down her cheeks.

“V… You promised.” Judy gripped V’s jacket sleeve. “You fuckin’ promised.”

V felt herself crack open. She turned to Judy, not caring if she saw her tears. “I meant it, Jude. I want to give you all of that. More.”

Judy’s expression tightened, as though she had been physically wounded by V’s words. “What’s the point? To make a home together, find a nice little slice of life for once, and then…” She swallowed down another whimper. “…not have you.”

Judy’s grief wrapped itself around V, suffocating her, and she stood abruptly to create some space between them. She felt a surge of desperation, of anger. “You fucking knew, Judy. When you asked me to that lake. When you took me to bed that night. You knew I was dying.”

Judy visibly jerked at her words and she let out a hiss of pain. When V stepped towards her to check on her wound, Judy waved her away. “You know what?” she said suddenly, her voice tight, her eyes burning. “Fuck you.”

V faltered, her own anger ebbing away. “Jude—”

“Fuck you for waltzin’ into my life. For makin’ me feel hope again. For not finding a fucking solution,” she snapped, but the spite dulled with each passing word. “But mostly, fuck you for makin’ me fall for you.”

V could only stand there, absorbing the rage, a deep ache filling her. They stared at one another for long moments, the fire in Judy’s eyes slowly dying before she dropped her gaze to her lap, her shoulders slumping.

Judy clenched her jaw and shifted beneath the blanket, pressing her hand to her side. “I think I just need to be alone right now.”

There was a finality to her words that caused the argument to die in V’s throat. How had everything gotten so fucked up? Judy had _just_ said she shouldn’t have to face this alone, and now she was pushing her away. How did that make any sense? She took a few steps backwards, willing Judy to take back her words, but she didn’t even look at her. Irritation prickled under her skin. _Fine._

She turned and left.

*

Tentatively slipping one leg off the bed, Judy waited for the pain to come. When she was met only with a dull ache in her side, she twisted and moved the other leg, the ache rising to a single, momentary stab. That she could work with. It had been a full day, perhaps more, since she’d woken, since she’d been stuck here with fuck all to do, since V had walked out. The medic had insisted she rest for at least two more days before attempting to move but being stuck in that tent with only her thoughts for company was driving her crazy.

Besides, she had seen people back on their feet sooner after worse. Like V. She had been shot in the head, fucking died, and was off galivanting around the city in the next days. Of course, imminent death was a pretty good motivator.

Judy frowned, guilt pulling her thoughts back to the last time she had spoken with V. That had been a disaster. And it was one of the reasons she was so desperate to get out of the damn bed. She had to find V, take back her words, tell her she didn’t mean them. But she _had_ meant them, she realised. In that moment. Pumped up on painkillers, vulnerable from her near-death experience, and unable to keep a lid on emotions that she’d been holding in too long, she had lashed out.

She gripped the side of the bed tightly as the echoes of that rage returned to her. There was so much anger churning inside her – anger at V for not being honest with her, for making her feel things, for being sick. But she knew that was somewhat misplaced. What she was really angry at was how unfair everything always turned out to be. Every time she grasped for something better, for herself or others, it always turned to ash between her fingers. Every single time. Night City, Evie, Clouds, V.

She slipped off the bed, the twinge of pain in her abdomen tempering the anger momentarily. Her legs threatened to buckle when her feet touched the ground, but she held onto the bed as she adjusted. _Maybe it’s me._ Perhaps it wasn’t the universe playing a continuous, twisted prank on her. There was no cosmic deck of cards weighted against her. Maybe she was just a fuck up.

She gradually relaxed her grip on the bed, allowing her legs to take more of her weight. _Jesus, Judy, stop feelin’ sorry for yourself._ That made her angry too. The way she’d always spiral within herself when things went wrong. She wished she could let go of all of her rage, just let it bleed out of her, cleanse her. But as much as it made her act like a gonk, she also knew that it was that anger that picked her up again. It drove her onwards when grief and sorrow threatened to crush her completely.

And right now, she needed that anger to help her put one foot in front of the other. To keep going. A cold sweat crept over her as she took a few steps, but she focused, ignoring the wave of dizziness. She turned slowly and moved back to the bed, reaching out for it quickly when she felt the strength in her legs fade.

“Judy! What the hell are you doing?”

Judy looked over to the entrance of the tent to see Suzie and Carol standing there, surprise on both of their faces. _Busted._

Suzie bustled over to her, concern and disapproval clear in her eyes. “You can’t be up!”

Carol sauntered over at a much more casual pace and whilst she seemed to share Suzie’s sentiment, there was a flicker of amusement in her gaze. Judy turned to face them and attempted to bear more of her own weight, leaving only one palm resting against the bed.

“C’mon, you can’t expect me to just lie in bed all the time. I need to be doin’ something.”

“I most certainly can!” Suzie chided. “And you are doing something. You’re recovering.”

Judy let out a frustrated breath, placing a hand on her hip. She regretted it immediately. Pain surged across her left side.

Suzie eyed her suspiciously. “Let’s get you back in bed.”

Annoyed at her own traitorous body, Judy growled out a response. “No.”

That seemed to take the medic by surprise and she hesitated, glancing back at Carol. Carol merely smirked and patted Suzie on the shoulder. “If the kid thinks she’s ready, just let her be.”

Gratitude bloomed in Judy’s chest and she smiled at the older woman. Suzie seemed unconvinced, however. “I don’t think—”

"Look, doc, I know you’re the expert here, but sometimes what the body and mind need are two different things.”

That silenced Suzie. There was a sincerity in Carol’s words that told Judy she was speaking from experience. V had told her that some of the older Aldecaldos had fought in the Unification War and she had no problems believing that Carol had been amongst them.

Suzie looked Judy over once before reluctantly replying. “Fine. But if you get any severe pain, burning—hell, even itching, you come see me!”

Judy smiled at her and nodded. “Course.”

“Good.” Suzie looked between the two of them. “And be back here this evening so I can change the dressing.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Carol said dismissively, waving her away. “Go on and let the poor girl get dressed.”

Suzie huffed indignantly but did as she was told. When she’d left the tent, Carol leaned against the bed and levelled her gaze at Judy.

“You okay?”

Judy pressed her lips together and stared at the bed. “Mm, I’m fine.”

Carol tapped Judy on the upper arm with the back of her hand, and Judy suspected it would have been a full backhand slap had she been in better shape. “Don’t give me that crap.”

She turned to face the bed and leant heavily on it with both arms, letting out a slow sigh. “I fucked up.”

She could feel Carol eyeing her, taking measure of her. “You’re not talking about the shoot out, are you?”

Judy shook her head. She heard Carol sigh softly, but she didn’t say anything.

“I mean with V,” she said eventually, when the silence had stretched on too long.

Carol hummed an acknowledgment. “I think you fucked up choosing that one in the first place, personally.”

A nervous chuckle slipped past Judy’s lips and she shot Carol a surprised look. Carol merely offered her a shrug and a smirk. “You really don’t like her, huh?”

Letting out a short grunt, Carol rolled her eyes and shrugged again. “It’s not that I don’t like her…” she paused and mused that for a moment. “Well, I don’t. But it’s more about how she’s always at the centre of one shitstorm or another.”

Judy let out an amused puff of air. She wasn’t wrong.

“Panam’s bad enough. She’s always getting in trouble, but put her and V together…” Carol shook her head. “All hell breaks loose.”

Judy frowned at that thought.

“The way I see it…” Carol continued. “When V’s in the picture, everyone’s lives get twisted and turned around.”

Judy’s brow furrowed. “I don’t think that’s very fair.”

“No?” Carol said curtly. “We were doin’ just fine before V came along. Sure, we struggled from time to time, but then Panam’s back and we’re on the run, our tails tucked between our legs. For all the good _they_ did, we lost good people and a secure camp. I don’t think it balanced out at all. And then there’s you…”

Judy peered back at her, her jaw tightening.

“Don’t tell me she hasn’t completely turned your life upside down.” There was a sharp bite to Carol’s tone.

Judy pushed herself off the bed to stand straight, pinching the bridge of her nose between a finger and thumb. “She has, but…” she trailed off, unable to find the words to counter Carol.

“Yeah, there’s always a but,” Carol snapped and Judy found herself wondering where that bitterness came from.

Judy turned to face her then, and Carol’s expression softened when their eyes met. “There’s a lot that’s fucked up ‘bout all this,” she began, and she could see Carol hold back a retort. “ _But_ V gave me somethin’ that I thought I’d lost a long time ago. Hope.”

Carol eyed her for a few moments. “You’re not looking too hopeful right now, kid.”

Frustration flared up in her at that and she sighed. “No, it’s kinda hard to…” She struggled to form her feelings into a cohesive thought. “I’m just… not dealin’ with it all very well.”

“Clearly,” Carol snorted and offered Judy an apologetic smirk when she blinked at her in surprise. “Look, Judy, I think you’re makin’ a mistake getting caught up in that mess.” Her smirk relaxed into a rueful smile. “But you can’t help feelings. And I’ve seen for myself how tough you are. I think you can handle it.”

Judy felt embarrassment prickle under her skin, but she smiled back at Carol.

Carol straightened then and placed a hand on her hip as she regarded Judy. “Don’t put all your eggs in one basket though, kid. You gotta carve out a little space for yourself too.”

Judy’s brow furrowed as she tried to disentangle Carol’s words.

“And when you do wanna do that, come find me. Can always use an assistant,” she said with an amused glint in her eyes.

Judy liked the idea of that. The assistant title she could do without, but learning to be a useful cog within the Aldecaldo machine had a certain appeal. And it would keep her busy until she could set up her editing studio again, when they eventually found a more permanent place to lay their roots. She chewed on her lip as she tried to imagine that life and how V would fit into it.

“Hey,” Carol said and nudged her shoulder. “Less thinking, more doing.” Carol walked past her then and fished out some clothes from a box. “And right now, what you should be doing is getting dressed.”

Judy sheepishly took the clothes from Carol, regarding them sceptically. Not her usual style. She set the baggy cargo trousers on the bed and unfolded the simple white t-shirt, similar to the one she found herself wearing now. She’d likely be swimming in them. But she guessed her previous attire had been utterly ruined in the firefight. Including V’s shirt, she thought guiltily.

“Alright, kid. I’m outta here. Take it easy, okay?” Carol announced.

Judy nodded at her and watched her leave. She took a deep breath and tentatively tested a range of motions, seeing just how far she could push her body. It seemed she’d be able to get dressed without too much difficulty, but she probably shouldn’t run any marathons any time soon.

As she pulled on the clothes, her thoughts went to V. She had to find her, talk to her. Sort out this mess she’d made. And this time she had to keep her damn emotions in check. She still wasn’t certain on how the future would turn out, if things would work between them, but as much as the thought of losing V in six months was gut-wrenching, losing her now because she had pushed her away seemed somehow worse.

When Judy stood before the tent flap, she took another deep breath, steeling herself for what was to come. _Okay, Judy. You got this._

*

The raised murmur of voices slowly brought V out of her restless slumber. She blinked up at the grey fabric of the tent above her, bringing a hand up to wipe at her brow. Her skin was clammy, probably from the god-awful dream she’d been having. An amalgam of images flashed in her mind, jumbled, confusing. She was pretty sure she’d dreamt of Judy and there had been a lot of blood. And tears. _Ugh._ She rubbed at her face in an attempt to scrub the images from her memory.

The sounds from outside the tent had risen further and she pushed herself up into a sitting position. She raised her eyebrows in surprise when the tent flap was propped aside.

“Heard of knocking?” she said to a flustered looking Panam.

Panam stepped inside and stood there, arms crossed. “Kind of hard to knock on a tent, V.”

V shrugged. “Details.”

Panam glanced around the tent. “What are you doing in here?”

“Tryin’ to sleep,” she said bluntly. Sure, it was the middle of the day, but there was only so much patrolling and waiting around she could do. And she was so damn tired.

Panam looked a little guilty at that but her expression soon became serious and she marched into the middle of the tent. “I met with the other Aldecaldos.”

Her tone didn’t sound promising. V had been surprised when Panam told her of the other branches of the Aldecaldo family. She hadn’t even considered that there would be more. Panam had explained that they didn’t all congregate in the same area so as to preserve the clan, should they come under attack. It also had the benefit of providing a fairly good trade and information network when need be.

“They weren’t happy about us turning up here,” Panam explained, irritation lining her words. “And something feels… off.”

V peered up at her. “Off how?”

Panam’s eyes flitted back and forth as she considered that. “I… don’t know. It’s just a feeling. They weren’t at all willing to help at first.”

“I guess that’s kinda understandable considering what went down in Night City.”

Panam seemed irked by V’s rationalising. “They’re family,” was all she said.

Couldn’t argue with that. Not with an Aldecaldo.

“Eventually, they agreed that we could settle in an abandoned town on the opposite side of Phoenix. But I don’t think they want us to stay.” V could see the weary lines tugging at the corners of Panam’s eyes. Had she not slept at all while she was away?

“I’m sure they’ll come around,” V said and stood, stretching her arms above her head.

“They had better do. I didn’t drag us all the way out here for our own people to turn us away.” Even with Panam’s apparent exhaustion, a fire burned in her eyes.

“Maybe a little juicy Arasaka tech will nudge them in the right direction,” V said with a wiggle of her eyebrows.

Panam let out a half-hearted laugh. “I’m not sure anyone’s going to be willing to touch that for a while.”

V merely shrugged. “So what’s the plan?”

“People are tired. We need to settle for a while, regroup, resupply. I think we should set up in that town, at least until we get a better idea of where we stand here.”

“Sounds good,” V said.

Panam fell silent for a few moments as her eyes searched V’s face for something. “Asked around about advanced tech labs, ripper docs, and the like too…”

V could already tell by her crest-fallen expression, that she hadn’t received any good news. “Don’t worry about it, Pan. I’ll look into it myself.”

Panam looked thankful that V had taken the burden away from her. She briefly considered telling her about the mysterious messages that she’d received when they arrived in Arizona, but she had enough to worry about. Maybe once they were settled. And if the sender ever did follow up on their promise to contact her again.

“Okay, I think it best that we wait until tomorrow to pack up and head over there. Need to let everyone know what’s going on first, anyway.”

“Yeah, sure.” V nodded.

“I’m gonna…” Panam jutted a thumb over her shoulder as she backed up to the entrance of the tent.

“Sure thing. Always love these brief chats, Pan,” she said with a smile.

Panam grinned back at her, but V could see a flicker of guilt. They hadn’t been able to simply hang out in what seemed like forever. Panam was always busy with her duties and even when they’d had all that time together in the Basilisk, she had been oddly quiet, her responsibilities weighing heavily on her.

When Panam pulled back the tent flap, she let out a small gasp. V’s breath caught in her throat. Judy was standing there, dressed in clothes that were far too big for her, looking just as surprised as Panam.

“Judy?” Panam said, her voice uncertain.

“Uh…” Judy’s eyes flicked between Panam and V.

V moved to the entrance and took the flap away from Panam so she could step out. Judy looked surprisingly well. And decidedly less angry than the last time she’d seen her.

Perhaps sensing the tension between them, Panam shuffled past Judy. “I’ll leave you to it. Glad to see you up and around, Judy.”

Judy gave her a lopsided smile and watched her leave. The sting of their previous conversation still fresh in V’s mind, she wondered what Judy was doing here. It was conceivable that she’d just come here to rest. This was her assigned tent, after all. But surely Judy would have expected to run into her. The uncertainty gnawed away at her.

She stepped aside then, still holding the flap and Judy hesitantly entered the tent.

“Thanks,” Judy muttered, the fingers of one hand fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

She watched as Judy’s shoulders rose and fell when she breathed deeply. “What are you doing here?” she asked, her tone harsher than she’d intended.

Judy flinched.

V stepped around her, cringing inwardly. “I mean, what are you doing out of bed?”

She watched as Judy’s gaze skimmed every item in the tent and the nervous twitch of her lips fell still. She looked at V then, a resolution in her eyes. “We need to talk.”

V sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “Haven’t we said enough?”

“Maybe,” Judy said slowly and folded her arms across her chest. “But I was angry.”

“Yeah…” V braced herself. “And now?”

Judy dropped her hands to her sides again, shifting uncomfortably. “Still kinda angry, to be honest. But I’m mostly sorry.”

V felt some relief at hearing that, but it did little to ease the pain of what had been said the previous day. “The thing is, Jude, what you said… I know you meant it. And that’s fine. I get it. But I also can’t change anything. As much as I try, I don’t think things will end well for me.”

Judy’s jaw clenched at that and her nostrils flared slightly.

“I know it wasn’t fair to pull you into my life, to bring you out here, when I knew how things would end. That was selfish of me.” She had to get this out, explain while she still had the strength to.

Judy grimaced then, and V worried that she’d hurt herself getting out of bed too soon. “It wasn’t selfish, V. Or maybe it was. But I was being selfish too. I wanted…” She took a steadying breath, and V realised it wasn’t her wound that was causing her pain. “I wanted to get the hell out of that city. I wanted… you.”

Something clenched within V at her words. And twisted.

“Didn’t really think much about what would come after that,” Judy admitted with a breathy laugh. “Very much in the moment, y’know?”

V swallowed down the lump that had formed in her throat. She knew very well. When Judy swayed slightly on her feet, V instinctively reached out and gently took her hands. Judy seemed surprised at the contact but let herself be guided to the bed. Judy lowered herself to sit on it, sagging into it slightly. V knelt down in front of her so their eyes were level.

“I know it’s a lot, Jude. I don’t even think _I_ can handle it. How can I expect you to?” She paused, her throat aching and raw. “If you need to walk away, I won’t blame you.”

Judy reached up and brushed her fingertips across the skin of V’s jaw before lightly gripping her face, pulling her in. She rested her forehead against V’s and closed her eyes.

“I can’t…” she whispered, her voice wavering.

“Yes, you can, Jude,” V insisted, though it stung her to do so. “You’re the strongest person I know.”

Judy’s fingertips tremored against her skin. “I can’t, V…” Her words were strained, cracked. “I love you.”

V squeezed her eyes shut, emotion burning across her chest, filling her, spilling out of her.

“I need to see this through to the end,” said Judy finally. Her words were a beautiful dagger to V’s heart.

And so she did the only thing she could in that moment. She pressed her lips to Judy’s, pouring all of herself into that kiss. She heard the whimper in Judy’s throat, felt her fingertips slip against the tears on V’s cheeks, sensed her break apart as the kiss deepened. Their lips moved against one another’s slowly, desperately, and V could sense the shift in the tension. She pulled back suddenly, her breaths coming out in short, quick puffs.

“Okay, Jude…” she said when she was sure her voice would hold out.

Judy leaned back a little, her gaze tracing V’s face. She slid her thumbs across V’s skin, wiping away the tears. She moistened her lips with the tip of her tongue. “Do _you_ still want this?”

She looked Judy in the eye so she could see the truth in her own. “More than anything,” she said breathily.

V was graced with that half-smile of hers and it soothed the ache in her chest. “Then we’ll figure it out together.”

She murmured her acknowledgment and let her eyes close briefly when Judy continued to caress her face. She wasn’t sure if they ever would figure it out, if there was anything to actually figure out. It all seemed pretty clear to her. But Judy’s words held an edge of hope, a promise that both cut and calmed her. She would take that sliver of light, hold onto it with everything she had, for as long as she could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, folks! I hope everyone had a nice holiday period! Unfortunately, I'm back at work now, so I have significantly less time to write. I'm trying to put aside a little time every day to work on these chapters, so I hope the waits won't be too long.

The morning light filtered in through the narrow gaps in the tent’s fabric, spilling across the ground towards where Judy and V lay. Judy had watched it for the past hour as it stretched further into their little haven, lost in its slow determination and her own thoughts. A grumble beside her brought her attention back to V, who had somehow managed to claim the entire pillow during the night and left Judy with only her arm to rest on.

V was now stretched out on her front, face half-buried in the pillow, her brow knotted. Judy reached out and gently smoothed out the skin there with her fingertips, wondering what dark dreams disturbed her. V murmured softly and her expression relaxed. But she did not wake. Judy had rested only in short bursts of dreamless sleep during the night, waking whenever V whimpered or tossed in her own sleep. She couldn’t tell if it was pain that unsettled her or whatever was going on in her mind. Perhaps they were one and the same.

Judy edged closer to V, taking comfort in the warmth of her body. She placed a palm against V’s shoulder blade and lazily caressed the skin there. Another murmur. She didn’t want to wake her, but she could hear activity outside the tent now, which likely meant that the Aldecaldos were preparing to leave. She leaned forwards and pressed a lingering kiss to V’s shoulder.

V shifted slowly, turning to drape an arm over Judy, her eyes barely open. “Mornin’,” she mumbled groggily.

“Mornin’, sleepyhead.”

Letting out a dissatisfied groan, V buried her face in Judy’s chest. “What time is it?” came the muffled question.

Judy gave V’s shoulder a quick prod. “Time to get up.”

V shook her head against the cloth of Judy’s t-shirt, causing her to chuckle. A dull ache throbbed in her side, but she ignored it. With a firm hand, she nudged V back so she was lying on her back, her face now contorted in betrayal. She did look a little more awake, though.

“C’mon, V. Can’t lie here all day,” she chided with amusement.

“Wanna bet?” said V as she tugged on Judy’s arm, pulling her so she lay partially on top of her.

Judy let out a soft laugh and let herself merely enjoy the moment, treasuring the feel of V’s skin against hers, the relaxed rise and fall of her chest, the sleepy tenderness in her eyes. It was almost as if the tension of the prior days had never existed, that serious, life-changing words had never passed between them. Almost.

Her stomach clenched as that made her think of the previous night. When she’d said _those_ words. She hid her face in the crook of V’s neck, embarrassment burning under her skin. She had never been good at expressing feelings, had never even been good at _knowing_ what she was feeling half the time. But in that moment, with the weight of V’s fate hanging between them, she’d just known. And she couldn’t keep it in.

It was out there now. She couldn’t take it back—didn’t want to. As much as the memory of it made her cringe. She only hoped that V didn’t think her too much of a gonk.

A warm hand slipped under the hem of her t-shirt then, fingertips trailing against her skin. She shivered. “Everythin’ okay down there?” V asked, her voice a mixture of amusement and uncertainty.

Judy hummed against V’s skin, not quite ready to leave her hiding place just yet.

That seemed to spur V on, and she pressed her fingertips more firmly into the muscles of Judy’s back as she stroked up and down. Judy murmured her appreciation into V’s neck, pressing her lips to the sensitive spot just below her ear. She heard the smooth rhythm of V’s breath falter momentarily and then V’s hand slid down and over the smooth material of her shorts.

Judy pulled back then and smirked down at V. “This is gettin’ dangerous.”

V’s hand stilled over the curve of Judy’s behind. “Like… sexy dangerous? Or head for the hills dangerous?”

Judy rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Like you don’t know.”

V grinned up at her and squeezed. “Then let’s live dangerously.”

Judy let out a huff of amusement and pressed a kiss to V’s lips. When she felt the tip of V’s tongue brush across her lips, she pulled back and quirked an eyebrow at her. “I think you got that covered already, V.”

V practically pouted at that. “Clearly not the right kinda danger.”

Pushing herself off V, Judy leaned on one elbow, running a hand over V’s chest. “Maybe we can explore that…” Judy said and almost laughed at the expectation in V’s eyes. “Later.”

V narrowed her eyes and sat up, turning towards Judy. “Now who’s the tease?”

Judy chuckled. “I’m not teasin’!” she insisted. “But it’s gonna be super awkward if people start takin’ the tent down around us while we’re, uh, goin’ at it.”

V barked out what was quite possibly the dirtiest laugh Judy had ever heard. “Wow, Jude, you’ve got such a way with words.”

Judy reached out and gave her a light thump on the arm before easing herself into a sitting position and swinging her legs off the side of the bed. V continued to chortle to herself behind Judy. She rolled her shoulders a few times, testing her muscles. They felt rather tight, probably from the lack of movement when she’d been out of it. She slipped off the bed and stood, wincing a little from the twinge in her side.

V was soon beside her, peering at her with concern. “How are you feeling?”

Judy offered her a small smile. “S’all good.” At V’s sceptical look, she added, “just a bit achy.”

“We’ll swing by the medic before we leave. Get you some sprays,” V said before moving to where she had left her clothes.

 _Clothes._ Judy frowned as she looked at the abandoned cargo pants she’d been given the previous day. She was not wearing those again. Apparently noticing her disapproval, V, now half-dressed, wandered over to the few bags tucked away in one corner of the tent. She bent down and unzipped one of Judy’s bags.

“Let’s see if we can find something that’s more… you.”

Pulling the baggy t-shirt over her head, Judy joined V. When V fished out black overalls, she held them out in front of her, both eyebrows darting upwards. “How many of these do you have!?”

Judy placed a hand on her hip. “Enough.”

V let out a quiet snort and stood. “Explains so much.”

Judy rolled her eyes and snatched the overalls from V’s hand, but she didn’t miss how V’s gaze dropped to the dressing that was now visible over the skin below her ribs, her expression falling. She seemed to catch herself, though, and busied herself with opening one of her own bags.

Judy watched her as she removed a dark t-shirt with a wolf’s head design on it. “What are you doing?” Judy asked.

V stood and held the t-shirt out to Judy. “You seem to like stealin’ my shirts. Thought I’d get ahead of you on this one.”

Judy smiled and took the shirt. “Gonk.”

V merely smirked to herself and finished getting dressed. She seemed less sluggish today, revitalised even, and that filled Judy with a warming sense of relief. It was a good thing too, as she imagined that the process of setting up a new settlement was an exhausting one. Even if the basic infrastructure already existed, as V had told her was the case for the abandoned town they were heading to. She wasn’t sure how much help she was going to be, in her current condition, but she’d do what she could.

Judy suppressed a sigh as she glanced at the entrance to the tent. Part of her didn’t want to step outside, didn’t want to leave the delicate bubble they had found themselves in this morning. She had thought it impossible last night, but they had managed to push back the fear and sorrow of the world around them for one, brief snapshot of happiness. A glimpse of what could be. In the deepest parts of her, she held onto the hope that they would be able to continue stealing moments like this.

*

As the convoy skirted the green belt around Phoenix, V found herself staring at the great wall that encircled the city. Giant neon displays and vid screens dotted the wall, flashing in blue and pink and orange, almost completely blotting out any sign of the buildings behind it. Sitting absurdly in front of that was a vast stretch of agricultural land, its palette a much duller green and yellow, buzzing with security personnel and people working the earth. Between the Aldecaldo vehicles and that bounty of fresh food was a wire fence that was even taller than Phoenix’s own walls. Even from the back of Carol’s car, she could hear the hum of electricity.

She tried to squint through the fence, to catch a glimpse of real food, but the Aldecaldos were wisely keeping their distance. A notification popped up on her phone, bringing her focus back to the inside of the car. A text message.

 **_Judy Alvarez:_ ** _you keep staring like that you’ll strain something_

V’s gaze shot to the wing mirror on the passenger side. Smirking back at her was Judy’s face. She felt the brief, childish urge to stick her tongue out at her, but instead she replied to the message.

 **_You:_ ** _You know you could actually talk to me right???_

She watched as Judy’s attention dropped away from the wing mirror.

 **_Judy Alvarez:_ ** _wheres the fun in that? :*_

As V was just about to retort, the car swerved and she was thrown against the car door. She heard Judy curse and V gripped the seat in front of her to steady herself, unable to see if Judy was okay.

“What the fuck?” she heard Carol snarl and the car ground to a halt.

V glanced out the windscreen and could see that the Basilisk had stopped up ahead. She quickly pushed the car door open and hopped out. She hurried to the front passenger door and pulled on it. Judy looked a little dazed, but otherwise unharmed.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” Judy said quickly. “Go find out what’s up.”

Taking one last moment to check Judy over, she nodded and launched into a jog towards the Basilisk. Ahead of it, she could now see a small collection of buildings, dirt stained and derelict. That must be the abandoned town Panam had mentioned. What unsettled V, though, was the collection of cars parked just at the edge of town, between it and the Aldecaldos. _What now?_

Panam leapt down from the top of the Basilisk, her eyes never leaving the unexpected company. When V reached her, Panam glanced at her, but continued staring at the town, her brow furrowed.

“What’s going on?” V asked, Panam’s demeanour only increasing her unease.

“I knew something was off,” said Panam eventually.

From where they stood, V could see that there were a handful of people waiting by the cars, but they were too far to discern if they had weapons or even who they were.

“They’re Aldecaldos,” Panam said then, looking at V.

V narrowed her eyes, that uneasy feeling growing. “Then what’s the problem?”

“Dunno yet. But there is one.”

“You sure?” she asked, but she instinctively knew Panam was right.

“I’d be happy to be proven wrong,” Panam said and started to walk past V. “This one time.”

V followed her, casting a glance back at the town. Couldn’t they have one day without some problem or other? When Panam motioned for some of the nearby Aldecaldos to come over, Mitch, Cassidy and Carol approached with a few others. Judy hesitated but joined Carol when V nodded at her.

“Alright, we might have a potential issue up ahead,” Panam started. “I’m going to take a small group and see what these guys want. Hopefully they’re just here to welcome us home, but let’s take some protection, just in case.”

Carol shot Mitch an uncertain look but didn’t say anything. Although V was sure she’d have a lot to say about it once the meeting was over.

“V’s with me. Mitch, I want you to drive us over there. Keep the engine running.” Panam looked over the rest of the group. “Carol, you make sure everyone’s ready to get started on setting up in town.” Carol nodded. “Gil, you take the sniper rifle and cover us.”

V wasn’t sure who Gil was, which she felt a prick of guilt about, but she assumed he must be a fairly good shot if Panam was entrusting him with this.

“The rest of you… stay ready.” She paused then and looked over the group once more. “Alright then, let’s head out.” She was all business today, thought V.

As V was about to collect her weapons from the car, she felt a hand on her arm. She looked to her right to find Judy there, concern and irritation etched into her expression.

“I’m goin’ with you,” she said firmly.

“Judy…” she sighed. She didn’t want to argue about this, but she could sense friction on the horizon.

“What am I meant to do here?” She crossed her arms across her chest, frowning.

V glanced over at Panam, who was looking expectedly in her direction. “Help Carol. Or rest.”

That only served to irritate Judy further. “I can help _you_.”

V reached out and took Judy’s hand, pulling it away from her chest. “Jude, you’ve still got a hole in your gut. Give it some time, okay?”

She watched as Judy’s jaw clenched repeatedly, but soon her shoulders relaxed and she let out a sigh. “Fine. Fuck, I hate this. But fine.”

V leaned forwards, very much aware of Panam’s gaze boring into her back, and pressed a light kiss to Judy’s cheek. “Be back soon.”

With that, she hurried over to where Panam was waiting and was faced with yet another irritated glare. _I guess I just have that effect on women._ She merely shrugged at Panam and retrieved her sidearm and rifle. She hoped this wouldn’t prove to be a mistake. Turning up to greet the other Aldecaldos with weapons at the ready didn’t exactly make for a good first impression. She trusted that Panam knew what she was doing, though.

Mitch was already waiting in his car when they hopped in and he eased the vehicle away from the other Aldecaldos, glancing at Panam in his rear-view mirror.

“What's the score? For real this time.”

Panam frowned, her gaze set on the town ahead of them. “Could be nothing. But when I talked to Eli yesterday, he made no mention of meeting us out here. Couldn’t wait to see the back of me, in fact.”

At Mitch’s look of worry, V turned to Panam. “Eli?”

There was a twitch at the corner of Panam’s mouth. “Leader of the Aldecaldos out here. Saul’s brother.”

 _Shit._ No wonder he hadn’t been more welcoming. That certainly complicated things. If he held them responsible for Saul’s death, and she couldn’t blame him if he did, then was he out here for revenge? Would the Aldecaldos do that to their own? The fact that she didn’t have a sure answer to that sent a creeping chill down her spine.

She shifted the rifle and settled it across her lap, leaning forward to get a better look at the town. Now that they were nearing, she could see that it was comprised of mostly small, red-stoned buildings, most likely intended as homes, and there was at least one larger building, which looked like it was constructed from concrete. She could also see the other Aldecaldos better now, and they were certainly armed. There were at least six of them, some leaning against their cars, and others standing in front, watching Mitch’s car approach.

Mitch brought the car to a stop some meters away and shot a look over his shoulder at Panam. “Be careful.”

Panam took a deep breath and nodded at him before slipping out of the vehicle. V pushed open her door and considered leaving the rifle behind. She still had her sidearm and her mantis blades. Those were easily concealed. Deciding to follow Panam’s lead on this, she pulled it out of the car and slung it over her shoulder. She wasn’t about to march over there with it aimed at these people, but it’d be there if she needed it.

She hurried to catch up to Panam, who hadn’t even looked back to see that she was following. When they neared the other Aldecaldos, she could see some of them shift nervously, particularly those behind the front man. He had an air of authority about him and she guessed he must be Eli. His dark hair was cropped short, but from the hue of his skin to his broad nose, she saw Saul in him. The resemblance brought a wave of guilt and a stab of grief.

“You didn’t have to come all the way out here to make sure we settled in, Eli,” Panam called out when they were still a few meters away.

He seemed unimpressed with her glibness. He walked forwards to meet them, causing the men behind him to exchange glances. “Let’s skip the verbal sparring today.”

Panam stood in front of him, hands on her hips, staring him down. His gaze slid to V then and he studied her for several moments before returning his attention to Panam.

“Why don’t we go find somewhere where we can sit down and have a chat,” he said, a little too casually for V’s comfort.

She gave him a once over, noting the handgun nestled in the holster at his right hip. It was large and powerful, but she had no doubt he could handle it. He wore form-fitting clothing—black jeans and a well-worn cotton shirt with the sleeves bundled up at his elbows—which revealed a barrel chest and muscled arms. He didn’t seem like the kind of person she’d want to get in a fist fight with.

“Why don’t you tell me what you’re doing here?” Panam countered. That was a smart move, V thought. _Keep us all in the open._

“Fine. Let’s cut to the chase.”

Panam narrowed her eyes. “And what exactly is that?”

Eli glanced over his shoulder and the ice in his gaze wavered for a moment. “I have a proposal for you.”

“You couldn’t tell me this yesterday?” Panam asked, suspicion saturating her words.

“First,” he said and V saw his right hand twitch beside his hip. She tensed. “Who’s V?”

V’s breath caught in her throat.

Panam glanced at her. “Why?”

Eli turned his gaze on V. “You’re her?”

V could feel her pulse quicken and her senses bristled, ready for a fight. Something told her she should keep her mouth shut.

“What the hell is this, Eli?” Panam demanded and took a step towards him.

In the next moment, Eli had pulled his handgun from its holster and pointed it at Panam. The men behind him scrambled to raise their rifles too. Just as quickly, she had slipped her own rifle from her shoulder and was looking down the barrel at Eli, her gaze flitting between him and his men.

Her heart hammered in her chest. She knew that this situation could devolve at a moment’s notice. All it would take was for one of Eli’s men to lose his nerve, or Gil back with their people to misread the signs, and they’d have a bloodbath on their hands. She eyed Eli closely, watching for any sign that he intended to pull the trigger.

He slowly shifted his handgun to aim at V then. “So you’re V. You’re why Saul is dead.”

 _Oh, fuck._ So it was about revenge then.

“Eli, I told you that no one was to blame for that,” Panam insisted, her voice low and cautious.

Eli’s lip curled slightly. “Bullshit. I heard all about it. He would never have gone there had it not been for _her._ ”

V saw Panam shift in her peripheral vision and Eli snapped the handgun back in her direction instantly. Panam raised her hands. “Where the hell did you hear that?”

“Shut up!” Eli snapped and V could tell his nerves were fraying. She wished Panam would listen to him. For her own sake.

“So what’s next, Eli?” Panam spat, anger pushing her voice up. “You’re going to kill us?”

Eli’s own anger seemed to falter at that, and he lowered the handgun a little. “No. Not her, at least.”

V grimaced at the hurt and betrayal that flashed across Panam’s face. “Kindly tell us what the fuck is goin’ on,” V interjected, her impatience getting the better of her.

He dropped his arm to his side then, but didn’t holster his weapon. The men behind him seemed to relax a little too. She did not. Part of her was thankful that Gil hadn’t had an itchy trigger finger, but another part wished he had just shot the idiot.

“Someone wants to speak to you,” Eli said to V.

V glanced at Panam, but she looked just as confused. “Who?”

“A… benefactor,” said Eli, the word seeming distasteful in his mouth.

“What the fuck, Eli? Are you just some corpo dog now?” Panam hissed, her voice low, and V could tell she was holding herself back, unsure of just how tightly wound he was.

Guilt shadowed his features. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Why don’t you enlighten us then? Because, right now, I’m real confused,” Panam said, her voice picking up as she spoke.

Eli tilted his head back and let out a brief, rueful laugh before levelling his gaze at Panam again. There was a pain behind his eyes, but V couldn’t find it in herself to pity him. “You know, I came out here determined to do what was right for our people. I was going to make you pay for Saul. Was going to join our families. This is so fucked.”

V’s fingers tensed on her rifle and she looked over at Panam. Her face had paled.

Eli shook his head, pacing back and forth in front of them. “But then you stand there, all self-righteous, just like fucking Saul. He…” Eli paused, and V could see a sheen of sweat on his brow. “He wouldn’t want this.”

_Jesus, this guy is several cans shy of a full vending machine._

Panam took a step towards him, but stopped abruptly when he shot her a glare. “What the hell happened to you?”

His grip tightened on his handgun. “It’s been tough out here for us!” he snapped. “There’s only two games in town: NetLink Software and the military. And the military won’t deal with nomads. NetLink can just afford to sit back and wait for the lowest bidder to come along.”

“And it’s NetLink that wants to talk to me?” V cut in, his sob story wearing away at her nerves. Why would a Net-focused corporation want anything to do with her?

His eyes snapped to her then. “No.”

“Then who?” Panam asked.

He sighed, slipping his handgun into its holster again. “Alpha.”

“Who the fuck is Alpha?” V growled, lowering her rifle now that the tension had been somewhat diffused.

“Not who. What. It’s a city north-east of here.”

This was not making any more sense to V. “Never heard of it.”

Eli let out a snort. “Doesn’t surprise me. It’s a complete mystery. Appeared sometime during the Collapse. No one knows who built it or who lives there. Whole thing is surrounded by a huge dome.”

V shot him a sceptical look. “That kinda sounds like somethin’ I woulda heard of.”

Eli merely shrugged, clearly irritated at her words. “They _really_ value their privacy.”

“What do they want? And what does that have to do with you?” Panam probed, her words laced with suspicion.

Eli’s gaze dropped away again and he continued his pacing, the muscles in his neck taut. “They never give me details. That’s just how things are with them. They give us a grocery list of all kinds of shit, we get the goods, deliver it to a drop off point. Aside from that, they only ask that no one finds out. Never asked for a person before.”

“Great…” V breathed. That’s just what she needed. Some enigmatic, likely nefarious, city-state after her with fuck-knows-what intentions. She had believed she’d be free of this kind of crap when she left Night City. Her thoughts drifted back to the mysterious message she’d received. Were they linked?

“That’s completely out of the question, Eli,” Panam said then, and there was a firmness in her voice that stilled him. “We’re not going to trust some silent sponsor of yours when we know nothing about them. What they even want.”

Eli clenched his jaw, his eyes darkening. “Don’t ruin this for us, Panam. This deal is the only thing keeping us afloat.”

A flicker of a grimace passed across Panam’s features and she turned to V. “I can’t speak for you, V. But you know this reeks.”

V didn’t exactly like the idea of being responsible for this branch of the Aldecaldos losing a meal ticket, but she also didn’t take kindly to being threatened by them either. Perhaps if they’d just asked fucking nicely. But she certainly wasn’t going to go off to some clandestine meeting with absolutely no information. That was suicide.

Eli opened his mouth to speak, perhaps sensing V’s answer, but Panam shot him a glare. “And you. You’re going to get the fuck out of my town.”

He seemed taken aback by her aggressiveness and V was sure he was about to argue further, but then she saw his eyes dart to the Aldecaldos behind Panam. His shoulders slumped slightly. “I’m serious, Panam. We need this relationship.”

“Should have thought of that before you pulled a gun on me,” Panam spat.

Eli’s eye twitched at her words and the corners of his lips fell into a deep frown. He looked over Panam and V once more before turning and joining his family. There was a murmur of low discussion between them briefly, but V couldn’t make out the words. Then they returned to their vehicles and peeled out of town, leaving Panam and V in a cloud of sand and dust.

“Jesus, that could not have gone worse,” V sighed as she slung her rifle over her shoulder again.

“Could have gotten shot,” Panam retorted, but there was no amusement in her voice.

Mitch had hopped out of his car now, but he was waiting for them to return, his expression tight. V walked over to where Panam stood, her gaze still following the journey of the retreating cars.

“You okay?” V asked.

Panam shook her head slowly. “As if things aren’t bad enough surviving out here. Now we’re turning on each other.”

Panam’s sadness sat heavily in V’s chest. “D’ya think they’ll be a problem?”

“No fucking doubt about it,” Panam said bitterly. “What do you make of this Alpha thing?”

V let out a slow breath and ran a hand through her hair. “Really don’t know, Pan. It’s one hell of an unknown variable. Makes me nervous, honestly.”

“Yeah…” Panam nodded thoughtfully. “Beginning to think we chose the wrong place to settle down.”

*

Several hours later, V found herself wandering around the now not-so-abandoned town, the Aldecaldos busy with setting up basic amenities, like power and water supplies. Water had been an issue as the old pipes that had supplied the town in the past had long ago disintegrated in places. Thankfully, Cassidy had found an old hand-pumped well just outside of town, buried beneath debris, that the Aldecaldos were now attempting to link with the town’s buildings. For now, they would have to use the water supplies they had brought with them.

V came to a stop in front of a narrow red-faced building, an old wooden porch hanging sadly from the front of it. The porch’s first step was rotten and had given up its fight years ago. V had no doubt that the others would soon follow when put under any kind of pressure. The few windows over the house’s two floors were all shuttered, and the metal had somehow withstood the sandstorms and neglect out here.

“Choosin’ this one?” came Judy’s voice suddenly.

V blinked at her momentarily. Judy’s hair was tucked behind her ear, and her skin was marked by a few streaks of dirt. Had she been helping the Aldecaldos with setting things up? Who had let her do that?

“The house, I mean,” Judy clarified, her expression relaxed.

V quirked an eyebrow and looked back at the house. “Charmin’ isn’t it?” She couldn’t keep the sarcasm from her voice.

Judy chuckled and moved to stand close to V, looking up at the worn façade. “I dunno, V. It has its appeal. Battered but hangin’ in there. Kinda like you.”

V snorted and slipped an arm over Judy’s shoulders, pulling her in. “Haven’t seen the inside yet.”

They stood there in silence for a while and V wondered just how safe entering the building would be. She could probably do a perimeter walk to check for any major structural damage, but she was hardly a building inspector. When she felt Judy shift several times under her arm, V looked down at her expectantly. There was a slight crease in her brow.

“What’s up?” V asked.

“Heard about earlier,” she said simply.

V let out an awkward laugh. “What part?”

Judy slipped out from under V’s arm then and wandered towards the house, her gaze travelling over the splintered wood of the porch. “All of it. What do you think Alpha wants with you?”

V joined her next to the house and kicked at the broken step with the tip of her boot. “Dunno. Probably did something to upset them at some point.”

Judy chewed on her lip as she lifted her gaze to the overhang of the porch, which was surprisingly still whole. “I’ve heard whispers of it, y’know.”

V peered at Judy in confusion. “Of what?”

“Alpha.” Judy paused then, retreated within herself momentarily. V wondered what was going on inside that mind of hers.

“Where?” V asked.

Judy blinked and turned to face V. “The Net. Just bits and pieces here and there. Nothin’ too concrete.”

“What have you heard?”

Judy’s gaze dropped as she thought. “Hm, no one seems to know how it was built. I’ve heard rumours ‘bout who was responsible. Everythin’ from the old government to an African prince.” She paused. “Some seem to think Biotechnica run it now. But from what I’ve heard, no one has been inside. Or they don’t talk about it if they have.”

V ran a hand over the back of her neck as she took that in. That didn’t really help her to figure out what Alpha wanted with her. “Anything else?”

Judy shrugged with one shoulder. “There’s a lot of conflictin’ ideas. I do know that the state authorities give ‘em a wide berth, though. Let ‘em take over the Horseshoe Dam for power. Found that kinda odd.”

That was indeed strange. Bloody battles had been fought over controlling power sources. The thought left a squirming sensation in her stomach. If Alpha had that much influence or was so much of a threat to the military in Arizona, she wanted nothing to do with them.

Judy reached down then, carefully picking up a metallic object partially obscured by sand and pebbles. V watched as she wiped away the grime with her fingertips. It appeared to be a key.

“Huh. Front door key?” Judy asked, looking up at V.

“Must be fate,” V said with a slight smirk. When Judy moved to step up onto the porch, V reached out and placed a hand on her arm. “Whoa there. Don’t know if it’s safe yet.”

Judy’s gaze flitted between her and the house, but she soon stepped back, disappointment registering on her face. V’s heart clenched at that. She hadn’t realised just how eager Judy was to find a home.

“Let me just check it out and then we can go explorin’,” V assured her.

Judy nodded and followed her as she skirted the outside of the house. The right-hand side was extremely overgrown with dry, yellow shrubs that snaked up across the red stone of the wall. There were visible cracks in its surface, but they didn’t seem too deep.

“I don’t like it,” Judy said suddenly, causing V to glance back at her in surprise.

Had she misread her? “We can choose another.”

Judy shook her head then, a wistful smile momentarily gracing her lips. “Not that. Alpha bein’ interested in you.”

 _Not a big fan, myself._ “Afraid of the competition?” V shot back at her as she rounded the corner of the building, finding herself in a small back yard.

“I’m serious, V,” Judy said, her brow furrowing.

“I know,” was all she said as she surveyed the mess before her. There was a small, abandoned bike, which may have been red at one point, but was now barely pink and spotted with rust. Amongst the dead grass were other relics of lives long abandoned – the skeleton of a barbecue, a deflated football, and an almost unrecognisable vid screen.

“I thought we wouldn’t have to keep lookin’ over our shoulders once we got out here,” Judy said, her voice dipping as she spoke.

The squirming in V’s stomach grew more violent and she frowned. “Me too, Jude.”

Judy shook her head slightly then and swiped a hand over her face. “Sorry, V. Let’s just see what’s what here.”

V stepped closer to her and placed her hands on Judy’s shoulders. “Don’t do that. It’s okay to talk about what’s botherin’ you.”

Judy peered into V’s eyes, a cloud of emotion in her own. “Just don’t wanna be a downer all the damn time.”

V leaned forwards and pressed a kiss to Judy’s lips, brief but sweet. “Don’t be a gonk. Ain’t nothin’ or no one makes me feel as good as you do.”

Judy’s eyebrows rose at her words and her gaze flickered away. V held back the chuckle at Judy’s embarrassment and slipped an arm around her shoulders again, pulling Judy along beside her as she surveyed the house.

She swept her free hand out in front of her. “Now, give me all your nova ideas on how we can make this place look a little less shit.”

She felt Judy relax a little under her arm and she smiled when Judy started throwing out little comments as they passed around the rest of the house. This domesticity was oddly nice, she found. It took her mind off of all the crap that was going on in her life, made her feel a little bit normal. She almost laughed aloud at that. Not too long ago, she would have balked at the idea of being or feeling normal. Her biggest goal was to be someone, to make a mark, to leave behind a legacy. Now, that seemed so distant, so unimportant. She just wanted to _live._

She paused when they reached the front of the house again, her phone notifying her of a new message.

“Hang on a sec, Jude.”

She brought up the message and that brief respite of domestic potential was washed away as she eyed the words.

 **_???:_ ** _You disappoint me._


	6. Chapter 6

Two days it had taken them to make the house even barely habitable. Two days of reinforcing, clearing out, cleaning and building. Two days of sweat, strains, curses, and just a little blood. And it had been two days of thinking about that damn message. V hadn’t responded to it. She wasn’t going to start playing that game, especially when she didn’t even know the rules. But it had bored into her mind all the same, twisting around in her thoughts, casting a shadow over every single thing she did.

Judy had certainly noticed something was off, as she’d thrown herself into the little tasks around the house, despite V’s objections. She hadn’t asked what was bothering her, but Judy knew there was something. V let out a frustrated breath and tugged on the pipe she had been trying to fix for the past five minutes. The damn thing refused to stop leaking, but was somehow sturdy enough to be unwilling to shift.

 _Who needs a working sink anyway!?_ She gave it another irritable yank and it finally yielded, particles of rust spewing into the air and a thick, black liquid squirting across her chest and lap. _Fuck!_ She scrambled back as a thick stench of sulphur assaulted her nose.

There was a quiet chuckle from behind her, which only served to further annoy her and she shot a glare over her shoulder. Judy stood there, a hand partially covering her smile, a multi-tool in the other. V groaned out her frustration and stood, peering down at her soaked clothes. That was never coming out. The pipe lay in pieces below the sink and she was surprised she hadn’t cut herself on the sharp shards of metal.

“Just as well we got the shower working,” Judy said, her words lined with traitorous amusement.

V scoffed and grabbed a cloth from the kitchen counter, rubbing furiously at the grime covering her hands. This was ridiculous. She was a merc, not a damn plumber. She should be out on gigs and _paying_ people to do this crap.

When she turned to see what Judy had been busy with, her irritation faded. Apparently, Judy had decided that one corner of their small living and dining room would be dedicated to computer terminals, complete with assorted peripherals. It was still a mess of cables and open casings, but Judy had set up a large corner desk, upon which sat two monitors. Above that, she’d fixed another monitor to the wall. V wondered where she’d gotten all the gear. Surely, she hadn’t brought it all with her.

A warmth swelled within V’s chest at the realisation that Judy was determined to make this a _home_. A place where she could continue her work. That comforting warmth was soon joined by a sinking guilt as V also realised that she’d had no such thoughts of the future. She had focused on the practical, ensuring that all the expected facets of a _house_ were in place, that they had everything to meet their daily needs. It hadn’t even occurred to her to consider things she’d simply like to have there, things that would make her life more comfortable. Their life.

As Judy fiddled with a few wires, she glanced over at V and paused. “What?”

Realising she had been staring, V pushed her thoughts down and forced a smile. “Looks good, Jude.”

Judy regarded her for a few moments, her eyes unreadable. Eventually, she turned back to her task. “Less room than I’m used to, but I can make it work.”

V scanned the rest of the room, noting that they’d have to find a table somewhere so they could actually sit down and eat. Or perhaps a sofa would do. She was used to grabbing food on the go, never truly slowing down to have a comfortable meal. But she was under the impression that things worked differently when you were living with someone. She should make the time to spend little moments with Judy.

When her gaze landed on the sink again, she frowned. She set about cleaning up the gunk that had spilled from the pipe, almost gagging on the stench. She’d have to see about getting a replacement pipe from the Aldecaldos and then somehow figure out how to attach it to the sink without breaking anything. What fun.

When she was done with that, she wandered over to where Judy was still working. She had closed up the cases of several computer units and seemed to be making some last-minute adjustments to the positioning of the monitors. There was something incredibly attractive about watching Judy work with tech. She had noticed it when they’d talked in her basement at Lizzie’s, often finding her eyes wandering. Just as they did now. It didn’t hurt that Judy was leaning over the desk, revealing the elegant curve of her back and behind, her skin temptingly peeking out from between her shirt and overalls.

When Judy’s nose wrinkled and she shot a glance in her direction, V hurriedly tried to force whatever expression was betraying her off her face. “Jesus, V, you stink.”

Mortification burned under V’s skin. Here she was, ogling her output, and she reeked like a sewer. She sheepishly backed away. “I’ll go take a shower.”

Judy nodded meaningfully after her. “And burn those clothes,” she called out when V had reached the stairs.

V quickly disrobed when she reached the small bathroom, bundling the offensive clothes into a tight ball and throwing them in one corner of the room. The bathroom was only large enough to hold a shower cubicle, a sink and a toilet that had taken her several hours to clean to a standard that she didn’t feel like she’d get some disease using it.

When she turned on the shower, water initially only trickled from it, but soon pulsed into a steadier stream. The Aldecaldos had done well in supplying the town with water, but the water pressure wasn’t great, and she hadn’t figured out how to get the temperature above lukewarm yet. She stepped under the spray and closed her eyes, imagining the water washing away that horrid odour.

She placed her palms against the wall and let the water course down her back. Even with the low water pressure, it felt good. In the monotony of soaping herself and rinsing, she thought of the other Aldecaldos and how they were faring setting up in town. She hadn’t seen much of Panam, as she’d been busy with organising everything, and settling any disputes. V knew she’d chosen a house in the centre of town, though, unlike theirs that was an outlying building, but she doubted she’d made much progress on readying it for living in.

There was a bitter, petty part of V that didn’t see the point in all this. They were putting so much effort into making a home here, but was anything ever really that stable? Especially with the uncertainty of what the other Aldecaldo branch would do. Would they even let them stay here? And then there was that fucking message. Assuming it was linked with whatever the hell Alpha wanted, that presented a huge question mark over them staying here.

Guilt gnawed at her and the patter of water against her skin suddenly felt painful. She couldn’t—wouldn’t—be the reason for the Aldecaldos having to uproot again. If the people in Alpha intended her any harm, planned to disrupt their lives in any way, then V would leave. The Aldecaldos had already done so much for her, had sacrificed too much. She couldn’t let them risk any more. A dull throb pulsed behind her eyes as she thought of Judy then.

As if hearing her thoughts, V felt hands lightly roam up her back, causing her to flinch in surprise. Fingers trailed across her ribs and travelled to her midriff, bringing with them a pleasant shiver, and she felt soft breasts press into her back.

“Thought we’d better be economical with the water,” Judy murmured against the back of V’s neck, her words nearly lost to the drumming of the water.

As Judy nudged her hips against the curve of V’s behind, V straightened and leaned back against her. “Mm, just doin’ our civic duty.”

Judy pulled back a hand then and swept strands of wet hair away from V’s neck, placing a lingering kiss to the slope of her shoulder. V felt the headache that threatened to flare up ebb away. With her other hand, Judy cupped V’s breast and grazed her thumb across its sensitive peak, causing V’s breathing to hitch. If this was domestic life, she very much wanted to get used to it.

When Judy ground her hips against V, she felt a surge of desire that urged her to turn, the size of the shower cubicle making the motion awkward. As she faced Judy, she was taken aback at the unexpected widening of her eyes and the crease of her brow.

There was a fear in Judy’s eyes, only accentuated by the way the shower had streaked her eyeliner down her cheeks. With a shaking hand, Judy reached up and pressed her palm to the side of V’s face, slowly but firmly swiping her thumb across V’s lips. Normally, she would have found the touch sensual, but that look in Judy’s eyes filled her with a familiar dread.

Judy pulled her hand back and held it palm up between them, the spray of water diluting a thick smear of red until it left pink streams down across her wrist and arm.

V quickly covered her face with a hand and turned away, unable to look at the pain in Judy’s eyes. _Fuckin’ chip. Always ruinin’ things._ She wiped desperately at her nose, wishing she could wash away the last moments along with the blood. That they could just enjoy their shower together and not be reminded of death all the damn time.

She felt fingers close around her wrist and pull her hand down. When V glanced down at it, she saw that her skin was clean. Judy’s grip tightened and when V dared to look at her again, her eyes had darkened with an odd mixture of fear and something she couldn’t place. Judy’s jaw was tight, the muscles in her neck taut, and her hold on V’s wrist unrelenting.

In the next moment, Judy’s eyes narrowed and she tugged V closer, crashing their lips together. A surprised gasp caught in the back of V’s throat and then she was being pushed against the shower wall, the cool tile sending a shiver down her spine. The kiss was hard, frenzied, and V felt herself caught up in it, confusion and desire twisting within her. Judy pressed herself up against V, crushing their bodies together, and pinned the wrist in her hand against the tiles beside V’s head.

Need surged within V, but it was also joined by a creeping doubt that prickled her skin. When Judy broke the kiss, her breaths coming in short, ragged gasps, V glimpsed the desperation in her eyes, the anger. But then she was pushing V’s head to the side, her lips and teeth leaving a burning trail across her neck. V let out a whimper when Judy’s teeth grazed her collarbone, nipping at the skin there, and her hands dropped to claim V’s body.

Of its own accord, V’s hand fell into Judy’s hair, grasping it, tugging it gently. This seemed to spur Judy on, her touches becoming firmer, her fingertips leaving brief echoes of pain in the flesh of V’s hips. That caused V’s breath to hitch and pleasure to pitch in her gut, but that doubt still whispered at the back of her mind. Before she could form the thought, Judy took V’s nipple into her mouth and flicked her tongue over it.

Judy’s tongue continued to circle V’s nipple and dance over it relentlessly, pushing V’s need to frantic levels. When she bit down, once but firmly, V let out a hiss of pain and shock. Then the thought finally came to her. This wasn’t anything like their usual slow, tender explorations. This was a fuck.

V’s reaction made Judy falter and she stilled, resting her forehead against V’s chest, her shoulders trembling slightly. Whether that was from the sudden chill in the air or her own thoughts, V couldn’t tell. She reached over and shut the water off, an odd hush sweeping over the bathroom, interrupted only by the intermittent drip of the showerhead and their haggard breaths.

She gently cupped Judy’s face with both hands and lifted it so they were looking at one another. Her chest tightened at the doubt and shame she saw swimming in Judy’s eyes. She wanted to tell Judy that she didn’t mind, that—hell—she was all for being dominated by her, but the intensity in that gaze caused her throat to close up. And while that was true, she didn’t want it to come from a place of pain. Judy was hurting, and whether she just wanted to take some form of control over the situation, or she wanted to bury her feelings, V knew they’d both regret it if they went on.

Judy squeezed her eyes shut, her expression contorting. “I’m sorry, V. I didn’t mean—” she cut herself off, her voice becoming strained.

“Shhh.” V leaned forwards and pressed a light kiss to Judy’s swollen lips. “Nothin’ to apologise for.”

Judy eyed V then, searching for something. Eventually, she pulled out of V’s grip and pulled back the wet strands of her hair from her face. “Think I’ll go for a walk. Clear my head a bit.”

V could only nod, unsure of what to say. She wished she could comfort her, but all of her words would be pathetically empty when she was the source of Judy’s pain. And so she simply watched as Judy stepped out of the shower and left the bathroom, a hollow ache spreading across her chest.

*

The focused activity around town did nothing to calm the storm of emotions within Judy. It took all her effort just to keep the thoughts at bay and she found herself taking little heed of what the Aldecaldos were actually doing amongst the buildings. She had wandered aimlessly for a while and was now standing in the central square of the town. She looked up at the largest building, its thick walls a weathered grey and its large windows gawking blankly at her. It seemed that the Aldecaldos had boarded up most of the glassless windows to protect the interior from the harsh weather that often buffeted the area.

Judy recalled that they had planned on using this building as both a headquarters and a storehouse. It didn’t look all that secure to her, though, but there was still much work to be done. She spotted Carol standing near the doorway of the building and instinctively turned away. The last thing she needed right now was to run into her. Carol had an annoying tendency to be able to spot when something troubled her. And she certainly didn’t want to talk about this, especially with Carol. She wasn’t exactly fond of V and Judy couldn’t listen to more of her doubts. Not when she had enough of her own.

She headed away from the large building, taking in a deep breath as she neared a few ruddy homes. The breeze was warm, almost comforting, and the sun had yet to fight through the thick haze in the air. When she passed by one of the squat buildings, she heard someone call out her name. She blinked in surprise at the woman sitting on the steps of a still very dilapidated home, its front door hanging onto life by one hinge and the cracks in its windows resembling subway maps.

Panam shifted on the steps, sliding along until there was room beside her. She patted the empty spot with one hand, dust billowing up into the air. “Join me,” she said simply.

Judy eyed her for a few moments. She really should try to make an effort with the Aldecaldo leader, in part because they had to live together now, but also because she was one of V’s closest friends. But there was also something about Panam that caused her to bristle. She wasn’t sure if it was because of her cocky confidence, or if it was the way she often overlooked Judy when V was around. Judy found it hard to believe that it wasn’t intentional, but she also knew that the seed of jealousy within her might be skewing her view of things.

She shrugged and casually made her way over, plopping down on the step beside Panam. _Only one way to find out,_ she thought. Panam held out an unopened bottle of beer to her and Judy took it, wondering just how much of a bad idea this was. She popped the lid off on the step beside her and took a swig. She grimaced at its warmth.

Panam chuckled and sipped her own half-empty beer. “Sorry. No fridge yet.”

Judy took another gulp just to prove that it didn’t bother her. It tasted foul at this temperature, though.

After several awkward moments of silence, Panam cleared her throat. “So how are you settling in?”

Judy pondered the best way to answer that. She didn’t feel at all settled. She hadn’t really spoken to anyone outside of Carol and V. That was partly on her, she realised, but she also saw the Aldecaldos as a difficult group to break into, to become a part of. They had so much history, so many shared experiences. You couldn’t expect to overcome that in a few days. Unless you were V, she mused with a frown.

“Fine,” she eventually said.

She could feel Panam regarding her out of the corner of her eye. “Good…” she said slowly, before reaffirming with another uncertain “good.”

Another stretch of silence engulfed them, and Judy felt an uncomfortable squirming in her stomach. Why couldn’t she think of a single thing to say?

“Not much of a talker, are you?” Panam said, her tone light.

Judy glanced at her and there was no judgment in the other woman’s eyes. “Depends.”

Panam hesitated at that and Judy felt a stab of guilt at her own unfriendliness. “On?”

Judy shrugged with one shoulder and took another swallow of that god-awful beer. “The topic,” she diverted.

Panam seemed to relax a little at that and nodded thoughtfully. “You’re a BD editor, right?”

Judy hummed an acknowledgment. “Porn by trade.” She paused and peered at Panam to watch her reaction. There was a flicker of surprise, but she did well to hide any further judgment. And Judy had no doubt that she was judging her. “But I work on other stuff in my free time.”

“Oh yeah?” Panam asked, sounding genuinely interested. “What kind of stuff?”

Judy stared down at her beer bottle and picked at the edge of its label with one fingernail. “Experimental, mostly. I like to stretch the tech as much as possible, see how far I can push it.” She could feel her mood picking up as she spoke. “Had this preem idea recently to mesh two actors’ recordings, to intertwine their streams, and see how that would affect the experience. For the viewer, y’know. Turned out even better than I thought. Didn’t think it possible at first, but then me an’ V—"

She stopped suddenly, her excited rambling scuttled by the mere mention of V’s name.

“That… that sounds really cool,” Panam said carefully, but there was a knowing pity in her eyes that fed something dark in Judy.

Did V speak to Panam about the two of them? How much had she told her? It made sense to Judy that she would. They were friends, after all, and seemingly very good ones at that. But she felt an irrational possessiveness over their relationship, over their time spent together, over every aspect of it. It was _theirs_. And theirs alone.

But maybe she was just misreading things.

“So, uh…” Panam began, discomfort evident in her voice. “How’s V doing?”

Judy shot her a look. “Shouldn’t you know?” It sounded far more accusatory than she had intended.

Panam brought her bottle to her lips and drained the rest of the beer. Her expression was tight, but Judy couldn’t really tell what was going through her mind. “Been a bit busy lately.”

Judy nodded. She couldn’t give her a hard time over that. She had responsibilities. “She’s okay.” She considered leaving it at that, but that niggling guilt told her she was being unfair to Panam. “Y’know, all things considered.”

Panam frowned at that, but didn’t probe any further. A small smile tugged at her lips then and her eyes brightened. “She always seems better after spending time with you, though.”

Judy couldn’t hold back the brief, wry laugh. She knew Panam was just trying to be friendly, just trying to comfort her, but those words stung her, stirring the pain that she’d been trying to ignore since leaving V earlier.

Panam’s unease was palpable.

She shook her head at her own inability to yet again keep a lid on her emotions. “Sorry,” she muttered. At Panam’s awkward smile, she continued. “Things just aren’t, uh, great there.”

Panam’s eyebrows rose briefly before she gave Judy a knowing look. “Is V being a moron again? Do you need me to knock some sense into her? Because I’m always happy to do that.”

The assumption that Judy couldn’t handle things herself needled her and she had to push down the defensive retort. She had to admit that it was also kind of sweet that Panam wanted to help her out, even if it was in an overly familiar way.

Still, it wasn’t fair to V to let Panam believe that she was to blame. “Nah.” She couldn’t bring herself to reveal the truth though.

“Really, Judy. She gets some weird ideas into her head sometimes. It’d be no trouble,” she said quickly, her voice lilting in amusement.

“She ain’t the problem, alright?” Judy said irritably.

Panam’s jaw clicked shut. As if Judy hadn’t been feeling awful enough already, now she had to deal with the shame of snapping at V’s best friend. _Fuckin’ nova._ She had to fix this, before she made things uncomfortable for V.

“Look, you know the deal,” she started, forcing the harsh rasp out of her voice. “We all fuckin’ know what’s gonna happen.”

Panam nodded slowly, her gaze wary but holding a familiar pain. That sobered Judy, deflating her anger. Panam cared about V. Judy didn’t think they had all that much in common, but she was facing losing V too.

“And I intend to stick it out,” she said firmly. “There’s no other option for me. I…” No, she wasn’t voicing that particular feeling, not to Panam. “It’s just… it’s such a headfuck.”

When Panam didn’t reply, Judy looked over to see her lost in thought. She guessed she was probably struggling with it too. Eventually, she blinked and peered back at Judy, growing self-conscious.

“I know what you mean,” she said quietly. “But… I think…” Panam reached down and picked up a fresh bottle of beer, popping it open with practiced ease. She took a sip and considered her next words. “You obviously care about her. And there’s no doubt V’s head over heels for you.” She paused then, seemingly uncertain about the direction she was going in.

Judy felt embarrassment burn under her skin at Panam’s words. Was it really so obvious? It was odd to think of their relationship being observed by outsiders. It had been just the two of them until they had left Night City. As far as Judy had experienced, they merely orbited around one another, with only a few satellites touching their lives occasionally. Judy had quickly discovered that V’s universe was far bigger when they’d joined the Aldecaldos, though, and she realised V may have kept her life compartmentalised for a reason.

Panam cleared her throat. “If you really mean it, that you’re going to stay, then I think you’ve just got to focus on the good moments.” When Judy peered at her sceptically, she continued quickly. “I mean, obviously there will be bad too. But I’m hoping there’ll be plenty of happy memories.” She sighed then. “Because what’s the fucking point if staying makes you miserable? I don’t think V wants that for you.”

She wondered if Panam realised she was just making her feel worse. She had to commend her for trying, though. In theory, Panam’s words made a lot of sense. She just wasn’t sure if she _could_ lose herself in the happy moments, that they would tide her over through the fear and worry and watching V suffer. She thought back to that morning in the tent, when she’d felt like they had stepped out of time, were apart from the world. Perhaps she could.

If they were both honest with each other.

“She needs to stop tryin’ to protect me all the time,” Judy said, surprised at her own honesty. She found Panam oddly easy to open up to. Maybe that was why she and V were such good friends.

“It’s a bad habit of hers,” Panam agreed, but there was a fondness in her eyes. “It doesn’t mean she thinks you’re weak, though.” She gave Judy a quick nudge on the arm with the back of her hand. “After your blaze of glory moment back at Haywood, no one could possibly think that.”

Judy shot Panam a small smile. Maybe she wasn’t so bad after all.

“This is all pretty new for you both, for all of us, but I’m sure you’ll find your footing.” As the conversation had gone on, Panam’s confidence with Judy had grown. Now she was quite animatedly gesturing as she spoke. “I wouldn’t say it’s going to get easier—I can’t imagine this being easy—but I think it will become more manageable.”

Even though Judy couldn’t imagine that being the case, there was such a certainty in Panam’s voice that she felt some of the tension seep out of her. They sat there for several moments, the silence much less awkward, and sipped at their beers before Judy spoke again.

“Has she… has she said anything to you?” she asked tentatively.

Panam quirked her eyebrow at Judy. “About what?”

Judy placed her empty bottle on the ground and shrugged. “I dunno. Anything really. Something’s been botherin’ her since we got here.”

Panam shook her head, her expression apologetic. “We’ve barely spoken.”

Judy let out a sigh and leaned forwards, resting her forearms on her knees. She’d avoided approaching V about it directly. She didn’t want to pressure her to talk when she was dealing with so much already. But she realised that holding things in, keeping things from one another, was only going to drive a wedge between them. And it would only further twist Judy’s emotions, as was evident by whatever the fuck she thought she was doing in that shower.

“Want me to talk to her?” Panam asked gently.

Instead of reacting defensively this time, Judy felt a swell of appreciation. “Nah, it’s fine. Gotta handle this myself, I think.” She glanced at Panam, who smiled at her. “Thanks though.”

Panam nodded and reached for another beer, holding it out to Judy. “Want another?”

Judy shook her head and found herself wondering where she hid all that beer. “Better not.”

Panam shrugged and replaced the bottle. “A little liquid courage could be just what you two need.”

Letting out an amused snort, Judy leaned back to look at Panam more easily. “Sure, if you really want me to say somethin’ stupid.”

Panam’s eyes lit up immediately at that. “Sounds like there’s a story there.”

Judy smirked and waved a hand at her. “No way. You’re gonna have to get me shitfaced before I start sharing those kinds of stories.”

“Oh that’s a deal!” Panam was grinning now. “And maybe we can get V to join us. She’s got some real corkers.”

Judy chuckled at that. To her surprise, she actually rather liked the idea. In that moment, Judy felt as though it might be possible to become a part of this family, to find her place here, to create memories with V that would help her weather the coming storm.

“Count me in.” V’s voice caused both of them to flinch and Judy quickly turned on the step to see V leaning casually against the side of Panam’s house, arms folded across her chest. She looked amused, a small smile playing on her lips, her expression open.

But Judy found herself wondering just how much she’d heard.

*

V pushed herself off the wall of Panam’s house and sauntered around to where Panam and Judy sat. She didn’t miss Judy’s surprise or the flicker of guilt that shadowed her features. Panam was merely grinning up at her now, clearly not on her first bottle of beer. She’d only caught the tail end of their conversation, but from the way Judy’s knee hopped up and down, they had probably been having a serious talk before that. She didn’t need to guess at what they’d been discussing.

“I hope you’re not trying to get my girl drunk,” V chided Panam, attempting to don her best disapproving glare.

Judy seemed to relax at that and scoffed. “Puh-lease, V. I can hold my own.”

Panam chuckled and leaned against the step behind her with both elbows, the beer bottle dangling between her finger and thumb. “Don’t doubt it.” She looked at V pointedly then. “Can probably drink V under the table too.”

V placed a hand against her chest in mock offence. “I’ll have you know, I’m a hardened solo. I can manage at least three—no four—tequilas before I even think about pukin’!”

Judy snorted and Panam barked out a laugh, making it impossible for V to keep up the façade any longer. A grin pulled at her lips and she shrugged at the self-deprecating joke.

“I guess we’ll find out the truth when—” V stopped mid-sentence when she noticed activity in her peripheral vision.

At the edge of town, a few people had gathered and seemed to be watching a small but nearing dust cloud. V’s brow furrowed and she glanced at Panam and Judy, who had both noticed as well. Panam was on her feet instantly, the beer seemingly unaffecting her.

“Eli?” V asked uncertainly.

Panam shook her head. “No idea. Better check it out.”

Glancing once at Judy, who nodded back at her, to ensure that she was coming, V launched into a jog behind Panam as she hurried over to where the crowd was growing. When they reached the edge of town, V could see that a single vehicle was speeding towards them. She narrowed her eyes, just able to make out its sleek, black design and that it had no contact with the ground. Eli hadn’t brought hover vehicles with him before and they weren’t exactly the Aldecaldos’ style.

Carol stood nearby, high-tech binoculars in hand and looked over her shoulder at Panam as they arrived. “Fancy-ass people carrier headin’ our way. Unarmed,” she reported.

Panam frowned and squinted at the approaching vehicle. “How big?”

“Can maybe carry six or eight people, excluding the driver,” Carol said, although she sounded a little uncertain.

V glanced at Judy who had come to stand close to her now, but soon looked back at the dark shape. Thoughts darted through her mind. If it wasn’t Eli, then who? Arasaka was a possibility, she realised, but a single vehicle with no weaponry? That seemed highly unlikely. Unless they were sending someone to negotiate with them. But why would they even bother with that? Or perhaps it was Alpha. They’d shown an interest in talking to her, after all. Maybe they were cutting out the middleman. But it was just as likely to be any number of other factions in Arizona.

Her eyebrows rose in surprise then as she received a notification of an incoming call. No contact information. No details at all. She stared at it for several moments. Seemingly sensing something, Judy placed a hand on V’s arm, drawing her attention.

“I’m gettin’ a call,” V explained, her brow furrowing. “Hold on.”

She answered it. An audio line had been opened, but there was no visual display. She waited, watching as the bullet-like vehicle stopped just outside of town, its chassis an unbroken, shining jet black, the sand shimmering beneath its jets. The call remained silent.

“Who is this!?” she hissed, and Judy’s fingers flinched against her skin.

No answer.

There was a thick tension amongst the Aldecaldos as the vehicle remained unmoving. She could see several of their hands hovering above sidearms and others shifted nervously, eyeing their fellow clan members. Judy had moved to stand just in front of V.

A murmur passed between the group as a hiss emanated from the vehicle and a door in its side slipped open in a slow, fluid motion, swinging up into the air. V found herself holding her breath. A cool, white light filled the interior of the car, starkly contrasting its dark shell and anticipation prickled amongst the Aldecaldos as V spotted movement.

With an artificial, almost jittery movement, a metallic limb emerged from the vehicle, the light bouncing harshly off its smooth surface. V tensed her jaw as the steel figure stepped out, standing abnormally tall beside the car door, its ice-blue eyes staring blankly at the Aldecaldos. It was almost skeletal in its form, pristine metal coating every inch of it, with barely any wiring visible except at the joints. Its torso was solidly built and didn’t appear to have any obvious weak points. V may have thought it a cyborg had it not been for those lifeless eyes. Even with augmentations and complete body replacement, V could always spot if there was a person behind it all.

When a second, identical robot joined the first, Panam pushed past her people and stood in front of them. She watched them silently, her hands on her hips.

“The presence of a Ms. V is requested,” said the first robot, its voice seemingly constructed from artificial replications of male and female voices. V would have laughed at the formal request had it not been so bizarre. And oddly chilling.

Panam glanced over her shoulder at V and Judy shifted in front of her, her shoulders tensing. V didn’t step forwards, waiting to see what the robots would do and still acutely aware that her anonymous caller had not spoken yet.

“A message will be relayed when the recipient is present and identified.” The robot’s head turned minutely as it spoke.

“Do as they say, Valerie.” She felt the blood drain from her face. The words crackled in her ear, but they were clearly spoken by a woman.

“Why should I?” V replied, keeping her voice as low as possible, but she knew Judy had heard her by the way she turned her head.

“I think you will be quite interested by what they have to offer.” The woman’s voice held an easy strength, as though she was used to getting her own way. But there was also a dangerous edge to it.

“Who are you?” she hissed. Judy turned to face her then, words behind her lips but not quite spilling past them.

“You will find out if you do as I say.”

One of the robots turned its head to look directly at V then, and a chill swept under her skin at its stare. Its eyes glowed a brighter blue before it held out its hand, palm up. A white light shimmered above the palm before an image flickered into view. A hologram. V stepped forwards, placing a hand on Judy’s shoulder as she passed her. Judy peered at her with concern but didn’t make an attempt to stop her.

A projection of a man crackled in and out of existence above the robot’s palm before finally becoming stable. The image was cast in shades of white and blue, but V could tell that he wore a long, white coat, perhaps a lab or doctor’s coat. His neatly trimmed hair was matched by an equally well-groomed beard, which softened the sharpness of his eyes. V sensed distinct politician vibes from him.

“V, I presume?” he said in a good-natured manner that irked V.

“Pretty sure you know that already,” she said, her eyes narrowing.

“You are a difficult woman to track down,” he replied with a laugh. She really didn’t like how _happy_ he was.

“That’s kinda the point.” She glanced up at the face of the robot in front of her, but it remained a statue of metal and light. “Wanna tell me what this is all about?”

“Of course,” he said and cleared his throat. “I am Director Sahil Kulkarni, head of operations for Biotechnica here in Alpha. I wish to hire your services for a problem we have here in the city.”

V eyed the image carefully, but the hologram made it difficult to read the director’s expression. She racked her memory for any information on Biotechnica. She knew they had protein farms in the Badlands, and that they mainly focused on agricultural breakthroughs, as well as medical. But she also knew that, because they were a relatively small corporation, they often found themselves in bed with Arasaka.

“I’m on vacation,” she said curtly.

“Now, now, don’t dismiss him so hastily,” interjected her mysterious caller. “Doesn’t the tick tick of that little bomb in your head bother you at all?” V grit her teeth at the woman’s words. How did she know about that?

“I, uh, apologise for interrupting your leisure time,” Kulkarni continued, V’s reply seemingly knocking the peppy confidence out of him. “But I truly believe a collaboration would be fruitful for both of us.”

V crossed her arms over her chest and tried to ignore the growing trepidation at the back of her mind. “Okay, let’s say I put aside you just showin’ up on my doorstep like this, and that you coulda just e-mailed me…” she let her irritation linger in the air between her and the hologram for a moment. To his credit, Kulkarni looked mildly apologetic. “And let’s pretend I might be up for a new gig. What’re the deets?”

Kulkarni clasped his hands in front of him, clearly pleased at this turn of events. “Marvellous. At this juncture, may I request that you enter the car? It’s a rather… ah… sensitive matter.”

“Hold up,” Judy cut in then, now standing right beside V. “You can’t expect her to just hop in your ride with these tin cans.”

Kulkarni seemed taken aback at the interruption and it took him a moment to respond. “I’m afraid I can only discuss this matter with V.”

V felt her irritation simmer again. “You’re the one who swept into town here demanding to see me.”

Panam took that moment to face the Aldecaldos. “Alright, guys, let’s break this up and get back to work. This corpo show is getting old real fast.”

A reluctant murmur rippled through the crowd, but people soon started to drift away. Panam gave V a pointed look and jerked her thumb to the nearest building, letting her know she’d be waiting there. V nodded back at her. When she turned back towards the robot, Judy was still standing defiantly at her side.

“She stays,” V told Kulkarni firmly, and an appreciative smile flickered across Judy’s lips.

“Can’t you keep your little guard dog on a leash?” the caller said then, her voice like silk. _Jesus, it’s like Johnny whispering in my ear all over again._ She considered just hanging up on her, but the curious part of her stayed her hand.

Kulkarni cleared his throat once more. “Right. Of course.” He took a deep breath then. “As you may or may not know, Alpha is a self-sufficient city-state. Its history is unimportant for the time being but suffice it to say that Biotechnica has long been invested in its prosperity. It is modelled on sustainability and, while this has been possible for decades, we find ourselves at an important crossroads.”

V sighed. Definitely a politician. “Cut the crap. Just get to the point.”

Again, Kulkarni faltered. “Very well. Simply put, we need the chip in your head.”

 _Of fucking course._ “How the hell do you know about that?”

“Is the how really that important?” Kulkarni asked, arrogance seeping into his voice.

“Come now, Valerie. Did you really think your exploits with Arasaka would go unnoticed? Unpunished? The great dragon may be crumbling, but it lashes out with its dying breath. They have put out feelers with every security force, every corporation that would listen. To find you. This desperation has made the very information they seek to protect vulnerable to questioning eyes.” The caller’s words left a nauseating knot in V’s stomach.

“What the fuck do you want with it?” Judy snapped, her fists balling at her sides.

“I assure you, uh, young lady, that we mean V no harm. We only wish to study the chip, to replicate it, to implement it within our… systems here in Alpha.” From the strain in Kulkarni’s voice, she had no doubt that he was sweating right now.

“No fuckin’ way,” Judy hissed and turned to V. “There’s no way they’re pokin’ around in your head.”

V wanted to reach out and comfort Judy, but she knew that showing that kind of affection in front of the corpo director would be a mistake. “Gotta say, Director, she’s makin’ way more sense than you are.”

“My apologies. I haven’t mentioned your remuneration,” he scrambled.

“I don’t think even Biotechnica has enough money to tempt me into letting you do that.”

“You misunderstand,” Kulkarni said, his confidence back. “We do not offer money. We offer you a chance at life.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know - I'm mean for leaving it there. But this chapter was getting rather long and I wanted to get it uploaded today. And who doesn't love cliffhangers, right? Right?
> 
> Anyway, Judy and Panam finally got to have a chat, and that scene took up much more room than I'd intended. Sorry about this chapter being so dialogue heavy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter starts off from the point of the cliffhanger in the last chapter.

“We do not offer money. We offer you a chance at life.”

The words hung heavily between the three of them and V was bombarded with a torrent of thoughts. She could see that Judy was also weighing the possibilities Kulkarni’s statement could hold. V was very aware of the fact that this could merely be a manipulation, a way to get her to do exactly what Biotechnica wanted. But could she really ignore it?

“What exactly do you mean by that?” V said finally, deciding to humour him for now.

Kulkarni shifted slightly, placing his hands behind his back and straightening to his full height. “Your current predicament has come to our attention. We know that there is a certain incompatibility between the chip and yourself, although we do not know the exact details. However, it is my belief that we have the technology and ability here to find a solution.”

It was an unsettling feeling, knowing that this stranger had so much information on her, on the chip. Information that should have been destroyed after Mikoshi, or at least buried. It was possible that Arasaka still retained files, had recorded her assault on their property, even with Alt brutalising their infrastructure. But how did Biotechnica know about what the chip was doing to her?

“I assure you that we have state-of-the-art medical facilities and the best professional minds. You would be in good hands,” Kulkarni continued when V did not respond.

V pressed her lips together firmly as she considered that. There was something at the back of her mind screaming at her not to trust him. “What’s the catch?”

Kulkarni’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “No catch. We see it as a fair trade. We will have the chance to study the chip while also learning to repair any side-effects it may cause during implementation.”

V shook her head slowly. “And what assurances will I have? That you’re not gonna screw me over.”

Judy’s gaze flicked to V then, the concern clear in her eyes.

“I am unsure of how to convince you, V. From your perspective, it would seem logical to doubt our intentions. Especially considering your experiences with corporations thus far. The only thing I can suggest is that you come to Alpha and let me show you our plans. With all the information, you can make an informed decision.”

His words did little to settle her suspicion. Walking into a city that no one outside of it had any details of would be beyond stupid. And yet, that little seed of hope that Kulkarni had planted pulled her in a far less rational direction. What if he could help her? Her eyes settled on Judy, who was looking just as conflicted as she was. What if she could have a life again?

Eventually, Judy stepped towards V. “Sounds too good to be true, V.”

V nodded, uncertainty gnawing at her. “I know.”

“This is really getting tiresome, Valerie. Let me make things very clear for you. Should you refuse Biotechnica, your value will shift. You will no longer be directly profitable for them, but you will still be able to serve their needs. What remains of Arasaka will pay handsomely for your location. For the location of your little band of nomads.”

The caller’s words sent a chill through her and she glanced over her shoulder at Panam. Would Kulkarni really sell them out like that? She realised he had no reason not to. They were strangers and there was no doubt he was a lifelong corpo man. Biotechnica’s interests would always trump the individual’s.

V eyed Kulkarni again. His expression was neutral and his stance patient. “I need to know more before I make a decision.”

“I’m sorry, but I just cannot risk revealing anything more in the open like this.” His tone was firm. Final.

V narrowed her eyes. How could she possibly make a decision like this? If she went along with it, who knows what would happen to her once she stepped into Alpha. If she didn’t, she could be responsible for bringing Arasaka down on their heads. This situation was fucked.

“Let me suggest this,” Kulkarni spoke again, his words softer. “Take some time to think on it. The car will remain nearby until you make your decision. The automatons will not disturb you.”

V’s gaze passed over the robots. She didn’t exactly like the idea of them hanging around the outskirts of town, but she really did need the time to think. To discuss this. She couldn’t keep Panam and Judy out of the loop any longer. This affected them just as much as her.

“Alright,” she said.

“I do not wish to put extra pressure on you, V. But I must insist that you make this decision quickly. Time is of the essence, for both of us. The car will wait for twenty-four hours.”

And with that, the hologram disappeared with a flicker of white light. V flinched as the robot in front of her moved suddenly, returning to the car. Both of the robots disappeared into the car once more and the door swung down, sealing with a quiet hiss.

“Don’t be a fool, Valerie,” the voice in her ear warned, her tone dropping to a dangerous purr. “Make the correct decision.”

V terminated the call and let out an irritated breath. As if there was a correct decision here. She ran a hand over her face and felt the muscles in her shoulders tense. Judy was still standing staring at the car, lost in thought.

“So what the fuck was that about?” came Panam’s voice as she walked over to them.

V peered over at her, feeling suddenly very drained. “We need to talk.” She glanced at Judy, whose attention had returned to V. “The three of us.”

Judy’s brow creased but she simply nodded. Panam spoke up then and motioned to the unmoving vehicle. “They not leaving?”

“No,” V said. “Not yet.”

Panam frowned. “Let me just sort out some people to keep watch over our new guests, then. I’ll meet you at your place in a few.”

V nodded and started heading back to the house with Judy, silently trying to untangle all the thoughts in her head.

*

Judy perched on the edge of the kitchen counter, her elbows resting on her knees, and watched Panam pace back and forth across their living room as V relayed the conversation with Kulkarni. Judy still couldn’t bring herself to believe him, that he held the power to cure V, that this wasn’t all some kind of twisted trick.

“This sounds like a bunch of bullshit,” Panam said finally. “They just want Arasaka’s tech and they’ll tell you whatever they think you need to hear.”

V’s shoulders slumped and she turned her head to look out the living room window. “Yeah…”

Judy’s heart sunk at the conflict she saw in her face, the hopelessness. “What do they even want the chip for?” she asked, the question having troubled her since Kulkarni first mentioned it.

Concern flickered across V’s face then. “That’s been buggin’ me too. Even if they could help me, can I really risk giving another corp this tech?”

Panam ceased her pacing. “Can they even do anything with it without Mikoshi?”

V looked thoughtful and it took her a while to answer. “Maybe not now. Alt made sure that Arasaka couldn’t rebuild it. But who knows with time? We got here once. It could happen again.”

Judy frowned, a dull ache spreading across her chest. How typical it was that the possibility of saving V came down to an impossible moral dilemma. They didn’t know Biotechnica’s true intentions, but could they really trade one life for the possible future suffering of many more? The selfish part of her didn’t care, just wanted V to be safe, to be healthy. To be with her. She clenched her jaw as she pushed that thought back. As much as she wished, in that moment, that she could be that person, be that selfish, she knew she couldn’t.

“We have to assume the worst here,” Panam said, her voice tense. “It’s the only way to deal with corps.”

Judy watched as V swallowed awkwardly. “There’s somethin’ else,” she said slowly.

Judy found herself holding her breath, the tension from the past days leaving her mouth dry.

“What?” Panam asked, her brow creased.

V took a deep breath then, guilt shifting behind her eyes. “I’ve been gettin’… anonymous messages.”

Judy’s eyes narrowed and she let out a slow breath. She _knew_ something had been bothering V. Before Kulkarni, she had assumed it had to do with the chip, with her health, but the odd call V received earlier cast doubt upon that.

“No idea who it is, but she called me earlier when Biotechnica arrived. Knew an awful fuckin’ lot about me.”

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Panam asked, her expression a mixture of annoyance and worry. _Good fuckin’ question._

V shifted from her place near the window and stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets, looking uncomfortable. “Didn’t think much of it at first. Figured someone was just messin’ with me. And then I didn’t want to worry anyone.”

“What’s she been sayin’?” Judy asked then, her tone flat, cold.

V blinked at her momentarily, seemingly taken aback by the harshness in her voice. Surely, she must have known Judy would be angry about keeping secrets. “Uh, she knows my time is limited, for one. Seems to know a lot about Arasaka too. And Kulkarni. Might be bluffin’ on that front though.”

“What did she tell you about Biotechnica?” Panam also seemed unamused at V holding out on them, but she also sounded curious about the information the mysterious caller could provide.

V grimaced slightly, and Judy could tell she was about to say something that would not sit well with them. “She said that they would sell us out to Arasaka if I turned ‘em down. Me an’ the Aldecaldos.”

Dread wound a tight knot in Judy’s stomach. So much for their new home. Panam’s eyes widened ever so slightly before a spark ignited behind them.

“So, she’s got a stake in this game too, huh?” Panam said, the words sounding distasteful on her tongue.

“Sure seemed awfully eager for me to get to Alpha,” V said with a nod. “Fuck knows why.”

Judy hopped off the counter, the movement shaking some of the irritation out of her. “If Biotechnica bein’ involved didn’t spell out trap, that sure as hell does.”

V rolled her shoulders and paced to the kitchen before leaning against the counter not too far from Judy. “What if she’s right, though? What if Biotechnica do let Arasaka know we’re here?”

“Fuck…” Panam breathed out.

Judy scanned the room, sadness swelling within her at the thought of leaving behind the home they’d barely begun to build. Was this how it was always going to be?

“Should have known,” Panam said bitterly. “Of course, Arizona isn’t far enough from Arasaka’s clutches. Even dismantled, they’re fucking everywhere.”

“I’m sorry, Pan. This is my fault,” V said quietly, deflated. Judy wanted to reach out to her, but Panam quickly stood in front of the merc.

“They’re after us too, V. We were the ones who stole their tech. We’re in this shit show together.” That seemed to do little to comfort V. Panam huffed out a sigh. “Fuck, okay. We can… we can head north, maybe someplace more central, where Arasaka has less influence. Colorado or… Wyoming.”

Judy chewed on her lip as she thought. More running, more scrambling to get away. She somehow doubted that they’d ever be able to escape from the scrutiny of the corporations. “What about Biotechnica?” she said finally and looked at V. “You heard him. He seemed pretty desperate. You think they’ll just let us leave?”

The muscles in V’s jaw tensed as she considered that. “Maybe…” she paused and looked between the two of them. “Maybe I should just go with them? Let you delta an’ get to safety.”

“The fuck you talkin’ about?” Judy snapped, anger rolling across her shoulders and seeping into her chest.

V ran a hand through her hair, resignation falling across her features. “It’s me they want. Or this damn chip. I can’t…” She swallowed hard and looked at Panam. “I can’t be responsible for you losin’ more people, Pan.”

Understanding swept across Panam’s face but was soon replaced by a conflicted frown. Judy balled one hand into a fist, forcing down the angry retort. She wasn’t going to lose it in front of Panam. The longer the Aldecaldo leader remained silent, though, the more irritated Judy became.

Perhaps sensing it, V turned to her. “And what if they’re not lyin’? What if they really can sort out this mess in my head?”

The anger was quickly joined by a panicked fluttering in her chest. Was she seriously considering this? “I think it’s that white coat who’s messed up your head. Don’t be fuckin’ naïve, V.”

From the way V’s gaze dropped and her jaw clenched, Judy could tell she wasn’t convinced that Kulkarni was being honest. She was just trying to convince _her_. Well, fuck that.

“Come on, V. You know that’s not going to happen,” Panam spoke up then, but her tone was gentle. “We’ll all get out of this together.”

Judy settled back against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest, eyeing the pair of them out of the corner of her eye. V sighed and nodded. That visibly relaxed Panam.

“I really need to speak to the others about this. I think they can sense something is wrong, but no one expected that we would have to uproot so soon. And we need a plan to slip away without drawing too much attention,” Panam explained.

Judy’s heart ached for the Aldecaldos. Most of them had only been peripherally involved in this whole situation and were now being drawn into an even bigger danger. She knew one Aldecaldo in particular would be absolutely seething over this.

“Yeah…” V said, obviously distracted. “Yeah, okay.”

Panam headed towards the front door but paused before opening it. “I’ll let you know when we’ve figured things out.”

Judy gave her a single nod of acknowledgment, but V seemed to be lost to her thoughts, her brow furrowed and her gaze cloudy. When Panam had left, a silence fell over the two of them and Judy attempted to form the myriad of thoughts in her mind into something coherent.

V pushed herself off the counter and wandered over to the collection of monitors and computers, staring down at them blankly. Judy’s chest tightened at the pointlessness of the effort that had gone into setting them up. The foolishness.

“Better get packing, I suppose,” Judy said with a sigh.

V turned to her, guilt clear in her eyes. “I’m sorry, Jude.”

Irritation prickled under Judy’s skin. “Stop fuckin’ apologisin’, V. It ain’t your fault.” When V didn’t respond, only looked at her with a pitiful sorrow, Judy stepped closer to her. “It’s this world we live in. It’s the corps, the greedy fuckers out there who don’t give a shit about anyone but themselves.”

The fire in Judy’s words seemed to bring V out of the spiral she’d found herself in.

“You know what _is_ your fault?” she said then, not about to let V off the hook. “Keeping stuff like this to yourself.”

V grimaced and rubbed at the back of her neck with one hand. “Yeah, I know.”

“Fuck, V. We coulda maybe prepared if you, for once, would stop tryin’ to handle everythin’ yourself.” Judy’s words softened as she spoke, her bluster giving way to exasperation.

She let out a soft sigh when V pinched the bridge of her nose, her eyes closing momentarily. She looked exhausted. Judy reached out and took that hand in her own, bringing it down between them, clasping it gently.

“When are you gonna realise you’re not a solo anymore?” she asked, her tone gentle now.

V’s lips quirked up at one corner. “Does that make me a duo?”

Judy shook her head and slapped V lightly on the chest with her free hand. “No, you gonk.” She paused, considering that. “Well, yeah, actually. But you’re also a part of this weird nomad family now. You’ve a lot more people to consider.”

V’s smirk dropped into a wry smile. “I was tryin’ to do that earlier.”

Judy’s eyes narrowed, knowing exactly what she was referring to. “How about you take us into consideration without relyin’ on the self-sacrificing crap?”

V let out a brief chuckle. “It was a little dramatic, wasn’t it?”

Judy quirked an eyebrow at her. “Is there even an off switch with you?”

V eyes brightened as she squeezed Judy’s hand. “You’re the techie, you tell me.”

Judy hummed thoughtfully, a smile pulling at her lips. “I’ll have to look into it.” She tugged on V’s hand then and started leading her to the stairs. “Thoroughly.”

V’s eyebrows shot up and she gave Judy an expectant look.

Judy shook her head and laughed. “Not now, mi calabacita. You need to rest. You look terrible.”

V’s expression faltered but she quickly covered it with mock indignation. “You really know how to woo a girl.”

As Judy led V up the stairs, she could feel the sluggishness of her movements, the slight increase in the pull of her hand. She hoped that after a decent amount of rest, that an answer would come to them, that they’d be able to find a way out of this situation. That they wouldn’t be forced into making an awful decision.

*

In the dim light of their spartan little bedroom, V watched the soft rise and fall of Judy’s chest, calmed by the sound of her relaxed breaths. V lay on her side on the old, battered mattress, propped up on one elbow, lost in the thick shadows the night cast across Judy’s sleeping form.

When Judy had brought her to the bedroom, had taken her into her arms upon the bed, had stroked her hair, V had quickly fallen into a dreamless slumber. She’d woken again, apparently much later, as the light had completely faded outside their window and Judy was sleeping beside her. Her head thrummed with a mild, yet relentless ache. She wasn’t sure if that was due to the chip or from turning Kulkarni’s words over and over in her mind.

She reached out and pushed stray strands of hair from Judy’s face, careful not to wake her. She wished she could just forget the turmoil of the world outside, could just capture this moment and live in it forever. She longed for a world where it was just the two of them, simply being, where they could lose themselves in each other’s company, in relaxed little flashes of contentedness like this one. She suppressed the sigh and slowly rolled onto her back, leaning her head against the wall behind her. As nice as that dream was, it was just that. An impossible dream.

There was no point in brooding over fantasies. She had to focus on the here and now. And, right now, she had to figure out what the hell she was going to do. Panam was convinced that moving on was the only option, but V wasn’t so sure. Judy had been right – there was little chance Biotechnica would just let them leave. Whatever they wanted the chip for, whether Kulkarni had been truthful about them needing it or if they simply wanted a competitive advantage, it seemed unlikely that they would let the opportunity slip through their fingers.

But did they really have any other choice? Had she been in this situation only months ago, she probably would have taken the fight directly to Biotechnica. They threaten her; she retaliates. But they _hadn’t_ threatened her. She only had her anonymous caller’s word for that. And, now, she didn’t have that reckless sense that she would live forever to fall back on. She knew that going up against an entire city on her own, or even with the Aldecaldos at her back, would be the very definition of insanity.

But she’d thought the same of Arasaka. A slight movement beside her brought her gaze back to Judy. She had shifted onto her side and her hand instinctively found V’s stomach, fingers gripping the fabric of her shirt loosely. Warmth fluttered in V’s chest. She couldn’t let anything happen to this woman, not when it was in her power to act.

In order to do that, she needed facts. Information. And she could only think of one person who could give that to her. V brought her phone display up and quickly tapped in a message.

**_You:_ ** _It’s time you were honest with me_

The reply was almost instantaneous.

**_???:_ ** _I’ve been nothing but honest with you._

V rolled her eyes.

**_You:_ ** _I’ve had enough of the cloak and dagger bullshit_

A shimmer of nervousness rose within her as the minutes passed and no reply came. Had she scared her off? Maybe she didn’t have the answers and was merely playing at being omniscient. Those possibilities sat uncomfortably in her gut.

**_???:_ ** _What do you wish to know?_

V let out the breath she hadn’t realised she’d been holding.

**_You:_ ** _Let’s start with who the hell you are_

Another pause.

**_???:_ ** _I am merely a concerned resident of Alpha._

**_You:_ ** _Uh huh. And what skin do you have in this game?_

**_???:_ ** _Like the good director, I also wish to hire your services._

V narrowed her eyes at the display. She was being just as forthcoming as Kulkarni had been. And it was seriously pissing her off.

**_You:_ ** _What do you want?_

**_???:_ ** _Director Kulkarni has promised to help you. But he has no intention of doing so. He only wants the chip._

That little seed of hope within her shrivelled.

**_You:_ ** _Then why were you so insistent on me listening to what he had to say!?_

V clenched her jaw, anger bubbling under her skin.

**_???:_ ** _I want you to kill him._

V’s fingers tremored. Kill him? She had taken on her fair share of hits in Night City, but she’d walked away from all that. She wasn’t an assassin. And Kulkarni wasn’t her enemy. Not yet.

**_???:_ ** _Unlike the director, I can actually provide you with assistance for your problem. And in return, I will get my freedom._

She wondered if the caller realised she was just giving her empty promises, just as Kulkarni had.

**_You:_ ** _You’re saying that Kulkarni cant deliver on his promise but wheredsyour proof?_

V inwardly cursed at the clumsily typed reply, her frustrations getting the better of her. She tapped her fingers against her thigh as she waited for a reply, willing, _hoping_ for proof to come. Judy stirred again, drawing closer to her, her arm tightening around V’s midriff. V watched her face with trepidation, but her eyes remained closed.

In the next moment, an attachment popped up on the message thread. When she opened it, a familiar image stared back at her. It was a scan of a brain—her brain—with the chip sitting snugly in its port and blue smears radiating out across the hills and valleys of her tissue.

**_???:_ ** _You have a beautiful brain, Valerie._

V’s brow furrowed and a chill trickled down her neck.

**_You:_ ** _Where did you get this???_

**_???:_ ** _Your ripperdoc friend’s security really isn’t as good as he thinks it is._

Vik? She suddenly feared for his safety.

**_You:_** If you’ve hurt him…

**_???:_ ** _My dear Valerie, I am unable to leave Alpha. I merely had a little look around his files._

Did this mean she was dealing with a netrunner? Vik was no slouch when it came to safeguarding his patients’ data and he was certainly keen to protect the sources of his implants. She was suddenly reminded of Alt and her throat tightened at the thought of another AI interfering in her life.

**_???:_ ** _But let us stay on topic. My point in showing you this is that I’ve studied your files, and I have a workable solution. I can repair the damage to your brain._

It would be so easy to believe her, to just push aside her doubts and fears. But she wasn’t walking into this blind.

**_You:_ ** _That isn’t proof of anything_

**_???:_ ** _The proof you require is here._

**_You:_ ** _ffs thats the same line Kulkarni gave me_

Again, she was left waiting for a reply, the irritation pushing her to move, to get up and pace. Judy’s position made that a little difficult. V carefully slipped her hand under Judy’s arm and eased it upwards, pausing every now and then to check that she remained asleep. She slowly slid off the bed and lowered Judy’s arm to the mattress again, guilt pushing back her annoyance momentarily.

She took in a deep breath as she straightened, casting one last lingering look over Judy before she left. It was always so difficult walking away from her, even if it was only briefly. She padded down the stairs, cringing whenever the rickety wood creaked. When she reached the living room, she noticed another attachment notification flashing on her phone.

She clicked on it and what appeared to be some kind of profile opened up. In the top right-hand corner was a grainy picture of a young woman smiling into the camera, long, dark wavy hair framing a kind face, her eyes bright and curious. V’s brow creased in confusion as she tried to determine why she had been sent this. She quickly skimmed the information presented alongside the image, noting the faded blank stamp with the date _21 st Sep 2020 _and a Night City Corp logo.

**Name:** _Adriana Young  
_ **DoB:** _circa February, 2015_  
 **Current Location:** _Night City  
_ **Affiliations:** _[redacted]  
_ **Profession:** _MedTech_  
 **Notes:** _To be monitored, strictly at a distance. No contact.  
_ **Further information:** _Resides with Dr. Francis Young at his laboratory at [redacted]. Due to the circumstances surrounding the daughter of Dr. Young, Adriana was successfully [redacted]. This breakthrough was largely shunned by the scientific community, particularly Dr. Young’s contemporaries, [redacted] and [redacted]. However, in the last five years, [redacted] have taken an interest in this research. At present, Adriana works alongside her father, specializing in medical technology, including nanotech, medical interfaces, and [redacted]. Should her father be unwilling to cooperate at any point, it is the judgment of this review that Adriana would be a perfect candidate to negotiate with._

V had the feeling there were more pages to this report, but she had only been given one. For what reason? What did this have to do with Alpha? With her? And why did those names sound so familiar?

**_You:_ ** _What are you trying to tell me with this?_

**_???:_ ** _You are looking at my profile, albeit 57 years out of date._

V stared at the image of the young woman, finding it impossible to reconcile that youthful innocence with the voice in her ear from the previous day. That wasn’t the only thing that whispered a warning at the back of her mind. There was definitely something very wrong about the information in the report.

**_You:_ ** _You’re telling me you’re this Adriana? You don’t sound like you’re 62_

**_???:_ ** _And what does a 62-year-old sound like to you? I should probably take that as a compliment, but I had assumed you would be more open-minded about such things._

**_You:_ ** _How does this prove anything?_

**_???:_ ** _Must I explain everything? First, I am taking a huge risk revealing this to you. There are certain parties out there that would very much like to know my location. Just as they would with yours. Second, it adds support to my claims that I can help you. As you can see, I have the medical background to help you. And third, what the redacted sections don’t reveal is that my situation is very similar to your own. When I mentioned that I wanted your help to gain my freedom, I didn’t just mean from the director and his simple corporation._

Something told V that, even though she was still being somewhat vague, she was being honest with her. If what she said was true, she might be risking herself by revealing her identity. But why? V scanned her memory for anything relating to an Adriana Young. Frowning, she opened up her net tab and quickly searched for the name. There were multiple entries on similar names, but nothing that matched with the information she’d just been given.

**_???:_ ** _If nothing else, Valerie, you can be rid of the threat of Biotechnica._

**_You:_ ** _How’s that? I kill one of their directors and then what? Biotechnica’s just gonna let it go?_

V hastily typed the reply and returned to her search.

**_???:_ ** _I would, of course, remove all record of your presence here in the city once Biotechnica no longer have control over it._

Eventually, V came across an old blog post that she almost disregarded as it referenced someone called Amelia Young. But the mention of a notable scientist father drew her attention back. Amelia had died young, but it was the grieving father’s scientific focus that made her breath catch in her throat. He had dedicated his life to perfecting cloning techniques.

That was it. She remembered stories about a doctor who had cloned his daughter, had actually managed to make it viable. Was Adriana the result of that? That would certainly explain why people were interested in finding her.

**_???:_ ** _Valerie?_

V quirked her eyebrow at that message. It almost seemed fearful. But, then, text was easily misinterpreted. She wondered if she should just reveal her knowledge, but decided to keep it to herself for now. It was the only card she held.

**_You:_ ** _Say I believe you. I’m just one merc. What good am I gonna do against an entire corp?_

**_???:_ ** _The director may have overstated Biotechnica’s involvement in Alpha. While it is true that they have invested heavily in the city in the past, their interests have turned elsewhere. They were not the ones to build this city and have found that it would be too costly to recreate it. They use Alpha as a research post for the most part. And to keep me contained. Their presence here is limited._

**_You:_ ** _Why does that sound like bullshit to me?_

**_???:_ ** _You’ll just have to trust that I want you to succeed. That I need you to. Please, Valerie. I will contact you once you arrive within the city._

When she hastily typed in a few more messages, she received no response. _Damn it._ She still had so many questions. But she had certainly given her more than Kulkarni had. Did that mean she should trust her though?

V paced to the kitchen and ran a hand through her hair. _A fuckin’ clone._ That was a new one for her. What did Adriana have planned for her? To clone her? Was that even possible? Discomfort squirmed beneath her ribcage. She wasn’t even sure she’d want that.

She let out a shaky breath. That was a problem she’d have to face later. She still had the Biotechnica issue to deal with. If Adriana was right about their hold on Alpha, she could give the Aldecaldos some breathing room. Killing Kulkarni was perhaps a step too far, but maybe she could persuade him. Or use this divide within Alpha to her advantage.

She grabbed her jacket off the countertop and slipped it on, wondering if she should risk going upstairs for her weapons. No, she could grab something from one of the supply boxes near the edge of town. And hopefully get to the car without anyone waking. She moved to the door, shame gnawing at her for not even saying goodbye to Judy. She was going to be so pissed.

A creak from behind her caused her to freeze, her hand hovering above the door handle. _Oh no…_

“V…” That single syllable held so much emotion, a vulnerability that crushed the air from her lungs.

She turned slowly, bracing herself, but even in the darkness, the sheen of pain in Judy’s eyes forced V to drop her gaze.

“You were just gonna fuckin’ leave.” It wasn’t a question. It was an aching realisation.

She stood there, uselessly speechless, scrambling for something—anything—to say that would comfort Judy, but she knew there was nothing. And then the anger flared up in those dark eyes and she stalked across the living room towards her.

“Without a fuckin’ word. You were just gonna leave me behind. To wonder—what? That you’d run off and got yourself killed? Were being kept somewhere like a lab rat? What the _fuck_ , V?” Every word landed like a blow.

“I have to go, Jude,” was all she could say, her voice quiet.

The muscles in Judy’s neck tensed and her nostrils flared, but she seemed to hold words in then. She breathed out a breath that shook with rage. “Yeah, and I mighta understood that. But not like this.”

There was no time for this. She was no good at placating others, not people who actually cared about her. And she was certainly no good at dealing with her own feelings. What she was good at was taking on missions with impossible odds and focusing on the next objective. That’s what she had to do right now.

“I thought we’d talked this out?” Judy said, her voice sounding more pleading than angry.

V shifted in front of the door, wanting to simply escape beyond it. Judy’s eyes narrowed at the movement. “I got more info. Can’t get into it right now, but this seems like our best option.”

The anger flashed again. “Seriously? You don’t think I deserve to know what’s goin’ on?”

V sighed, her own inability to handle this situation prickling her with frustration. “Of course you do. There’s just no _time._ ”

Judy ran a hand over her face and back through her hair. Emotions flickered across her face, unspoken words barely contained behind her lips, but she finally settled on: “Fine.”

V blinked at her in surprise. She had expected indignation, cursing, perhaps even a dismissal, but not acceptance.

“But I’m comin’ with you,” Judy said, her tone firm.

“What? No, it’s not safe,” V said quickly.

Judy turned away from her then and started gathering a few items from around the room. “Of course it’s not fuckin’ safe. But you’re goin’. So I’m goin’.”

V watched as she flung items into a bag and hoisted it onto her shoulder, a panic rising within her chest. “I don’t—”

Judy shot her a warning look. “Don’t even start with your protecting me bullshit, V. I was serious. You’re not a solo. And I’m not some helpless girl you leave behind to worry about you.”

V snapped her mouth shut. The panic seeped out of her at those words, only to be replaced by a well of shame. Judy was right. She had been treating her unfairly, especially since she had been shot. She proved to the Aldecaldos then that she could hold her own, and she’d proven to V in Night City that she was tough. And she knew a heck of a lot more about tech than V did. As much as she was terrified of her being hurt, she _needed_ Judy with her.

V swallowed the lump in her throat. “Fuck, Jude, I’m sorry. You’re right.”

That seemed to make Judy falter and she eyed V for several moments, a little of the ire dulling. She motioned to the door with one hand and V carefully opened it. She peeked out into the night, the town eerily quiet. She had the odd thought that this made her feel as though she was a teenager sneaking out past curfew.

Judy came to stand right beside her. “If we don’t die doin’ this…” she said, her tone a little softer now, and V glanced at her, her eyebrow raised. “Panam is gonna kill you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, another chapter over! I really struggled with writing this one, so I hope it doesn't read as forced as I felt writing it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for taking a little longer to get this out. I had a bit of a block at the beginning of the chapter, but I managed to work through it. Hope you enjoy it!

If V hadn’t been able to see for herself, she would have thought the Biotechnica vehicle wasn’t moving at all. The smooth curves of its interior barely vibrated as it skimmed across the desert, the harsh whites of the panelling and seating an odd contrast to its obsidian outer shell. Directly in front of her was a partition with a blank monitor that separated her and Judy from the two bots that were also in the vehicle. When she’d entered the car, she had expected a single, large space, but it had obviously been designed to separate different kinds of passengers. Probably corporate executives and their assistants, she guessed.

Although they were completely black from the outside, V could see the arid landscape through a tinted window that seemed to run the length of the car and stretched upwards into its roof. She was glad for the view, as sitting next to a still rather ticked off Judy with only a blank screen to occupy them during the journey would have made for an even more awkward scenario. As it was, they had sat in relative silence for the last hour, both lost to their own thoughts. It was probably for the best, she realised. Kulkarni was no doubt listening in.

Apprehension simmered at the back of her mind over what might await them in Alpha, but she was equally as concerned about what she’d left behind. She’d told the two Aldecaldos who had been tasked with watching over the Biotechnica vehicle to inform Panam that she was heading to Alpha, that they should leave in the morning whilst V bought them time. The two men had looked nervous but hadn’t tried to stop her. They had probably known just as well as she did how upset Panam would be.

V sighed and leaned her head against the plush headrest behind her, closing her eyes as the dull thrum behind them increased. She only hoped that Panam would continue with her plan to head north with her people, and not come chasing after them. A soft pressure against her thigh forced her eyes open again and she looked to her left. Judy had shifted her leg closer to V and was peering at her, her expression unreadable.

“You doin’ okay?” V asked, still very aware that they needed to be careful with what they said.

Judy quirked an eyebrow at her as if asking her that was the most ridiculous notion in the world, but she eventually nodded. “How is—” she stopped herself and glanced around the interior of the car. “What about you?”

V forced a small smile. “I’ve been worse.”

Judy eyed her for a few moments before slumping back against the seat, her eyes returning to the window and her knee bobbing up and down occasionally against V’s leg. V found the contact oddly comforting. She would probably feel more at ease if she had her gear with her. When they’d approached the car back in town, the robots had emerged and scanned the both of them. They had made it explicitly clear that no weapons were to be brought inside the vehicle. She couldn’t blame Kulkarni, of course, but it made her nervous. Still, she had her mantis blades and a few quickhacks to fall back on if it came down to it.

V let her gaze drift to Judy then and she watched how her eyes flitted across the passing rock monoliths and the endless desert, light just beginning to break upon the horizon. She wondered what was going through her mind. V knew she was still angry about her trying to leave for Alpha on her own and she suspected that would linger for a while. That was entirely understandable, though. V had yet again not fully engaged her brain before jumping to a decision and had come off looking like an utter jerk. Despite her best intentions.

A frown tugged at V’s lips as she considered her history with Judy. She somehow always ended up upsetting her in one form or another, even if she wasn’t always directly responsible. The chip and her health were clearly a source of fear and turmoil within Judy, something she was deeply struggling with. If luck was on their side, that was something she could hopefully remedy. But V also had the tendency to say or do things that angered Judy and she had the feeling that was grounded in her innate recklessness, her desire to _act_ based on her instincts, on what she _felt_ was right. Perhaps that was something she could work on, once all of this was over—if it ever was over. And if Judy could put up with her gonk ways long enough.

She suppressed a sigh as she tore her gaze away from the other woman. Judy deserved better than this, than her. Even if they were able to fix the mess in her head, would she be able to give up the mercenary life? Would she be able to resist the call of death and glory?

A flicker of light from the panel in front of V snapped her out of her musing and Kulkarni’s face appeared on the monitor. No longer in his holographic form, V could see that his skin was dark and the greying streaks that swept back from his temples stood out against his neatly combed black hair. His expression was neutral, but his dark eyes shifted quickly between V and Judy.

“Good morning, V,” he said cheerfully. “I’m glad you decided to accept our offer. I was not expecting you to have… company, though.”

V’s gaze flashed to Judy momentarily, who was peering at Kulkarni with barely restrained suspicion. “That won’t be a problem, will it?” V said, her voice dropping in warning.

A tight smile pulled at Kulkarni’s mouth. “Of course not.” He cleared his throat and glanced off-screen. “You should arrive at Alpha shortly.”

Leaning toward the window, V peered in the direction the vehicle was moving. Through the haze of the desert morning, she could just make out a formation on the horizon. At first, she thought it was another broad rock jutting up from the ground, but as the car sped towards it, she saw that it was too smooth, too perfect to be natural.

She was vaguely aware of Kulkarni speaking about their arrival, but she couldn’t focus on his words. Ahead of them, a monumental dome, growing ever larger, spanned for miles. It looked white against the shimmer of the day’s first heat but as the minutes stretched on, she could just make out the shadows of forms beyond the curve of the dome.

“V?” came Judy’s uncertain voice.

Blinking back the wonder, V tore her gaze away from what could only be Alpha and looked back at Kulkarni. “Sorry, what?”

Kulkarni seemed a little put out by having to repeat himself. “Once you reach the city, you’ll be met by a medical team. Please do not be alarmed – this is standard procedure. We merely have to check whether you will be bringing anything hazardous into Alpha. We have a delicate biome here.”

V eyed him sceptically for several long moments, but she couldn’t tell if he was being honest or if this was some sort of ruse. His eyes darted off-screen once more, and he grew uncomfortable under V’s scrutiny.

“What’s the plan after that?” Judy asked then and leaned forward in her seat.

Despite Kulkarni’s apparent cheeriness towards V, his demeanour shifted subtly when he addressed Judy. His eyes narrowed and the forced smile faltered. “We will fill you in on all the details once you arrive.”

Judy looked at V, her brow creasing. V merely shook her head, knowing full well that Kulkarni wouldn’t give them any more information than was absolutely necessary. She just hoped that they weren’t walking right into a trap.

“Enjoy the remainder of the journey,” Kulkarni said crisply, and the monitor returned to its prior blank state with a click.

“What a prick,” Judy muttered under her breath.

V couldn’t hold back the small smirk and she really hoped Kulkarni wasn’t listening in on them. Her attention was drawn to the window again as the car turned slightly, bringing the dome into full view. It was colossal, blotting out the horizon and looming over them.

“Jesus…” Judy breathed and moved towards V’s window, leaning over her to get a better look.

The opaque shell almost seemed to glimmer in the morning sun, and V could just see that there were thick supports that rose up inside, a five-pronged claw that kept the dome above the city. The sand around Alpha gave way to a dense ring of dark metal at the base of the dome, although V wasn’t sure what it was for. Whoever had built this place must have been extremely wealthy and its architects had achieved a marvel in engineering.

As Judy leaned in closer to the window, her eyes wide and her lips parted, V found herself suddenly more interested in the sight before her. Pink wisps of hair occasionally brushed against the tip of V’s nose as Judy shifted to take in the view of Alpha, and V caught hints of Judy’s scent in the air. She found herself wishing they were back in their hovel of a new home so she could just reach out and touch her.

“How long d’ya think that took to build?” Judy asked as her voice lilted upwards in excitement, her eyes rooted to Alpha.

V smiled at her curiosity and let out a soft chuckle. “You’d probably have a better idea than me.”

Judy glanced at her with a quirked eyebrow. “I tinker with tech and software, V, not buildings.”

“I’m sure you’d be able to master anything,” V murmured, distracted by their proximity.

Her brow creasing with bemusement, Judy turned her head to properly look at V. Her breath gently tickled V’s skin as her eyes roamed over the other woman’s face. V was sure Judy would be able see the desire in her expression. She felt embarrassment claw up her neck and tingle under her skin at the inappropriateness of that feeling in that moment.

Disbelief flickered across Judy’s face, before her eyelids dropped to half cover dark eyes. V felt a palm press against her thigh, its warmth seeping through her jeans and setting the nerves under her skin alight. Judy shifted slowly, her lips passing tantalisingly close to V’s, causing her stomach to flutter, but she didn’t linger. She settled back into her seat beside a now flustered V and withdrew her hand, leaving a chill of disappointment behind.

V lifted a hand to rub the back of her neck as Judy shot her a withering look, but she couldn’t conceal the teasing glint in her eyes or the slight flush in her cheeks. V moistened her lips to speak, but her attention flicked suddenly to the window as the view of Alpha faded to black. Despite the piercing white of the car’s interior, she felt as though they had been plunged into a tunnel. The same had happened on the other side of the car – the window was completely indistinguishable from the rest of the chassis.

“What’s goin’ on?” Judy asked, her tone uncertain and her eyes darting from one side of the car to the other.

V pressed her lips together momentarily. “I’m guessin’ there’s somethin’ they don’t want us to see.”

Judy edged forward on the seat and rubbed her palms against her knees, a frown tugging at the corners of her mouth. V hoped that Kulkarni was just being cautious about the entry points into the city. The uncertainty of that sat uncomfortably in her chest.

She sat tensely in her seat and crossed one leg over the other, her senses straining to catch the slightest hint of what was going on outside the vehicle. It still seemed to be speeding along smoothly and she couldn’t tell if they’d changed direction or not. But as the minutes stretched on, she was sure she could feel the inertia of the car shift.

When the vehicle jolted suddenly, she slid forward on the seat, her muscles feeling tight. Judy looked at her, the tension evident in her neck and jaw. V attempted to give her a reassuring nod, but she could feel the nervousness bubbling within her too.

The atmosphere within the car thickened the longer they sat in silence, and V’s stomach lurched as an automated voice filled the cabin.

“Decontamination procedures commencing. Estimated time until completion: thirty minutes.”

Judy’s brow creased as she mouthed the question “decontamination” to V. She could only shrug in reply.

*

The thirty minutes had passed by agonisingly slowly and Judy had felt increasingly antsy. She felt trapped within the black shell and the longer they waited, the more she felt like it would be their tomb. Finally, the door beside V had hissed and swung open, spilling a clinical white light into the vehicle that had blinded her.

V now stepped out the car, casting a glance back at Judy. Following V’s lead, Judy scooted along the row of seats and pulled herself out, glad to be able to stretch to her full height. They found themselves standing in an expansive, hangar-like room, smooth pale tiles completely covering the floor, only interrupted by thick pillars that reached up to a high, plain ceiling.

Set into one wall was a pair of double doors, metallic and exceptionally sturdy looking. When she glanced over her shoulder, she could see another, much wider door at the top of a ramp. She guessed that’s where the car had entered the hangar.

Her eyes snapped back to the double doors when they slid open with a low wheeze. V stiffened to her right as a group of three stepped into the room, two robotic figures and one human. Judy immediately recognised Kulkarni between the two hulking bots, his pristine lab coat fluttering around his legs as he marched towards them. Judy wondered where the two tin cans who had been in the car with them had gotten to. And where the medical team Kulkarni had mentioned was.

Kulkarni smiled crisply when he neared them, his footfalls echoing loudly around the hangar. He stopped several feet away from V. From this distance, he looked shorter than her. For some reason, Judy had expected him to be taller.

“Welcome to Alpha,” he said brusquely, looking only briefly at Judy.

V’s gaze slid around the room and between the figures in front of her. “Didn’t realise Alpha was underground,” she said, her tone guarded.

Kulkarni’s expression didn’t even flicker. “As I alluded to earlier, we require that you go through a period of quarantine to protect the integrity of the city.”

Judy’s eyes narrowed. “Didn’t hear no mention of a quarantine.”

Kulkarni peered down his nose at her, which was quite the feat considering their heights were similar. “It is a matter of procedure. Either you submit to this process, or you will be required to leave.”

Judy clenched her jaw, wanting nothing more than to cut this man and his arrogance down to size, but that would not help V. She knew that she had to let V take the lead here – it was her world. When she glanced at V, though, she could tell she was just as unsure about this situation.

V squared her shoulders then and lifted her chin. “Let’s get this over with.”

Kulkarni nodded and swept a hand towards the bot on his left. “My… assistants will accompany you to the medical facility, where we will run a few tests. I will talk to you there when you are properly situated.”

He turned and made his way back to the double doors. The two bots mirrored his movements a few moments later and V traipsed after them, hanging back a little. Judy fell into step beside her, eyeing her with concern. V’s brow shadowed her eyes, which watched their escort closely, and she held her arms stiffly at her sides.

When they passed through the large doors, they entered another tiled area, this time a long corridor lined with smaller entrances. Kulkarni was nowhere in sight and Judy wondered how large this facility was. It could stretch on for miles, for all she knew. As they were led onwards, Judy peered down yet more corridors that branched off from the main one, but they all looked similar. She hoped that they wouldn’t have to make a run for their lives in this labyrinth – they may never find their way out. In keeping with the white theme, long strips of lighting ran the length of each corridor and a headache threatened behind Judy’s eyes from the subtle pulse of power within them. This place felt so sterile to her; so dead.

Their metallic guards stopped suddenly in front of one of the identical metal doors and turned to face V and Judy. The door hissed open, revealing a surprisingly small room with one bed and a chair that resembled Judy’s BD set-up in its centre. V took a deep breath and stepped inside, but Judy hesitated. Her instincts bristled, telling her to flee, that going inside was a terrible mistake. She pushed them down and followed V.

The door closed behind her with an ominous thud. She flinched and a shudder slid down her spine. This room felt much duller than the corridors, and a large window, shadowed with a dark tint, filled the entirety of one wall. Judy eyed it as she walked to the centre of the room, where V stood beside the bed. Opposite the window was a row of counters and cabinets, but they lay empty.

Judy placed a palm against the bed and leaned in close to V. “Are you sure about this?” _What a gonk question_.

V puffed out a breath through her nose. “Fuck, no.”

“Guess it’s too late to back out now,” Judy said under her breath.

V peered at Judy silently for several long moments and a resolve settled in her eyes. “If they try anythin’, they’re gonna wish they hadn’t invited me here.”

Judy wasn’t sure whether V truly believed that or if she was wearing her bravado as a shield, but she felt a swell of relief at hearing her say it. V had always had the ability to make her feel safe even when the odds seemed stacked against them.

Judy jolted backwards when she heard the door open behind her again and she spun around to see someone enter alone. It took her a few moments to discern that it was a man, but it was not Kulkarni. He was wearing a yellow, full body medical suit, something she had only seen in holovids about contagions and disease. In his gloved hands he held a tray of what Judy assumed were medical instruments – an injection gun, possibly for administering drugs, several smaller devices, and at least one cybernetics scanner.

“Thank you for your patience,” he said, his voice muffled by the helmet. His skin was perhaps as dark as Kulkarni’s but his features were much younger and Judy guessed that he could be no older than twenty-five.

V moved around Judy and stared down at the tray, eyeing it with suspicion. The man set it down on the bed and rearranged the items until they were perfectly placed and aligned. He smoothed down the front of his suit, even though it was completely unnecessary, and turned to them.

“Where’s Kulkarni?” V demanded.

The young man’s gaze flicked between V and the window. His mouth twitched as he scrambled for an answer, but before he could find his words, a voice filled the room over the crackle of an intercom.

“I am in the next room,” came Kulkarni’s smooth tone. “My assistant, Adhar, will administer the tests. This will be minimally invasive, but we will need to take some blood samples for analysis,” he explained.

Judy took a step away from Adhar at the thought of that.

“Is that really required?” V’s voice had dropped to a low growl. Even behind the visor of Adhar’s helmet, Judy could see the nervousness in his eyes.

“Yes, I’m afraid so. As I’ve explained, the biome here is delicate and we do not get many visitors from outside the city. We just need to ensure that you’re not bringing anything with you that will threaten the balance,” Kulkarni explained.

V sighed and slipped her jacket off, laying it over the bed beside the tray. She offered her hand to the assistant. “Get on with it then.”

As Adhar picked up a small, rectangular device, Judy edged closer to V, her eyes honing in on his every move. When he gripped V’s hand and pulled it towards him, Judy grit her teeth. Pressing down on one end of the device, Adhar opened it like a clip and clamped it down on V’s thumb. Judy heard her intake of breath. And then he was done, leaving behind a small droplet of blood in the middle of V’s thumb.

Adhar placed the device aside and picked up an identical one, turning to look at Judy expectantly. She felt a sudden fear coil within her chest and squeeze, causing each of her muscles to tense. V didn’t move out of his way. Adhar looked between the two of them, and Judy inwardly chastised herself at how ridiculous she was being. V had just let him do it. She would be fine.

She took a steadying breath and moved past V, hesitantly holding out her hand. Adhar repeated the same procedure and Judy felt a single, sharp stab of pain, but it was soon gone. He nodded at that with an odd combination of satisfaction and relief before returning the blood sampler to the tray.

As he set about scanning them with a variety of tools, waving them almost comically around them, she leaned back against the side of the bed, propping herself up on her elbows. She wondered if Kulkarni’s aim was really to detect any harmful bacteria or the like, or if he had some other motive. There was something about him that made him inherently distrustful. Perhaps his arrogance, she mused. That kind of demeanour had always rubbed her the wrong way, especially when worn by a man.

Eventually, Adhar finished staring at his instruments and looked at them. “Everything seems clear here.” His eyes swept over Judy then, making her skin crawl. “You suffered an injury recently?”

Judy instinctively wrapped her arms around her torso. “That’s not your fuckin’ business.”

V shifted closer to her and Adhar seemed taken aback at her retort. He cleared his throat and moved back to the tray. “I just need to administer a mild anti-bacterial agent and then we will almost be done.” He picked up the injector as he spoke, his voice surprisingly high and Judy only now realised it was lined with an accent she didn’t recognise.

“Whoa, we don’t know what’s in that,” V said sharply.

Adhar’s eyebrows rose as he spoke. “I just said that it was an anti-bac—”

“Yeah, I know what _you_ said. Doesn’t mean I believe you.” V crossed her arms over her chest and stared the man down.

Through the condensation on the inside of his visor, Judy could just see his eyes dart to the window. “Uh, here, you may scan it,” he said and held out the injector.

V stared at it for several moments before finally relenting. “Fine.”

Adhar pressed the nozzle of the injector against V’s upper arm and it let out a muted hiss. He then did the same with Judy. She was surprised when there was only a quick pinch and then a cold sensation spreading across her skin. She didn’t feel any adverse side-effects immediately. Perhaps it _was_ only an anti-bacterial.

Placing the injector carefully on the tray once more, Adhar smoothed down his suit and backpedalled towards the door. Kulkarni’s voice buzzed over the intercom again.

“Now, V. There is the matter of the chip.” V quirked an eyebrow at the window, daring him to go on. “Obviously we cannot remove it from you just yet, but we would like to get a detailed scan of it, to get a better idea of what we’re dealing with.”

“What kinda gonk d’ya take me for?” V said, her tone scathing. “You’re not gettin’ a peek at this until you show me exactly what you plan to do.”

Judy watched as V glared at the window, and she imagined Kulkarni glaring right back through his protective glass, but she had absolutely no doubt that V would win the stand-off. She didn’t think there was anyone as stubborn as her output. As predicted, when he replied, Kulkarni’s voice had lost its forceful edge.

“Unfortunately, you will need to quarantine at least until we’ve analysed your blood. We cannot allow you access to the city proper or the rest of our labs until then.”

“You expect us to just hang out here until then?” Judy cut in then, fixing the window with an accusatory scowl.

“Of course not. We have guest quarters for such an occasion. Adhar will show you to the elevator that connects directly to them. The analysis will not take very long, but I imagine you could use some time to rest, to eat, and to…” There was a pause. “…shower.”

Adhar moved to the door then and it opened to reveal the two bots, standing like statues, their backs facing the three of them.

“Please do not try to leave your quarters,” Kulkarni droned, but Judy’s eyes narrowed at his words. “You will not be able to call the elevator. As a precaution, you understand. I will contact you again by this evening.”

Adhar disappeared through the door then and static hissed over the intercom before it fell silent. V shot an annoyed look over her shoulder at Judy, who could only shake her head in reply.

*

V leaned against the wall of the cylindrical elevator, the hum of energy the only sign that it was actually moving. Alpha’s original inhabitants, or perhaps Biotechnica, had been obsessed with the perceived absence of motion. Judy paced around the small area like a caged animal, her hands clenching and relaxing repeatedly. Kulkarni’s young assistant had left them at the entrance to the elevator, and the capsule had moved of its own accord, no doubt controlled by Kulkarni himself or another of his underlings.

If there were any others. That was something that had struck V as they had been led through the underground facility. Where were all the people? Surely a place of that size would require a huge staff, for maintenance let alone research. But until Adhar had appeared, it had felt eerily abandoned. Were they really so scared that V and Judy would bring in a contagion?

A soft jolt notified V that they had reached their destination and a veil of apprehension fell over her as she stared at the elevator’s double doors. They opened with a quiet swish and her eyebrows shot up at the opulent room they revealed. Judy hesitantly stepped out onto a polished marble floor, her first footsteps echoing around the large, expensively furnished space.

V quickly joined her, her eyes sweeping across the red, plush sofa that stretched across one wall and the large screen that sat in front of it. A bar with a stone counter stood on the opposite side of the room, a fully stocked kitchenette partially hidden behind it. V’s lips parted in surprise as her gaze fell upon the yawning windows that completely filled one wall and she found herself drawn to the sight beyond them.

The guest quarters were apparently situated high above Alpha and afforded them a spectacular view of the city. V’s breath caught in her throat as she took in the sheer amount of green. In the centre of the city proudly stood a white tower twisting up towards the opaque dome that sheltered it. The curve of its architecture tapered into a point at its very top. Far below, white arms swept out from its base, segmenting the surrounding areas into viridescent oases filled with life. Tall trees effortlessly spread their canopies over perfectly shaped fields teeming with plants and crops that V was incapable of identifying, even if she had been closer. Thin streams of water travelled between the border of each of the sections and at their outer edges sat wide roads that circled the tower and split towards the city’s limits. Organised into rings beyond the tower and its adjacent green band were rows of buildings, both tall and short, also elegant in their construction.

“You gotta be shittin’ me…” Judy breathed beside her, and V reluctantly tore her gaze away from the view to see the other woman’s wide eyes and open expression.

“No wonder they’re so protective of this place,” V muttered as her attention was pulled back to the city.

The hefty supports that she’d seen from outside the dome were even more imposing from inside and she could only imagine the destruction one would cause if it ever fell upon the city. She had no idea what the dome itself had been constructed from. Glass would have been far too fragile and, despite the unusual shimmer across its surface, it seemed solid to her, so she doubted it was an energy field of some kind.

In her peripheral vision, she saw Judy press her palms against the window and slowly shake her head. “All this… just sittin’ here.”

V nodded absent-mindedly, squinting to try and get a better look at the structures below them. Everything seemed so clean, so artificial, so disturbingly perfect. Looking down at the city from this height gave her the impression that she was studying a model, as though it had been put on display for her benefit. That uncanny feeling she’d had when walking the halls beneath the city returned. She realised, then, that there was no movement. There were no cars on the streets, no sign of people. Even the trees were still.

“Where is everyone?” she murmured to herself.

She had first thought that this paradise before her could be a perfect monument to scientific achievement, to humanity’s stubbornness in the face of adversity, but as the elation of the discovery faded, she realised instead that it was merely a memorial.

“You noticed it too?” Judy said, her voice distant. She shook her head, her mouth twitching into a frown. “Ain’t no one here ‘cept those corpo eggheads and their machines.”

V felt a trickle of dread slither down her spine. “Can see so much life down there, but it still feels so… dead.”

Judy nodded slowly, her eyes still surveying Alpha. “Those fuckin’ pricks have all this and they’re just keepin’ it to themselves.” She looked at V, her eyes burning with anger. “Think of all the people this could feed. How many lives would be better off here.”

V tore herself away from the window, the view having lost some of it appeal now. “What the hell are Biotechnica doin’ here?”

“I think it’s real fuckin’ clear,” Judy seethed and stalked over to the sofa. “They’re creatin’ a perfect home for themselves and screw the rest of the world.” She slumped down onto the red cushions and lounged back, spreading herself out.

As V moved to join her, the large monitor opposite the sofa flickered to life, causing both of them to stare at it in surprise. On the display was a familiar face, one she had only seen in a grainy, old photograph before.

“Valerie. So glad you could make it,” Adriana purred.

She was sitting in a black, high-backed chair behind a wide and intricately carved wooden desk. V had to blink a few times to clear the confusion from her mind. Adriana looked no older than that picture she’d seen in the file. But that was impossible. Gone, though, was the youthful innocence and the curiosity she had seen in that Adriana. The woman before her wore her confidence well, only accentuated by her dark business suit, and there was a sharpness in her eyes that told V to be wary.

“Who the fuck are you?” Judy spat. She had shifted forward on the sofa, her legs still parted, but she now rested one forearm on her thigh as she leaned towards the screen, her eyes narrowed.

Adriana’s eyes slid to Judy and her expression told V she was far less happy about the other woman’s presence. She smiled as she shifted her attention back to V, but there was something unsettling about the way her mouth curved.

“Adriana?” V asked, still unsure if it was indeed her.

“I trust the director was not too troublesome?” Adriana asked, her tone pleasant.

V glanced around the room, not missing Judy’s irritated scowl. “Is it safe to talk?”

Adriana shifted in her seat, an amused smirk pulling at her lips. “Even _he_ would not be so brazen as to spy on his guests. Not with cameras and microphones, at least. Worry not, Valerie. I have spoofed their sensors. They will not know what it is that you do in your lovely little suite.”

“ _V_ ,” Judy snapped, pointedly. When V looked at her, she was standing with her arms crossed, glaring at her.

V shot her an apologetic look. “This is Adriana. She’s the one who’s been sendin’ me those messages.”

Judy’s gaze flickered to Adriana and V saw the anger flare in those dark eyes. “I suppose she’s why we’re here?”

V nodded. “Yeah, she told me—”

“You can explain this to your little pet later, Valerie,” Adriana cut in, and V heard Judy let out a seething breath. “We have more important matters to discuss.”

Perhaps it was the darkness in Adriana’s eyes, but Judy bit back her retort. V wasn’t about to let it pass, though. “Show her some fuckin’ respect. She’s the only damn reason I’m even goin’ through with this crazy scheme.”

Adriana’s features twisted momentarily before settling into neutrality, causing the hairs of the back of V’s neck to rise. V glanced uncertainly at Judy, who was staring back at her with an expression she couldn’t read, the anger gone now.

“I see,” was all Adriana said in response. There was a pause before she continued. “I understand that the director is running some tests.”

V placed a hand on one hip, determined not to let Adriana get under her skin. “Yeah, somethin’ about checkin’ that we don’t introduce anythin’ harmful to the city.”

“He was being honest with regard to that. Although, I suspect that he did not tell you the whole truth.”

V sighed. _More games_. “And what would that be?”

That odd smile was back. “While the plants are susceptible to outside influence, they are very well protected. It is not them that has the director concerned. It’s his experiments.”

“Experiments?” Judy asked before V could respond.

Adriana’s brow knotted momentarily. Her eyes didn’t leave V. “He tries to replicate my father’s research. Poorly, might I add.”

Is that really what he was up to? What Biotechnica were dabbling in? “He’s trying to make clones?”

“Are you fuckin’ serious?” Judy’s tone was strained but incredulous.

“Not _trying_. He has succeeded after a fashion. But they are neither viable in the long-term nor what one would exactly call human.” Adriana seemed to be enjoying imparting this information, particularly Judy’s reaction to it.

V shuddered at the thought of inhuman husks beneath the city. “And that’s what he wants the chip for?”

Adriana tapped her chin with a forefinger. “It would appear so.”

“Jesus…” Judy breathed.

V’s brow creased then. “Do you know how he plans to help me?”

Adriana tilted her head a little, continuing to tap at her chin slowly. “That is a rather good question. With his current progress, not to mention his technical capabilities, I do not see how he could possibly succeed.”

Running a hand through her hair roughly, V let out a frustrated breath. Not that she could trust much of what Adriana was saying, but it really did seem like Kulkarni was taking her for a ride. And she had no idea if that was also the case for Adriana. The more important question, now, was: Which one would shiv her in the back first?

“And _you_ can?” Judy asked suddenly, her voice holding a warning, but V could also hear the plea in it.

Adriana sighed, as if the question were bothersome. “Yes.”

Judy moved towards the screen and stabbed a finger in its direction. “And we just gotta take your word for it?”

Adriana seemed unaffected by the display of emotion, but she was studying Judy closely now. “Yes.”

V placed a hand on the other woman’s shoulder, but it was jerked away from her and Judy paced towards the bar. Adriana quirked an eyebrow at V.

“If you’re tryin’ to fuck me over, I’ll make sure this place burns,” V said firmly.

A second eyebrow joined the first as Adriana’s lips parted in surprise, but she quickly concealed it with a smirk. “Of course.” The display distorted then, momentarily warping Adriana’s face. When it settled, her smirk was gone. “Let us finalise matters, then.”

Judy rummaged around behind the bar, irritably slamming cupboard doors, but V had a feeling she was still listening. “What’s your plan?”

Adriana leaned forward, threading her perfectly manicured fingers together on the desk in front of her. “When the director offers to show you around his menagerie this evening, and he will, you will go with him. He will likely spout some pseudo-science to convince you to submit to his requests, but that is unimportant. When you are down there, I need you to retrieve something for me.”

Now V was curious. “What?”

“I will send you an image and a map detailing where the item is most likely located. The director is a man of habit, so I doubt he has moved it since the last time I was in his system.”

“You didn’t answer my question,” V said, her eyes narrowing.

“Biological material. That is all you need to know right now.” Adriana was growing visibly more impatient as V kept prodding for information.

Judy had stilled by the bar and leaned over it, both forearms resting on its stone surface, a bottle of tequila between her hands. “You said since you were last in their system. That mean we’re goin’ in blind?”

Adriana didn’t answer immediately. In fact, she didn’t move at all and V thought that perhaps the feed had frozen. “Not blind. As I said, the director is habitual. Not much will have changed. Unfortunately, they have tightened their security recently,” she said, finally.

_Security._ “And what if we run into trouble?”

Adriana dipped her head in thought. “A subtle approach would be preferable.” She paused, a smile pulling at her mouth. “Perhaps your pet may be helpful, after all.”

Judy scoffed from behind the bar and unscrewed the cap on the tequila, quickly taking a swig. “Her name’s Judy,” V warned.

Adriana waved a dismissive hand. “She has some technical ability. That may help us.”

V would have asked how she knew that, but she suspected that Adriana had done her research on Judy just as she had with her.

“ _Some_ ,” Judy sneered and took another swig of tequila.

Either Adriana didn’t notice the anger in Judy’s voice or she didn’t care as she continued on regardless. “If you are able to access their systems locally, and patch me in, then I can provide direct assistance. I should be able to disable their security completely.”

V made eye contact with Judy and she put the bottle down, moving back towards V to join her in front of the screen. “Yeah, I can do that.”

“So, say we can pull this off, get your package. Then what?” V asked, unease sparking in her chest at the thought of Judy being put in danger.

“We should focus on one task at a time. The director can wait. Once you have the item, bring it to me. I will mark the viable exits on the map. When you leave the facility, head to the tower at the centre of Alpha.”

V’s gaze shifted to the window and to that ivory spire. So that’s where she was.

“Allow me some time to prepare the information. I suggest, for now, that you rest until the director calls for you,” Adriana said, although there was nothing in her tone that suggested she cared about their wellbeing.

V didn’t like that they had so few details to go on, but she had to trust that the information that Adriana would provide would be sufficient to see them through this safely. There was also the chance that she was lying and that Kulkarni could actually help her. She would just have to see how this played out.

“Alright. Don’t stay silent for too long,” V said warily.

Adriana nodded and the screen went blank.

Judy let out a slow breath and wandered back to the bar. “There’s absolutely no way this is goin’ to bite us in the ass.”

V joined her, taking the bottle of tequila when it was offered to her. She took a large gulp, relishing the burn as it slipped down her throat. “Welcome to merc life.”

Pulling the bottle out of V’s hand, Judy eyed her before taking another sip. “She damn well better follow through on her end.”

V huffed out an amused breath. “If she’s smart, she will. Wouldn’t want to be the focus of a pissed off Judy.”

Judy’s left eyebrow perked up and she placed the bottle on the bar. “You’d know that better than most, huh?”

Swallowing awkwardly, V forced a smile, unsure whether she was being serious or not. Judy walked around her then and patted her on the arm.

“I’m gonna go see what their shower’s like,” she said, her tone neutral.

V watched her disappear through a door set into the wall beside the kitchenette. She sighed and rolled her shoulders to ease out some of the tension there. Judy could be so expressive sometimes, from her little smirks to the intensity in her eyes, but other times, V found it so difficult to tell what was going on in her mind. She was probably trying to process some of the bombs Adriana had dropped. At least V had had a little advance warning before getting here.

She also knew that Judy hated just sitting around, waiting, thinking. And now they had hours before Kulkarni would contact them. V didn’t exactly like the idea of mulling over every little thing that could possibly go wrong either.

Coming to a decision, she turned and headed towards the same door. On the other side was a large bedroom, welcomingly dim and sporting a massive double bed. A thin, beige blanket covered the mattress and four luxurious pillows were propped up at the headboard. Just to the left of the door was another entrance, likely to the bathroom.

V stood in front of it but couldn’t hear any water running. Her brow creased as she wondered if she should just enter. She took in a breath and pressed her lips together as she turned the handle. When she slipped inside, she found Judy standing in front of a large sink and mirror, stripped down to her underwear, staring at her reflection. Beyond the sink was a large shower cubicle, still dry.

Judy watched V’s reflection as she approached, her expression giving nothing away. V stood behind Judy, watching her face carefully, and lifted her hands to rest them on the other woman’s shoulders. Judy’s eyelids fluttered briefly as V’s fingers brushed her skin.

V pressed a light kiss to the curve of Judy’s neck and breathed in her scent. “You just standin’ here thinkin’?” she asked, her lips ghosting against Judy’s skin.

“Got a lot to think about,” Judy murmured and leaned back against V slightly.

V slid her hands slowly across the curve of Judy’s shoulders and ran her fingers, feather-light down her arms. She felt Judy shiver and her eyelids dropped to half-cover her eyes as she continued to watch V in the mirror. “Maybe better not to think too much right now.”

Judy’s lips parted momentarily as the tip of her tongue darted out to moisten them. “Easier said than done,” she murmured, her voice dropping slightly.

V pressed her lips more firmly to the skin of Judy’s shoulder, hiding a small smirk. “Could distract you.”

Judy’s nostrils flared briefly as she quirked an eyebrow at V’s reflection. “You _can_ be pretty distractin’.”

Letting her hands drop to Judy’s waist, V caressed the warm flesh there and nudged her hips forwards, gently pressing Judy against the sink. Judy leaned forwards, placing her palms against the ceramic unit, her eyes darkening but never leaving the mirror. V moved with her and brushed her lips against the sensitive skin of her neck, her tongue occasionally flicking across it.

When Judy’s breaths faltered, V slipped one of her hands up and over the peak of a breast, her smirk widening at the sudden intake of air. She held Judy’s gaze as her other hand slowly inched downwards, pausing at the hem of her shorts. Her own desire swelled in the pit of her stomach at the flush that crept across Judy’s skin and her increasingly shallow pants. She dipped her fingers under the band, pressing into the flesh there as she travelled down. Judy’s lips parted as her eyelids dropped further, anticipation tensing the muscles under V’s fingertips.

V’s gaze fell to those full lips and she yearned to kiss them, to feel them move against her own, to push her tongue past them. Impatience burned within her and she quickly pulled back, turning Judy so she could trap her body against the sink again. She gripped Judy’s face in her hands and captured her lips with her own. The kiss was firm but slow, savouring. She felt fingers slip around the back of her neck and into her hair, nails grazing across her scalp.

A whimper crept up the back of her throat as Judy ran her tongue across V’s bottom lip. A haze of longing fell over her and she found herself caught up in Judy’s intoxicating scent, her taste, the feel of her skin sliding against her own. The kiss deepened as V’s hands resumed roaming Judy’s body, mapping every curve and peak. Worshipping her.

A tightness formed in her gut as her need grew and she pulled back from the kiss, taking in hurried breaths to clear her head a little. It would be so easy to rush this, but that’s not what she wanted. Her breath caught in her throat when she saw the yearning in Judy’s eyes, her lips still parted as she too tried to calm herself. V reached up and pressed her palm to Judy’s cheek, overwhelmed by a sudden surge of emotion.

Judy slipped her hand over V’s and let her eyes fall shut. When she opened them again, they were clearer and she pulled V’s hand away to press a lingering kiss to the centre of her palm.

“We really shouldn’t do this here, y’know,” Judy rasped, the regret of having to say that evident in her eyes.

Disappointment plummeted into V’s stomach, but she couldn’t disagree. “I know.”

A wry smile pulled at Judy’s lips. “Don’t think I’d be able to fully enjoy it with…” She glanced around the bathroom, a small crease of concern appearing between her eyebrows as her voice trailed off.

Now _that_ thought—or any thought, for that matter—had been put into her head, V couldn’t help the shudder at the idea that someone could be watching. Even if Adriana had assured them otherwise. V gave Judy an apologetic smile and received a reassuring squeeze of her hand in return.

“We should probably try to sleep a little, though,” Judy suggested. The deep purr of her voice said otherwise, though.

V huffed out her frustration and pulled back from Judy, her body instantly cooling at the lack of contact. “Doubt I’ll be doin’ much sleepin’.”

Judy continued to clasp V’s hand and backed towards the shower, tugging her along with her. “Cold shower first then?” she said with a wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd originally intended for the last scene to go on a bit longer, but the chapter was already getting quite long, and this felt like an okay place to leave it.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been exactly one month since I uploaded the first chapter. What a ride! Thanks to all of you who have joined me on this journey. And to those who take the time to comment. I appreciate every single one! I haven't had so much fun writing in a long time. There's still a way to go, but I'm happy to have gotten this far!
> 
> Also, I rushed to get this uploaded as I'll have no more time to get it done today, so hopefully I didn't miss too many mistakes.

The sterile, lifeless corridors of Biotechnica’s underground facility passed V by in a blur as she followed Kulkarni through their twists and turns. She had tried to map out their route when they began their journey from the elevator, but after the umpteenth turn into yet another identical corridor, she had given up and decided that they would have to rely on Adriana’s data instead.

The information V had received from Adriana wasn’t exactly what she’d call extensive. She had delivered on her promise to provide a map, which gave a good overview of the different levels of the facility, but beyond that, the only other data Adriana had sent was an image of a large, metal case with its location. Judy had received a similar map, with interfaces clearly marked on it that would allow her access to Biotechnica’s systems.

Judy walked along silently beside V, probably just as preoccupied with her task as V was. After their cold shower, and a few hours of fruitless attempts to sleep, Judy had remained oddly quiet, only offering brief replies to any of V’s efforts to start a conversation. She didn’t like that Judy had retreated into her head, that she didn’t want to share what was troubling her, but V couldn’t blame her either. While V had the tendency to do that simply out of habit, because she was used to handling things alone, she suspected Judy had made a conscious choice this time. It would do them no good to go over every little worry just before a mission.

When Kulkarni stopped abruptly in front of a large door, V noticed that the white panelling had given way to thick grey plating that lined the walls and floor. She had seen similar architecture in military buildings, but she couldn’t tell if it was for the purpose of reinforcement or protection from outside technology. A thin red light sat above the doorway and as Kulkarni approached it, it flickered to blue. The metal door slid upwards to reveal a large room filled with counters and a variety of machines.

V followed Kulkarni into the lab and scanned the area, surprised to see several people hunched over small displays and scientific equipment. Taking in the layout of the room and the placement of several smaller doors set into two of its walls, she noted that the case could be nearby. Referencing the map, it was possible that it was being stored in one of the adjacent rooms, but she’d need to have a proper look around to be certain.

Kulkarni cleared his throat and the three lab technicians, each in identical, crisp white coats, turned to face them. The two young men seemed surprised at the new company, but the woman, who was older and wore her experience well, seemed irritated by the intrusion. Even though she was relieved to see actual people instead of more bots, V was troubled by the complication this may cause. If she couldn’t retrieve the case unnoticed, these scientists may very well end up getting caught in the middle.

“Now that your bloodworks have been processed,” Kulkarni began, looking at V and Judy. “I can show you what we do here.”

V peered at him expectantly, wondering just how much of what he was going to tell them would align with what Adriana had said.

Kulkarni walked along the line of counters, motioning with one hand as he moved. “This lab is dedicated to analysing and producing viable species of agricultural crops and other plant life that we grow here in the city. Obviously, sustainable food is our top priority, but there is no need to limit ourselves to that alone.”

“Uh huh,” V murmured, quirking an eyebrow at him. “That’s all great, but I don’t see what that has to do with me.”

Kulkarni wavered then and glanced at the lab technicians. “Please continue your work,” he told them. Without hesitation, they returned to their instruments and V watched them for several moments, unable to determine what it was they were working on.

Holding a hand out in front of him, Kulkarni urged V and Judy onwards towards a side door. As she walked towards it, she took in the rows of containers sat upon a counter that contained various, multi-coloured liquids. Beside them was a large, bulbous machine that she guessed must be used for processing them in some way. She tried to get a glimpse of the laptop that lay open next to the machine, but Kulkarni ushered her quickly through the door.

She stepped into a murky gloom and she barely noticed Kulkarni slipping past her and moving further into the room. When Judy joined them, the door slammed shut with a resounding clang. She heard a few clicks to her left and then the room was flooded with light, blinding V momentarily. She blinked quickly and the room came into focus.

The first thing she noticed was a large window set into the wall in front of her. At first, she thought it was tinted black or only allowed viewing one-way, and she wondered if Biotechnica had a fetish for that, but then she realised that whatever was located on the other side was in complete darkness. Below the window was a row of panels containing controls and monitors, which now came to life with flickering lights and bright text.

Kulkarni stood beside a swivel chair, looking down at a small monitor set into the long panel, his features tight with concentration. Judy wandered over to the window, her eyes darting back and forth across the displays. Perhaps she could make more sense of it than V.

“Our progress with crops is just the tip of the iceberg,” Kulkarni said then, his voice sounding odd amongst the clicks and beeps of the console.

V moved towards him and he tapped a few times at the monitor he had been eyeing. A light snapped on beyond the window and was joined in quick succession by more that ran the length of the cavernous hall beyond. V’s eyes widened as she took in the rows upon rows of cylinders that filled the void, each taller than a person and as wide as two. The top and bottom of each container seemed to be made from metal, but the rest was encased with a misty, curved glass. She could see light from within, but condensation blocked any view of their contents.

“The secret of our success with the flora here is, simply put, cloning.” Kulkarni clasped his hands behind his back as he spoke, pride puffing his cheeks. V imagined he was restraining himself from providing a flourish with his arms and she had to force a façade of surprise onto her face.

“All the trees and crops are cloned?” she asked, hoping she’d lifted the pitch of her voice enough to mimic disbelief.

Kulkarni nodded. “When Biotechnica first took over the running of the city, the technology—the science—was still in its infancy. As you saw for yourself, we have come far since then.”

“And this?” Judy asked and V had to look over her shoulder to see the other woman staring through the window.

“That is the next, obvious step,” Kulkarni replied, his tone still brimming with achievement. “Human cloning.”

V’s gaze slid back to him. “You can clone people?” That question she actually wanted an answer to.

Kulkarni poked at the monitor again, and in the display beside it, an image popped up. On it was a digital replication of one of the containers in the hall, and within that was the outline of a human figure. Data was displayed next to it, but V couldn’t understand what the numbers referred to.

“Yes, we have successfully replicated the human body. Some of these containers house our clones.”

V did not miss his choice of words, but she wasn’t about to probe him on it. Not yet. “So, what are you sayin’? You want to fix my problem by cloning me?”

Kulkarni’s brow creased momentarily and the corner of his mouth ticked downwards. “That is one possibility. Another is to merely clone your brain.”

Judy moved to stand with them. “You think that would actually work?”

Unclasping his hands and walking over to another display, Kulkarni swallowed awkwardly as he bent down to look at it. “We would need to test the compatibility, of course. It would not be a quick process.”

V’s eyes narrowed. “I’m kinda on a timer here.”

“Yes, I am aware,” he said, his voice dropping. “But something like this cannot—should not—be rushed.”

Judy, again, walked over to where he stood. “And what about the chip? What’s to stop it fuckin’ up again?”

Kulkarni straightened and looked between them. V could see the uncertainty in his eyes, the fear of what she would do if he gave them the wrong answer. She could use that. She came to stand directly in front of him with an unwavering glare.

He squared his jaw and returned V’s gaze. “That is why I need to study the chip.”

Judy also turned to face V then, seemingly waiting on the reply, but her eyes darted to the left. V briefly followed the movement, noting a terminal set into the wall in the corner of the room, near the door. One of the access points Adriana had mentioned. She understood immediately.

_Time to turn the screws._ She leaned in towards him, her eyes narrowing, and he jerked backwards slightly, his eyes widening. “I’m hearin’ a whole lotta maybes here and nothin’ solid. Why should I let you poke around in my head?”

Judy took that moment to back away slowly, edging out of Kulkarni’s peripheral vision. V would likely need to turn him more towards the window to prevent him catching movement with a quick turn of his head. Or keep his attention firmly on her.

His chin tremored briefly before he regained his composure. “You can see what we are capable of here. If we cannot find a solution, then who?”

That was a weak answer and she would have taken him to task for it under normal circumstances. But she didn’t want to unsettle him too much or he might be tempted to call in security. She just needed him off-balance. V turned and moved towards the window, making a show of swinging her arms wide in exasperation.

“Say I believe you. What do you get outta this?” she asked as she spun back towards him.

Judy had successfully reached the terminal now, but V couldn’t see what she was doing, only that her movements were slow and careful. To V’s relief, Kulkarni had followed her movement to the window, seemingly relaxing a little.

“There is something we have been missing in our research into cloning,” he began and there was something rehearsed about his words. “While we were able to perfect body replication, the mind is another matter. We believe the chip may be the final piece to this puzzle.”

“I see,” V murmured and resisted the urge to stare at Judy’s back, willing her to work quickly. “And what do you need from me? Are you gonna have to take the chip out?”

Judy glanced over her shoulder, concern flashing in her eyes, but she swiftly turned back to the terminal. Kulkarni regarded V cautiously and slipped a hand into the pocket of his lab coat. As V crossed her arms over her chest, she eyed him, hoping he didn’t have something stashed in that pocket.

“That would be the simplest option,” he admitted. When V’s eyes narrowed, he continued. “But we can work with whatever you’re comfortable with. We would need to conduct a complete scan of your brain and hardware. Obviously, we’ll need to consider factors outside the chip, such as implants. We will also need a full history of the chip and your experiences with it.”

The more he spoke, the more it was dawning on her that he knew very little about the chip. He had admitted to not having all the details when they’d first spoken, but she realised now that he didn’t have _any_. She clenched her jaw, trying to hide her growing disappointment. Kulkarni shifted uncomfortably at her lack of response and her heart lurched when his eyes darted away from her.

She quickly reached out and gripped his shoulder firmly, causing his attention to jolt back to her, his expression twisting in shock. “Tell me somethin’…” she said, her tone dropping. “How did you hear about the chip?”

He swallowed audibly. “Well, I…” he trailed off, and V could see a sheen of perspiration bead his forehead.

“Arasaka, perhaps?” V probed, her grip tightening.

Kulkarni made another attempt to stutter out a reply, but soon snapped his mouth shut. He took a steadying breath and tried again. “It is true that Arasaka reached out to us about stolen property.”

V quirked an eyebrow, relaxing her hold on him minutely. “If I was a bettin’ woman, and I am, then I would say Arasaka never mentioned a damn chip at all.”

A single drop of perspiration trickled down the side of Kulkarni’s face and disappeared into his collar. “Y-yes, that is also true.”

V let out a slow breath when she saw Judy turn away from the terminal and nod once in her direction. “So, ‘fess up, _Director_. Who told you?”

“I…” he croaked and struggled under her grip, which only made her press her fingers into his shoulder more. “I don’t know. I received an anonymous data dump. It… it just contained information on you, where you were. That you had a chip capable of transplanting personalities. That it was killing you.”

She let her hand fall away from him, confusion creasing her brow. Kulkarni stumbled back, putting distance between them. He rubbed at his shoulder, a mixture of relief and fear clouding his eyes. Judy stepped towards him, gripping his arm, and his head snapped to the left to look at her.

“Y’know what I hear when you talk?” she said, her voice dipping to a low rasp. “Bullshit. You don’t have a fuckin’ clue how to help V. You just want the chip for yourself.”

Kulkarni wrenched his arm away from her, his eyes darting between the two of them nervously. “No, that’s not true. I—”

Kulkarni’s denial was lost to a sudden, thunderous roar. V instinctively fell to her knees, slamming herself against the panel behind her as the room was rocked with violent tremors. A flash of light filled the window above her. Both Judy and Kulkarni dropped down to join V, their eyes wide with shock. A crack split the air. When V looked up, she could see a thin line in the glass snaking its way across the window, threading off in dozens of different directions.

_Fuck._ Another booming explosion shook the room and V launched herself towards Judy, wrapping herself around the other woman as the window shattered. Shards showered down on V, and she felt them slice across her head and back. She tucked Judy more tightly against her chest as the slivers of glass stung the sides of her face. V squeezed her eyes shut, her senses overwhelmed by the onslaught.

As the ringing in her ears faded, V became aware of the shudder of Judy’s body in her arms. She lifted her head and looked up. The window gaped wide, its edges like jagged teeth. Thick plumes of dark smoke billowed through and the stench of burning flesh reached V’s nose. Kulkarni scrambled to pull himself up and stared, slack-jawed at the damage beyond the window.

V pulled back, her hands moving to Judy’s face. She swept her hair back, fingers brushing across the skin of Judy’s cheeks, checking for any sign of damage. Dark eyes lifted to look at V, fear fading into concern. Judy raised her own fingers to shakily sweep across V’s jaw and her brow dropped to shadow her eyes. V became aware of a stinging in the echo of Judy’s touch and she realised the glass must have cut her.

“C’mon,” V said softly. “We need to get outta here.”

She pushed herself up, pulling Judy with her, and turned to look through the window. Her breath caught in her throat. Between the swell of smoke and the flames that licked at the walls of the hall, she could see that the majority of the cylindrical containers had been utterly destroyed. Metal had been torn apart and the glass casings had been obliterated.

Kulkarni stood, completely frozen, mumbling words to himself that V couldn’t catch over the inferno roaring beyond the window. Relinquishing her hold on Judy, V grabbed the back of Kulkarni’s lab coat and yanked him towards the door. The smoke scratched at her throat as Kulkarni struggled, his arms flailing.

“Snap out of it!” she hissed in his ear. “Or I’m leavin’ you here to choke.”

Kulkarni seemed to come to his senses then and spun about, stumbling to the door. The three of them bundled into the lab and Kulkarni slammed a hand against a panel on the wall, sealing the smoke-filled room behind them. V let out several rasping coughs and wiped a hand across her face. _What the fuck just happened?_

From her position near the doorway, V could see the three lab technicians sheltering behind their counters, their faces contorted in shock and confusion. The lighting in the room pulsed from white to red to white again, casting an eerie atmosphere over the lab. Another tremor rumbled under V’s feet and she had to steady herself against the wall. Judy clung to a counter, her eyes darting around the room.

Kulkarni, looking extremely ruffled now, fiddled with something on his wrist and waited a few moments. “What happened in containment?”

Stability returned to the room and V took in a few calming breaths as she watched Kulkarni.

“What do you mean? How is that possible!?” Kulkarni barked at whoever he was talking to.

V slowly made her way along the row of counters towards the second side-door, her focus back on her task. She froze when Kulkarni slammed his hand down on the metal countertop.

“Shut it down! She can’t access—” He stopped himself abruptly, apparently remembering who was in the room with him. “Where is security?”

Smoke now began to seep into the lab through one of the small vents near the ceiling and V knew their window of opportunity was growing smaller. Kulkarni still glowered in rage at the space in front of him.

“What!?” he seethed in disbelief. He slammed his palm down again. “Then get a manned team down here. And fix the fire suppression system!”

He seemed to close the commlink then and swept his gaze over the room, searching for something. When he spotted the technicians, he hurried around the counters and kneeled down to check on them. V took that moment to move closer to the door, noting the panel next to it. Perhaps Judy could help her unlock the door. Or she could just force it.

“Evacuate. Now,” Kulkarni told the technicians and they shakily got to their feet and ran from the room. He looked towards the vent then and spotted the smoke. “We should leave as well.”

V glanced between him and the door, her adrenaline spiking as it dawned on her that she wasn’t going to be able to get the package without complications. His expression shifted as he also came to a realisation. He stomped forward towards the door, his eyes narrowing, and V wondered when he’d found this sudden surge of courage.

“You’re behind this!” he spat.

V blinked at him in surprise. “That’s ridiculous,” she said quickly. She didn’t know why she was trying to defend herself against the accusation.

“She got to you, didn’t she!? I should have known! She wheedles her way into everything.” He was ranting now, his eyes burning with betrayal.

V had to suppress the eye roll and she closed the gap between her and the door, considering him nothing more than an annoyance now. When Kulkarni lunged towards her and grabbed her arm, she almost laughed at how weak his grip was. She shoved him off, bringing her left arm up between them. Her mantis blade sprung out and he recoiled backwards, his eyes widening.

“Security will be here any… any moment,” he stuttered.

“Let ‘em come,” V said dismissively and thrust her blade into the panel beside the door. It spat sparks at her and fizzled. With some satisfaction, she heard the magnetic clamps disengage from the door.

“You won’t get away with th—”

V turned to see Judy grab Kulkarni by the shoulder and spin him. She lashed out with one fist, landing a bone-crunching hit to his jaw. His head snapped to the right and his eyes rolled back in his head as he crumpled to the floor. V stared at Judy in surprise, her eyebrows raised.

“Been wantin’ to do that for fuckin’ ages,” Judy rasped and shook her hand as she clenched and relaxed it.

A throaty laugh burst from V and she shot Judy an appreciative look. “You’re so hot right now,” she remarked before jamming her mantis blade into the doorframe in an attempt to lever the door open.

Judy leaned against the wall next to V, her eyes on the doorway to the corridor. “You sayin’ I ain’t always hot?”

V snorted. “You know that’s not true.” When the door gave way, she strained against it with one arm and it slowly relented, metal grinding against metal.

She hurried into the room beyond, which appeared to be some sort of storage space, and retracted her blade. There were rows of refrigerated cabinets, some with keypads. There was no sign of Adriana’s case out in the open, so it had to be in one of the cabinets. Judy joined her and looked around uncertainly.

“You search left, I search right,” V suggested and moved to one side of the room.

She wrenched open one cabinet after another, finding an array of vials and sealed containers, but nothing that resembled the case. Maybe Kulkarni had rehomed whatever was inside to a different kind of case. Or maybe it wasn’t even here. She frowned as she realised they probably should have left him conscious.

“V,” came Judy’s voice from behind her and she turned to see the other woman holding a large metal case in her hands.

“Thank fuck,” breathed V and hurried over to her.

It seemed to match the image Adriana had given her. Whether it was truly the exact same case, she would leave that up to Adriana to discover. She wasn’t hanging about here any longer.

“Let’s get outta here,” said V then and Judy nodded.

They quickly slipped out of the storage room and Judy hesitated in front of Kulkarni. Her gaze flickered to the smoke slowly seeping into the room and back to the unconscious man. V frowned. Deciding not to argue about it, she slid her arms under his body and lifted him, surprised at how light he was. She motioned with a nod for Judy to go on ahead of her.

When they reached the corridor, V felt a chill creep down her spine as she spotted several men jogging towards them, garbed in light body armour. Judy slowed her pace then, letting V move in front. V glanced at her but she said nothing. She just gave her a meaningful look and then glanced down at the case. V guessed that she didn’t want the case to be the first thing the security team saw. Perhaps they would be distracted by Kulkarni’s unconscious form and Judy could slip past unnoticed. It was a plan. Of sorts.

“Hold!” yelled one of the men as they neared.

V stopped in front of them. “Oh, thank fuck you’re here,” she panted, adding a twist of drama to her voice. “Director Kulkarni was hurt by one of the explosions. I don’t know what to do!”

She took that moment to drop Kulkarni unceremoniously to the floor, his limbs landing in a tangle. The three security team members crouched down around him, and the one who had yelled at her looked up with unrestrained incredulity. Judy took the opportunity to edge around them and they didn’t even look her way.

As V’s heart hammered in her chest, she offered the man as weary an expression as she could muster. “Carried him all the way here. It looks bad back there. Where’s the evacuation route?”

The man’s attention returned to Kulkarni as his colleagues checked the director for injuries. “Just head back the way we came. The stairs are clearly marked at the end of the corridor. Join the staff in the courtyard and…” He looked up again. “Don’t leave.”

“’Course,” she said and hastily stepped around him.

She motioned for Judy to move on with her hands and the other woman launched into a jog, clasping the case to her torso in an attempt to conceal it. V peered over her shoulder as they moved, relieved to see that the security team was fully occupied with Kulkarni. As they made their way to the stairs, she hoped he didn’t wake too quickly.

*

The gentle hues of the evening blanketed the dome far above Judy in an orange haze, giving the buildings around her a rosy tint. Her eyelids fluttered as she adjusted to the new light level and she gratefully took in lungfuls of fresh air. The first thing she noticed was the odd scent – there was a sweetness in the air, a freshness that she hadn’t experienced before. Her gaze settled on a large tree nearby and she saw that small, pink buds were just beginning to peek open on its thin branches.

She felt a reassuring hand at the small of her back and V guided her off to one side of the entrance they’d just emerged from. Judy glanced at V, who was scanning the area with a laser-like focus and didn’t seem at all distracted by the wonder of the city around them. It was then that she noticed the group of people gathered across the large, stone courtyard. She estimated that there were around twenty men and women, mostly scientific personnel if the lab coats were anything to go by.

As she surveyed the high walls that framed the courtyard, she spotted metallic figures standing disconcertingly still by a large wire gate, the evening sun glinting off their forms. The bots’ heads were lowered and there was no blue tint to their eyes. Was this Adriana’s doing? That would explain Kulkarni’s outburst in the lab and their unimpeded exit from the facility.

“Need to get us some wheels,” V said, her voice hushed.

When Judy followed her gaze, she spotted a small parking area where several cars and a motorcycle sat unattended. Their sleek, clean designs were unlike what she was used to seeing in Night City, but were very much in line with the Alpha aesthetic. As they hurried towards the parking lot, V seemed very focused on the black motorcycle.

Casting one last look around, V slipped a leg over the seat of the motorcycle and smoothed her hands over the handlebars appreciatively. She looked up at Judy with a grin. When she held her hand out, Judy passed her the case and V tucked it into the space between her legs.

“I think a car probably woulda been the way to go here, V,” Judy said with a shake of her head, but she couldn’t hide her amusement at the other woman’s excited grin.

“Where’s the fun in that?” V quipped and motioned for Judy to join her.

Judy settled on the seat behind V, pressing herself up against the other woman’s back and wrapping her arms around her waist. She could certainly see the appeal of this mode of transportation. V peered at Judy over her shoulder and smiled.

“Gonna quickhack the gate when we get close. Hopefully with security bein’ all fucked up, I won’t get any resistance. Hold on tight, ‘kay?”

Judy gave her waist a quick squeeze in reply and V turned her attention to the task at hand. The motorcycle quietly hummed to life, its chassis vibrating gently beneath them. V eased it forwards slowly at first, but the movement was quickly spotted by the nearby employees. Their confused gestures quickly shifted into alarmed waving and V responded by speeding towards the gate.

As the closed gate rushed towards them, Judy braced herself, pressing her cheek to the torn leather of V’s jacket and squeezing her eyes shut, her blood pulsing in her ears. When no collision came, she lifted her head and saw that they were racing through the empty streets of Alpha. She let out a relieved puff of air. Simple white houses passed them by in a blur, each with their own little square of green. Judy imagined that they had once been well-tended, but they were overgrown now.

High above the city, looking down from the guest quarters, everything had seemed so neat and perfectly crafted. But down here, feeling small and insignificant amidst the vastness of Alpha, she could see how nature pushed back against the restrictions imposed upon it. How it refused to be contained. She felt a surge of melancholy at how empty the city felt. There was no life behind the windows of each perfect home, no sounds from the abandoned bars, no scents from the stores. Much like the dome protecting it, Alpha was a mere shell.

When V turned the motorcycle into a wide street, the imposing tower at the centre of the city came into view. It stretched up impossibly high and Judy had to crane her head back to see its peak. She felt a tightness in her chest as they rushed closer, the shadow of the tower creeping towards them in the day’s fading light.

Judy straightened when a notification popped up about an incoming call. When she felt V’s muscles tense beneath her hands, she guessed she wasn’t the only one. She accepted the call and was surprised when there was no visual display.

“I see you have successfully escaped Biotechnica’s facility. Do you have my item?” came Adriana’s silky voice.

“Yeah, yeah, got the case,” V said distractedly as she pushed the bike even harder. Judy glanced over her shoulder and didn’t see any movement behind them. It didn’t look like they had been followed.

“Excellent. I also see that the director is still alive.” Disapproval sept into Adriana’s tone.

Judy’s eyes narrowed at that.

“I got your damn case. Didn’t need to flatline Kulkarni.”

“That decision was unwise. Due to the inactivity of his usual security force, the director has now called in outside help.” Adriana’s voice had dipped to a low drone.

Judy instinctively tightened her grip on V. She supposed that meant Kulkarni had recovered from her blow, but who could he have possibly called in? More Biotechnica goons?

“We’ll deal with that when the time comes,” V muttered dismissively.

“What the hell happened back there?” Judy cut in.

There was a pause and Judy noticed the motorcycle had slowed now.

“You required a distraction. I supplied one,” Adriana finally said, her voice betraying nothing.

V tensed again. “Destroyin’ all those clones was just a distraction, huh?”

Another pause. “They weren’t alive. Not truly. You need not feel grief for them. They would not appreciate it.”

V shook her head but didn’t respond. When Judy peered over the other woman’s shoulder, she saw a wide gate set into a wall similar to that which surrounded Biotechnica’s facility. There didn’t appear to be any bots here, though. As they neared, the gate slid open, but V brought the bike to a stop before passing through.

“Do come in,” Adriana purred, causing a shiver to slip down Judy’s spine. _What a creep._

“Let me get back to you on that,” V snapped and appeared to end the call on her end.

Before Judy could do the same, Adriana’s voice drifted over her commlink, now low and dangerous. “Please tell Valerie that we have approximately one hour before Kulkarni’s new friends arrive. Don’t dawdle too much.”

The call ended and Judy bristled at Adriana’s use of that name.

V lifted herself off the bike and placed the case on the ground beside it before turning to face Judy, her features shadowed by anger. She paced back and forth for a few moments, seemingly turning something over and over in her mind. Judy sat in silence, unsure of what to say.

“This feels so gonk, Jude,” she said finally, her voice strained.

Judy stared up at the tower, her eyes travelling over the twists of the silvery architecture. “You mean goin’ in there?”

V ceased her pacing and stood beside the bike again, looking down at Judy. “Yeah, the whole thing. Adriana’s playin’ us.”

Judy sighed and frowned. “Don’t doubt that for a second. Not really sure what to do about it, though.”

V rested a hand on her hip. “I’d say we should delta, but we don’t even know how to get out of this fuckin’ city.”

Judy nodded slowly. “And Adriana says that more Biotechnica people will be here in an hour. Doubt we’d make it very far even if we could get out.”

V kicked the wheel of the motorcycle with the tip of her boot. “Fuck. So, what do you think?”

Judy had to take a moment to think that over, surprised that V was asking for her opinion on it. She was the mercenary, she usually took charge in moments like this. Finally, Judy shrugged.

“I don’t trust the bitch. Don’t think she’s told us one true thing. But I also don’t think we can just sit on our asses out here and do nothin’.” She paused, going over the options one more time. “If she really can help you, V… I think we gotta take the chance. I don’t think I could forgive myself if we let that opportunity slip by.”

V’s eyes roamed over Judy’s face as she spoke and as she let the words sink in, she stepped closer. “What if it all goes to hell in there?”

Judy reached out and took V’s hand, running the pad of her thumb across the back of it. “Then you’ll get us out. It’s kinda your thing.”

“No pressure,” V said with a half-hearted laugh.

Judy squeezed V’s fingers. “You’re not alone, V. Whatever happens in there, we’ve got each other. There ain’t no situation that the both of us can’t figure out.”

V tilted her head a little and a fond smile tugged at one corner of her lips. “Where were you all my life?”

Judy let go of V’s hand and gave her a playful tap on the chest. “Don’t get mushy on me. You’ll ruin your rep.”

Rubbing the back of her neck briefly, V chuckled and slipped back onto the motorcycle, but Judy caught a glimpse of a slight flush under the other woman’s cheeks. V retrieved the case and shot a look over her shoulder.

“Ready?”

Judy took in a deep breath, fear coiling in her stomach, but she nodded firmly. V faced forwards and the bike eased through the gate. Unlike Biotechnica’s buildings, the area around the tower was wild and unkempt. Ivy had begun to creep up the smooth white of the tower and what had once likely been a beautifully sculpted garden was now a mess of weeds and tall grass that fought for dominance over the blues and yellows of wildflowers.

Judy felt a tension creep into her shoulders as the gate creaked shut. V hopped off the bike and pulled the case with her, gazing up at the tower. Heavy double doors slid open at its base, revealing a dark foyer beyond. Her heart stammered in her chest as they moved inside, their footfalls echoing loudly through the lifeless interior. They passed a dusty reception desk, the computer displays upon it blank. At the back of the circular room were several elevator doors. The middle of the three doors swished open, yellow light spilling out onto the smooth tiles in front of it.

V glanced at Judy before stepping inside, her jaw tight and the hand gripping the case whitening at the knuckles. When the door closed behind them and the elevator jolted to life, Judy swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She couldn’t shake the feeling that they were being raised to their doom. As they waited silently, she reached out with one hand and brushed her fingertips across the skin of V’s free hand. V gave her a small smile and she felt some comfort in that and the brief contact.

The elevator came to a sudden stop and Judy heard an unsettling grinding of metal somewhere above them. The door jittered open. She and V stepped into what appeared to be a long room with a large, segmented window set into the rear wall. The dusk sun was the only source of light and it revealed the familiar form of a desk at the far end of the room. Shadows stretched across the floor and over objects Judy couldn’t identify.

She narrowed her eyes as they cautiously made their way further into the room. There appeared to be a chair behind the desk, but it was too dark to tell if someone sat in it. The silhouette of wires and tubes erupted from the sides of the chair and desk, running the width of the room and disappearing into the darkness. Apprehension pushed heavily on her chest and she felt as though she had to force the musty air into her lungs.

Her nose wrinkled when she realised it wasn’t just dust in the air. There was the odour of something else that sent a chill down the back of her neck. The distinct, unforgettable scent of death. V stopped suddenly and placed an arm in front of Judy. A light flickered on behind the desk, revealing a large monitor that swung down from the ceiling to face them.

A second light burst to life above the desk and Judy sucked in a gasp. Slumped in the chair was the withered, grey form of a woman. Her business suit, once dark blue, was now faded and threadbare. The flesh of her face had receded, drawing her skin tautly across her bones. Her cavernous eyes were closed. Judy’s lips twisted as she took in the sight. The tubes she’d seen as mere silhouettes plunged into the woman’s parchment-like skin and the wires disappeared behind the mass of fine, tatty hair that hung limply from her scalp.

Judy felt acid burn up the back of her throat as a rattle filled the eerie silence of the room and the woman’s chest rose shakily.

“Adriana?” V asked with trepidation.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, we start from the cliffhanger of the last chapter!
> 
> Special thanks for Greendot for discussing some doubts I had regarding a portion of dialogue.

“Adriana?”

V edged forwards, the handle of the case feeling warm in her clammy hand. She couldn’t pull her eyes away from the desiccated form sat behind the desk. There was a surrealness to the moment and V felt as though, any second now, she would jolt awake from this bizarre dream. The woman’s chest suddenly collapsed again and another rattling breath filled the air. How could she be alive?

Colours flickered onto the screen that had dropped down from the ceiling and the same image she’d seen back in the guest quarters greeted them. It mirrored the twisted sight below and V could feel the bile simmer in her stomach. Adriana, still young, still vibrant, sat in a strange alternate version of her office, smiling at them.

“Not what you expected?” Adriana purred from the monitor and V caught the slight twitch of withered lips below.

“You’re really fuckin’ enjoyin’ yourself, aren’t you?” Judy snarled from behind V, but she didn’t move.

Adriana’s smile grew wider. “One has to take pleasure where one can find it,” she said with a cheeriness that sent a shudder down V’s spine.

As V approached the desk, the sickly smell of decay grew stronger and she had to force back the grimace that pulled at her mouth. “What the fuck is goin’ on here?”

Adriana’s smile faded upon the monitor and she leaned forwards. The body in front of V remained motionless. “This is what the director has reduced me to.”

“Kulkarni did this?” Judy asked, her voice sounding distant to V.

“Indirectly, at least,” Adriana said with a slight tilt of her head. “When I refused to give him my research—my father’s research—Biotechnica lost interest in my project. The director held it against me, it seems. He essentially trapped me here, withdrew my staff and withheld vital supplies. I was forced to do this to myself.”

V’s eyes swept over Adriana’s body once more, disgust blossoming in her gut. “Why would he do that?”

“Is that not obvious from the state of Alpha? He lost favour with his precious corporation. Biotechnica consider the city nothing more than a farm now. The funds they initially poured into Alpha dried up years ago. The director yearns for glory. I imagine that’s something you’re familiar with, Valerie.”

Anger bubbled under V’s skin at the insinuation, but she bit back the retort. Judy appeared beside her, irritation mirrored in her dark eyes.

“Why didn’t you just leave?” Judy asked, her voice dropping to a grainy rasp.

On the screen, Adriana leaned back into her chair and rested her elbows on its armrests, steepling her hands in front of her. “I could not. The director would never have let me. But that is not the only reason. As successful as my father’s efforts were, they were still flawed.”

V dropped the case onto the heavy wooden desk and the thud echoed around the room. Adriana’s eyes shifted to it. “Flawed how?”

“The process of, let us say, growing a clone is a quick one. This artificial and sterile aging unfortunately has drawbacks. One such drawback is the lack of a fully developed immune system. If I were to leave, I would probably succumb to any number of viruses or bacteria very quickly. As has happened on numerous occasions in the past. Alpha offered me a controlled environment in which I could conduct my research without fear of illness. A place where I had access to the materials needed to produce new clones should the need arise.”

Questions spiralled through V’s mind at the new information, but she didn’t have the time to get into this now. For all she knew, Kulkarni would be knocking down the front door to this place any minute.

“Sucks for you,” Judy interjected. “But why are we here? How can you help V when you’re just a fuckin’ corpse?”

“Judy…” Adriana let the name sit on her virtual tongue for a moment. “There’s no need to be rude.”

When V looked at Judy, she saw the muscles in her neck tense and her lip curl. In the next moment, Judy had rounded the desk and gripped the back of Adriana’s chair with one hand, her free hand hovering over the body. “Fuck your games, _Adriana._ Fuck this entire city. You want rude? What’s to stop me yankin’ out these tubes?”

A flicker of surprise passed across Adriana’s features on the monitor. “Nothing, I suppose. But then I would be unable to save the woman you clearly care so much about.”

Judy clenched her jaw, her grip tightening on the chair. “Maybe it’ll be worth it. Maybe we’ll find help someplace else. From someone who isn’t as twisted as you.”

Even Judy didn’t sound convinced of that and V knew that Adriana wouldn’t miss the defeat in her voice. But maybe she was right. Maybe it would be for the best that they ended this now, didn’t get in any deeper. Even if Adriana _could_ help her, would it be worth it? At what cost would that help come?

“You are free to take your chances, of course. With the corporations and the scavengers and the corrupt security forces. Perhaps an underground ripperdoc will take pity on you. Perhaps he will promise you that it will be an easy fix. Just before stripping Valerie of all her cybernetics.” There was a smugness to her voice that rankled V.

“Shut up,” Judy forced through gritted teeth and her fingers twitched.

For a moment, V thought she might do it. Might tear the tubes from Adriana’s body and spill their contents across her decaying form. But then her shoulders tremored and she turned sharply, pacing away from the desk towards the giant window behind it.

“But before you do,” Adriana continued. “ _You_ may be quick to turn away a helping hand, but I still require your assistance to give myself a chance at life.”

V stared up at the monitor, her eyes narrowing. “What do you need me to do?”

Adriana’s lips ticked upwards, putting V on edge. She swung a hand to her left. “Please go through that door and I will talk you through it.”

Judy stiffened then and turned to face V. Her expression was neutral but emotions swam behind her eyes. V found it difficult to tease apart what she saw there. She rolled her shoulders once and picked up the case, heading towards the door Adriana had indicated. The monitor fell dark as she moved. Part of her knew that helping Adriana was a bad idea, that it could only end in betrayal. But another, softer voice in her head told V that for all her arrogance and confidence, Adriana was just as helpless as she was. Reduced to relying on the charity of others to save her life.

Unlike most of the doors they’d come across in Alpha, this one seemed to be made of a dark, carved wood, or at least coated in it. When V neared it, she heard a click and the door popped open. She pulled on it and it was surprisingly thick, the weight of it difficult to shift with one hand. On the other side was a brightly lit lab, much cleaner than what she’d seen of the rest of the building.

The steel counters resembled those in Biotechnica’s facility and they too were filled with vials of various liquids, as well as equipment V didn’t recognise. At one end of the room, however, was a cylinder not too dissimilar to those she had seen destroyed in Biotechnica’s storage hall. She placed the case on one of the counters and approached the container, lifting a hand to wipe away condensation from the thick glass.

She instantly recoiled at what was revealed. Inside floated what could vaguely be described as human. All the identifiable parts were there – two arms, two legs, a torso, even a head. But it was as though a sculptor had grown bored and abandoned his craft part-way through. The entire body was covered in a translucent skin that revealed glass-like bone and the organs within. No features were recognisable on the face, but she could see the greyish form of the brain and what appeared to be computer components embedded in it, shaped to match the flow of the tissue around them. They were connected by wires and V had to wonder just how the brain could function with so much taken over by that network of tech.

As she stepped around the container, she could see that a bundle of wires emerged from the back of the figure’s neck and disappeared into the metal lid of the cylinder.

“If you could open the case, Valerie,” came Adriana’s voice, seemingly from all around her. She turned around, disoriented momentarily, until she spotted the speakers set into the corners of the room, just under the ceiling.

V nodded towards the glass container, even though she wasn’t sure Adriana could see her. “That you? Or… gonna be you?”

“Yes,” was the only response.

Carefully turning the case onto its side, V flipped open the latches on it, surprised to see that there was no locking mechanism. When she pulled the lid open, she heard a slight hiss and chilled air wafted out. Inside sat several wide tubes containing different shades of a pink gel.

“Good,” Adriana said then. “Next, carefully—and I do mean _carefully_ —take the vials and place them in the receptacles beside the cloning chamber. It does not matter in which order you insert them. I will take care of that.”

V glanced over her shoulder and saw a rectangular panel connected to the clone’s container with three large circular holes. That must be what Adriana had referred to. She pulled one tube free of the case’s padded lining and took it to the device. Slowly, she slotted it into the left-most hole and when she pushed it down, she heard the tell-tale wheeze of a vacuum seal.

As she repeated the procedure two more times, Adriana’s voice drifted over the intercom. “Judy, could I ask for your assistance in the next room without any more threats of violence?”

V glanced over to see Judy lurking in the doorway. Her brow was furrowed and she pressed her lips together into a thin line. Eventually, she shot an annoyed look at V and disappeared back into Adriana’s office. She could hear the murmur of Adriana’s voice drift through to the lab, but she couldn’t tell what she was saying. _No doubt somethin’ that’s pissin’ Judy off._

When V was finished with her task, she stepped back from the device. The three tubes slid down into the casing completely and three identical lids slotted over the space above them. She heard a faint whirring from within.

“Thank you, Valerie. That is all I need from you at present.” There was an edge of relief to Adriana’s voice now.

As V made her way back to the office, she saw bubbles begin to rise beneath the clone and the liquid it floated in grew increasingly cloudy. She wondered how long the process would take. When she stepped through the doorway, she spotted Judy crouched down behind the desk, just beside Adriana’s rotting form.

“What’s she got you doin’?” V asked as she approached the other woman.

Judy glanced up at her. “Fuck knows,” she muttered. “Somethin’ to do with preppin’ the transfer to the new body.”

V merely watched as Judy’s nimble fingers opened the casing on a black box that sat snugly in a large drawer, cables protruding from the rear of it. There was a thin slot in the side of the case that appeared to be empty. When Judy removed its lid, a row of computer chips was revealed, each surrounded by a tangle of multi-coloured wires.

Judy let out a low whistle. “Whoa, you gotta upgrade. This tech is ancient.”

“I thank you for your concern, but it suits my needs,” came Adriana’s slow drone. “If you could affix the wires as instructed, I would be grateful.”

V frowned at Adriana’s sudden politeness, but she silently watched Judy connect a bundle of wires to the chips with careful precision before running them to the top of the desk and feeding them into a small terminal that sat there. V had no idea what each of the components did, but from the quality and thickness of the terminal’s casing, she guessed it was important. At least to Adriana.

When Judy was finished, she gave Adriana’s body a side-long glance and moved around the desk, folding her arms across her chest. “We done?”

“Yes, that is all,” Adriana replied, her tone crisp. “The process will take some time.”

V walked to the window behind the desk, eyes scanning the dark streets of Alpha. They were still. “Now what?”

“The director will come. I will need you to keep him occupied until the cloning is complete.”

“An’ what about V?” she heard Judy ask, her voice restrained but wearing thin.

“Your persistence is admirable, Judy, but I am unable to perform any medical procedures without the use of my hands.” There was something in Adriana’s tone that told V she didn’t think that persistence was admirable at all.

V turned to look at Judy, who was shifting restlessly now, her arms still folded. “Do you know what kind of reinforcements Kulkarni has called in?” V asked.

There was a pause. “No. I will not know until they leave the director’s facility. He has regained control of his systems already.”

“Great…” V sighed. “Apart from Biotechnica’s entrance, are there any other ways into the city?”

Another pause. “There used to be, but they have been sealed.”

V wondered if that was true. “At least we know where they’ll be comin’ from.”

“This tower is equipped with high-end, isolated security systems, installed by the previous administration. They have deterred the director for some time, but I suspect that his cautiousness will soon come to an end. I will alert you should anyone approach the building.”

V scanned the room, taking in the dust particles meandering through the air and the thick coating on every surface. It was hard to believe anything still worked here, but she had seen for herself the condition of the lab.

“Got any weapons here?” she asked as she made her way to the centre of the room.

“I have no need for them,” Adriana said, her tone emotionless. “But perhaps you will find something in the old security room on the ground floor. If Biotechnica did not strip it completely when they left the city.”

“Alright,” V mumbled and headed for the elevator. Judy was quick to join her, seemingly eager to leave the stuffy office.

V could feel a little of the tension leave her shoulders as the elevator descended. When she peered at Judy, she saw the tightness in her features.

“You okay?” she asked as the elevator slowed.

Judy’s eyes darted to her. She shrugged as the door opened and quickly stepped outside, shaking her arms out. “Yeah. I’m fine. She just gets under my skin.”

A solitary light blinked on in the middle of the foyer, offering little extra visibility in the gloom. Was that Adriana’s doing? V shivered at the thought of her watching their every move. Looking around the large area, she wondered where the security room would be.

“I think that’s what she wants,” she said as she walked to the right, trying doors as she went.

The first room was just a small storage cupboard with a few abandoned cleaning supplies.

“She’s pretty fuckin’ good at it, then,” Judy said, irritation sharpening her tone.

V paused and glanced back at Judy. Her eyes were downcast as she followed, her brow drawn low. V guessed she was probably just as bothered by her own reaction to Adriana as she was by the woman herself. When V tried the next door, she found that it was locked.

“Wanna give me a hint here?” V called out, her voice echoing down the hall that split off from the foyer.

“Two doors ahead of you on your left, Valerie,” came the reply, but Adriana’s voice was distant.

V sighed at the use of her real name. She knew Adriana did it just to put her off-kilter, so she let it slide. She didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of a reaction. But she also knew it bothered Judy. Perhaps that was part of the appeal for Adriana.

She reached the door quickly and was relieved to find it unlocked. Inside reflected the rest of the building perfectly. Dust and disarray. Along one wall ran a bank of monitors and control panels, all of which were unpowered. Nearby were a few metal lockers, rust beginning to claw at their edges. She yanked one open and a loud creak split the air, setting her on edge. Empty. She went through the others, but they had all been cleared out.

“Dammit,” she muttered.

“V,” came Judy’s voice and when V looked over, she saw that the other woman had opened a drawer in a small wooden desk.

In it was a single handgun and accompanying magazine. That wasn’t going to get them very far, but it was better than nothing. Judy pulled it out and offered it to V.

“You keep it,” V insisted.

Judy shook her head and pushed the weapon into V’s hands. “You’ll make better use of it.”

V gazed down at the handgun, turning it over in her hands. It was a little outdated by corpo standards, but it should still work. She slipped it into the waistband of her jeans and also pocketed the magazine. When a thorough search of the rest of the room turned up nothing, she let out a frustrated breath.

“I don’t like the thought of you bein’ unarmed,” she admitted.

Judy nodded slowly. “Hopefully it won’t come down to a situation where it matters.”

Somehow, V doubted that Judy’s optimism would be reflected in reality. She could sense the heavy atmosphere that had crept in around them. A fight was coming. And everything seemed stacked against them this time. She forced back the scowl that tugged at her lips and returned to the foyer. Judy walked quietly behind her.

In a situation like this, she would normally search for a balcony that overlooked the main entrance, yet she hadn’t seen anything that looked like one from the outside of the building. Perhaps a window would suffice, but she also didn’t like the thought of remaining inside the unnerving tower. So she made her way to the front doors and stepped outside, glad to be out in the late evening air.

Spotlights now blazed down on the ground near the walls surrounding the tower’s grounds and, as V surveyed the building itself, she could see circular indents at intermittent points in its walls that she hadn’t noticed before. They were likely part of the security system that Adriana had mentioned. Perhaps retractable turrets.

V spotted a waist-high stone wall that served as a divider between the long grass of a lawn and the path that led to the main gate. That would serve as a fairly well protected guard post, at least until she was spotted and someone realised that they could use ammunition that pierced stone. Still, she walked over and scanned the length of it. It would do for now.

She lowered herself to sit with her back to the wall, bringing her knees up so she could rest her arms on them. She could feel the rough-hewn stone through the leather of her jacket, but it was oddly reassuring to her in that moment. Judy plopped down beside her and let out a long, steady breath. She crossed her legs in front of her and picked idly at the blades of glass between the two of them.

As the silence stretched on between them, V felt her muscles becoming tighter. “Regrettin’ leavin’ Night City?” V asked just to break the tension.

Judy seemed surprised by the sudden sound of V’s voice, but as her words sunk in, she let out a single, almost bitter laugh. “No.” She pulled a particularly long blade of grass from the ground and smoothed it between her fingers. “Seems like we just replaced one fucked up city with another, though.”

V watched as Judy curled the strip of grass around her finger. “Gotta wonder how I keep findin’ myself in these kinda situations.”

Judy’s hands stilled as she peered at V out of the corner of her eye. “Probably has somethin’ to do with you goin’ with the flow, V.”

V frowned at that. “Not really sure what you mean.”

Judy let out a brief sigh and leaned back against the wall. “I know it doesn’t feel like it to you, but there’s somethin’ I’ve noticed. When shit comes your way, you never step back and say ‘fuck this’. You don’t back off. You face it head on.”

V silently mused those words. Was that true? Her trouble had all started when Jackie had dropped that damn job in her lap. A dull ache spread across her chest at the thought of him. They’d been so eager to make a name for themselves, that they’d charged headlong into a shitstorm of epic proportions. They had known it’d be risky, but they had gone ahead with it anyway. She wondered how different her life would be if she’d turned that gig down, had just walked away.

“Is that so bad?” she said finally.

Judy let the grass flutter back to the ground to join its brethren. “I s’pose not. Depends, really.” She seemed to struggle with finding the right words. “I mean, it’s one of the things I’ve always admired about you. How headstrong you are. How, no matter the odds, you’re willing to take on anythin’.”

V met Judy’s gaze then and she could see the fondness in her eyes. But there was also a deep fear behind them. “But..?” she urged.

Judy’s lips twisted into a frown. “I can only see that endin’ one way, V. I think, before we left NC, you were so fuckin’ scared of what that chip was doin’ to you that you did any damn gig, followed every lead, no matter how weak. Because, shit, it would be better to go out on your own terms, right?”

The weight of her words sat heavily on V’s shoulders and, when Judy reached out and brushed her fingertips across the back of her hand, she flinched.

“But now…” Judy continued, her voice strained. “I think you’re so desperate to live, to make a life, that you’re goin’ down that same path. Because it’s all you know.”

V turned her hand over and let Judy caress the centre of her palm with a feather-light touch. She sucked in a deep breath to ease the ache in her chest. “I don’t think I know how to be any different, Jude.”

Judy slipped her fingers between V’s and gripped her hand tightly. “I don’t want you to change, V,” she said firmly, her tone dropping in frustration as she tried to think of the right words. “That wasn’t the point in me sayin’ that. It’s just…” She puffed out a shaky breath. “I just don’t want you to fuckin’ die.”

V squeezed Judy’s hand and clenched her jaw, chewing over the words in her mind. She knew she had the tendency to be reckless, but hearing Judy spell everything out so well, her motivations, her behaviour, it made her realise what that would look like. Like she had a death wish. And perhaps she had, at one point. Judy was right. She had thrown herself into dangerous work just to keep herself occupied, to stop herself from spiralling into despair.

But that wasn’t how she felt now, was it? Was this all just a distraction from the fact that she would be dead in a few months? Did she really believe she would find a solution here? Or was she just treading old ground?

When Judy pulled away, V blinked away the thoughts. Judy cast a worried glance at her before twisting and peeking over the top of the wall. “You’re doin’ that thing again.”

V mirrored Judy’s movement. No movement from the gate. “What thing?”

“Thinkin’ real hard,” Judy said and returned to her prior position.

V remained kneeling by the wall and looked down at the other woman. “I thought you wanted me to think before actin’?”

Judy quirked an eyebrow at her. “And what act are you considerin’ so much?”

V lowered herself so her head would not be visible beyond the wall. She placed a palm on the soft grass next to Judy and leaned in slightly. “Kissing you.”

That caused Judy to falter and she gazed searchingly at V. There was a struggle behind her eyes and V thought she might give in to the suggestion. Eventually, though, she shook her head. “You can’t solve every problem by flirtin’ at it, V.”

Deflated, V sat back down, propping herself up against the wall. She smoothed her hands over her jeans and sighed. Silence engulfed them and, before long, she felt the urge to break it again. “Sometimes I think you know me better than I know myself.”

Judy reached out and nudged V’s shoulder. “Your attempts at seducin’ me to avoid talkin’ about yourself are pretty fuckin’ obvious, V.”

V barked out a derisive laugh. “That’s not what I meant.”

A warm palm on her thigh brought her gaze back to Judy. “You get to know a little about a person when you’ve been through the shit we have.”

V nodded slowly. They had certainly been through a lot in a short amount of time. She liked to think she knew Judy well too. But she also had the feeling there was a lot more to discover about her. And she wanted more than anything to have the chance to do that.

“It also helps that you’re very pleasant to observe,” Judy murmured as she shifted onto her knees.

V peered at her in surprise at the tone shift. “Oh?”

Judy patted her thigh firmly and stood. “Very easy on the eyes.”

V’s brow creased. “Where are you goin’?”

Judy shrugged and glanced over at the gate. “I’m not gonna be much use out here. I thought I’d go back to that security room. See if I can’t get some of the monitors workin’.”

V scrambled to her feet, concern bringing each of her senses to attention. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to be in there alone.”

Judy’s eyes narrowed slightly and she placed a hand on her hip. “If Kulkarni shows up here, I doubt it’ll be all that safe out here either.”

V wrinkled her nose at that thought and stuffed her hands into her jacket pockets. “It’s pretty fucked that we don’t know what’s safer – the evil corp coming to knock down the front gate or the supervillain sitting in her ivory tower. Such a great fuckin’ choice we have.”

V’s gaze flitted upwards when the spotlights above them flashed on and off several times. Had Adriana overheard them? A deep rumble drifted to her ears then and she realised Adriana wasn’t showing her displeasure at their conversation. Something was nearing the tower. Her eyes shot to the gate and she could just make out lights at the end of the long street that led towards them.

“Looks like trouble’s on its way,” Judy said hurriedly and started to back towards the tower. “I’ll see if I can get us some eyes.”

Before V could object, Judy turned and sprinted to the entrance. V gritted her teeth and fought the urge to go after her. She needed to keep an eye on the situation out here. She let out a frustrated breath and dropped down behind the wall again, retrieving the handgun from her waistband.

*

It hadn’t taken Judy long to figure out what the problem in the security room was. Adriana hadn’t turned the fucking power on. It had only taken a few sharp words and the monitors blinked to life. It had taken her several more minutes to figure out the control system, but she was now staring at a fairly good overview of the internal and external layout of the tower.

She could see V still crouched behind the wall they had chatted next to and the headlights of several approaching vehicles. They were moving very slowly, perhaps trying to assess the danger the tower presented. It was too dark to make out what kind of vehicles they were or even what colour they were.

She brought up her phone’s contact list, intent on informing V of her success. Her brow furrowed when she couldn’t connect. She tried again but received the same error message. Checking her net browser, she realised the problem wasn’t isolated.

“I’m sorry, Judy, but communication with the outside world has been restricted. For our protection,” Adriana’s voice drifted over the intercom. Her tone was certainly not apologetic.

“I need to talk to V!” Judy insisted.

“It is for our own protection,” Adriana repeated.

Judy felt frustration well up inside her. Why did Adriana always have to be so difficult? “Do you have any speakers set up outside?”

“No.”

Judy stared at the monitor covering the front gate. The lights drew ever closer. What use was this overview of the area if she couldn’t coordinate with V? She considered just going back outside, but it wasn’t as though she’d be any more useful out there. She curled her hand into a fist at that thought.

“Judy, I require your assistance with something in my office.”

“You’re jokin’, right? I’m not leavin’ V,” Judy said dismissively, her gaze fixed to the screen. V had shifted along the wall to get a better angle on the gate.

“It is rather urgent.”

The strain in Adriana’s voice caused Judy to pause and she looked towards the speaker. Had something gone wrong with the cloning process? She looked back at the monitor and chewed on her bottom lip. The vehicles would be here in minutes.

“I will keep you informed of what is happening outside if that helps.”

Judy felt torn. She wasn’t sure if she could trust Adriana to keep her word—hell, she could probably rely on her not to. But if she really was in trouble, then V could lose her one chance. _Fuck._

“Alright, but you better tell me the moment V needs my help!” she shot at the speaker and hurried out of the room.

*

The beams of headlights swept across the tower’s courtyard as vehicles pulled up in front of the gate. V knew the wire mesh wouldn’t keep them out for long if they decided they wanted to get past it. The mounted turrets that had popped out of their homes in the walls of the tower, however, might keep them occupied for slightly longer.

From the rough growl of the motors that drifted over to where V hid, she didn’t think they were corpo vehicles. The muscles in her legs tensed as she readied herself to peek over the top of the wall. She knew that they didn’t have their headlights pointed in her direction at the moment and she could only hope that wasn’t about to change.

When she lifted herself, she saw the form of several cars, their features obscured by the blinding beams. She could tell that they weren’t the sleek designs of Biotechnica’s vehicles, though. There was movement just in front of them, and long shadows fell over the courtyard as several people passed in front of the headlights. She heard the urgent murmur of voices. Male voices.

V’s adrenaline spiked when the gate suddenly jolted and rolled open. Her eyes shot back to the tower. Who had opened the gate? As she snapped her attention back to the vehicles, she could tell from the men’s alarmed movements that they were just as surprised as she was. _What the fuck are you doin’, Adriana!?_

Maybe she was attempting to lure them closer to the turrets. When several of the intruders stepped into the courtyard, weapons raised and their movements cautious, the light revealed their forms. Her blood ran cold. These were no Biotechnica reinforcements. They were Aldecaldos.

Her eyes narrowed as she recognised the lead man. It was Eli. Had Kulkarni, in his desperation, called on the nomads for help? Why would they even agree to that? She clenched her jaw and glanced back at the turrets. She couldn’t fight them. As unwelcoming as they had been and as fucked up as their first meeting had been, they were still a part of Panam’s family. _Her_ family.

Several more of the Aldecaldos followed Eli inside, the flashlights attached to their rifles sweeping the courtyard. She readied herself to duck down again, but when she spotted the flash of metal behind the nomads, she froze. Biotechnica’s bots had accompanied them here and they now stood in silent vigil just outside the gate.

V gripped the handgun more firmly and dropped down behind the wall again. This was getting more complicated than she had imagined.

“Seems pretty clear,” came the voice of a young man, his tone confident.

“Take it slow,” Eli replied.

V’s ears perked up when she caught another familiar voice then. “We should not waste time.” Kulkarni.

She was surprised he had ventured outside his haven. He really must be desperate.

“We’re not rushing this,” Eli snapped. “You wanted our help, you got it. But we’re doing this our way.”

V could almost picture the disgruntled scowl on Kulkarni’s face at that, but she didn’t hear him respond. She took that moment to shimmy along the stone wall, careful not to reveal her position. She wasn’t sure what she could do to deter them, but she had to do something.

When Eli stepped into her line of sight at the end of the wall, her eyes flicked to the turrets. She saw the tiny red light on one begin to blink and panic surged beneath her ribcage.

“Stop!” she called out and pressed herself against the wall, bracing herself for gunfire.

Eli’s rifle jolted in her direction, his eyes wide in surprise, but he didn’t fire. V slowly motioned with one hand to the turrets and it didn’t take him long to identify what she was trying to show him. In the next moment, he called over his shoulder to his fellow Aldecaldos. “Take cover!”

In a blur of motion, the nomads scrambled behind the partitioning walls just as V had, on her side of them. Confusion muddied her senses as they propped their rifles on top of the stone, pointed towards the gate. Eli crouched down next to her, his eyes raking over her.

“You in one piece?” she said, his attention returning to the gate.

“What are you doing!?” came Kulkarni’s booming voice.

V struggled for words, still trying to figure out what the hell was happening. She could hear several clicks come from the direction of the gate and when she peeked over again, she saw that the bots had raised their arms. Although she couldn’t make out the details, she knew they would be equipped with weapons.

It was only when another Aldecaldo dropped down to Eli’s right and pulled back the cloth she had wrapped around her head that V realised who was behind this.

As they were caught in the seconds between the hush of anticipation and the moment when all hell would break loose, Panam peered back at her, her eyes bright with relief. And anger.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry that I haven't been able to reply to all the lovely comments you've been leaving. I'm having a bit of a tough time fitting working, writing, and private responsibilities into my schedule, so I'm not finding a lot of time for much else. I'll try to get to them soon!
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

When the elevator door opened, Judy plunged into the office, stumbling to a stop when a new odour reached her. The smell of decay and dust was still there, but hovering just above that was a burning she instantly recognised. An electrical fire. The office stood just as it had when they’d left earlier, with Adriana’s withered body still unnervingly reclining behind her desk, so Judy sprinted towards the lab.

She couldn’t see any wisps of smoke, but the scent grew stronger as she neared. When she entered, she immediately saw the problem. A panel containing switches and a touch-screen input sparked intermittently. It had clearly overheated. Her brow furrowed as she looked to the cloning chamber. The body within was completely obscured by thick, white clouds of something viscous that violently swirled around the container.

Her gaze swept back and forth as she tried to determine if there were any other problems in the lab. The rest of the equipment looked normal, except for the angry blinking of lights on several displays.

“Adriana? What’s goin’ on?” she demanded, moving quickly towards the malfunctioning panel.

To her right, a thud against the glass of the cloning chamber caused her to jolt in surprise. A pink hand pressed against the glass, the skin no longer translucent. Slim fingers curled into a fist and slowly pounded against the casing, the thick liquid within taking any sting out of the blows.

“Shit,” she breathed, panic stirring in her chest. She rushed over to the glass, barely able to see anything more than the hand.

Her eyes darted over the container. There had to be some way to open it. Another feeble slam of the fist. Judy pressed her palms to the glass, which felt hot to the touch.

“What do you need me to do?” she urged. Why wasn’t Adriana answering?

The fist’s struggle slowed to a desperate clawing at the liquid. Grimacing, Judy pushed herself away from the chamber and returned to the sparking panel. As her gaze flitted from switch to switch, she could see thin tendrils of smoke begin to seep from beneath the metal. Whatever the malfunction was doing to the cloning tube, she had to stop it.

Some of the inputs looked like they might control various facets of the cloning process, but Judy had no idea to what extent. She didn’t want to do anything that would make things worse. She glanced with growing worry at the chamber again. A jet of bubbles raged upwards through the liquid. She couldn’t do _nothing_.

The power. That was the only thing that would solve the electrical fire problem and whatever was happening to the cloning chamber quickly. But there didn’t seem to be any simple way of shutting down this tech. Going with her instinct, she crouched down and tore off the metal panel on the front of the console. A dark cloud of smoke wafted into her face, causing her to cough and her eyes to burn.

She waved her hand in front of her, clearing the air slightly. A small fire sizzled amidst the cables within the tight confines inside the console. She identified the thickest of them as the one most likely to provide power. Gritting her teeth, she reached in and grabbed it, the heat nipping at her skin. She yanked as hard as she could, the muscles of her shoulder straining as the cable resisted. When the cord eventually ripped away from its housing, she fell backwards, her head glancing off the counter behind her. The panel fell dark.

Ignoring the stab of pain, she scrambled to her feet and hurried to the cloning chamber. The bubbles began to die down and the white light that shone down into the tube from above blinked to a bright red. As Judy stared into the goo within, the new light causing it to look like congealed blood, she found herself holding her breath.

Her gaze shot upwards as the level of the liquid began to fall. As it continued to drop, revealing dark, matted hair, a hiss of condensed air burst from the seal at the top of the glass. Judy stumbled backwards, apprehension sparking under her skin.

*

A hail of metal pummelled the wall, causing chips of stone to careen off in various directions. V tucked herself into a tight ball below it, her muscles cramping as she waited for the first bullet to pierce her only protection. The Aldecaldos fired blindly over the top of the wall, none of them careless enough to try to get a sight line on the robotic Biotechnica forces.

She knew that their positioning was awful, but with the constant barrage of gunfire, it was too risky to move. Their best chance was to lure the bots in and let the turrets do the heavy lifting. She only wished she knew how close they’d need to be for the tower’s defences to take over. As Eli hadn’t been gunned down when he passed the wall, V realised the bots would need to move even closer to the tower than that, which meant giving up the little shielding the stone provided.

V edged slowly towards Eli and Panam, powder from the dislodged stone settling on her jacket now. She hoped they’d be able to hear her over the din of the fight.

“We need to get ‘em inside,” V shouted.

Panam crouched down lower and narrowed her eyes at V. “What’s your plan?”

V nodded in the direction of the tower. “There’s turrets back there. If we can get those bots close enough, they should make things easier for us.”

Panam scanned the tower’s walls. “Too risky,” she said firmly. “We’d get cut down as soon as we left cover.”

Letting out a frustrated breath, V looked over at the other Aldecaldos. A quick estimate put their number at around ten, but V wasn’t sure how many bots there were. The wall they hid behind curved around to the sides of the tower, apparently circling it. Perhaps they wouldn’t need to retreat to the building itself.

“Tell your people to make their way to the rear of the tower. Use the wall. Biotechnica will need to come in after us. Hopefully, they won’t notice the turrets,” V suggested.

Following V’s gaze, Panam considered the plan. Eli was already nodding. “Okay,” Panam said curtly. “Best plan we’ve got.”

With that, both she and Eli motioned to the other nomads to move towards the rear of the tower. Eli moved past V to creep along the wall. When Panam started to follow, V placed a hand on her upper arm.

“Lend me your rifle,” she said above the patter of bullets. When Panam shot her a sceptical look, she quickly followed up. “I’ll cover you from here. I’ll get it back to you in one piece, don’t worry.”

Panam reluctantly held the weapon out and, when V took it, she retrieved her sidearm from its holster. “Don’t be a hero, V,” she said, almost too quietly for her to hear. She then hurried along the length of the wall.

In the next moment, there was a lull in the storm of bullets. V tensed. They’d likely realised that the Aldecaldos had stopped returning fire. The clunk of metal on concrete drifted through the dust particles in the air and an uneasy atmosphere fell over the courtyard.

V checked the rifle once, making sure it was ready to go, before casting a glance back at Panam, who had made good progress along the wall. As the stomping of the bots drew closer, she knew they might spot the retreating Aldecaldos at any second. She had to give them a little more time. In one swift motion, V swung the rifle over the top of the wall, lining up her first shot on the lead bot, and fired straight at its head. The bullet pierced the metal plating, causing its head to jut backwards at a sharp angle. The bot’s body teetered for several seconds from the force of the shot before toppling to the ground.

V ducked down as the other bots unleashed a flurry of gunfire in her direction. She had counted three more automatons inside the courtyard and at least four outside by the vehicles. When the section of wall to her right crumbled in a heap of battered stone, she scrambled to the left, in the direction Eli and Panam had headed.

The frenzied shots faded once more and it didn’t take long for the bots to change their tactics. She spotted one rounding the end of the stone barrier and she had to fling herself over the wall where it curved towards the side of the tower to avoid the next few bullets. She panted in relief when she realised she hadn’t been hit. She glanced down the length of wall on this side and saw that Eli and Panam had done the same. They were at least safer for now.

She took the opportunity to fire off a few more shots of her own, less precisely this time. One bullet ricocheted off the chest plate of one bot, staggering it, but it didn’t fall. Before she returned to her sheltered position, she noted one of the bots peeling off from the others towards the Aldecaldos who had rounded the opposite side of the tower. She could just see one of the turrets high up on the tower. Why hadn’t it activated? Surely the bot was close enough now.

As more gunfire pelted the wall near her, she leaned back a little and scanned the turret. There was power, but no other input. What the hell was Adriana doing? V initiated a quickhack on the turret and primed it to fire at the passing bot. It jerked to life, quickly finding its target and releasing a round of high-velocity bullets. When the wall in front of her ceased its shuddering, she knew that had drawn the attention of the other bots. She peeked over and with some satisfaction spotted the smoking, twisted pile of metal that had been the turret’s target.

The remaining two bots fired wildly at their new foe and V cursed when the turret burst open in a shower of sparks and falling debris. Realising she had to move, she crawled beside the wall towards Panam. She paused only to quickhack another nearby turret. More shots rang out around the courtyard, but they weren’t aimed at her this time. She gritted her teeth and continued.

Panam shot her a relieved look when she neared, but worry was etched clearly into her brow. “They’re taking out the other turrets.”

“Shit,” V breathed and held out the rifle to the other woman. It seemed they weren’t just mindless bots.

Taking the weapon, Panam gave it a once over and looked back at V. “Might be better to dig our heels in inside the building.”

V nodded slowly, considering that. The only entrance she was aware of was at the front, though. She carefully looked over the top of the wall and saw that the bots were systematically scanning the tower for any turrets, destroying them before they could get within range. There didn’t appear to be any doors on this side of the tower.

“Can’t go back ‘round to the front entrance. Just gotta hope that there’s a back door,” said V quickly.

“Let’s not hang about here then,” Eli interjected, his expression grim.

Before V could move, Panam lay a hand on her forearm. “Do you know about the jammer? I wasn’t able to contact the other Aldecaldos over comms. Everything seemed fine before we got to this place.”

V’s brow creased in confusion. She hadn’t even tried to use her phone whilst they were here. A creeping unease slipped down her spine as she thought of Judy. She brought up her contact list quickly and selected Judy’s name. Nothing. _Fuck_. Had Judy been trying to contact her this entire time?

“We have to get inside. Judy’s in there,” she urged, her voice tight. Before Panam could respond, V slipped past her and hurried towards the rear of the tower.

*

When the glass tube slid down into the floor, the remainder of the thick, pink goo spilled out across the floor, washing over Judy’s boots. She instinctively lurched forwards to catch the body that tumbled out. The momentum brought both of them to the ground and Judy was struck by the impression that she was just holding a bag of skin and bones in her arms. The sickly-sweet scent of the cloning liquid reached her nose and churned her stomach.

Violent coughing racked the form in front of her and Judy turned the body, pulling back slick, black strands of hair from a gaunt face. Whatever the malfunction had done, it was clear that the cloning procedure hadn’t quite finished. While Adriana seemed more or less whole, she looked emaciated and Judy couldn’t help but think of the rotting corpse in the next room. Adriana’s skin sunk at her cheeks and dark shadows around her eyes made them look cavernous. Her skin, however, was flushed a deep pink, probably from the heat of the chamber.

When Adriana’s eyelids strained open, revealing green eyes, she convulsed in Judy’s arms. Panic twisted her face and Judy could see the sheer terror in her eyes. As Adriana’s limbs flailed, displacing large sections of the liquid around them, Judy tried to hold her down to stop her hurting herself. Fingers scratched at the air in front of Judy’s face and she could feel her own panic swell.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” she said quickly and tried to grab Adriana’s arms.

But the other woman seemed as though she couldn’t hear her. Her hands found Judy’s throat and her eyes widened at the surprising strength in them. Thin fingers squeezed, causing a strangled whimper to catch in Judy’s throat. Her heart jolted in her chest as she desperately tried to force a breath into her lungs. No matter how hard she pulled at Adriana’s hands, the vice-like grip remained.

“Adriana…” she managed to squeak out and the reaction was instant.

The hands around her neck relaxed and slowly fell away. Judy let out several pained coughs and sucked in thick gulps of air. There was a flicker of recognition in Adriana’s eyes, which quickly shifted to confusion. Judy smoothed a hand over the sore flesh of her throat and watched as Adriana pulled herself up into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around her naked body.

“Where..?” Adriana asked, her voice quiet and higher pitched than normal.

Judy’s brow furrowed. Had the malfunction messed up the transfer too? “You’re in your lab,” was all she could think of to say.

Adriana’s gaze snapped to Judy again and she eyed her cautiously. “My lab?”

“You don’t remember?”

Adriana shook her head slowly, clumps of hair swaying with her. “No, I—” she paused then and another flash of recognition brightened her eyes. “You’re… Judy?”

Her tone was so different to the one Judy had heard on the calls. There was no derision or display of power when she said her name. Just uncertainty. Vulnerability. “Yeah, that’s me.”

Adriana lowered her head and lifted her hands to cradle it. When her shoulders shuddered, Judy looked around for something to cover her with. Surely, if Adriana had cloned herself before, there would be supplies here for after-care. If that was the case, she figured they’d be kept fairly close to the chamber. When Judy stood, her boots threatening to slip on the goo, Adriana’s head lifted. She watched silently as drawers were opened and searched.

After several failed attempts, Judy finally came across a cupboard with a stack of towels, cleaning supplies and fresh clothes. The clothes were identical – all simple, light blue, short-sleeved tops and similarly coloured elasticated pants. She was reminded of old shows from over half a century ago about the dramas of everyday hospital life. Those shows were deemed too tame, too dull by modern standards, but Judy liked to browse the archives every now and then just to get a feel for what things used to be like.

She quickly pulled out several of the items and laid them on the countertop. When she turned back to Adriana, green eyes watched her closely. She approached the shivering woman slowly, cautious about scaring her, and knelt down.

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” she said, her tone soft.

Adriana let Judy lift her and guide her to the counter. She was surprised at how stable Adriana was on her feet. As she set about wiping the pink sludge off, Judy’s mind went to V. She hoped she was safe, that Biotechnica hadn’t charged in guns blazing. She hadn’t heard anything, but she doubted even the mayhem of a battle would reach them this high above the city. What she really wanted was to demand answers from Adriana, but she knew that this was a delicate situation. She didn’t even know if Adriana was still connected to the tower’s security systems. She seemed to barely have access to her own memories.

Adriana gazed at Judy appreciatively when she was finally dressed. “Thanks, Judy.”

Judy shrugged, still uneasy at how different this Adriana seemed to be. “How you feelin’?”

As Adriana grimaced, the skin across her cheeks became even thinner, taking on an almost translucent hue. “Everything is a bit muddy. I think I know who I am, what’s happening, but it feels like it’s happening to someone else.”

Judy used a clean towel to wipe down her hands and to get some of the goo off her own clothes. “You probably just need some time. You’re lucky I could get you out of there.”

Adriana’s eyes darted to the cloning chamber. “There was… a problem?” It was less of a question and more of a realisation.

Judy answered anyway. “Yeah, the panel was lit up like a firework. Think you were close to boilin’ alive in there. Do you remember what happened?”

Silence fell over them as Adriana thought, the cut of her brow seeming exaggerated with how sallow her face was. “I…” she paused, conflict clear in her eyes. “I think I tried to rush the procedure. I can’t remember why. It was too much for the old equipment.”

Judy dropped the towel on the counter again. “Probably because of Biotechnica.”

“Biotechnica,” Adriana repeated slowly.

As Adriana shifted and moved around the counter, using its surface for support, Judy thought it was as good a time as any to broach the subject. “Yeah, they’re here. Downstairs. Are you still connected to the system?”

Adriana paused when she reached the end of the counter, her brow creasing. “System?”

Worry gnawed at Judy. “The tower’s security. You said you’d keep an eye on V.”

Her gaze dropping as she thought, Adriana shook her head slowly. “V?”

Alongside that growing worry, Judy felt a surge of impatience. The longer she spent up here, trying to coax memories out of this woman, the more likely it was that V would need her help.

Finally, she let out an irritated breath. “Valerie.” The name felt odd on her tongue, like the first apprehensive taste of a food she had never tried before.

“Oh,” was all Adriana said at first, and a succession of emotions flitted across her face. “I lost the connection during the transfer.”

“Great,” Judy murmured and ran a hand through her hair. “I need to get back down there.”

When she marched towards the exit to the lab, Adriana tried to follow and stumbled as she left behind the support of the counter. Judy reached out and steadied her, holding on to the other woman’s arms.

“You should stay,” Adriana said suddenly and there was an odd, uncertain edge to her voice.

“V needs me.” Judy tried to pull away but Adriana gripped her upper arms tightly.

“Something’s wrong,” Adriana breathed and her face twisted in confusion.

Dread knotted in Judy’s stomach. “What?”

“I… I don’t know.” Adriana’s voice rose in frustration.

Judy strained against Adriana’s grip and she finally relented, letting her slip from her fingers. She studied Adriana for a few moments and she felt a swell of pity at the lost look in her eyes. Gone was the cocky, arrogant scientist. As much as her previous body had been a physical husk, Judy felt like the woman before her had been hollowed out, the very essence of her being scraped away by the cloning malfunction. Now she could only grasp at who she might really be.

“I can’t just wait around here for you to figure it out,” Judy said, her tone firm.

When Adriana didn’t argue, she turned on her heel and headed back into the office. Before she reached the elevator, something made her pause. She wasn’t sure if it was the sudden shiver that teased down her neck or if it was the muted gasp from behind her, but as she turned, she could see Adriana staring in wide-eyed shock at the body slumped in the chair.

It had sagged since the last time Judy had seen it, the head lolling to one side, and without Adriana’s forceful personality propping it up, it seemed to have given up any pretence of being more than a corpse. She wondered if the body was still being sustained by the tubes or if that had ceased when Adriana jumped ship.

With a hesitant jitter, Adriana stepped forwards, her hand reaching out as she approached the desk. For a moment, Judy thought she might touch her old body, but her fingers found a datapad instead. It was then that Judy noticed an alert blinking on its screen. Adriana’s eyes darkened as a deep frown curled her thin lips.

“Arasaka…”

A prick of panic caused her heart to stutter and Judy moved quickly to the desk. “What?”

Adriana turned slowly to Judy, a shimmer of fear in her eyes. But, in the next moment, it was gone, replaced by cold steel. “They are coming.”

*

V slammed herself against a pillar that stretched up to curve into the twist of the tower’s spire. She winced as several Aldecaldos scrambled around the side of the tower, bullets pounding the earth behind them. More of Biotechnica’s automatons had spilled into the courtyard, chasing down the retreating nomads. Panam crouched down beside her and steadied her rifle, firing off shot after shot to cover her people.

Raising her handgun, V shot at the nearest bot, which was bearing down on an Aldecaldo she didn’t recognise. Probably one of Eli’s men. The bullet lodged itself in the plating above the bot’s hip, causing it to stagger to the left and turn its attention to V. She let out a frustrated breath and ducked behind the pillar again. She’d never be able to take out these machines with so weak a weapon. At least she had bought the nomad some time though.

Panam moved past V then and into the alcove of a large metal door set into the rear of the tower. There was a small panel in the wall beside it.

“Can you get it open?” V shouted to Panam as a bullet ricocheted off the pillar behind her.

“You try. I’ll cover you,” Panam countered.

That made more sense, V realised. Panam was the one with the rifle. She ducked down and threw herself into the alcove, bullets following closely in her footsteps. She slipped her handgun into her waistband and hunched over the panel, scanning it quickly. The security was fairly advanced and she wasn’t sure she’d be able to break it, at least not quickly enough for the struggling Aldecaldos.

When Panam cried out suddenly, V shot her a concerned look. Following her gaze, she saw that one of the nomads had tumbled to the ground before reaching the steps that led to the rear door. Blood spattered the grey stone of the path. V cursed under her breath and renewed her attempts on the panel. She _had_ to get the door open.

Eli’s strained voice reached her, but she couldn’t make out his words. Panam shouted an urgent reply back. When she felt a firm hand on her shoulder, V turned and Panam pointed far above them. V’s breath caught in her throat. An airborne personnel carrier. Just like the one they’d seen in SoCal.

“You have got to be fuckin’ joking!” V spat.

“How the hell did they get in here?” Panam growled out, her eyes quickly scanning the area.

Eli was positioned deeper into the rear courtyard, providing what cover he could for his people as they hurried to rejoin him. He was fairly well shielded from the bots by a tall wall, similar to that which circled the tower, but he’d be completely exposed to the incoming carrier.

Panam waved at him desperately. “Get your ass over here!”

Eli shot her a glance, a grimace tugging at his mouth. He shook his head and continued to fire at the bots. They hadn’t reacted to the incoming craft yet. Several of the nomads scrambled up the steps towards them, and Panam crouched down to help them into the safety of the large alcove. V watched as the personnel carrier dipped as it drew close, the hum of its engines barely audible above the din of gunfire.

In the next moments, it swivelled and its rear door swung down, revealing several heavily armed troops. They immediately opened fire, tearing through the bots in seconds. There was no doubt in V’s mind – it was Arasaka. The remaining Biotechnica automatons shifted their focus and fired precisely at the vehicle. Adrenaline coursed through V as one of the Arasaka soldiers keeled forwards and plummeted to the ground below.

Taking advantage of the confusion, V surged forwards and directed the remaining nomads to the alcove. She helped a wounded Aldecaldo up the steps, his leg looking badly mangled by Biotechnica’s weapons. He whimpered as she sat him down beside the door. She was vaguely aware of the Arasaka carrier swinging around in a wide arc before making a second run towards the tower.

She looked up at the camera above the door that stared down blankly at them. “Open the fuckin’ door!” she screamed, the muscles in her neck pulling taut.

She slammed a palm against the thick metal when it remained closed. She spun back towards Eli, who was attempting to make his way towards them now. The personnel carrier cut through the air in reverse, its rear door still open. V’s eyes widened as gunfire ploughed into the grass just behind Eli. She could hear his cry as a bullet tore through his shoulder, sending him sprawling across the ground.

“Eli!” Panam called out, her voice strangled.

The craft continued on its trajectory, focused on the remaining bots now. When Panam vaulted down the steps, rifle in hand, V instinctively launched into a run to follow her. This was a terrible idea. They’d likely be cut down just as quickly as Eli had been. Her gaze continually flitting to the bots and the carrier, V’s boots pounded against the grass as she strained to get to the downed nomad as quickly as possible.

Panam slung her rifle over her shoulder when she reached Eli, dropping to a crouch as he groaned and squirmed. V grit her teeth as she saw the blood ooze from his shoulder. He would need medical attention very soon. With as much haste as his wound would allow, she and Panam took an arm each and pulled him to his feet, supporting him as they headed back to the alcove.

He hissed in pain as the carrier turned once more. Several more bots had been reduced to smouldering heaps of scrap, but she knew there would be more around the side of the tower. Her heart hammered in her chest and she could feel the muscles in her shoulders cramp as the carrier bore down on them.

“Incoming!” she warned.

There was no cover here. Their best bet was to just keep going and hope that the Arasaka troops were getting tired. That their aim would be off. Dirt flew into the air as a line of gunfire rushed towards them. Panam dropped suddenly, pulling Eli with her. V struggled to stay standing as he cried out. Panic flared in her chest and her eyes shot to Panam.

The Aldecaldo leader knelt on the grass, a hand clutching her upper arm, blood seeping between her fingers. V hurried to her side, retrieving the dropped rifle from the ground and helped Panam to her feet.

“Can you walk on your own?” V asked, very much aware that the carrier would return any second.

Panam nodded, her lips twisted in pain. Slipping the rifle onto her shoulder, V returned to Eli and hauled him up again, ignoring his grunts, and dragged him towards the door. Several of the other Aldecaldos rushed down to meet them at the bottom of the steps and took Eli away from her, lifting him swiftly to the tower’s large entrance. She turned her attention to Panam and helped her ascend the steps.

As she eased the other woman down into a sitting position, she eyed her hand. Crimson spilled over her fingers, but it didn’t seem to be bleeding too badly. V peeled her hand away and saw that Panam’s jacket had been torn by the force of the bullet. Dark, angry flesh peeked out from the hole it had left, blood flowing freely down the leather. V knew the bullet would be lodged within, but they didn’t have time to deal with that now. She motioned to one of the Aldecaldos who was tending to Eli’s shoulder and grabbed the offered bandage.

“Sorry, Pan,” she muttered, as she tightly wrapped the wound. Panam merely grunted in response.

When she was satisfied that the bandage would stem the bleeding, she looked over at Eli. He was definitely in worse shape. His face had paled and his brow hung heavily over his eyes, which were squeezed shut. The sound of the carrier’s engines drew close again and V hoisted her rifle into her hands, pressing herself against the side of the alcove.

Bracing her feet against the smooth concrete below her, she lifted the rifle, ready for the vehicle to come into view. The tail of the carrier emerged from the side of the tower and she spotted the troops scanning the ground for any sign of movement. She fired off two quick shots. She saw the spark of one bounce off the chassis of the carrier, but the second found its mark. One of the men fell back, his own rifle plummeting down and clamouring off the pavement below.

She spotted the other soldier’s arm shoot out to the side and the carrier’s door swung closed. The vehicle seemed to rotate on its axis then and its nose jolted upwards. V watched as it soared overhead before slowing near the side of the tower. She leaned out to see it disappear above a large platform high up the spire. Her brow furrowed. Was that a landing pad?

“V!” came Panam’s urgent voice.

She spun around, ready for more trouble. A wave of relief swept over her as she saw the tower’s door slide open. From the look of surprise on the Aldecaldos’ faces, she didn’t think any of them had managed to hack the panel. Was this Adriana’s doing? She glanced briefly at the camera. Was Arasaka after her now?

“Get inside,” she insisted, returning her attention to the courtyard. She had to make sure they didn’t get shot in the back by those damn bots.

As the nomads moved into the tower, she kept watch. There was no movement either side of the tower. Had Arasaka taken care of them all? And what had become of Kulkarni? She wouldn’t mourn him if he had been killed, but she felt a flicker of guilt at the thought all the same. She had brought a storm of chaos down on Alpha. She shook her head, her eyes still darting back and forth across the tower’s exterior. No, he had brought this on himself.

“We’re in,” Panam shouted and from the tightness of her voice, V could tell she was in some discomfort.

V backtracked and slipped through the door. When she was inside, the metal scraped downwards of its own accord, sealing them inside. She cast an appraising look up the length of the corridor. Everything seemed still here. Quiet. Aside from the groans of the wounded and the puffs of winded Aldecaldos.

“You okay?” she asked Panam, shouldering the rifle again.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m fine,” the Aldecaldo leader said dismissively, her gaze going to Eli. “Can’t say the same for this idiot.”

“What the hell are you doin’ here?” V demanded.

Panam blinked back at her in surprise, but a fire soon flickered behind her eyes. “Saving your gonk ass.”

“And what’s up with you and Eli?” V said with a wave of her hand in his direction.

Lifting a hand to hold her wounded arm, Panam shook her head. “I wasn’t about to let you just run off and get yourself killed. I went to Eli, tried to find out more about this city. His contact. Anything. That hyped up scientist contacted him while I was there, offering him a ton of supplies for the Aldecaldos to act as his private security force. Managed to persuade Eli that we could use this opportunity. That he couldn’t trust these corpo bastards. But he could trust family.”

“That was one hell of a risk,” V said, letting out a long breath. She had to admire Panam’s tenacity, though.

“Yeah, well, we can argue about this later. We’re not out of the fire yet.”

V nodded, her gaze going back to the corridor. “Let me go get Judy. She must be in the security room still.”

“Sure,” Panam said and moved to her people. “Give us a shout if you need a hand. Going to get this lot on their feet.”

V launched into a jog down the hall, her mind firmly on Judy now. Worry prickled at the back of her mind. Why hadn’t she returned to her when she’d noticed that comms were down? Perhaps she had been busy trying to access the security systems, to get the damn turrets working properly. And how had Arasaka gotten into the city? Had Kulkarni gone to them for help too? And they’d just turned on him? But that didn’t explain how they’d gotten here so quickly.

When she reached the security room, she parted her lips to call out Judy’s name. She froze in the doorway. It was empty. The monitors offered her various views of the outside of the tower. So, Judy _had_ been here. She quickly scanned the room. There didn’t appear to have been a struggle. Where was she?

A sickening knot formed under her ribcage. She burst back into the corridor, her head snapping back and forth. Where could she have gone? She sprinted back towards Panam, who was looking at her with concern. As she passed the elevators in the main foyer, a single door eased open, the light within calling to her like a beacon. She stuttered to a halt and peered at it, a creeping chill passing over her.

_Adriana._ She had to be behind this. She controlled everything in this fucking tower. Every little thing that had happened to them in Alpha was because of her. She had moved them around like chess pieces. And now she had Judy. V was certain of it.

The beam of light that stretched towards her across the dust-laden floor flickered. V turned towards it and slowly walked forwards. A moth to a flame. The light dimmed.

“V!” Panam called out, her breathing hurried as she neared. “What’s wrong?”

V swallowed the lump in her throat and clenched her jaw. “Judy’s up there,” she said and automatically tilted her head back as she thought of that foul-smelling office. Of how Arasaka was likely making their way to it right now. It was Haywood all over again.

A hand on her elbow drew her back to the foyer and she glanced at Panam. She wore a mask of determination. “Let’s get up there then.”

V didn’t respond. She stepped into the lift, bathed in the dull orange of the ceiling light. She would not be too late this time. Never again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small warning: This chapter contains a little angst.
> 
> All aboard the pain train. Choo, choo.

The cool steel of the elevator door thrummed beneath Judy’s fingers. She could hear the mechanism beyond it churning, the machinery creaking as it strained against its age. If the skittering of emotions beneath her sternum could make a sound, she thought it might be similar. A monotonous drone, broken only by the scream of metal scraping metal.

She pushed herself away from the door and, not for the first time, shot a glare at Adriana, who was still studying the datapad in her hands. She had done nothing to help Judy leave the office, to get to V. The elevator had refused to open for her and Adriana had insisted that she had no control over it. Judy was uncertain if she could believe her. If not her, then who? In the frenzied realisation that Arasaka could be here at any moment, she had searched for an access panel, a jack-in point—anything—that might gain her control over the elevator, but she had found nothing.

Adriana looked up at her then, her expression blank. “Valerie is safe,” she said simply.

Relief flared in Judy’s chest. “Where is she!?”

“Inside the tower,” Adriana said flatly, and returned her attention to the datapad. “But so are Arasaka.”

Judy stalked towards her, the relief quickly overwhelmed by fear and panic. “Why are they here? Was that you!?”

The corner of Adriana’s mouth ticked upwards for a split second and there was an almost imperceptible twitch in her left eye. She shook her head. “I… I do not know.”

She pushed down the urge to slam her fist down on the table, to demand answers. If Adriana really was struggling to recover her memories, that would do no good. She scanned the room again, taking in the long row of bookshelves on one wall, old, dusty tomes spotting them. She noticed that there were no personal items here. No photographs, no mementos.

“The elevator can’t be the only way outta here,” Judy said then, her eyes returning to Adriana. There had to be some kind of emergency exit, a staircase—something.

Adriana’s gaze flitted to one side of the room, towards the bookcase, but before Judy could comment, the hum of the elevator deepened. It was ascending. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck bristle as her pulse ticked up. She desperately grasped at thoughts as they raced through her mind. If Arasaka were going to burst into the room at any moment, what could they do? Barricade themselves in the lab? But then what? Fight back? What chance did they have against heavily armed troops? There weren’t even any weapons in the office.

She hurriedly looked for anything that might help them. Anything she could use to defend herself. The small items on the desk were useless and the bookshelves held nothing that would leave more than a mild bruise. She rushed to the lab door. Surely there was something inside that would be useful.

“Judy,” came Adriana’s eerily tranquil voice. “Calm yourself.”

She twisted, narrowing her eyes at the other woman. “Arasaka are comin’ here and you want me to be calm?”

Judy watched as Adriana moved to the rear of the desk and placed the datapad down again. She hesitantly pushed the chair and her old body to one side, the coils of cables and tubes straining in their ports. She opened a small laptop that sat upon the carved wood and Judy was surprised to see that it was still powered.

“It is not Arasaka.”

Her eyes shooting to the elevator door, Judy sucked in a breath and held it. She saw a light peek through the slight gap in the elevator door as it reached their floor. The door eased open and Judy felt the tension slip from her body. V lurched into the room, her eyes wide and alert as she held a rifle in front of her.

“V,” Judy breathed, her voice low and soft.

V’s gaze snapped to Judy immediately, relief painted clearly across her features. It didn’t linger, however. She quickly went back to scanning for danger. It was then that Judy noticed movement behind V as Panam emerged from the elevator. What was she doing here? Judy hurried over to them and spotted the blood staining a bandage on Panam’s arm.

“Adriana?” V said suddenly, her brow creasing as she took in the scientist’s new form.

Adriana didn’t reply. She continued to tap away at the laptop, not even offering the merc a single glance of recognition. The muscles in V’s jaw fluttered beneath her skin and Judy stepped in front of her, recognising the growing aggression.

“There was a problem with the cloning chamber. Had to break her out early,” she explained. She didn’t know what had happened down in that courtyard, but it was clear to Judy that V was ready to tear Adriana a new one for it. As Judy peered over her shoulder at the preoccupied clone, she knew that to be a very reasonable urge.

V’s gaze travelled over Judy’s face and her expression softened. “You okay?”

Nodding, Judy had to resist the compulsion to reach out and touch V. To affirm that she was indeed safe and here with her. That this wasn’t just some new trick Adriana or Arasaka or whoever-the-fuck-else had dreamed up. She wanted to ask what had gone on at ground level, what had happened to the bots, how Panam was suddenly here.

Instead, she settled on, “Arasaka are in the building, though.”

V’s jaw tightened again. “I know. Gave us some trouble downstairs.” With that, she stepped past Judy and marched to the desk.

Judy watched as she reached out and snatched the laptop away from Adriana, sliding it across the desk so it faced her. The screen was filled with several windows, all displaying information on Arasaka. What was Adriana doing?

“What the fuck were you playin’ at down there?” V demanded, the muscles in her neck visibly tensing.

Adriana blinked at her as though she didn’t know what she was talking about.

“She got disconnected from the system durin’ the transfer,” Judy interjected, attempting to alleviate the increasingly thick atmosphere in the room. The last thing they needed right now was to be fighting one another when a greater foe was on their doorstep.

V shot her a look, but anger still burned in her eyes. “Is that so?” she seethed and eyed Adriana carefully. “Then who was operating the door? The elevator? Who let us in? And who refused to open the fuckin’ door when we were gettin’ gunned down outside?”

Judy chewed the inside of her lip as she considered that. Was someone else in the system? Was it possible that Kulkarni had somehow found a way to take over? Or had Adriana been in control the entire time? Judy thought of the frightened, pathetic thing that had shivered on the floor of the lab. She couldn’t believe that to be true.

A crack pierced the air as V slammed her palm down on the desk, snapping Judy from her thoughts. A flicker of fear passed across Adriana’s features, but she slipped the mask in place again swiftly. She reached out to take the laptop back, but V’s fingers were around her wrist in the blink of an eye.

“We deserve some fuckin’ answers,” she spat.

Judy wasn’t sure she’d ever seen V this angry. Usually, she was the one to simmer over, while V retained a cool head, took control of the situation. A shudder rolled over her shoulders as she took in the twist of V’s mouth and the rage behind her eyes.

The detached indifference in Adriana’s expression only made the whole scene feel even more unsettling to Judy. Green eyes studied the hand clasped around her wrist before lifting slowly to meet V’s burning gaze. “We shall all have them soon.”

Judy felt a shiver of dread at the hollowness of Adriana’s voice and she moved forward to inspect the laptop more closely. There appeared to be a brief dossier on Yorinobu Arasaka and his gang, the Steel Dragons. She didn’t know that much about them, just that they’d tried to thwart Arasaka corporation’s actions at every turn. In the next window was information on Saburo, the former head of the Arasaka family. Data on him reeled past too quickly for Judy to follow.

When V’s head turned abruptly, Judy looked up to see her staring with worry at the other end of the room. In that moment, Judy heard a clicking sound. It grew louder and her breath hitched as she saw one section of the broad bookcase jut forwards. Panam twisted to face it, her lips parting in alarm.

“Fuck, it must be Arasaka,” the Aldecaldo leader cursed.

As the shelves slid further into the room, Judy knew that was the emergency exit she had been looking for. And it had been staring her right in the face the entire time. Several books tumbled to the floor as the bookcase began to slowly swing open, dust puffing into the air.

V took a step towards the bookcase and readied her rifle. “Pan, get away from there!”

Panam began to back away and pulled her sidearm from its holster. Judy was vaguely aware of a scraping sound from behind the desk, but she couldn’t tear her gaze away from the bookcase. The echo of booted feet drifted into the room as the new entrance gaped open. Panam positioned herself behind the shifted shelves, pressing herself flat against them.

As the sound of the nearing footsteps rose in symphony with the pulsing of blood in her ears, Judy blindly felt for the desk beside her to steady herself. She should move, get to somewhere safer. When she turned to bolt behind the questionable safety of the desk, she spotted Adriana moving towards V. A chill swept across her skin as she saw the flash of metal in her hand.

“V!” she called out in panic and lunged forwards, an arm outstretched towards Adriana.

V flinched as Adriana wrapped an arm around her shoulders from behind and pressed what Judy now recognised as an AirHypo into her neck. V froze, her eyes widening in shock. Judy scrambled along the side of the desk as her heart thumped painfully in her chest. V’s eyes drifted towards her and there was a single moment when Judy swore she could see sorrow in them. Regret. But then they rolled back and V crumpled to the floor, taking Adriana with her.

“V!” Judy cried out again, her desperation pulling her throat tight.

Her fingers found V’s jacket first, clawing despairingly at it, tugging the unconscious woman towards her and away from Adriana. The panic in her chest was pushed aside by a cascade of anger and her eyes went to Adriana. The scientist’s legs were caught under V’s upper body and she was trying to untangle herself, her gaze cool and mindful of Judy.

“What the hell are you doing?” Panam hissed from behind Judy. She didn’t need to turn to know that the nomad was aiming her weapon at Adriana now.

Judy struggled with V’s limp form, pulling it into her arms, cradling her. She glanced at the now-abandoned AirHypo. “What the fuck did you do to her?” she demanded.

Adriana gripped the side of the desk and pulled herself to her feet, the strain of doing so clear on her contorted features. Her empty gaze slid along V’s body and continued to the opposite side of the room. The rage bubbled higher in Judy’s gut.

A click and a scuffle behind her caused her back to stiffen and she glanced over her shoulder. Adriana’s distraction had allowed Arasaka to slip into the room and take Panam by surprise. An armoured soldier held her wrist off to one side, rendering the weapon she held in that hand completely useless. The muzzle of his rifle was pressed into her cheek and Judy could see the first drops of sweat on her brow.

A sudden rush of hopelessness fell over her then, worming its way into her skin, seeping into her lungs. It lay like a thick cloud there, suffocating her. She clung to V even more tightly and hunched over her. Was this the end? Had they really come this far just to fail at the last hurdle? She gritted her teeth and wrapped her arms around the merc’s prone form. They wouldn’t take V from her. Not while she drew breath.

The despair only deepened when she felt something cool and hard press against the back of her head. The barrel of a rifle. She stared down at V’s relaxed face, willing her to wake up. She let out a yelp when a hand grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back. She grimaced and struggled against the soldier’s pull, refusing to release her grip on V.

“That is enough,” Adriana said firmly and she stood in front of Judy, her eyes focused on something at the other end of the room.

“Dr. Young,” came a deep, male voice from somewhere behind Judy. It had a lilt to it that she thought might be Japanese.

The soldier stopped his yanking, but did not release his hold on Judy’s hair, keeping her head at an odd angle where she could only look up at Adriana. The clone’s eyes slid to the soldier and the scathing look she gave him was enough to make him release Judy. She could still sense the proximity of his rifle, though.

When Adriana knelt down in front of Judy, she saw a flicker of something in her eyes. She thought it might be remorse, but that didn’t fit this situation at all. As Adriana reached out one hand towards V’s face, Judy tugged her body closer, her eyes narrowing.

“Don’t touch her,” she snarled.

Adriana’s gaze flicked to the soldier and Judy felt a punishing hand on her shoulder, the gloved fingers pressing painfully into the flesh there.

“This must be done,” Adriana said quietly.

A fresh surge of panic pushed Judy to struggle against the soldier’s grip as Adriana turned V’s head to the side. The hand held her steady and the muzzle of his rifle jutted against the nape of her neck.

“What are you doin’?” she demanded as Adriana slipped her hand around the back of V’s head.

Her chest tightened as she realised what Adriana’s aim was. Why Arasaka was here. She wrenched herself away from the soldier, pain flaring in her shoulder. She lunged at Adriana, managing to wrap her fingers around her arm. She was vaguely aware of sounds from behind her too, but she had only one thought in her mind. Protecting V.

Strong hands on her upper arms yanked her back and she flailed out wildly with her free arm, catching the side of the soldier’s head. He barely flinched, his helmet absorbing the brunt of the blow. She heard him grunt as he lifted her, Adriana’s arm slipping from Judy’s fingers. She kicked out with her legs, pounding his legs with her feet, but he barely seemed to notice. He wrapped his arms around her torso and squeezed, the pressure on her chest forcing the air from her lungs.

A cry of anguish burst past her lips as she was pulled away from V and she reached desperately for her, clawing at the air. Her eyes widened with growing horror as Adriana pulled her hand away from V’s head, revealing a long, pink chip. The relic.

“No!” Judy cried out, her voice twisting in pain.

Her gaze flitted between Adriana and V. Her body showed no outward signs of distress, no indication that removing the chip had harmed her. She just looked like she was sleeping. Judy felt a whimper rise at the back of her throat. She continued to wriggle in the soldier’s arms, but she could feel her energy draining away.

Adriana took several steps back and paused, staring down at the chip. Her eyes were clouded in thought, but if she was conflicted over what she was doing, Judy couldn’t tell. Another flare of anger forced her to kick out at the soldier again and he almost dropped her. He let out a growl of annoyance and his arms snaked around her more tightly, pinning her arms to her sides. She grimaced as she struggled to suck in a breath.

“Dr. Young,” the man who had previously spoken repeated. “Our deal.”

Judy’s nostrils flared as she glared at Adriana. So she had been playing them all along. This had all been for nothing. Nausea churned in her stomach at the thought. She had helped Adriana, had saved her life. And all that time she had been planning to betray them.

Adriana turned the chip over between her fingers and wandered to the rear of her desk. “Yes, but first… tell me, Murata-san, will you uphold your end?”

Judy craned her neck to try and see the man she was addressing, but she froze when she saw Panam knelt on the ground. Blood ebbed down the side of her face and she was slumped forwards, propping herself up with now-empty hands. Her shoulders shook and pain was clearly etched across her brow. The soldier who had attacked her stood over her, rifle aimed unwaveringly at her head.

“Of course,” Murata said, his tone crisp. “Once we have cleared out Biotechnica’s presence here, we will ensure you get the supplies you require.”

Rage boiled under Judy’s skin. Was that what all of this was about? Her fucking research? Self-preservation?

“One more thing,” Adriana said, bringing the chip to eye level so she could study it more closely. Judy’s eyes burned as she stared into Adriana, hate leaving a sour taste in her mouth. Adriana’s gaze shifted back to Murata. “Tell me of my father.”

Judy could feel the tension in the air shift, could almost feel the Arasaka goons’ confusion. An uneasy silence settled over the room and she felt the soldier’s hold on her ease ever so slightly.

“I’m not sure I understand,” Murata said slowly.

Adriana’s eyes narrowed and she turned the chip over again. “This chip. I know my father’s research was used to envision it at an early stage.”

Judy caught movement out of the corner of her eye and she watched as Murata walked forwards and stopped on the opposite side of the desk from Adriana. His dark hair was tied back in a tight ponytail and he wore a well-tailored black suit. The tell-tale lines of cybernetics created a maze across his face.

“That was before my time,” he insisted and stood rigid, unmoving.

Adriana tilted her head to one side as she regarded him. “Come now, Murata-san. I would think the new head of security would be privy to the history of the corporation.”

Judy clenched her jaw and dropped her eyes to V, who still lay completely still. It was just the steady rise and fall of her chest that told Judy she was still alive. She forced herself relax in the soldier’s grip. She aimed to preserve her energy for the right moment, but she also hoped that holding dead weight would tire the soldier more quickly.

“Let us conclude our deal and then I will find that information for you.”

Adriana shook her head and motioned to the laptop on the desk. “I have the proof already. My father worked with Saburo, gave him his research into…” she tapped the side of her head. “Brain implants.”

Murata studied the laptop’s screen. “If that is so, I’m unsure what it is you want from me.”

“Don’t play coy,” Adriana snapped, ice in her eyes. “My father died after he cut ties with Arasaka. I do not believe in coincidences.”

His shoulders twitched and Judy sucked in a breath as he swiftly removed a large handgun from inside his jacket. He pointed it at Adriana. “And I do not believe in wasting time.”

Uncertainty flashed in Adriana’s eyes as she stared at the weapon. Her prior confidence seemed to bleed out of her. She let the hand holding the chip fall to her side.

“The chip. Give it to me,” Murata demanded, his voice dropping in warning.

Her adrenaline spiking, Judy knew she was running out of time. She didn’t know what Arasaka would do with the chip, but she couldn’t let them get their hands on it. She used that thought to spur her on and twisted suddenly, managing to free one arm from the soldier’s bear hug. She snapped it up, smashing the tip of her elbow into the soft flesh of his neck. She must have caught his windpipe as he let out a gurgling cry and dropped her.

Murata spun around as she rushed him. She slammed into his torso, her hand clasping his arm and forcing the handgun upwards. A sharp pop filled the air as the weapon went off and Judy caught a flash of movement by the desk as Adriana dropped down behind it. The handgun clattered to the floor in the struggle.

Using the momentum of her own body, Murata turned them and threw her off. She landed harshly on the cold tile beside V, pain radiating across her back from the impact. Murata was on her instantly, his large hand around her throat. He lifted her with ease and she choked out a cry. Anger pulled his mouth into an ugly snarl.

She clawed at his hand, lack of oxygen causing her movements to become clumsy and tears to prick at her eyes. The snarl faded from his face then and he tossed her aside like an unwanted toy. She spluttered as she pushed herself onto her knees. When the tears cleared, she found herself staring at V’s face. The crushing weight of Judy’s helplessness forced fresh tears to sting behind her eyes. She twisted to see Murata retrieving his handgun and aiming it at her. She instinctively slid her hand the short distance to grip V’s unmoving fingers. As Murata’s features tightened, Judy squeezed her eyes shut.

“Murata-san.”

A brief flicker of relief flashed in Judy’s chest when no shot came. She opened her eyes to see Murata looking at Adriana now, who had reappeared from behind the desk. She held the chip in her open palm.

_No…_

“Adriana, please…” Her voice was low, gravelly, and her throat ached. “Don’t do this.”

Green eyes darted in her direction, but quickly returned to Murata. “There is no other choice.”

Adriana extended her arm and Murata snatched the chip from her hand, his handgun still pointed at Judy. Tears continued to well in her eyes as she watched the scene unfold before her. There was nothing she could do.

He dropped it on the desk. As he shifted his handgun away from her, Judy used what little energy she had left to push herself up and forwards. Murata brought the butt of the handgun down towards the chip. A crunch split the air. The chip shattered. She felt herself break apart as she fell short of the desk and crumpled to the ground.

“No…” The word escaped her throat in a defeated whisper. She balled her hands into fists and squeezed as hard as she could. “No!”

This couldn’t be how it ended. She scrambled back to V’s body. Her chest still rose and fell. She reached out shaking hands and touched her face, smoothed her palms against still-warm cheeks. That chip wasn’t V. She had to be in there still. She _had_ to be.

Her vision blurry, she looked around the room desperately. First to Panam, who was staring at V with gritted teeth, barely able to hold herself up. Tears spilled down her cheeks.

“She’s still in there,” Judy insisted, pain twisting in her chest. Panam’s gaze dropped and she closed her eyes.

She looked at Adriana then, hate coiling around her despair. The clone regarded her with what Judy could only guess was her form of pity. Thin lips curled into a small frown.

“Please…” Judy whimpered. “Tell me she’s still here.”

Adriana shook her head almost imperceptibly. A sob rolled up the back of Judy’s throat and she grasped V’s jacket. She shook her gently, tears dropping in small patches onto the torn leather. _Please, V. Wake up._ Her eyelids didn’t even flutter. Judy’s fingers returned to V’s face, traced the slope of her brow, the angle of her cheek, the valley of her chin. She still felt so alive. So present. She didn’t feel like she was… _Gone._

Judy pressed her forehead to V’s, oblivious to anything that was happening around her. _I can’t do this without you, V. You have to be okay. Please._ Judy’s sorrow splashed down onto V’s skin. Still she did not wake. The anguish in her chest hollowed her out, took great swathes of her and tore them apart, until there was only one thing left to fill it. Anger. _We were meant to have months together, V! How could you just fuckin’ leave!?_

_How could you leave me?_

“This is pathetic.” Murata’s voice drifted to her as though over a great distance.

She felt a rough hand on her shoulder that began to tug her away. Away from V. She twisted then, the ugly rage within her flashing red across her vision. She lashed out, not caring if she managed to land a blow or who her target was. Her fists bounced impotently off Murata’s arms and he stepped back sharply.

She saw the incoming fist too late. Fire erupted across her cheek and white light burst behind her eyes. She felt the room spin around her and then the bruising impact of the floor against her side. Static buzzed in her ears and when her vision began to return, she could just make out the vague shape of V beside her.

A voice pierced the buzzing. “Put them there for now. I will take care of them later. We have other things to attend to.”

Darkness crept in at the corners of her eyes. The murmur of more words tickled at the back of her mind, heated, argumentative, but she couldn’t make them out. She tried to reach for V, to touch her one last time. Her fingers dropped to the floor an inch from her skin as the world faded.

*

Light burned a searing path across Judy’s eyes as she stirred. A dull ache in her head quickly joined it and she groaned as the feeling returned to her limbs. Pain seemed to throb in every muscle and her mind desperately tried to grasp at fragmented memories. Where was she? She blinked several times, the room slowly coming into focus. She appeared to be slumped against a wall and was now staring at the side of a counter.

Adriana’s lab.

Her next thought stole the breath from her lungs. _V_. She held back the wail that threated to rend itself from her chest, to unleash the agony of that realisation. She pushed it down and clenched her hands, using its power to focus herself. To figure out what the hell she was supposed to do now.

She squinted through the harsh white light and scanned the room. Beside her, Panam was propped against the wall, her head tucked against her chest. Her eyes were closed and the blood at her temple had dried, gluing thick strands of black hair to her skin. Judy clenched her jaw and shifted onto her hands and knees, fighting against the nausea and dizziness that washed over her.

She let out a slow sigh when she drew nearer and could hear Panam’s shallow breaths. She lifted unsteady hands to pull back some of Panam’s dishevelled hair and inspect her head wound. It was difficult to tell through the caked in blood, but she’d seen enough injuries from eventful nights at Lizzie’s Bar to know that Panam would need a doctor.

Remembering the cleaning supplies she’d used earlier and ignoring the stab of betrayal that thought brought with it, she crawled to the cupboard. She grabbed the countertop and pulled herself up, the contents of her stomach shifting uncomfortably. Her strength slowly returned to her as she started to gather the items she needed.

When she returned to Panam, she set the towel, bandages and bottle of disinfectant down on the floor beside the unconscious nomad. She pulled some cleaning wipes from their container and dabbed carefully at the side of Panam’s head. After she had managed to clean away the blood, she could see an angry gash across the slope of Panam’s brow. Fresh blood began to peek through the wound. She quickly disinfected it and placed a square of gauze against the tear, before wrapping the nomad’s head with a roll of bandage.

Judy eyed the old bandage on Panam’s arm warily. The blood had stained it a dark red so she assumed it wasn’t currently bleeding, but that did little to ease her concern. There was the risk of infection and she knew there wasn’t much she could do about that. They needed to get out of here.

Her limbs felt heavy as she lifted herself again and surveyed the room. It looked much the same as it had when she’d been here earlier. Except the only entrance was sealed. She walked over to it as quickly as she could and inspected the panel. The display was covered in a dull red light. She tentatively prodded at it, but it was unresponsive. _Course it is._

She lifted her gaze to the walls and ceiling, looking for any sign of ventilation ducts or access points. There were several small covers set just below the ceiling, but they certainly weren’t large enough for her to fit through. She pushed out a frustrated breath and wandered around the rest of the lab. She peered at the touchscreens that she’d assumed were linked to the cloning chamber. Were they connected to the system as well? Surely, Adriana wouldn’t be so careless. She tapped at one of the screens and then another. No response from them either. It seemed the lab had been completely locked down.

When she heard a soft groan from behind her, she turned and peered over the counter. Panam’s mouth was twisted in discomfort and her brow hung low over her eyes. Judy hurried to her and crouched down.

“Panam?” she said quietly.

Another groan. One dark eye peeked at her from between thick lashes. Panam winced as she shifted and pulled herself up straighter. Judy supported her shoulders as she tried to help.

“Judy? What..?” Panam muttered groggily.

“Take it easy,” Judy urged, surprised at how soothing her own voice sounded. “Don’t know if you have a concussion.”

Panam lifted a hand to her head and gingerly grazed her fingertips across the bandage. She blinked in surprise and looked up at Judy, her eyes clearer now. “Did you..?”

Judy shrugged with one shoulder. “How you feelin’?”

Taking in several deep breaths, Panam grimaced. “Like the Basilisk ran me over. Twice.”

Judy couldn’t muster the energy for a smile. Instead, she glanced towards the door. “Hate to add to it, but we’re trapped in here.”

Panam’s eyes shifted from side to side as she fell into silence. In the next moment, she looked back to Judy, her features twisting in dismay. “V…” she breathed, her voice strained.

Judy pressed her fingertips into her thigh as pain writhed in her chest. “Yeah…”

Panam squeezed her eyes shut and leaned her head back against the wall. “Fuck.”

Dropping down to sit in front of the other woman, Judy felt the fight seep out of her. She propped her head up in one hand, resting her elbow against her knee, and tried to ignore the numbness that crept along her skin. She let out a shaky breath as a lump formed in her throat.

Still staring up at the ceiling, Panam balled a hand into a fist. “How the fuck did this happen?”

Judy swallowed down the ache in her throat and tried to blink away the scratching behind her eyes. “Everythin’ we did, every choice we made…” Judy tried to tap into her anger, but she couldn’t stop her voice from cracking. “It was all part of Adriana’s fuckin’ plan.”

Panam leaned forwards then and levelled her burning gaze at Judy. “That bitch has got to die.”

It seemed to Judy that Panam was using her rage to fuel herself, to replenish, but she could still see the sheen in her eyes. Judy lowered her gaze, the intensity in those eyes too much for her to bear in that moment. Guilt gnawed at her. Her grief had drowned her anger, leaving her as much a husk as that corpse in the next room. As V.

Seemingly sensing her despair, Panam reached over and placed a hand on Judy’s knee. She could only peer back at the nomad with blurred eyes, her chin tremoring now. Panam squeezed and the fire within her dulled a little.

“I can’t do this, Pan…” she whimpered. Hot tears spilled over her lashes as she remembered the way V had always used that name.

Panam shifted onto her knees, her movements awkward and stilted. Judy could see the muscles tense in her jaw. Cool hands slipped under Judy’s chin and pressed against her skin firmly as her head was lifted. “You can, Judy. And you will. We’re not dying in here.” Panam pressed her lips together firmly before continuing. “V would kill me if anything happened to you. I’m not going to let her down.”

Judy’s lips quivered as the wave of emotion crashing against her ribcage surged higher. When she saw her own pain flicker in those dark eyes, the dam broke. A sob tore from her throat and in the next instant, Panam had wrapped her in a tight embrace. Judy’s grief poured out of her. It screamed past her lips and screwed her stomach into a tight knot. She shuddered against Panam’s chest and the nomad simply knelt there, holding her steady, absorbing the sorrow.

Judy didn’t know how much time passed as they remained locked in their shared anguish, but when she finally stilled and eased back, Panam’s own cheeks were stained with a single stream of grief. The vulnerability in her eyes faded and her usual determination returned. She wiped at Judy’s cheeks with calloused thumbs.

Panam took a steadying breath and her eyes narrowed. “We’ll make them pay, Judy. I swear it.”

*

The first thing she became aware of was how fucking difficult it was to open her eyes. The second was the thought that they didn’t seem right. She strained, willing them open, but she was left in darkness. She tried to focus on her other senses, on anything, but it was as if she was floating in space. Everything around her was muted.

She caught the flutter of sound somewhere in the distance. Far, far away. She tried to hone in on it, to identify it, but the more she tried, the further it seemed to get. She tried to remember why she was here. Where she was. But the memories drifted away as soon as she got close. They danced on her periphery, tempting her to look, to grasp them. That was when she realised she couldn’t feel her hands. Or anything else.

She thought she might panic then, but even that skipped away. She went back to forcing her eyes open. If indeed she had eyes. She put all her thought into moving the muscles where she thought her eyes might be. Finally, a sliver of light greeted her.

She felt as though the thin band of white was permeating her, filling her. Soon, shapes began to take form, first as silhouettes and then as vague, colourful blobs. As she focused on those shapes, she slowly became aware of an odd sensation that sat where her chest should be. That feeling grew, taking form, and she quickly recognised it as a racking breath. Shallow but painful.

She looked with her new eyes at what was in front of her and she almost let them close in her confusion. A hand. Her hand. No, it wasn’t _her_ hand. But she could feel it. She could make it twitch. A creeping certainty clawed its way from the back of her mind as she took in the grey, cracked skin, and the sharp cut of bone beneath it.


	13. Chapter 13

A crackle of static brought Judy’s attention to the speakers above her. She wiped at her face, the tears having dried now but leaving her skin feeling tight and uncomfortable. Panam stood nearby, staring blankly at the panel next to the door, but Judy wasn’t sure if she was examining it or merely lost in her thoughts. When no other sounds emerged from the speaker, Judy lifted herself from where she had been slumped on the floor.

Panam glanced in Judy’s direction, her eyes shadowed by dark bruises beneath them. She looked shell-shocked, the previous strength she had shown with Judy just a memory now. A sharp whine from one of the speakers made Judy wince, causing the ache in her head to pulse painfully.

“I am relieved to see you both conscious.” Adriana’s voice crackled through the air and Judy felt a wave of nausea pass over her.

“Like you fucking care,” Panam spat, her head tilted back and a steeliness in her eyes now.

“Let us forego the pleasantries,” Adriana said quickly, her tone even, unmoved. “I know you may very well wish to cause me harm, but for Valerie’s sake, I would restrain yourselves.”

White-hot fire coursed through Judy’s veins. “For V’s sake!?” She whipped her head back and forth between the different speakers, unsure where to direct her rage. “You let her die!”

“No,” came the response. “She still lives.”

Judy froze on the spot, the anger within her sputtering momentarily. “What?” she asked, her voice small, confused.

A sound from her left drew her attention and Judy saw the door slide open. Panam’s eyes narrowed and she launched herself through it in an instant. Judy hurried after her and when she stepped into the office, Panam had a shocked looking Adriana pinned to the wall beside the door, one arm against the clone’s throat.

“Tell me why I shouldn’t flatline you right now,” Panam hissed, her face flushed with hate.

Adriana futilely pawed at Panam’s arm, her words caught in her throat. Judy’s eyes instinctively went to the body that lay nearby. Nothing had changed. V was still sprawled on the floor, her eyes closed, her chest still shifting with shallow breaths. Tears stung behind Judy’s eyes and she tore her gaze away.

Judy clenched her jaw and tentatively approached the two struggling women. Adriana’s eyes were wide, fearful, and they flitted between Panam and the desk behind her. Judy followed her gaze, her brow knotting. A flicker of hope danced in her chest, but she pushed it down. Adriana did nothing but lie. She couldn’t trust her words now.

“There,” Adriana finally managed, her voice strangled and coarse. She weakly lifted an arm and motioned to the desk.

That caused Panam to ease some of the weight behind her arm and she peered over her shoulder. When she turned back to Adriana, her eyes were cold, untrusting. “What are you trying to pull now?”

Adriana coughed out a breath. “Let me explain.”

That traitorous spark of hope took root, forcing Judy to reach out and place a hand on Panam’s shoulder. The muscles flinched under her fingertips, but the nomad pulled back a little.

“Valerie did not perish when the chip was destroyed,” Adriana said slowly and swallowed painfully.

Judy glanced back at V’s body, her mouth twisting into a grimace. “She’s still in there?”

“Minimally,” Adriana said but there was something in her tone that snapped Judy’s eyes back to her.

“Either she is or she fucking isn’t,” Panam snapped, the veins in her neck straining against her skin.

Adriana eyed Panam for a moment. “That’s a simplification. The chip imprinted enough of her construct to allow minimal brain function to continue. At least for a time.”

The hope fizzled. Was Adriana just stringing them along to save her own skin? But then why release them from the lab in the first place? Why even keep them alive? Anger squirmed under her skin. She was so tired of these games. Of not being certain of anything.

“Can we get her back or not?” she snapped, her eyes narrowing at Adriana.

The clone tentatively pulled at Panam’s arm, but it refused to budge. “Not in the way you think, but if you release me, I can show you what I intend to do.”

“Bullshit,” Panam growled. “If she’s just an echo of herself, she’s gone. I don’t understand why you’re playing with us. It won’t end well for you.”

Judy wanted to argue against that, wanted to believe that Adriana’s words made some sort of sense. But she knew Panam was right. She turned away from them and wrapped her arms around her torse, a sudden chill sweeping across her skin.

“I am not ‘playing’ you. Her body may contain but a whisper of her true self, but _that_ body does not.” Adriana’s voice was verging on exasperated now, as if they were too stupid to figure out something that was obvious to her.

Judy peered back at Adriana, who was looking pointedly at the desk again. As Judy’s gaze swept across the corpse in the chair, her heart stuttered in her chest. Its eyes were open. A shudder crept down her spine as she realised they were watching her.

“V?” Judy whispered, the name catching in her throat.

“What is this?” Panam demanded and Judy glanced over to see she had twisted around, one hand still at Adriana’s throat.

“When Judy provided an aptly timed distraction, I was able to insert the chip into the transfer terminal in my desk. Valerie’s construct was uploaded to the computer in my old brain.”

Judy moved around the desk and looked down at the device she had hooked up for Adriana’s transfer. She eyed the slot she had noticed in it before. It was conceivable that Adriana was telling the truth. Judy took in a steadying breath and peered at the shrivelled body in the chair again. Could V really be in there? Something twisted in her stomach at that thought.

“You planned this?” Judy asked, unable to take her eyes from the unmoving face in front of her. “How could you possibly know that you would get the opportunity?”

“I did not know for certain. I did know that having you all in the same room would come to a head at some point. I had to hope that would happen before Murata lost his patience.”

The memory of the confrontation prickled her skin and she spun, eyes burning. “You left this all to chance!?”

Panam had backed away slightly now, her hands in fists by her sides as she eyed Adriana warily. Rubbing her throat with one hand, the clone eased herself off the wall and walked leisurely towards Judy. “No. I had planned to remove the chip sooner, to make the transfer before Murata arrived. But your… friends turning up with Biotechnica was an unforeseen complication. It shifted the timeline.”

Panam’s jaw worked furiously as she took in that new information. “So you were in control of the building the entire time? You’re the reason why my people got hurt. Got killed.”

Apparently sensing Panam’s rising outrage, Adriana lifted her hands in front of her, palms open. “Not exactly. I did lose the connection during the transfer. For some time. But you have to understand, if your entire group of nomads had rushed into this office, it would have ruined everything.”

Panam took a menacing step towards her. “I have to fucking understand!?”

Judy quickly stepped between them. As much as she wanted Adriana to pay for everything she had forced upon them, she had to hear this. She had to know if there was still hope. Panam’s eyes burned into her, but she turned back to Adriana.

“So what was the fuckin’ plan, Adriana? Give Arasaka whatever the fuck they wanted, make me believe my—she was dead? Then what? Hand us over to Arasaka?” The heat rose in Judy’s chest with each successive question.

“I will explain this briefly, as we may not have a lot of time,” Adriana began, faltering when Judy glared at her. “I needed Arasaka to believe that Valerie was dead. That her construct was gone. Yorinobu desires his father’s legacy to be utterly destroyed. If he knew that Valerie still exists, he would just send more people after her. And this would all be for nothing.” She paused then and Judy gritted her teeth as she tried to process that. “To ensure that, Murata had to be the one to destroy the chip.”

Perhaps she was right. Perhaps Arasaka would leave them alone now. But the way Adriana had gone about it was so fucked up. “Why the cloak-and-dagger bullshit?” Judy asked. “Why not just fuckin’ tell us?”

Adriana turned away from them then and moved to the chair behind the desk. She looked over the tubes and cables connected to her old—V’s new body, checking each of the connections carefully. “That would have introduced unpredictable factors to the equation. I find it unlikely that you would have agreed to the plan, despite it being your only real option. Plus, you would have doubted my intentions when you learned of my deal with Arasaka.”

“And you think I’m not doubting your intentions now!?” Judy seethed, resisting the urge to drag her away from V. A part of her pulled her towards the body, made her want to look in her eyes and prove to herself that V was actually in there. But the grief that still clogged her chest held her back, warned her that this was all a lie. That V would just be torn away from her again if she gave in to that hope.

Adriana straightened and shot Judy an ever-suffering look. “If I did not wish to help Valerie, you would not be here now, and I would not be taking this risk.” She took a step towards Judy. “Now, I need your help to arrange things so I can transfer Valerie back to her own body.”

“Is that even possible?” Panam interjected, moving to kneel down beside V’s prone form. She lay a hand on the torn Aldecaldo jacket and peered at Adriana with narrowed eyes.

“Not currently. There is no infrastructure in Valerie’s brain to hold her construct any longer. I will need to make it.”

Judy’s gaze flicked between the body in the chair and the more familiar form on the floor. _Fuck, this is confusin’._ She found herself moving towards those eyes that were still watching her. She crouched down slightly in front of the desk, bringing herself to eye level. Unease squirmed in her stomach as she stared at the milky film that covered the body’s eyes. At first, she thought that they were staring blankly at her, but then there was a slight twitch of movement and Judy could _feel_ it. Feel V. She gripped the side of the desk as a wave of emotion hit her, fresh tears threatening to spill. Was she really in there, looking back at her? Or was Judy fooling herself? Desperate for any shred of light.

“You’re going to dig around in her head?” she heard Panam ask and the idea of that left an unpleasant taste in Judy’s mouth.

Adriana sighed. “The computer system in my own brain bears some similarities with Arasaka’s chip. It’s older technology, but it was used as the basis of the research that later produced the Relic. So, yes, I will need to ‘dig around in her head’.”

Judy’s breath caught in her throat when she saw the corner of grey lips twitch. Was V trying to tell her something? Judy wished she could ask what she would want. In her heart, though, she knew that V would want a chance at life.

“What do we need to do?” Judy asked and stood, determination pushing away the cacophony of emotions that churned within her.

Adriana glanced back at her, surprise clear on her face. “I need you to move Valerie’s body to the cloning chamber. It will continue to deteriorate unless we intervene. That is also the case for Valerie’s construct. The technology within my old body was not designed with her in mind and the body itself will not survive much longer. Time is very much of the essence.”

A look passed between Panam and Judy then, and the nomad seemed as though she might resist, might argue further. But then she nodded and hooked her hands under V’s shoulders. Judy joined her quickly, grasping V by the legs. With some awkward struggling, they managed to carry her into the lab and place her in the open chamber. Judy reached out and swept V’s hair out of her face, smoothing her fingertips down one cheek. _Please let this work._

She glanced over her shoulder as Adriana made her way to a cabinet and pulled out a large vial of clear gel, much like the pink cloning liquid they had stolen from Biotechnica. Adriana hurried over to the device connected to the chamber and inserted the vial into it.

At Judy’s questioning gaze, she muttered, “This will sustain Valerie’s body for now.”

Adriana opened another cabinet and took out several items, one of which appeared to be a mask of some kind. Judy stood when the other woman approached the chamber and slid the mask over V’s head, affixing it over her nose and mouth. She attached a long tube to the front of the mask and the other end to a port in the top of the chamber.

Judy took a step back when the glass cover of the chamber slid up. A thought occurred to her then. “Wait, what about the malfunction?”

Adriana glanced at her as she tapped at the touchscreen on one panel. “That was involved in the cloning process. Thankfully, none of the other systems were damaged. I will need to repair it at some point, though.”

Clear liquid began to fill the chamber and Judy watched the level rise nervously. The device beside the chamber whirred and she could see the gel filtering into the other liquid. Soon, V’s body was completely submerged and she floated at the centre of the large tube.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Panam move to stand beside Adriana. “What about my people? Are they safe?”

It took Adriana several, long moments to reply and Judy began to wonder if she had heard the question at all. “Yes. The tower is still locked down. However, more Arasaka troops are on their way to the city. I am unsure how long they will stay away from this building after they have purged Biotechnica from Alpha.”

Panam pressed her lips into a firm line. “Can I talk to them?”

Adriana stopped what she was doing and considered that. Finally, she nodded and pointed to the other side of the room. “There is a terminal you can use over there. I’ll patch you into the speaker system.”

Judy wouldn’t say Panam looked thankful, but she did seem relieved. As Adriana set about hauling items out of various drawers and cupboards, Judy wandered back to the office. She didn’t really want to look at the desiccated husk that V was holed up in right now, but she didn’t want to leave her alone either. This was almost completely overwhelming for Judy. How must V feel?

Ignoring the churning of her stomach, Judy sat on the edge of the desk, unable to bring herself to fully look at the body in the chair. She wiped her palms against her thighs and let out a long sigh. “Fuck, V. This is so messed up,” she said quietly.

A heaviness sat in her chest. She yearned to hear V’s voice, to see that quirk of her lips when she was about to say something stupid just to make Judy smile. She wondered if V could even hear her in that decrepit old body. If she was aware. And what would happen to her if Adriana’s plan worked? Would she be the same V? Would she be whole after the trauma of being ripped from her body and forced into someone else’s? Part of Judy hoped that V wasn’t awake inside that shell.

“We knew that everythin’ was goin’ to shit, but this…” She let out a shaky breath. “I thought you were gone, V. That I’d lost you for good. An’ maybe I have. Maybe I’m just talkin’ to a ghost right now.” She idly picked at the seam of her overalls as the grief closed in around her again. “But if you’re in there, I just want you to know… I’m not givin’ up. As long as there’s the whisper of a chance that I get to see your gonk face again, I’m gonna keep tryin’.” Her throat closed around the last words and she squeezed her eyes shut, tried to steady herself.

She pushed herself off the desk, struck by the thought that if V was actually listening to her, she might be hurt that Judy couldn’t even bear to look at her. She rounded the desk and knelt beside the chair, swivelling it towards her carefully to avoid stretching the cables further. She looked down at one cracked hand and placed her palm over it. It was cold and dry to the touch. The body’s head still lolled to one side, but Judy dared not try to shift it.

“Can you hear me, V?” she breathed and her heart lurched in her chest when those milky eyes twitched in her direction. “Just hang in there, okay? I know it’s gotta suck, but we’re doin’ all we can to get you outta there.” She shook her head at the absurdity of it all. “Y’know, I always thought the big plan was that Adriana would clone you a shiny, new body and we’d be on our way. Now you’re stuck playin’ musical fuckin’ corpses.”

“I am afraid that would not be possible,” Adriana’s voice came from behind her, causing Judy to flinch.

Judy pulled away and turned to face Adriana. “What?”

“Cloning Valerie. I used the last of the materials to complete my own cloning process. But even had I more, I would not force that on Valerie. The price is too high.”

There was something behind Adriana’s eyes that made Judy pause, a haunted look, and she wondered what had happened to her that made the clone the way she was. Or perhaps she had always been this way. “D’ya mean the immune system problem?”

Adriana’s gaze dropped momentarily and she walked past Judy so she could fiddle with the machine in her desk. “That is part of it. My father was brilliant, but he was also spectacularly single-minded. He could not see past his grief. He gave me life again, but he left me with a frail body and a fractured mind. It was not problematic at first, but over time…” She trailed off, lost to her memories.

Judy could not find it in herself to feel pity for Adriana. The anger burned too bright. But her words did leave an uneasy feeling at the back of her mind. “What will happen to V after the transfer?”

Adriana paused, her thin fingers hovering above the circuitry of the transfer device. “It is difficult to predict. She may suffer the same side-effects as I do, but she also may not. She and I are too different for me to say for certain.”

Judy’s brow furrowed. “What side-effects?”

Standing suddenly, Adriana gave her a sharp look. “Judy, I need you to fetch some equipment from one of the lower floors.”

Judy opened her mouth to object, to force the issue, but she held the words in. She was wasting time. V needed her to be helping, not doubting every step. Still, the shadow of that doubt loomed over her. What if the V that came back to her was not her V. Her jaw tremored at the thought.

“Two floors below there is a cybernetics lab. I need several items from there to assist with installing the computer. Will you go?” Adriana urged.

Judy nodded, her eyes drifting back to that milky gaze. She hoped she was doing the right thing.

*

_V_. That’s what the woman had called her. The pretty, green and pink-haired woman, her face all aflutter with what she thought might be worry and pain. V sounded _right_ to her. So that must be her name.

There was something about the woman, something so familiar. She felt drawn to her. When she’d heard the word “Judy,” that had also felt _right._ Vague sensations crept in towards her the longer she stared at Judy, but she couldn’t quite identify them. Images flashed before her clouded gaze, of fire and ice, dew drops on the morning air and acid rain on skin, but she didn’t think they were memories. Perhaps associations. She needed more time to make sense of them.

At least, she thought she did. She knew time was important but it seemed an odd concept to her then. Something she couldn’t quite wrap her mind around. And if she could measure it somehow, how long had she spent trying to gain control over this body? The most she had achieved was following Judy around the room with her eyes. The rest of her energy had been spent sucking air into stale lungs.

She felt rather pleased at that. She remembered what _stale_ was. And also what _pleased_ was. That was progress. The more she concentrated on following the map of nerves under her skin, the more she became aware of something outside of that shell. Much like those nerves, there was a network that stretched out beyond her body, beyond the room, seemingly limitlessly.

She reached out for it, curiosity nudging her on. When she followed the first path outside her body, she felt a weight fall away from her. She felt connected to everything and yet incredibly insignificant. There was data everywhere and wherever she looked, she was bombarded with images, sensations, information. She became aware of the room in which her body sat, but she was viewing it through streams of data. She quickly identified a familiar form and followed it as it entered an elevator. Her view cut to a more recognisable style and she realised she must be looking through a camera feed. Judy paced back and forth in the elevator.

V knew that Judy was upset, struggling, but she wasn’t sure how she knew that. When the elevator stopped and Judy stepped out, V continued to follow her. Again, she wasn’t sure why, but she had a hazy thought that she should. Both for her own sake and for the woman’s. She hopped from camera feed to camera feed, finding a freedom in such easy movement.

“Valerie, what are you doing?” The voice sounded as though it was coming from all around her and yet within her at the same time.

_What?_

“I’m impressed you managed to find your way out.”

V watched Judy as she began to search a large room filled with various machines and devices. She hadn’t spoken. No, the voice pattern was similar to that of the woman who had said Judy’s name earlier. Where was she?

“This must be confusing for you.”

_Yes._

“It will come back to you in time.”

_What will?_

“Your memories. Your emotions. Your self.”

_Is that important?_

There was no response. V continued to watch Judy. She had stopped her search and was leant over a counter. Her hands gripped the side of it, the knuckles white. Something flashed in V. Perhaps a memory, an urge, a feeling. She couldn’t tell. Judy’s shoulders shook.

V restored power to the display located just to Judy’s right. She wasn’t sure how she knew how to do that, but it was as simple as blinking. Perhaps easier. She focused on outputting a message on the display.

“Jude.” Where had that name come from?

Judy seemed to notice the blinking text, but she didn’t respond, only stared at the display. V realised she must be confused as well. That was at least something she could understand.

“Please don’t cry,” V typed.

Reaching out a trembling hand, Judy pressed her fingertips to the display. “V?”

“Yes.”

Judy’s shoulders shuddered once more and a single sob escaped her lips. V felt her body back in the office react to that. Something pinched in its chest.

“How is this possible?” Judy asked weakly.

“I don’t know,” V responded on the display. She felt the swollen tongue in her body flinch with the desire to form those words herself.

“Are you…” Judy paused, struggling to control her voice. “Are you okay?”

V didn’t respond immediately. Her first thought was that she didn’t know. But instead she wrote, “Yes.”

Adriana’s— _ah, that’s her name_ —voice chimed in over a speaker in one corner of the room. “Judy, I will need to ask you to hurry.”

Something flashed in Judy’s eyes as she glanced at the speaker. In that moment, V knew it to be anger. Pain. Judy looked back at the display.

“Is this what you want, V?” Judy asked softly and V had the thought that this woman didn’t truly want to know the answer. That she feared it.

Again, V didn’t know. But she knew what Judy wanted to hear. And that felt good enough for V. “Yes.”

Judy’s shoulders slumped slightly as the tension eased out of them and she let out a slow sigh. “Alright.”

V returned to merely watching as Judy set about collecting items. Via the sensors in the room, V knew one was an intracranial installation device and another was a nanotech injector.

A blip of data attracted her attention then and she returned to surveying the network. On the ground floor of the building, she became aware of a group of people huddled near the tower’s rear entrance. New images flashed in her mind and she felt a flicker of recognition. Several of these individuals were injured and required medical attention. Was that something she could help with?

A quick scan of the building revealed that only the top and bottom floors were inhabited, excluding Judy who was now making her way to the top floor again. There was a medical facility on the second floor.

“I know what you’re trying to do.” Adriana’s voice pierced her mind.

_You do?_

“It is a waste of your focus. Your actions put undue strain on your body.”

_It doesn’t feel like a waste._

“Very well. Let me guide them to the medical floor. You must rest.”

V didn’t really understand why she couldn’t do it herself. She was enjoying this new freedom. But she couldn’t think of a reason to argue, so retreated to the top floor, returning her attention to Judy. There was a comfort in that, something inexplicable but familiar, and she felt a connection to something immutable about herself. She tried to grasp what that was as she watched.

*

Judy wasn’t sure how much time had passed since Adriana had banished her from the lab. She paced from one end of the office to the other, her mind flitting desperately from thought to thought. Panam had taken the elevator down to the second floor when Adriana had informed her about her people moving there. She hadn’t heard from her since. She hadn’t heard from V either.

Their brief exchange had bolstered her, had fed the hope within her, but it had also left her feeling on edge. It was difficult to tell over text, but V hadn’t seemed like herself, and that fear that V could be forever changed niggled at her. She could feel the eyes from behind the desk on her, but she continued on her path, consumed by her doubts.

When the door to the lab swished open, Judy spun on her heel and watched as Adriana emerged. Her face looked even more gaunt now and she wobbled slightly as the door slid shut behind her.

“Everythin’ okay?” Judy asked quickly.

Adriana nodded. “The technology is installed. I must go over a few details before I initiate the transfer so you will be informed for Valerie’s aftercare.”

Aftercare? Judy hadn’t even considered that yet. She hurried over to Adriana who now perched on the edge of the desk.

“I have injected Valerie’s body with nanites. They are modified versions of what I use for the cloning process. They will use her own tissue to repair any damage caused by the Relic, or any ongoing degradation, by means of what is essentially small-scale cloning.” She took a breath and wiped at her brow. “You need not concern yourself with their longevity. They should outlast Valerie’s body.”

Judy pressed her lips together at that. “What _should_ I concern myself with?”

“There may be some compatibility issues. I doubt that some of her cybernetics will be fully functional now, particularly some features of her optics upgrade. She should retain sight, but some of the advanced functions will likely not work.”

V was not going to like that, Judy realised. “Why?”

“My technology is old. Even though I have upgraded it over the years, it was never with the prospect of cybernetics in mind. I have tried to marry the two technologies together as best I can, but there is only so much I can do in so short a time. On the other hand, with it being simpler technology, there is less that can go wrong with it.”

Judy mulled that over. She could feel a tightness in her chest at the thought of all the possible ways in which this could fail. She was not prepared for this at all. “Anythin’ else?”

Adriana frowned. “There are, of course, psychological factors that I am far less certain of. You are probably in a better situation to deal with those than I.”

What was that supposed to mean? Before she could question Adriana on it, the clone’s eyes darted to the left and her brow dipped. She jolted off the desk and stumbled. Judy reached out and grabbed her upper arms, steadying her.

“What’s wrong?” she asked.

Adriana shook her head slightly. “Arasaka’s reinforcements have arrived. I had to allow them access to the city or they would grow suspicious.”

Judy’s eyes narrowed. “You let Murata in, didn’t you?”

“Of course,” Adriana said dismissively, irritation creasing her brow. “But their movements are troubling. They are not focused solely on Biotechnica.”

Judy pushed down the anger that flared in her chest, the imminent threat a more pressing concern. “What are they doin’?”

“Several of their vehicles are skirting the edge of the city, as if they are looking for something. I cannot tell exactly what it is that they do. They seem to be masking their intentions.”

“That’s pretty fuckin’ telling,” Judy muttered.

Adriana nodded and pulled back out of Judy’s grip. “I must initiate the transfer. Perhaps you could prepare your nomad friends for the worst. Arasaka may return here soon.”

Judy eyed the body in the chair and chewed on her lip. The thought of leaving V now, of all times, made her stomach twist uncomfortably.

“You will be of no help to her here, Judy,” Adriana said and the softness of her tone surprised Judy.

She moved around the desk and crouched in front of V. The husk’s eyes slowly shifted to look back at her and Judy reached out to brush her fingers against V’s hand. Guilt fluttered in her stomach at how the sensation of that skin against hers made her shudder.

“I’ll be back, okay, V? You do your part and make sure you survive this. Get back to that body of yours in one piece.” Her voice cracked as she spoke, but she continued regardless. “An’ then we’re gettin’ the fuck outta here. For good.”

“Judy,” Adriana murmured behind her.

Sighing, Judy lifted herself and cast one last, lingering look at V. She hoped to anything that would listen that that would not be her last image of V. Then she turned to Adriana, eyeing her warily for a few moments. Should she really be putting all her trust in her after everything she had done? This could be another ruse.

She looked Adriana squarely in the eye and forced through her teeth, “Anythin’ bad happens to V and I’ll kill you myself.”

Adriana peered back at her coolly, but there was something in her eyes that told Judy she believed her. “I will take care of her.”

Judy clenched her jaw and turned, heading for the elevator. She crouched down and picked up the abandoned rifle on the floor where V had lain. She wasn’t at all experienced with this kind of weapon, but its weight felt reassuring in her hands. As the elevator door closed behind her, she forced a breath through her nose and tried to focus on the task ahead. What could Arasaka possibly be doing in Alpha? And what could she and Panam do if they decided to return to the tower?

When the elevator lurched to a stop, Judy stepped out and peered down the corridor. Several lights flickered overhead and she could see a whiter light spilling out from a doorway further up the hall. That must be where the Aldecaldos had gone. As she approached the door, a young man, perhaps younger than her, stepped out and lifted his rifle. Relief flushed over his face when he spotted her.

“Panam,” he called over his shoulder and disappeared back inside.

Judy hovered in the doorway, her eyes scanning the disarray within. Several beds were occupied by injured nomads and there were discarded medical supplies littering the floor. An older man was sat up on one of the beds and she grimaced at the bloodied bandage wrapped around his shoulder. He was pale and perspiration spotted his brow, but he was awake. Some of the Aldecaldos gathered around him and she thought that he might be their leader, Eli.

“Judy,” Panam said and concern tightened her voice. “Everything okay?”

Judy gave her a once over. The bandage around her head was gone and there was a fresh square of gauze above her brow. It seemed as though her arm wound had been attended to as well. She looked fresher, more alert than the last time Judy had seen her.

“Adriana’s about to start the transfer, but we may have a problem,” she said with a frown.

Panam let out a huffed breath. “Of course. What now?”

“Arasaka,” Judy said crisply. “There’s more of ‘em in the city and Adriana thinks they might be heading here soon.”

Panam swept a hand through her hair, wincing slightly. “Can’t catch a break, can we?”

Judy glanced at the nomads behind her. “How are your people doin’? Think we’ll be able to defend this place?”

Turning slightly to appraise the situation, Panam shrugged with one shoulder. “Don’t think we’ve got much choice. But I think we should be more concerned with an exit strategy. Once V’s back with us, we need to get out of the city.”

Judy nodded slowly, but she wasn’t sure it would be so easy. “What if V can’t be moved?”

Panam’s eyes darted back and forth as she considered that. “We can’t hold off Arasaka for long. I think we’ll just have to carry her out if it comes down to it.”

As much as Judy didn’t like the sound of putting V’s health at risk, she could not deny the allure of getting the fuck out of Alpha. When the light dimmed momentarily overhead, she glanced up at the ceiling. Was it just a coincidence?

“So what now?” Judy asked. She wasn’t a strategist. She should let Panam decide their course of action.

“We need to get eyes on the outside of the building.”

“The security room on the ground floor is powered up. All the cameras were workin’ last I checked,” Judy suggested.

“Okay, great. That’s a good starting point. We need to secure the main entrances as well as that landing pad,” Panam said and turned to the Aldecaldos. “Everyone gather around.”

Judy hung back and let the nomads plan their defence. Each of them seemed so focused, so invested in Panam’s commands, that they didn’t have time to feel fear. But anxiety skittered under Judy’s sternum and she couldn’t help but feel that this was their last stand. She wished she had V by her side, to reassure her, to offer her strength.

She took a deep breath and gripped the rifle more tightly. She was doing this for V. _She_ had to be the strong one. She almost let out a rueful laugh at the thought. The fate of the legendary mercenary of Night City, the woman who had brought down Arasaka, rested, at least in part, in the trembling hands of a BD editor from little Laguna Bend. Fate certainly had a twisted sense of humour.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter did not turn out at all like I had planned. The first scene took on a life of its own and, therefore, pushed the next action scene back. So this story is now going to end up being a chapter longer. As an estimate, I'd say there are two more chapters of the fic left, plus an epilogue. 
> 
> I want to offer a special thanks to u/LoloTheSloth on Reddit for their wonderful fanart of Beyond the Watchtower. It truly motivated me to finish the chapter today (ahead of schedule)!
> 
> Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this one!

The first time V had been torn from her body, it had been a slow awakening. The world around her had unfurled itself piece by piece, almost as if it were being considerate of her confusion. A new sense, a new feeling, a new memory. They had revealed themselves to her one-by-one as she fumbled about in the darkness for answers. It had not been an entirely unpleasant experience.

The second time was far less mindful of her comfort. Sensations rushed in at her and she was aware of every part of her all at once. Pain soared through her head, cascaded down her spine, radiated across her limbs. Nausea welled up in her stomach and acid burned her throat. Fear coiled around her as she was overwhelmed, but then she almost let out a laugh. She hadn’t missed them before, hadn’t realised they were gone, but now that the emotions twisted around inside her, she was relieved.

The memories were more difficult to pick apart. They bombarded her with a force that left her breathless, images flashing in her mind’s eye that offered her glimpses of who she was, what had happened, but nothing more. She clenched her fists, the familiarity of her own fingernails pressing into flesh grounding her. She felt something hard, unmoving against her back and when she tried to lift her head, a pressure against her chest pushed her down again.

“How are you feeling?” The voice tickled a memory, but she couldn’t quite grasp it.

V let out a laugh that rattled around under her ribcage. “I’m definitely feelin’.” The words sounded strange to her ears and her tongue wrapped itself around them clumsily.

She forced her eyelids open, letting out a slow breath when she found the task easier than the last time she had attempted it. The harshness of the strip of light above her blurred out anything identifying in the room for several long moments. When shapes began to take form, she spotted the hand on her chest. She followed the arm up to a haggard looking face, tired green eyes regarding her with mild concern.

Fresh memories flashed behind V’s eyes. Surprise, a desperate cry— _Judy’s voice_ , a stinging in her neck, regret, acceptance, and then nothing. The realisation and its accompanying recognition pushed a surge of energy along V’s arm and it shot out, her hand clutching the front of Adriana’s shirt. Green eyes widened as V pulled the other woman towards her.

“You backstabbin’ little—”

“Valerie, stop!” Adriana pleaded, pressing her palms against the side of the counter that V was lying on as a make-shift bed.

The flood didn’t stop there. When she’d first woken, the only real memory she had been able to cling to was her first moments in that other body, but now she could remember her explorations of the tower’s systems, following Judy, and not quite understanding the pain she saw there. V’s stomach clenched and she pushed Adriana away roughly.

She strained to lift herself, her elbows knocking painfully against the metal countertop as she tried to lever herself up. Heat seared across her scalp and burrowed deep into her head. When she finally managed to slump forwards in a sitting position, she looked back at Adriana, trying to ignore the roiling of her stomach.

“What did you do to me?” V asked, her voice hoarse.

Adriana took a moment to steady herself and eyed V. “Please do not over-exert yourself. The procedure takes some time to adjust to.”

“Just tell me,” V forced through clenched teeth. She lifted a hand to the throbbing at the side of her head, her fingertips brushing the freshly shaved scalp before meeting a thick wad of soft gauze. She could still feel the tickle of hair on the left side of her face.

Adriana hesitantly reached out and gently pulled V’s hand away. “I did as I always intended. Your fate is no longer entwined with the Relic.”

V stared blankly at the other woman for a moment, the pounding of blood in her ears soon joined by a quiet buzzing. How was that even possible? She desperately tried to comb through her jumbled memories. She remembered standing in Adriana’s office, and then Arasaka turning up. She recalled the moment when adrenaline had coursed through her. When all hell was going to break loose. But then something had happened. She’d lost consciousness. Adriana had attacked her. At least, she had thought so. And then she’d woken up in that useless body.

“I removed the chip and installed what is basically a computer in your brain, similar to my own. I was then able to transfer you back into your own body,” Adriana explained, her tone surprisingly patient.

V’s brow furrowed at that, stretching the skin of her scalp uncomfortably. “How—I didn’t think—” she muttered, struggling to understand. She had never considered that she’d be able to live without the chip. That she could exist outside it. But, then, there _had_ been that short time with Alt and Johnny, when she had been outside her body. Nothing but a construct.

Adriana dropped her hand to the counter and leaned against it slightly. “Think of yourself as data. Everything you are, your personality, your memories, your experiences, your _essence_ – that is nothing more than a complex series of information. It used to be that the brain was the only processor that could handle that data. My father, and later Arasaka, deigned themselves worthy enough to provide an alternative. As long as that data remains intact, unspoiled, it matters not where it goes, you will be you.”

V brought a hand up to rub at her face, the skin there feeling oddly itchy. Adriana’s explanation made sense to her, but she couldn’t help but think it was an oversimplification. Perhaps for V’s benefit. Surely technology couldn’t replace everything that the brain did organically. What about chemicals and hormones? Yet, the Relic was proof that it could be done. She hadn’t felt any less like herself when that had been her cage. Perhaps the doubt and fear that weighed down on her now was evidence enough as well.

Pulling herself up to straighten her back, V tested her muscles. She felt stronger than she would have thought possible after everything she had been through. She flexed the fingers on one hand, then the other. She could feel the thrum of energy under the flesh of her arms, where her mantis blades were nestled. She had never noticed that before.

It was then that she noticed that she was wearing identical clothing to what Adriana wore – light blue pants and a short-sleeved top. She glanced around the room and spotted her old clothing piled on another counter, coated in a translucent goo. She peered sadly at the Aldecaldo jacket, its leather shredded and dirtied by her exploits in Alpha. The boots that sat on the floor below her other clothes looked salvageable at least.

When she felt cool fingers on her chin, V let Adriana turn her head. “How is your eyesight? I was most concerned about that.”

V took in the sharp edges of Adriana’s face, the sagging of the skin below her eyes, and the way her hair hung limply over her forehead. “Seems fine to me.”

A moment of panic struck her when she tried to initialise a scan and nothing happened. It had always seemed so easy before, just a thought and there was an array of information before her. The more she focused, though, the more she became aware of something else beyond herself. A vague, teasing knowledge that there were pathways to take, networks all around her, just ready to explore. If only she could open the door.

“Can’t seem to get my optical scanner to work,” she mumbled, filing away that thought for now.

Adriana’s lips thinned as she frowned. “I feared that would be the case. Unfortunately, the age of my technology presents certain compatibility issues with yours.”

V tried to ignore the sinking feeling in her gut. She had never been one to rely too heavily on quick-hacking, but it looked like that was one weapon she’d have to remove from her arsenal. She would certainly miss the scanner, however. That she could still feel her mantis blades and their willingness to respond to her input was reassuring though. And if she was truly free of the shadow of the Relic, was able live her life now, that was a price she’d be happy to pay.

Spotting the slightly glazed gleam of Adriana’s eyes, V wondered what price she had been forced to pay over the years. “Why did you help me?”

Adriana blinked at her in surprise. She stepped away then and turned, pacing slowly to the counter opposite. “We made a deal. You could offer me assistance and I was able to help you in exchange.”

V tentatively twisted and slipped her legs off the side of the counter. She was satisfied when that only produced a dull ache in her lower back. “That’s not the only reason.”

Turning to peer at her, Adriana seemed to regard her cautiously for several long seconds. “No, I suppose not.”

V rolled her shoulders, easing the knots out of her muscles. Pain twinged at the base of her skull. “So what was this really about?”

Adriana sighed and clasped her hands in front of her. “My primary motivator was getting those materials from Biotechnica. I did not lie about that. But, I suppose, the similarities between us also played their part.”

“Similarities?” V cocked her head slightly, regretting the motion instantly as her vision blurred. “You mean… ‘cause of your father?”

Adriana nodded. “His decision resulted in me being trapped in this cycle. And his decision to assist Arasaka ultimately led to your situation.” She shook her head, deep lines pulling at the corners of her mouth. “I tried everything I could to eradicate the desire to survive. That primal need. I extended the computer system in my brain in a vain attempt to snuff out emotion, instinct—anything that felt remotely human. But every time I thought I succeeded, every time I believed this would be the last time, the overwhelming fear returned and pushed me onwards. I couldn’t let myself… stop.”

This display of vulnerability, of honesty, wrenched at something within V and she was struck by a wave of pity. Did Adriana really want to die so badly? Her motivation was so perversely opposite to V’s own. She realised it wasn’t the desire to end her life that hounded Adriana, though, it was the urge to be free of this fate that had been thrust upon her. And that was something V could relate to.

“But I could do something for you. Maybe that is enough,” Adriana said after the silence had stretched on too long. V had never heard her sound so pained. So human.

Easing herself off the counter, V braced herself for the expected pain. To her surprise, her legs held out easily and the world did not tilt on its axis. The burning under her skull flared just to spite her. She pulled her hands away from the supportive surface for the final test. She stood soundly.

“How do I feel so… fine?” she asked.

“Nanites,” Adriana said simply. “They are repairing the damage caused by the Relic and during the surgery. They will offer you the added benefit of speeding your recovery from any future injuries as well.”

V quirked an eyebrow at her. “Really?”

Adriana’s eyes narrowed. “That does not mean you should seek out danger.”

A low chuckle rumbled under V’s sternum. Right now, she was ready to hang up her mercenary cap and never do a single exciting thing ever again. All she wanted was to find a nice place to setup, relax and spend her days with—

“Where’s Judy?” she asked suddenly. How had she not thought of her sooner? And Panam. She had a vague recollection that the other Aldecaldos were on one of the lower floors.

Adriana stiffened, her expression shifting to that of her usual neutrality. “With your friends on the second floor.”

Fragments of conversations fluttered on the edge of her mind, of Panam demanding answers from Adriana, of Judy desperately wanting to know if V was alive, of Adriana explaining her plan. She peered at the clone distrustfully as the fragments stitched themselves together, forming a clearer picture. Adriana had played both her and Arasaka. Anger prickled her skin at how masterfully Adriana had strung her along. V had never truly trusted her, but this woman had constructed such a promise of hope, had painted such a bleak image of the alternative, that V had stepped right into the trap. Willingly. But it hadn’t been a trap. Not really. And that was all that was keeping Adriana alive right now. She had kept her side of the bargain.

“Where are Arasaka right now?” V pushed back the anger, placed it in reserve. She had the feeling she would need it.

“I fear they are up to something. They are searching the edge of the city, but I cannot tell what for. Murata and his team are still within Biotechnica’s facility. It is possible they will come here.”

“You think they’re onto you?” V asked, worry beginning to gnaw at the back of her mind.

Adriana turned then and headed for the door. “That I cannot know, but there is one factor that remains unaccounted for.”

V grabbed her boots from the floor and slipped into them, relieved when her bare toes did not meet the squelch of liquid. She then followed Adriana into the office, her gaze flicking to the body in the chair. It had slumped even further into the seat now, the head at almost a right angle to its torso. She didn’t want to get any closer to check, but she doubted there was any life left in those old bones. How close had she been to dying with it?

“An’ that is?” she said, snapping her attention back to the other woman.

“The director,” Adriana said icily, her gaze sliding to one side to eye V disapprovingly. “If he did not perish in Arasaka’s initial assault and they were able to capture him…”

She did not have to say it, but V could tell from Adriana’s tone that she held her and Judy accountable for anything that may happen because they had spared Kulkarni. What could he tell Murata, though? He didn’t know of Adriana’s plans. He had raved madly about her and her manipulations, but he didn’t seem to have any solid proof. Yet, that may be enough to bring Murata back to confront Adriana.

V wished she could see what was going on outside the tower, just like Adriana could. At that thought, she remembered the odd sensation from before. The knowledge that there were networks all around her and she could _feel_ them. Was that what she had experienced when she was in that other body? That awareness was certainly much weaker now. Perhaps it was linked to the differences in technology between what was in her head and what was in Adriana’s.

She wandered to the bookcase, one hand outstretched as she skimmed the dusty shelves. There was wiring and electricity on the other side. She could feel their hums. They called to her, beckoning her closer. As she felt herself at a precipice, one moment away from stepping over the threshold and into that void, a hand gripped her upper arm.

“What are you doing, Valerie?” Adriana asked, her gaze suspicious.

V shook her head, the oddness of the experience falling like a fine mist over her mind. “I can feel the networks and… something. Out there. Like before.”

Fingers pressed more firmly into her flesh. “It is too soon for that. You must heal and acclimatise to the changes first.”

Turning towards Adriana, V looked down at her hand. “What is this? Why can I feel this?”

Adriana dropped her hand back to her side. “It would take too long to explain in full, but as part of my own modifications, I adjusted the technology to allow me to control this tower by myself. As I advanced it, I was able to extend its range. Particularly within interconnected systems, like those within Alpha.” She motioned to her old body then. “With the correct interface, that can be extended indefinitely.”

V’s gaze drifted to the mess of cables still connected to the body. “Like a netrunner?”

“That’s a rather simple way of looking at it, but yes.”

Would V be able to become as proficient in plumbing the depths of the Net as Adriana was? She couldn’t picture it. She had always had a netrunner to help her on gigs when it was necessary. V didn’t do those kinds of tasks herself. But there was something exciting about having the freedom to try.

Adriana’s head turned towards the elevator and V quirked an eyebrow at her. “You will have a visitor shortly. I will excuse myself for now,” Adriana announced and headed towards the door.

V hurried after her. “Wait, where are you goin’?”

“I am giving you privacy,” she said simply and the door closed.

V blinked at the elevator. As its machinery whirred, she paced away from the elevator, thoughts tumbling through her mind. So much had changed. How could she even begin to process what had happened? She felt different somehow, yet still inexorably like herself. But even that thought confused her. How could she possibly know? Her memories were still somewhat scrambled and her emotions were all over the place. Scattered and fleeting at times.

There was one thing she knew hadn’t changed. Her desire to live. It had been a guiding light in her life, a dominating feeling that had ghosted her every move in recent months, and sometimes a shadow that had darkened her thoughts when hope had seemed lost. Now she could feel it rooted within her, filling her with a determination to escape this wretched city.

She stared down at her hands, her fingers outstretched, her palms up. Would she be able to fight? Would she still be the same force that could take down those who stood in her way? She curled her fingers into tight fists. She felt uncertain, but she also felt a power within her. When the time came, she would know what to do.

The sound of the elevator clanking to a halt behind her made her turn and its door opened. V’s breath caught in her throat as Judy breezed out, her hair flitting around her face and her dark eyes darting around the room.

“Adriana, we need—” Judy began as she moved into the room, her words dying in her throat when she didn’t find Adriana. V had never been so happy to hear that delightful rasp.

“Jude…” she breathed, wayward emotions crashing over her in a thunderous torrent and she had to press a palm to her chest to hold them all in.

Judy’s head snapped to the right, her eyes widening as her step faltered. She dropped the rifle she had been carrying and a hand shot up to cover her mouth. Judy’s gaze fluttered over V’s form as tears glistened in her eyes. V saw the tremor in the other woman’s legs before she sank to the ground and she rushed to her, catching Judy in her arms as they both fell to their knees.

Trembling fingers clutched at V’s arms, her shoulders, her face as tears spilled over long lashes. V wrapped her arms around Judy’s waist and pulled her in. She felt so good. So warm. Like returning home after a long trek through the winter rain. Words formed in V’s mind, collecting and becoming tangled. There was so much she wanted to say. She moistened her lips and tried to force one coherent thought out.

Judy gripped the sides of V’s face and pulled her closer. Soft lips brushed her own, hesitant, searching. V let out a slow breath through her nose and melted into the kiss. Tears prickled behind her eyes. She smoothed her palms up across Judy’s back and lost herself to the moment. She was certain then that everything they’d been through, every trial she had faced, had been worth it.

Far too soon, Judy pulled back and V wished they could just lose themselves in that kiss forever. Judy’s jaw worked furiously as she tried to contain the emotions that battled in her eyes. Fingertips traced V’s cheeks, her jaw, her lips, before tentatively brushing across the bared scalp on the right side of her head.

“I can’t believe—” Judy said finally, her voice a mere whimper.

V reached up and placed her hand over Judy’s, pulling it down gently to cover her chest. “I’m here,” she said softly, her throat aching. “I’m okay.”

Judy’s nostrils flared as she swallowed awkwardly. She opened her mouth to speak, but snapped it shut again almost instantly, squeezing her eyes shut. V’s stomach clenched at the sight. She’d put Judy through so much. She only hoped she could make up for it someday.

Still grasping Judy’s hand in her own, she touched her fingertips to Judy’s cheek with the other, wiping away her tears. “I’m so sorry, Jude.”

Judy shook her head, her brow furrowing as she peered back at V. The intensity of her gaze almost forced V to look away. “Don’t be,” she said, her tone firmer now. Stronger. “You came back.”

V leaned forwards and pressed a light, lingering kiss to Judy’s lips. When she pulled back, she whispered, “Nothin’ could keep me away from you.”

V felt fingertips press more firmly against her chest. “Fuck, V…” Judy said, her voice strained. “Is this real? Are you really… you?”

Pulling her hand away from Judy’s face, she stared down at it. “I think so.” She let out an uncertain laugh. “I feel a little different. But still like myself. If that makes any sense.”

When she looked back at Judy, the creases between her brows had deepened. V realised that wasn’t what she wanted to hear. What she needed to hear. But V hadn’t exactly managed to wrap her head around it yet either. What if she had changed? And did it really matter? She still wanted what she had wanted before. She still felt the same about Judy. Perhaps that’s what the other woman needed to hear.

V sucked in a deep breath and tried to arrange her feelings into words. The anxious fluttering in her chest told her that she hadn’t changed all that much. She still couldn’t communicate the things that really mattered. This was important though. She had to do this. Pulling Judy’s hand away from her chest, she gripped it in both of her hands now and met the dark gaze in front of her.

“There’s a lot I’m real fuckin’ unsure about, Jude. An’ that scares me.” Judy’s gaze wavered. “But, whatever Adriana did to me, she says it worked. If that’s true, I got my future back. Our future.”

She let those words settle for a moment and she could see the fear and hope fighting one another behind Judy’s eyes.

“There’s one thing that I know for certain. Somethin’ that I’ve known for a while now. Somethin’ that ain’t ever gonna change.” V took in another breath in a vain attempt to steady her voice. Her nerves. “How I feel about you.”

She could feel the heat tingle beneath her skin as Judy stared at her, her eyebrows shifting up ever so slightly. V thought she could see the flush mirrored in Judy’s cheeks. When she felt fingers squeeze her hand, discomfort writhed in her stomach.

“Fuck. You’re gonna make me say it, aren’t you?” V said with a grimace.

Judy’s eyes brightened then and she pushed herself up on her knees, straightening so she could wrap her arms around V’s neck. She pressed her cheek to the top of V’s head, carefully avoiding the scarred side. “You don’t have to, V. I think I know.”

V felt relief flood her chest, but guilt bit at its heels. Even now, after everything she’d gone through, she couldn’t say the words. If Judy could be completely honest with her, it was the least she could do. She leaned back and tilted her head back, ignoring the sudden spasm of pain running down the back of her skull. Judy peered down at her, her fingers idly tracing circles across the skin of V’s neck.

“You know I’m no good at this kinda thing. I’m a woman of action. I can—an’ I will—show you how I feel, every damn day, but I don’t want you to have to guess at it. There’s a lot that we might not know about what’s goin’ on with me, about the future, but…” V eased Judy back a little so she didn’t have to crane her neck. “This is something that I do know. It guided me through the darkness when I was trapped in that body. It’s kept me fightin’ this whole time.” Fuck. She was rambling. This was not how she wanted this to go.

A flicker of a smile pulled at one corner of Judy’s mouth and she cupped V’s face gently. “V, really. It’s okay.”

“No, I…” V pressed her lips together in frustration. _Just say it, you gonk._

Judy leaned down and pressed a kiss to V’s forehead. It was intended to soothe her, but it only frustrated V further. When Judy ducked down to repeat the action with the other woman’s lips, V reached up and wrapped her fingers around Judy’s forearms, halting her just a whisper from her mouth.

“Judy…” V breathed, and she could feel her lips just brush Judy’s. “I love you.”

A shaky breath caressed V’s mouth and Judy’s eyes shimmered. “Oh, V…” she whispered and closed the gap between them.

The kiss was unrestrained, almost messy, filled with fire and relief, hope and desperation. Their mouths clashed as teeth grazed lips and V could feel the need in her begin to bubble. When the tip of Judy’s tongue flicked against her lips, V let out a quiet whimper and pulled back. She took in several quick breaths to clear her head.

Judy smirked sheepishly at her and it was clear she had also been lost to the moment. Her eyes continued to dart between V’s gaze and her lips. It was easy to believe that they existed in their own little world, that everything around them had ceased to exist. But, V mused glumly, that was not true. And they had matters to attend to.

Judy pushed herself up and stood peering down at V. She rubbed at the back of her neck, seemingly trying to find the right words. Finally, she let out a soft chuckle and said, “We’re gonna, uh, process all this later, but let’s get outta here first.”

When Judy offered her a hand, V smiled and took it, allowing Judy to help her to her feet. She felt a little foolish now, sharing those words in this tower, but she’d felt so vulnerable and such a need to reassure Judy, that the place and the timing didn’t matter. Perhaps there never would be a perfect time.

As she reached down and picked up the rifle, Judy let out a soft sigh. “Dunno if you know about Arasaka or anythin’.”

“Adriana filled me in a little. Some things I remember from…” She jerked a thumb in the direction of the desk.

Judy’s lips twisted as she glanced over at the body and then back at V. “Gotta say, this is a vast improvement.”

A brief laugh rattled up the back of V’s throat. “She not your type?”

“I told ya,” Judy said with a quirked eyebrow. “I’m picky about my girls.”

When Judy held out the rifle to her, V took it and shifted it in her hands, growing accustomed to the weight. She wasn’t sure if she was up to playing the marksman right now, but it felt good to feel a little less defenceless.

“Where’s Adriana?” Judy asked.

V nodded in the direction of the elevator. “She left just before you arrived. No clue where she went.”

Judy looked less than pleased at that news. “Great. We came up with a plan, but it would be better if we had Adriana on our side for it.”

“What is it that you require of me, Judy?” Adriana’s voice cut in over the speakers and caused V to flinch.

Judy looked up at the speaker sceptically. “You mean you weren’t listenin’ in on us downstairs?”

“I was rather preoccupied at the time.”

“Right,” Judy said, her tone flat. “Pan thinks that we should avoid direct confrontation at all costs. So, the plan is to use the tower to our advantage. Cut off Arasaka’s people from each other by locking them in sections.”

V didn’t miss the shortened version of Panam’s name. When had those two gotten so close?

“It is imperative that Arasaka do not discover that Valerie is alive,” Adriana stated, her voice louder than normal.

“This will help with that. We want to avoid confrontation and get out safely. Do we have eyes on them?” Judy asked, and V admired how she was taking charge of the situation.

“Yes,” Adriana responded. “Currently, several vehicles are continuing their route around the city. One moment…”

V didn’t like the pause. Usually, Adriana seemed so well-connected to everything in Alpha. “We also need a way out of the city. I assume you can help with that, Adriana,” V said.

“Murata is on his way to the tower.” Adriana’s voice was tight, alarmed.

“Damn. Was hoping all this plannin’ would be pointless,” Judy said, concern clear in her eyes.

V moved around Judy and stepped into the elevator. “Let’s link up with the others,” she suggested as Judy joined her. “Adriana – the exit?”

“You can leave the city via the same route Arasaka entered. It is on the north side of Alpha.”

V was relieved that they wouldn’t have to fight their way through Biotechnica’s facility, if indeed anyone was left alive there. She felt a flash of pity and regret at the thought of the scientists lying dead inside those sterile walls. If Adriana hadn’t let Arasaka in, hadn’t conspired behind V’s back, everyone in that facility would be safe.

As the elevator door closed and it jolted downwards, V turned to Judy. “Maybe we can avoid Arasaka altogether. Adriana, how long do we have until they arrive?”

“Approximately ten minutes.”

*

When V marched into the medical bay, rifle in hand, the Aldecaldos seemed stunned. Judy remained by the doorway, suppressing the smile at Panam’s unrestrained outburst. She flung her arms around V’s neck and let out a sharp laugh. Judy chuckled to herself as the Aldecaldo leader realised what she was doing, and quickly untangled herself from a surprised V. Panam’s eyes darted to Judy then, who gave her a reassuring nod.

“V. You scared us for a while there,” Panam said and clapped her on the shoulder with one hand.

V offered her an apologetic look. “I’ll grovel for forgiveness later, but Arasaka are on their way. They’ll be here any moment.”

Panam frowned and glanced at the Aldecaldos around her. “I’ve sent some teams to the main entrances on the ground floor and one up to find that landing pad.”

Judy watched as V’s gaze drifted in thought. “Pull ‘em back,” V said suddenly.

“What?” Panam asked, her brow knotting.

“I think you were on the right track with your plan. Usin’ the tower. But let’s lure Arasaka inside without any firefights. It’s too risky. Let ‘em think it’s empty.” V walked over to the door and pressed her palm to the wall. Judy peered at her curiously. What was she doing?

“And what are we supposed to do?” Panam said.

V’s brow fell in concentration and her words were distracted. “Get your people ready to leave.”

“Are we coordinating with Adriana on this?” Panam probed, sounding uncertain.

When the door slid shut with a sudden whoosh, Judy lurched away from the wall she had been leaning against. She shot an alarmed look at V, who bore a victorious grin. “Don’t have to,” V chimed.

Judy stepped towards her. “What was that?”

V turned to Judy, glancing at the Aldecaldos who were eyeing her with both surprise and a little trepidation. “’Member those messages on the screen?” When Judy nodded, V continued. “Seems I’m still linked to the tower somehow, perhaps even further.”

“Like Adriana?” Judy said. When V gave her a nod of confirmation, Judy shook her head. “Is that safe?”

V shrugged one shoulder. “Probably shouldn’t overdo it, but it should help us against Arasaka.”

Judy let out a sigh and tried to rationalise that it was no different from netrunning or quick-hacking. At least, she hoped so. V motioned to the others that they were leaving and the door slid open again. Judy didn’t miss the slight sheen of perspiration on the other woman’s forehead. Panam hurried to a console and tapped at it, before talking to the teams she’d stationed elsewhere.

Despite the apparent exertion, V marched down the hall towards the front entrance but then paused abruptly. “Adriana, what side are they approaching from?”

“Murata is heading for the landing pad, but more are on their way from the east and south.”

When Panam appeared in the corridor, V waved her over. “Your people are on their way down?”

Panam placed a hand on one hip and nodded. “Just in time by the sounds of it. What’s the plan, V?”

“If we’re quick, we can get the vehicles, assuming they weren’t completely shot up earlier, and position ‘em to the rear of the tower. When we have Arasaka trapped inside, we’ll delta to the exit on the north side of the city.”

Panam seemed to like the sound of that plan, but Judy wasn’t so sure. There were still more Arasaka vehicles out there. She hoped that whatever jammer was in place that had prevented Judy and V from communicating would do the same for Arasaka.

“Place small teams near the rear of the tower, but make sure they’re well-hidden. If we have to engage, we’ll use ambush tactics,” V continued.

“Okay, leave it to me,” Panam said and headed off down the hall, motioning for the Aldecaldos to follow her.

Judy hoped they’d have enough time to move the vehicles and get everything set up. V looked up at one of the speakers, her mouth curving into a frown. “Where are you, Adriana?”

“The floor below my office. In my personal quarters.”

“Join us down here,” V said and Judy could see the worry in her eyes.

“No, Valerie. This is my home.”

V shook her head. “This place has been nothin’ but shitty to you. Time to find a new home.”

“You know I cannot,” Adriana replied and Judy swore she heard a sorrowful edge to her words.

V turned to Judy then, the perspiration thickening on her brow. Was she in the tower’s system again? “Fuck. Murata’s already inside.”

Judy glanced towards the elevator. After everything she’d done, Judy wasn’t sure if she should feel concern for Adriana, but something inside her pitied the clone. And she _had_ helped V. Had given them another chance.

“Dammit,” Judy muttered and headed for the elevator. “Better go drag her ass outta there.”


	15. Chapter 15

As the elevator door slid open, Judy could feel the tension in her shoulders mount. She knew it was risky, perhaps even stupid to go after Adriana. There was a very real possibility they would run into Murata and Adriana had shown no intention of wanting to leave with the nomads. But just leaving her behind didn’t sit right with Judy. She couldn’t be sure what Murata intended to do, but she knew it likely wouldn’t end well for Adriana.

V stepped out first, her eyes quickly scanning the dim corridor. When Judy joined her, she saw that it looked much the same as the rest of the tower, albeit a little cleaner. There was less dust here and no visible disarray. The hall curved around in both directions and each of the doors was closed. It appeared as though they hadn’t been opened in quite some time.

“Any idea where she could be?” Judy asked, her voice hushed.

V stared off down the corridor, her eyes glazing over slightly. Judy chewed the inside of her lip as she watched, still very unsure about this new ability V had acquired. Sure, Adriana had used it for years, but how was she to know how it would affect V? What if it wasn’t safe? She pushed the doubts down. They needed that ability now. It was better than going in completely blind.

“Fourth door that way,” V said suddenly, pointing down the corridor.

When V started to march down the hall, Judy grabbed her arm. V’s brow furrowed as she peered back in surprise. “No, V. You gotta stay out of sight. Can’t risk Arasaka spottin’ you.”

V’s lips curled into a frown. “Murata will be on this floor in a matter of minutes. You can’t expect me to let you go in there alone.”

“Then you better not waste time arguin’ about it. Just hide somewhere nearby, ‘kay? I’ll get in an’ get out as quickly as possible.” Judy patted her on the arm as she spoke before launching into a brisk jog.

“Judy,” V called out, causing her to falter.

When she looked back, V tossed the rifle at her. She caught it somewhat clumsily but managed to hold onto it. V pointed to a nearby door. “I’ll be in this maintenance cupboard. Be careful, okay?”

Judy nodded and hurried towards Adriana’s quarters, shifting the rifle in her hands so she had a comfortable hold on it. Her pulse quickened as she neared her goal, an anxious churning in her stomach putting her on edge. She halted in front of a set of double doors, much grander looking than any of the other doorways in the corridor. Her footfalls echoed, causing the hairs on the back of her neck to bristle. Were they just her footsteps or was Murata already here?

As she peered at the panel beside the doors, a quiet hiss brought her attention back to the doors. They slid aside smoothly. She cast a quick look both ways down the corridor and stepped into the large room. It was surprisingly well-lit and maintained. A large multi-coloured rug welcomed her, patterns swirling psychedelically over it. A broad, curved sofa sat at one end of the room, its cream leather matched by the similarly coloured coffee table just in front of it. Bookcases lined the walls, interrupted by two doors set into either side of the room.

One of the doors opened and Judy was relieved to see Adriana appear. Green eyes narrowed when she spotted her new guest. Judy hurried over to her, noting the large bed and wooden cabinets in the room beyond.

“Why are you here?” Adriana asked, her tone edged with ice.

“Ain’t it obvious?” Judy said curtly. “Can’t just leave you here to face Murata.”

Adriana’s gaze flickered to the open entrance behind Judy, her gaze hued with irritation. “That is precisely what you must do.”

Judy let out a frustrated sigh. “Look, we don’t have time to debate this. Just come with us. We can figure out the rest later.”

“No.” Adriana clasped her hands in front of her. “We have gone over this. Both you and Valerie know I cannot leave. You risk ruining everything by coming here. Please leave.”

“Everythin’ is already pretty fucked up, Adriana,” Judy punctuated her words with a wild swing of her arm. Why was Adriana being so stubborn? Even if she had a compromised immune system, surely leaving was better than facing certain death at the hands of Arasaka.

Adriana’s eyes slid to the side and her lips twisted into a frown. After several moments, she spoke. “Really, Valerie. I warned you that you should not venture outside yourself just yet. Sometimes it is like dealing with children.”

V was talking with Adriana? Judy found the idea of them communicating over the tower’s network rather odd, and even a little unsettling. A sound from behind her caused Judy to turn and stare at the room’s main entrance. She held her breath and listened. The echo of heavy footsteps drifted through the doorway.

She snapped her focus back to Adriana, her eyes widening in alarm. “We gotta go!”

The sounds grew louder.

Adriana placed a hand on Judy’s shoulder and nudged her towards the bedroom. “There is no time. Stay inside and please remain quiet. Let me handle this.”

Her fingers clasping the rifle more tightly, Judy let herself be shepherded into the other room, her gaze flicking between the main entrance and Adriana. “No, they’ll kill you.”

“They will not. We have a deal. Please, Judy,” Adriana urged.

“Fuck, okay. I’ll be listenin’. If it goes south, I’m not just gonna stand by.”

Adriana nodded and hit the panel beside the door, the metal sliding across the doorway just inches from Judy’s nose. She stood there, her muscles tense and her pulse pounding in her ears. This was a terrible idea. And now she was trapped in Adriana’s fucking bedroom.

*

“Shit,” V spat as she watched Adriana close Judy inside the large bedroom over the sensors in the quarters. _Fuckin’ stubborn gonk._ She wasn’t sure if Adriana could hear her thought, but she didn’t respond if she did. The cameras in the corridor gave her a perfect view of Murata and three armed goons stomping towards Adriana’s room. Nausea welled up in her stomach as she suddenly recognised the man they dragged along with them. Kulkarni. His face was bloodied, dry flakes of dark red spattered into his beard and hair. His lab coat was gone and the white shirt he wore was torn at the shoulder, spotted with crimson flecks. He barely remained on his feet as an Arasaka soldier yanked on his upper arm.

If Adriana allowed it, she could probably seal the entrance to the quarters, but that wouldn’t keep Murata out for long. And she doubted Adriana would let V get in the way of her plan. Always the damn plan. Adriana seemed incapable of seeing past it. In the moments before Murata reached his destination, V tried to check on Panam’s progress. She could easily access the camera feeds for the outside of the building, but she was finding it difficult to divide her attention. It took a lot of focus to shift perspectives quickly and it left her feeling almost dizzy.

From what she could tell, the Aldecaldos had parked a handful of vehicles to the rear of the tower and some of them were heading back into the building. V couldn’t tell if Arasaka’s other troops were close by. It was taking a lot out of her just monitoring the external feeds. A spike of trepidation slid down her spine. Perhaps she had overestimated the amount of help she would be able to offer the nomads.

As she turned her attention back to Adriana and Judy, she felt the pressure at the back of her mind ease. Her consciousness didn’t strain so much against the network here. It didn’t feel like she was being pulled in different directions. She only hoped this would get easier with practice and that she wasn’t pushing herself too far.

Anxiety bubbled in her gut as she watched Murata’s form loom in the doorway of Adriana’s quarters, his gaze bearing down on the clone. She stood firmly in the middle of the room, her stance defiant. V scanned the network within the room, looking for anything that might help Adriana should the situation turn ugly. When she reached out to identify a few larger energy signals, she found herself blocked. As though she was throwing herself against a concrete wall. She recognised Adriana’s signature. She was preventing V from fully accessing the room. But why?

“Dr. Young,” Murata said, his words laced with venom.

Adriana bowed her head slightly in acknowledgment. “Murata-san, why have you come here? These are my personal quarters.”

Murata motioned to his men and the soldier man-handling Kulkarni deposited him in the room, causing the dishevelled director to sprawl across the floor. From the sensors in the room, V could tell Adriana’s pulse had ticked upwards.

“What is the meaning of this?” Adriana asked, her voice not betraying her agitated state.

Stepping over Kulkarni, Murata moved deeper into the room. “That is the question on everyone’s lips today. Why don’t you tell me why you lied to me?”

Adriana turned then and walked slowly towards the rear of the room, appearing to gaze out of the large window spanning the back wall. “What is it you think I’ve lied about?”

Murata’s own heart rate elevated at those words and V could tell he was wound tightly. “Did you think I would not find out? Director Kulkarni here told me all about how you and that mercenary worked together. How he believes you were the one to feed him information about her, which brought her here in the first place.”

Adriana peered over her shoulder at him. “I needed to bring her here so I could retrieve the chip. For you.”

“Is that so?” Murata said slowly, and grabbed Kulkarni roughly by the collar, wrenching him to his feet. “Why not just tell me that? Why keep it secret?”

Turning to face Murata fully again, Adriana coolly said, “I did not think to bore you with the details. I expected that you would be more concerned with the results.”

Murata didn’t respond at first, instead shaking Kulkarni until he let out a quiet whimper. “Director. You told me that all would be revealed when I got here. Are you wasting my time?”

V didn’t need the sensors to know how desperate Kulkarni was, how panicked he felt. Her stomach twisted nervously as she watched helplessly. She instinctively knew things were going to go to shit very soon. With as much speed as her brain would allow, she shifted her focus to Panam, who had taken up position near the front entrance with two of her people. They seemed safe for now, and she briefly considered updating them on the situation above them, but V knew that would only make Panam worry. And that would make her unpredictable.

She returned to the sensors in Adriana’s quarters. Judy was pressed against the door of the bedroom, listening closely. Kulkarni had launched into a rant about Adriana.

“…was all planned. Can’t you see that? She’s playing you as much as she did me. Every single thing she does is for her own gain. We shouldn’t even be here. It’s not safe. She’ll kill us all.” He forced the words out in a stream of frothing terror.

“Mr. Kulkarni. Please get a hold of yourself,” Adriana said smoothly, but V could see that she was on edge.

Kulkarni’s head snapped towards her as Murata released him and he almost crumpled to the ground, his panic the only thing keeping him on his feet. “You ruined everything! Just tell them where she is. I know there is no way you just let her die. Did you clone her? Copy the chip?”

His rant was not making much sense, but it seemed to be riling Murata up. “Where is the mercenary’s body?”

V sensed a surge of energy from within the room, just above where Murata and Kulkarni stood. She tried to weave her way to it, but she was still being blocked. She noticed one of the soldiers stepping out the room and fiddling with an old-fashioned two-way radio. _Shit._ That was something Adriana couldn’t block.

“Where it fell.” Adriana’s voice sounded distant as V used the corridor’s cameras to hone in on the soldier.

The radio crackled as he wandered away from the doorway. Surely Adriana would be able to hear him as well. “Situation update,” the soldier barked. There was a pause. “Uh… over?”

“All devices in place. En route to you,” came the static-laden response. “Over.” _Devices?_

“Time? And ETA?” The soldier said and sighed. “Over.”

“An hour as ordered. Fifty-five minutes and… thirty-two seconds remaining. Will be with you in a few.”

What the hell were they talking about? She could just hear a hastily added “over” as she switched back to the sensors in Adriana’s quarters. Something told her they couldn’t waste any more time. They had to get out. Now.

The tension within the large room had built to breaking point. Kulkarni was hunched over, eyeing Adriana with unrestrained hatred, his hands clenched into coiled claws. Murata was pacing back and forth in front of Kulkarni, apparently waiting on a response to something he had said. Something V had missed. Adriana was visibly rattled, her eyes widening before narrowing at the Arasaka security chief.

“You never had any intention of honouring our deal, did you!?” Adriana hissed.

Murata stopped his pacing and looked at her in surprise. “What do you mean?” His hand twitched as it hovered at his side.

“Fuck this,” V muttered and stood from where she was propped on a crate. She was done hiding in this closet. She glanced up at the ceiling and climbed on top of the crate. She yanked off the grate that would give her access to the ventilation ducts. As she pulled herself into the tight space, she was vaguely aware of Adriana shouting venom at Murata.

*

“Do you really think I would not know what your troops were up to?” Adriana’s elevated voice was clear through the metal of the door and Judy eyed the panel beside it, her senses bristling with anticipation. It had taken every ounce of self-control she had to stay her hand. Adriana had managed the situation reasonably well, but as soon as Murata had mentioned V’s body, Judy knew things were going to spiral out of control.

Dread slithered down her spine as an ugly laugh burst from Murata. “How did you think this would go, Dr. Young?” There was a few moments of silence and Judy found herself holding her breath. “Did _you_ really think we’d clear out Biotechnica for you? Deliver you all the materials you wanted? Simply for handing over what was rightfully Yorinobu’s?”

“That was the deal!” Adriana spat.

“Even had Yorinobu thought it worth the trade, there is no way you could manage this city by yourself. Biotechnica or some other corporation would swoop in here. It is too much to resist.” Murata’s voice boomed through the door and Judy wished she could see what the hell was going on in there.

“You cannot know that. I would ensure that would never happen!” Adriana sounded desperate, almost unhinged. Judy sucked in a slow breath to slow her heart rate. She had never heard the clone be so… emotional.

Murata laughed again. “What could you do to stop it? Just as much as you can do now to stop me.”

There was a click from the other room and Judy could feel the vibration of machinery through the door. Goosebumps crept along her arms as she instinctually knew the tension had snapped. When muffled cries and a familiar popping sound broke the air, Judy slammed her hand against the panel. She pressed herself to the wall beside the door as it slid open, the scent of gunpowder wafting through.

From her vantage point, she could see the sofa. There were fresh, dark breaks in the smooth leather where bullets had torn into it. A scream split the air over the mayhem of gunfire and Judy lifted her rifle as she edged towards the doorway. She caught movement to her right and almost unloaded the rifle into a huddling Adriana. Judy jerked the barrel away as her heart hammered in her chest. Adriana had taken refuge behind the sofa when the firing had started, but Judy was amazed that she hadn’t been hit. The furniture offered little protection.

The screech of tearing metal caused Judy to wince and the repetitive pounding of gunfire suddenly stopped. Just beyond the ringing in her ears, she could hear strained groaning and panicked panting. She tensed the muscles in her legs, ready to leap around the edge of the doorframe.

Before she could move, a shadow appeared in the doorway, quickly followed by the muzzle of a rifle. Her eyes widened and when the black body armour of an Arasaka soldier filled the door, her finger twitched. The recoil on the weapon took her by surprise, forcing the barrel upwards and Judy to stagger backwards. Bullets pummelled the unsuspecting soldier, several sinking into his armour, and the last few shattering his helmet. His head snapped backwards and he tumbled to the floor, his own rifle releasing two quick shots into the ceiling above Judy as the life spasmed from his fingers.

Judy threw herself back against the wall, her breath catching in her throat and fear roiling through her body. Her rifle tremored as she kept it trained on the doorway. Her nerves only worsened when no one appeared. Why weren’t the soldiers coming after her? A trickle of perspiration meandered down the side of her neck. She heard movement from within the other room.

She grimaced as the muscles in her arms began to cramp. Perhaps she should make the first move. The less time they had to prepare and reorient themselves, the better it would be for her. As she slowly pushed her way forward, she heard a yelp from the main room. She froze, the tendons in her neck pulling taut.

“I suggest you throw down your weapon,” came Murata’s deep, confident voice.

A strangled hiss drifted through the door and Judy could feel panic twisting in her chest. She ground her teeth together, thoughts racing through her mind. If she did that, she would surely be dead. “Fuck off,” she rasped.

“Do you see how little they care about you, Dr. Young? Was this all worth it, I wonder.” His voice dipped low as he taunted Adriana and a chill swept across Judy’s skin.

If Judy did nothing, would she cause Adriana’s death? She shifted her hold on the rifle, her palms uncomfortably clammy now. A thump from above Judy made her glance upwards, but she couldn’t tell what could have caused it. Perhaps part of the machinery that she’d heard before. Her attention darted back to the doorway when a flash of blue appeared there.

Murata stepped into the room, holding Adriana by the neck as though she weighed nothing, using her as a shield. Blood trailed down Murata’s free arm, a clear bullet wound in his bicep and his hand a mangled mess of broken bone and shredded sinew. The tremble in Judy’s rifle eased as she took a firm stance, her eyes narrowing.

“Ah, there you are,” Murata purred, his eyes taking on an odd white glow. He was scanning her.

Judy’s gaze flickered between Adriana’s pained grimace and Murata’s cool stare. He seemed completely unaffected by his wounds, despite the apparent uselessness of his right arm. He took a menacing step towards her, Adriana dangling like a ragdoll as she futilely clawed at his hand, her face taking on a worrying blue hue. Judy shuffled back involuntarily. She couldn’t shoot now. There was no way she wouldn’t hit Adriana.

Murata’s gaze slid around the room. “Are you here all alone? No friends to help you?”

Judy swallowed the painful lump in her throat, her back hitting something solid behind her. She was trapped. And the rifle in her hands felt like nothing more than a lump of pointless metal.

“No little mercenary to help you out? Such a pity,” he taunted, his lips twisting into a snarl.

In the next moment, he flung Adriana aside and lunged forwards. Judy squeezed the trigger and she felt the wet spatter of blood spray across her face as Murata bore down on her. He wrenched the rifle from her fingers and thrust the bulk of it towards her head. She hissed out in pain as she felt her bottom lip split from the impact. The back of her head met the wood of the cabinet behind her. She wasn’t sure if the crack that rattled in her head was from her or the cabinet. She fell sharply as her legs gave out, a shock of fire shooting up her spine as her behind met the hard floor.

Murata huffed over her, his shoulders tremoring as the white glow of his eyes intensified. He raised the rifle over his head, the intent clear. Judy lifted her own arms defensively. Before he could finish the swing, a clatter of metal from above caused him to falter. A panel in the ceiling swung down on top of him and he tossed it aside with one smooth motion of his arm. Judy caught more movement overhead and she let out a gasp as V jumped out of the hole in the ceiling, feet first.

V collided with Murata, forcing him to double over with her on his back. Judy clambered to the side as V’s mantis blades slid from her arms and in the blink of an eye, she had sunk them deep into his shoulders. The tips erupted from his chest, painting the floor crimson. He roared out an embittered cry, but he did not fall. Instead, he twisted around, back and forth, trying to dislodge V. Her features contorted as she tried to stay atop him and she pulled the blades out of his torso with a sickening squelch, forcing another cry from his mouth.

Judy picked herself up as Murata threw himself backwards, causing V to take the full brunt of the motion against the wall. Judy heard the air leave her lungs. She desperately looked around the room for something that she could use to help. But the bedroom was as barren as every other room in the damn tower, with only the bare necessities spotted around. There was nothing she could wield as a weapon.

Murata had turned on V now, pinning one of her arms against the wall and fending off every swing of her second blade with his injured limb. Judy could hear a grunt of pain with each exertion. The blade repeatedly met flesh and chrome, tearing chunks off, but still he did not falter.

With his back turned, Judy felt a surge of adrenaline and knew this was the moment to take her chance. She pumped her legs and leapt onto his shoulders, winding her arms around his throat and yanking back with as much force as she could muster. She felt the rough cut of his neck strain against her forearms. He stumbled backwards, releasing V and tried to grab her with his good hand, his large fingers swiping against the skin of her face.

“Judy, let go!” she heard V yell out, and in the haze of the battle, she didn’t even think. She let herself fall away, ducking under the wild swing of Murata’s arm.

Murata’s eyes shot to Judy with feral focus, his jaw slack and his nostrils flaring. Before he could take a step towards her, V thrust her right blade at the back of his neck. He froze as the sharp metal slid through skin and tendon and muscle. His eyes widened briefly and a low gurgling caught in his throat, drawing out for far too long as his mouth hung agape. Then he dropped to his knees, the white glow of his eyes fading to a dull grey.

V placed the sole of her boot against his back and pulled her blade free, forcing Murata to slump forwards, his bloodied limb landing with a wet thud. Judy could only stand and stare at his lifeless form, the adrenaline seeping out of her, leaving a chill in its wake. The metallic tang in the air made Judy’s stomach churn and she swallowed back the burning in her throat.

She was vaguely aware of V wiping off her blades and the sound of them retracting. Judy shook her head slightly, pushing back the fog of the ordeal, and quickly searched for Adriana. The clone was huddled on the floor near the base of the bed, her frail form shivering as she covered her head with both arms. Pity swelled in Judy and she hurried to her side, dropping down to kneel beside her.

“You okay?” she asked softly.

The question only made Adriana curl into a tighter ball and Judy was suddenly reminded of Evelyn. The memory formed a squirming mass in her gut and her eyes drifted to V merely for something to ground her. V knelt down on the other side of Adriana and gently laid a hand on a shuddering shoulder.

“C’mon, Adriana. We gotta go.” V’s voice was soothing but laced with urgency.

Slowly, Adriana unfurled like a bud touched by the spring sun. A trickle of blood lined her left eyebrow and the skin of the cheek below it was beginning to turn an angry blue. Jittering eyes flicked between the other two women. V slipped her arms under Adriana’s shoulders and helped her to her feet. Judy eyed her as she swayed there, unsure if the clone would be able to make it out on her own.

Scanning the floor near Murata’s body, Judy spotted the rifle and moved to collect it. Despite the hammering it had taken, it seemed to be in working condition still. As V aided Adriana towards the exit, Judy stepped in front of them and lifted her weapon. If any more of Arasaka’s soldiers were out there, she wasn’t going to be taken by surprise.

She cautiously eased herself into the room, scanning it as she looked down the sights of the rifle. When she swung the weapon to the left, her breath caught in her throat. Bile simmered up into her mouth and she had to stop herself from physically recoiling. Thick pools of blood smeared the floor, glistening from the light above, with red prickling the walls and bookcases like some kind of ghoulish art exhibit.

Two Arasaka soldiers lay unmoving in the centre of the room, their bodies twisted and broken. Just beside them was the smoking, metal carcass of what Judy could only assume used to be a mounted turret. It had clearly been torn from the ceiling, sparking cables and a sheared mounting the only sign it had once made its home there. That must have been how Murata had injured his hand.

“Jesus, Adriana. What the fuck happened here?” V breathed.

Judy peered over her shoulder and saw that Adriana’s eyes had regained their hard edge, matched by the firm set of her jaw.

Her gaze snapping back to the front, Judy realised someone was missing. Where was Kulkarni? She carefully stepped around as many of the patches of blood as she could, checking each corner for him, before stepping out into the corridor. A thin trail of blood coating the smooth floor tiles told her she was on the right track. Not far from the doorway, she spotted Kulkarni pulling himself up the hall. She grimaced when she saw the state of his legs. They had been shredded by the turret.

Judy heard V and Adriana join her in the corridor and she stepped aside, casting a glance back at them. She hoped V would know what to do. From her grim expression though, it seemed she had come to the same conclusion. Kulkarni was beyond help. Adriana’s lips twisted and she disappeared back into her quarters.

“What are you doin’?” V called after her, her attention only briefly leaving the struggling man.

V moved beyond Judy and crouched beside Kulkarni, who was still weakly attempting to pull himself along the corridor, each clawed movement of his blood-coated hand slipping futilely against the tile. He ceased his struggle when he sensed V there, shakily lifting his head to look at her. Judy was reminded of the way bobbleheads teetered when a car was in motion.

“Help…” he croaked. “…me.”

V’s features contorted in pained helplessness as she reached out a hand but stopped before touching him. She glanced at Judy, shaking her head minutely. They couldn’t just leave him here, could they? Not like this. When Adriana breezed past with an energy that surprised Judy, she felt a jolt surge down her spine. In her right hand she held a pistol, much like the ones the Arasaka soldiers carried at their hips. In her other hand was a wooden picture frame, although Judy couldn’t see the image.

“Adriana,” Judy warned, uncertainty pushing her to hurry towards V and Kulkarni.

V’s gaze snapped up and she lurched to her feet when she spotted the gun. When Adriana pointed it at Kulkarni, V held her hands out in front of her. “Whoa, there’s no need for that.”

Kulkarni’s head slumped to the ground, but his eyes slid to the right to watch Adriana. Judy stood beside him, torn between turning the rifle on the clone and just letting this play out. He was no longer a threat, but perhaps ending his life quickly would be a mercy. The three of them stood, locked in their stances like statues as the moment stretched on, V and Judy eyeing Adriana, while she stared with gritted teeth at Kulkarni.

Kulkarni rattled out a wet cough, his face tightening in pain. That seemed to break Adriana from her trance and she slowly lowered the pistol to hang loosely from her fingers at her side. She let out a slow, shaky breath and backed up to lean against the wall, her prior spike in energy fading quickly.

She cast a meaningful look at V. “I think our business is concluded.”

V’s brow furrowed. “Meanin’?”

Adriana’s gaze slithered to Judy. “You two must leave. Arasaka have installed explosive devices at the pillars supporting Alpha’s dome. When the timer runs down, this city will fall.” Her tone was steady, but Judy could see the defeat in her eyes.

“Bombs?” Judy said, panic flaring across her chest. “Why would they do that!?”

Adriana let herself slide down the wall and sat slumped on the floor. “It does not matter now. You must flee before they trigger.”

“Wait,” V interjected. “You’re not comin’?”

Judy watched as Adriana shook her head and lay the picture frame in her lap. The clone stared solemnly at the image of a broad-jawed man, his dark hair greying at the temples. His expression was stern, but there was a bright gleam to his green eyes. Beside him beamed a young girl, perhaps no more than five years old, her messy dark hair framing a chubby, gleeful face. Judy didn’t need to guess to know who they were.

“Fuck, Adriana!” V exclaimed, waving a hand in frustration. “We risked our lives to come get you out!”

Adriana rested her hand over the photo and peered up at V. “I never asked you to.”

Judy clenched her jaw. “How long do we got?”

“Half an hour at best,” Adriana said, her voice sounding increasingly hollow. “Be careful on your way out. More Arasaka troops are inside the building.”

Judy’s eyes shot to V and from her alarmed expression, she knew Adriana was being honest.

“Pan…” V whispered and looked towards the elevator. Judy could see the conflict in her face as V returned her attention to Adriana. “We can’t jus’ leave you here.”

Adriana set the pistol down carefully on the floor beside her. “It is my choice,” she said sharply.

Judy felt sorrow sink low in her stomach and she could see it mirrored in V’s eyes. There was no way to argue with that. Especially when they were on a timer. V sighed and shook her head, her eyes darting to the elevator again.

“Dammit, Adriana. Are you sure?” V asked, her voice strained.

“Yes. Leave the director and I to have a little chat,” Adriana murmured. “For old times’ sake.”

Judy saw the twitch of Kulkarni’s eyelids as he narrowed his gaze, but he remained otherwise still, his breaths becoming shallower, more sporadic. She moved past him and Adriana, her skin itching with the need to get the hell out of that tower.

As V took a step backwards, her eyes never leaving Adriana, she pressed her lips into a thin line. She took another step. When she stopped, Adriana peered up at her with a disapproving quirk of her eyebrow.

“Go now. Let one part of this plan be worth it.” Adriana’s gaze dropped to the photo again, thin strands of hair dropping to cover her eyes. “When you reach the ground floor, ignore the troops. Just run for the rear entrance. I will take care of them.”

Judy took one last look at the clone, conflicting emotions twisting in her chest. She thought of thanking Adriana, but that felt somehow wrong after everything she’d put them through. She _was_ thankful, though, for giving V back to her. Even after she had torn her away. But she couldn’t bring herself to say it. She grabbed V’s upper arm and tugged her towards the elevator.

V glanced at Judy and visibly swallowed before finally nodding. When they both reached the elevator door, V stopped once more, shooting another hesitant look at Adriana.

“Go, Valerie.” Adriana laid a palm over the pistol at her side. “Now.”

“I hope you find your freedom,” V said quietly and stepped into the elevator as the door slid open.

Judy joined her and took in a few, steadying breaths as the elevator began its descent. V’s jaw worked angrily as she stared at the door, her brow drawn low. Judy reached out and pressed her hand to V’s shoulder, brushing the pad of her thumb across the fabric there.

V’s features softened as she turned to look at Judy and she pushed out a sigh. “Ready to get the fuck outta here?”

Judy squeezed V’s shoulder. “Ever since we arrived, V.”

V huffed out a humourless laugh and rolled her shoulders, her attention shifting back to the door. “Dunno what’s waitin’ for us out there, but let’s get Panam and delta.”

As the elevator ground ever downwards, Judy could feel the tension coil within her, yet at the same time, as the distance between her and Adriana grew, relief teased the back of her mind. The end of this madness felt like it was within reach now, but they still had to escape this tower. This doomed city. And much like Night City, Judy didn’t think Alpha would let them slip through its fingers so easily.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is it, the end of the main plot. This chapter should stand on its own as an ending, but there will be an epilogue to come, which will catch up with the characters to see what they're up to.
> 
> This took far longer than I hoped it would, but if you take a peek at the length of the chapter, you'll understand why. ;) However, today is the two-month mark from when I posted the first chapter, so this felt fitting to me.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!

Reaching out with her mind, V held the elevator door in place as the metal cylinder stuttered to a stop. She felt a tightness behind her eyes as she probed further, slipping along the network of the tower to locate Panam. She and the two Aldecaldos were hunkered down in a small office, well-hidden for now. From the sensor readings in the room, she could tell they were nervous. Leaping from sensor to camera with growing ease, V spotted two teams of Arasaka soldiers moving in parallel around the wide, central corridor of the tower’s ground floor. Their movements were anxious, jittery, as though they expected to be ambushed at any moment. She suspected the radio silence from their leader had put them on edge.

Even though Adriana’s presence coated every pathway of the network, she remained silent. V could feel a swell of energy high above her, in the upper reaches of the tower. Alongside it were the little pinpricks of Arasaka signatures entering the tower from the landing pad. She dared not stretch too far to see that Adriana was safe, but she trusted that the clone would be able to protect herself. At least for now.

V turned to Judy then, who eyed her with silent concern. V frowned when she took in her battle-worn features. Dried blood spattered the skin of her face, and a small gash split her bottom lip right down the middle. V felt an almost overwhelming need to comfort her, to cleanse every reminder of combat, but they only had a small window to exit the elevator and get to Panam before Arasaka’s soldiers would be on top of them.

Apparently sensing her hesitancy, Judy shifted the rifle in her arms and nodded towards the door. “How’s it lookin’ out there?”

Something in V snapped into place then, a familiar cloak of confidence that she always wore into conflict. Her thoughts cleared and she turned her attention to the space outside the elevator. “We’re gonna have to head left when we get outta here. Panam’s hidin’ in a room near the rear entrance. Arasaka troops are headin’ that way on a sweep of the ground floor. Slowly though. Somethin’ has ‘em spooked.”

“So, do we just leg it or take it slow too?” Judy asked, her voice low and focused.

“Think it’s best if we move quickly but quietly. Don’t have a lot of time.”

Judy nodded and angled herself towards the door, squaring her shoulders as she prepared for what was to come. V took in a deep breath and triggered the door mechanism. When it slid aside, she stepped out quickly, taking a sharp left and launching into a light-footed jog. She knew that the two Arasaka teams were edging their way around the opposite side of the tower, but they had a head start. Hopefully, their checks of each room they passed would slow them down enough for V and Judy to get ahead of them.

Judy padded along beside her, soft pants and the slight squeak of her boots against the dusty floor the only sounds to reach V’s ears. As the corridor curved around to the rear of the tower, V held out an arm to slow Judy. They eased into a sneaking walk, apprehension creeping up the back of V’s neck. She could sense the soldiers near one of the rooms around the corner from where the hall split towards the rear entrance. If they didn’t make a run for it now, they’d be spotted.

V shot Judy an urgent look and pointed towards a door in the short corridor that led to the tower’s exit. She counted down with her fingers – 3, 2, 1 – and sprinted towards it. Judy followed close on her heels. As her feet thudded against the floor, V glanced to her left, her pulse skipping when she spotted the dark figures of armoured troops. Her eyes widened as they all turned her way, rifles raised in an instant.

Instincts taking over, she turned abruptly, the muscles in her legs straining painfully at the sharp movement. She flung herself at Judy, wrapping her arms around the stunned woman and pulling her to the ground. The clatter of gunfire roared through the corridor, thick chunks of tile spitting into the air as bullets sunk into the wall behind V. She rolled with Judy, placing herself between her and the soldiers.

When the next volley of gunfire tore through the air, she braced for the inevitable impact. She squeezed her eyes shut and held Judy tightly in her arms. But the pain never came. A quick succession of metallic clinking made her lift her head and look back. A heavy section of metal wall slid down in front of the soldiers, blocking their shots completely. V released Judy and scrambled to her feet. It was some kind of blast door, perhaps intended for blocking off areas of the tower in case of a fire.

A muted pounding seeped through the new barrier. Adriana had saved them. She snapped her gaze back to the right as the door she had been aiming for swished open. Relief flooded her chest when she saw Panam standing there, a handgun raised in her left hand.

“V!” Panam called out and peeked out into the corridor further towards where the soldiers had been.

Judy had picked herself up now and she looked a little winded, but otherwise unharmed. She breathily picked up her rifle and offered V a thankful half-smile.

“Time to delta,” V said sharply and headed towards the rear entrance.

Scanning the network quickly, she could see the two Arasaka teams rushing towards the front of the tower, but another section of wall blocked their path. They were trapped. A dull pounding behind her eyes stopped her from exploring the tower further, Adriana’s warning echoing in her mind.

Panam motioned to the two nomads behind her and they all hurried into the corridor. V didn’t recognise the other Aldecaldos, but from the battle outside with Biotechnica, she had assumed the majority of them were Eli’s people. She wondered how he was faring. She looked up at the broad entrance door, which was now closed. This time, she could solve that particular problem herself.

Closing her eyes to shut out any distractions, she focused on the circuitry that snaked its way through the walls surrounding the door. Energy pulsed from the panel, making it easy to locate. A sharp spike of pain sliced through her head as she centred herself on that panel, a quick thought jerking the door to life. She quickly retreated within herself, opening her eyes and lifting a hand to her brow.

Judy stood at her side, fingers nervously shifting around the rifle, her eyes darting between the door and V’s face.

“I’m okay.” V forced the words out and bit back the pain.

They all moved to the doorway, the fresh air easing the ache radiating under V’s skull. Her eyes instantly went to the collection of vehicles huddled together at the far end of the courtyard. Several nomads sat in dusty truck beds and had their weapons raised, pointed in the tower’s direction.

“C’mon,” V urged and trotted down the steps beyond the entrance, the imminence of the bomb threat at the forefront of her mind. Why did it always seem like she was racing against one clock or another?

When they reached the small convoy, she noticed that the vehicles were already packed with people. She guessed some of the trucks and cars had been damaged in the gunfight with Biotechnica. Still, there was some space in the back of the trucks. It would do. As Panam appeared at her side, V spotted Eli in the passenger seat of a large car and was glad to see him awake. He craned his neck to look at her, his mouth pulled tight in a pained grimace.

“We gotta leave quickly. Arasaka have set up explosives around the city. This place is gonna blow soon,” V said quickly, hoping her words wouldn’t cause a panic.

Alarmed muttering broke out between the vehicles and Panam grabbed V’s arm. “What?”

“No time to explain. Need to head to that north entrance,” V said with a wave of her hand.

“Shit. Okay.” Panam moved to one of the trucks and slammed a palm on the side of it. “You two out. We’re taking this one.”

The two men in the driver’s cab glanced at each other, then over to Eli who only nodded once. They slipped out the rust-edged vehicle and clambered into the back of a nearby car. Panam pulled open the driver’s side door fully and turned to V.

“How long do we have?”

V wished she had her HUD still and she glanced at Judy for help, hoping she had been keeping track of the time. “Fifteen minutes, tops.” The words blurred past Judy’s lips.

“Jesus,” Panam cursed and hopped in the driver’s seat. “Get the fuck in. Everyone, move!”

V hauled herself over the edge of the truck bed and offered a hand to Judy. Instead of accepting it, Judy passed her the rifle and lifted herself into the truck with ease. Engines roared to life all around them, followed by the screech of tires against concrete. As the truck jerked forwards, V looked up at the tower, wondering how Adriana was doing. If she’d ever make it out of there. Or would she simply sit in that blood-soaked corridor until she was no more?

The chassis of the truck shook beneath her, its brown paint peeling off under her fingers as she gripped the side to steady herself. Her eyes caught movement high up on the tower and a trickle of dread slipped down her neck. One of Arasaka’s personnel carriers sat atop the landing pad. And its rear ramp was closing.

V twisted and hammered the glass panel on the rear of the driver’s cab with her palm. “We’re about to have company!” she yelled and Panam nodded grimly over her shoulder.

Turning to rest her back against the cab, V readied the rifle and watched as the carrier lifted into the air. She knew that the nomad convoy would be sitting ducks to the heavily armoured personnel carrier and what of the other teams trapped inside the tower? How long could Adriana keep them there?

A blinding flash filled her view and she covered her eyes with one arm. A boom sundered the air. Every muscle in V’s body tensed as the ground tremored beneath the truck. In the next moment, she was slammed into the metal and glass behind her. The force was so strong she thought her ribs might crack. Panic set in when she realised she couldn’t see, couldn’t hear. The world swung around her. Familiar fingers gripped her leg.

Sounds and images rushed back to her in a nauseating wave. Cracking and crumbling. Flashes of green and grey. Alarmed cries. Grit pelted V’s skin, scratching at her face, clogging her mouth. She strained to get her bearings. A thundering wave of dust and debris surged towards her when she dared to look towards the tower.

V covered her face with one arm again, flakes of concrete and stone grazing her skin. The dust cloud engulfed the truck and it swerved violently. Over the roar of the engine and the drone of the explosion’s fallout, V heard Panam curse. She dropped her arm, coughing as she breathed in the thick air. Judy was tucked below the side of the truck, her fingers clinging to the loose fabric of V’s pant leg.

The shuddering rolling of the truck eased as the wave of debris passed them. V turned her attention back to the tower. A chill fluttered down her spine when she saw what remained of the once proud building. Its spire teetered, vast chunks missing from the twists and curves of its architecture. Thick, black smoke billowed from the gaping hollows in its sides. Shattered segments of white tumbled to the ground far below. V wasn’t sure what had caused the devastation, but from how the building had erupted, splintering outwards, it was clear the explosion had come from within.

She became aware of Judy pulling herself up and when she looked at the other woman, she was gripping the side of the truck, her eyes wide with shock. “Was it Arasaka?”

V’s brow furrowed as she tried to find any sign of the personnel carrier. Through the wall of smoke, she could make out its outline. From the way it shuddered in the air, it appeared to have been damaged from the initial explosion. Would the Arasaka troops be so careless? And what about those still inside the building?

“Dunno. Seems more like somethin’ Adriana would pull,” she murmured, watching in stunned horror as the spire finally gave up its fight. It plummeted to the ground, shattering like glass as it hit the road surrounding the tower’s outer walls.

“Fuck…” Judy breathed, the word almost lost to the crushing roar.

V stared at the jagged carcass of the tower, its innards laid bare to the city around it. She swallowed a swell of emotion down. There was no way Adriana could have survived that. Had she really sacrificed herself to take out the Arasaka soldiers? To stop them from chasing after her? Or had she just taken the opportunity to end the cycle she had been trapped in for so long?

The personnel carrier emerged from the blanket of smoke, dipping suddenly to swoop low to the ground. It jerked upwards again before shakily resuming a higher flightpath. A thin, grey trail streamed from the rear of the vehicle and V could see the shimmer of flames on its underbelly. A shout from one of the nearby cars pulled V’s gaze to the left and she spotted a large ground vehicle, almost tank-like, speeding towards the convoy.

Hastily readjusting her position, she rested the rifle on the side of the truck. Where had it come from? Hadn’t all the Arasaka teams been inside the tower? She ground her teeth in frustration. The Aldecaldos were in no shape for a road assault. She glanced at the street ahead of them, its surface littered with chunks of the tower now, both large and small. Panam steered around them, tossing V and Judy from side to side. As they sped towards the edge of the great dome, V peered down the sights of the rifle at the quickly approaching Arasaka vehicle.

The truck continued to shudder and jerk beneath her making aiming almost impossible. Not that the rifle would do much good against the thickly plated armour of the assault vehicle. But perhaps she could put off the driver enough to give them time to escape the city. One of the smaller Aldecaldo trucks peeled off from the group suddenly and veered towards the incoming vehicle. V’s eyes widened. What the hell did they think they were going to do?

“V!” she heard Judy call from beside her.

When V looked in her direction, she saw that the airborne craft had closed the distance but was again bobbing dangerously low to the ground. She didn’t think it would be much of a threat for long, but it could still pummel into them when it finally lost flight. V quickly turned and leaned around the driver’s cab of the truck.

“Get us off this road. We’ve got a bird on our tail and a ground vehicle to our right,” she shouted to Panam.

Panam reacted immediately, swerving to the left before a turn up ahead. When she reached it, the truck careened around the corner, its tyres screaming against the road. V scrambled to brace herself to keep from being tossed over the side. Some of the Aldecaldo vehicles turned with Panam, but a few remained on the straight road to the edge of the city.

The Arasaka assault vehicle slowed in uncertainty, before renewing its pursuit, its nose pointed towards V’s truck. It ploughed into the single Aldecaldo car that had broken away from the pack. The flimsy metal of its chassis crumbled under the force and the car spun out of control. The struggling personnel carrier carried on after the other Aldecaldos. It hadn’t been V’s first thought, but perhaps splitting up was the best option.

Panam’s voice cut through the air. “Check the back of the truck. Should have some supplies back there.”

Judy reacted first and she tore back the blue tarpaulin that had been hooked to the base of the truck bed. At one side of the truck sat two crates, both firmly latched shut. The assault vehicle drew closer and V heard the low purr of its engine. She couldn’t see any obvious signs of weaponry on its chassis, but there were several tell-tale circular breaks in the plating near the sharp edges of its nose. Those sections could easily slide aside to reveal built-in machine guns. A raised curve also sat atop it, which could either be a retractable turret or a hatch for the soldiers within. Both meant trouble.

When Judy flipped open one of the cases, V spotted two shotguns and a few grenades. She leaned over and fished out a red frag grenade, disappointed when she noticed it was the non-sticky variety. She shifted to the rear of the truck bed and eyed the assault vehicle. It would take an incredibly accurate aim to throw the grenade through the thin, glassless slit in the metal that served as a window for the driver.

Urgent heat flared under her skin when she saw the circular segments slide aside and two imposing barrels emerge from the vehicle. “Pan,” she yelled, drawing the name out in warning.

The truck jerked to the side as V primed the grenade. She wedged her foot against the wall of the truck bed and tossed the explosive. It clattered and rolled down the street. The assault vehicle swerved, but the grenade soon crunched under its monstrous wheels. The vehicle’s hulking chassis shuddered as a rippling wave of fire erupted beneath it. The sound of tearing metal and cracking concrete filled the air. The Arasaka vehicle remained on its path, undeterred.

The vehicle’s barrels flashed, releasing a torrent of bullets that peppered the rear of the truck. Judy threw herself flat against the floor of the truck bed, tugging V down with her. The high screech of bullets ricocheting off the battered chassis left a ringing in V’s ears. She flinched as bullets punctured the truck’s walls. Pain seared across her left thigh and she cried out, a hand instantly going to the torn flesh. When the truck shifted direction suddenly, her stomach roiled and the assault vehicle blurred out of sight.

Judy pulled herself closer to V in an instant, eyes intense with fear and concern. “Shit, V. You hit?” Her voice trembled.

“I’m fine,” V forced through gritted teeth.

Judy’s gaze dropped to V’s hand, blood beginning to seep between straining fingers. “Like hell you are.”

A new round of gunfire cracked through the air. The truck shuddered as it drifted around another corner, only just evading the wave of bullets. Judy’s head turned back and forth as she searched the truck bed. Finally, she grabbed a hold of the strap of her overalls that always hung at her side and yanked. When it failed to rip free, Judy frowned and pulled again, the muscles in her arms visibly straining. V was impressed by the quality stitching.

V propped herself up on her free arm and peered over the rear wall of the truck. The assault vehicle was struggling to keep up with Panam’s wild manoeuvres and unpredictable turns. The tearing of fabric brought V’s attention back to Judy who had won her fight with the strap. When the truck bounced over an obstacle in the road, V was thrown against the hard metal beneath her. Her thigh twinged with white-hot pain and tears pricked at her eyes.

“Quit movin’,” Judy chided, her gaze darting between their pursuers and V.

She slipped the leather strap around V’s thigh, just above the wound and pulled it tight. V hissed out a breath as fresh heat flared under her skin. Judy grimaced apologetically and she tied the strap’s ends together, the task made difficult by the constant jostling of the truck.

“V, the exit!” Panam shouted.

V clenched her teeth and tried to pull herself up. Judy slipped an arm under her shoulder and hoisted the mercenary into a sitting position. Turning awkwardly, V gripped the side of the truck and peered ahead of it, spotting a massive gate set into the thick metal wall that served as the base of Alpha’s dome. Above the gate, one of the city’s great pillars stretched upwards and over the approaching convoy. If she had been the one to set explosives around the city, the pillars would have been her targets.

The other group of Aldecaldo vehicles had already reached the gate and V could see that several of the nomads had gathered around one side of the gate. She hadn’t even considered that it wouldn’t be open. _Fuck._ There was no sign of the Arasaka aircraft, but she couldn’t assume it was out of the equation just yet. With the ground assault vehicle on their ass and the bombs due to go off at any moment, there was no time to figure out how to get the damn gate open.

V slumped back to a sitting position and closed her eyes, pushing all of her focus into finding Alpha’s network. The dull buzz of electricity tingled at the edge of her awareness. She reached towards it. The shape of wires and chips took form in her mind, guiding her onwards. She sped through streetlights and communication boxes, skipping over mounted cameras and public transport terminals, long abandoned. Finally, she brushed past a looming infrastructure, echoes of recent energy surges pulling her in.

This had to be it. She navigated the twists and turns of the cables, coming quickly to a junction. A growing throb threatened to tear her from her explorations, but she narrowed her focus on the switches in that junction. With a fleeting thought, the gate’s mechanism whirred slowly into action.

The ghost of a touch against the skin of her face ripped the network away. Her eyes shot open as a gasp wrenched free from her. Judy stared back at her, brow creased and fingers hovering by V’s jaw. Dark eyes flicked upwards and Judy’s lips parted to release a relieved breath.

“It’s opening!” Judy said and looked back at V. “You did it.”

V clenched her fist as she fought back against the pounding in her head and the stinging in her thigh. She could still see the assault vehicle ploughing towards them, churning up tufts of dead grass and chunks of dirt as it careened over a lawn. When she twisted, she spotted the Aldecaldo vehicles in motion again and several of the frontrunners slipped under the gate as it continued to make its journey upwards. A quick volley of gunshots sliced the air. The assault vehicle fired wildly as it slid over the mud beneath its wheels.

She heard Panam curse as bullets plummeted into one of the cars speeding along beside their truck. The car jolted to the right, bumping up onto the curb and sinking into the front wall of a small house. The wall crumbled onto the car’s hood and V’s stomach lurched as she heard the driver scream. The Arasaka assault vehicle bore down on it, the unforgiving cut of its armour tossing the nomad vehicle aside as though it was a toy car.

The Arasaka driver’s relentless focus had blinded him to the risk of the manoeuvre, though. As the nomad car flipped over the top of the armoured chassis, the assault vehicle clipped the front wall of the house. Without its support, the sloping roof tumbled down, pelting the vehicle with tiles and concrete. Its thick wheels ground futilely on the debris underneath. It wouldn’t be enough to take the Arasaka team out, but V hoped it would slow them down and give the Aldecaldos time to escape.

She pressed her fingernails into her palm as the truck tore away from the smoking nomad car, flames now lapping at its underside. Judy shifted and placed a palm on V’s shoulder, squeezing gently. Her gaze drifted from the destruction behind and she stared ahead, dark eyes misted with a mixture of fear and hope. V remained sitting with her back against the driver’s cab, watching for the return of the assault vehicle. The truck dipped suddenly and V tilted her head back to take in the vast archway that loomed overhead.

A wave of cold air passed over her as they trundled through the dim passage, the truck’s chassis vibrating from the ridged surface beneath. Grey walls rose up around them, thick and untouched by both the carefully managed biome inside Alpha and the merciless desert outside. When they passed through the outer archway, V sucked in an uncomfortably hot breath, sand scratching at the back of her throat. The sun blazed down, instantly heating the metal around V and leaving a burning prickle across her skin.

When she looked from side to side, she saw the other Aldecaldo cars fanning out, their wheels throwing fine clouds of sand into the air. She squinted at the gate, just able to make out the silhouette of the Arasaka ground vehicle bursting into the passage at the far end. They were too far now, and she was too exhausted to even attempt to close the gate. She pressed her palm more firmly to her thigh, ignoring the twinge of pain, and fumbled for the rifle at her side with her other hand.

Judy dropped down beside V and scooped up the weapon. “I got it,” she said and peered back at Alpha, her brow drawn low.

Over the low howl of the desert wind, V caught a sound that sent a shiver down the nape of her neck. It was a distant thud, momentary, almost inconsequential. She would have thought little of it if she hadn’t known. As she tensed, the constant shuddering of the truck gave way to a rougher, intermittent lurching. The ground beneath them wretched. A second, louder boom burst from Alpha. Then another. The sounds rose from the city like a deep, gurgling laugh. Slow and ominous. The Arizona desert shook in shared mirth.

Perspiration crept down V’s hairline as she watched a thin crack split the pillar above Alpha’s northern gate. It journeyed upwards, snapping in odd directions, tearing gaping trails in the normally pristine support. The opaque dome above Alpha shimmered momentarily. V sucked in a breath and held it. Dread pinched under her sternum. A crack pierced the air and the smooth curve of the dome relented, suddenly dipping inwards like a crushed eggshell. The scream of twisting metal caused the hairs on the back of V’s neck to bristle and she watched as the pillars yawed towards the city. Each of the supports fell slowly, like a claw closing upon Alpha, taking great shards of the dome with them.

In the next moment, Alpha’s great shell completely collapsed, shattering and falling upon the once-perfect city. The thick wall near the gate crumbled, blocking the Arasaka assault vehicle’s only escape. V forced out a shuddering breath. The area around Alpha was oddly almost completely unaffected by the destruction. It was as though the city had decided to close in on itself. To remove itself from this world and all who inhabited it.

Judy slumped down beside V, dropping the rifle with a clatter. Her gaze was hollow, her eyes wide with shock and her breaths stilted. V reached out, brushing her fingertips over the skin of Judy’s hand. They both stared at Alpha as the convoy sped away, the crushed city almost lost to the rocky skyline now. The wind that caressed the sands of the Arizona desert rallied, rising to a high, lamenting howl.

*

The trip through the desert had passed in a blur. Judy had watched Alpha become just another shapeless blip on the horizon before it had finally been swallowed by the horizon and the haze of the evening sun. Content to sit in silence, Judy and V had been lost to their thoughts, of everything that had happened, of everything that could happen. But even after combing through the mayhem of the last days, Judy didn’t know exactly how she felt. She certainly felt… things. A lot of things. Things she had problems identifying. More than anything, she wasn’t sure how she _should_ feel. She supposed that the appropriate response would be relief. And happiness. She was certainly glad to be free of that city, but she found herself wondering if, after all this time, she had simply forgotten how to be happy.

She dropped her gaze to stare at V’s hand still lightly resting above her own, its warmth comforting her, even in the heat of the desert. She let her thoughts slip away and focused on that connection. The tension eased out of her shoulders, the weight that sat heavily on her chest lifted slightly, and a smile tugged at one corner of her lips. V was here. She was alive, if somewhat frayed around the edges, and she was by her side. They had made it. Together.

V turned her head to peer at Judy, her eyelids heavy and her shoulders sagging. Had she been dozing? Judy shifted closer to V, her eyes going to the wound on her leg. She reached out and pulled V’s hand away, frowning when she saw blood still oozing slowly past the ripped fabric. She hoped wherever Panam was taking them was close by. Judy pressed V’s hand back against the wound and kept her own over it, applying more pressure. V winced and let out a low groan.

“How you feelin’?” Judy asked, lifting her free hand to touch V’s forehead. It was hot and clammy.

V blinked, alertness returning to her eyes. “Jus’ a bit tired. And sore. Get me an Airhypo and I’ll be nova.”

“Fresh out of those, I’m afraid,” Judy said, keeping her tone light.

“Pity,” V mumbled and moistened her lips. “Jus’ talk to me then. That’ll be a nice distraction.”

Judy quirked an eyebrow at V and settled beside her again, leaning back against the driver’s cab. Now they actually had time to talk, her mind fumbled awkwardly for a topic. She didn’t really want to discuss Alpha or Adriana, but her thoughts kept drifting back towards them. Perhaps something tangentially related would suffice.

“So, uh…” she started, doubts beginning to creep in about whether she should bring this up. “Valerie, huh?”

She cringed when she saw V’s features tighten and her mouth curve into a frown. V glanced at Judy and shot her an awkward smile. “I was hopin’ you hadn’t noticed that.”

Judy couldn’t hold back the crisp laugh. “Sorry, V. I’m just super observant.”

V rubbed at her face before swiping her hand back to pull the hair from her eyes. “I, uh, was gonna talk to you about that. At some point.”

Judy pulled her knees up and rested her chin on them, wrapping her arms around her legs. “Was that before or after Adriana completely ruined it?”

She stared out at the shimmering horizon, but she heard V sigh. Silence stretched out between them, filled only by the growl of engines and the whistle of the breeze. Finally, V cleared her throat.

“I always considered Valerie to be the name given to me. V was the name I chose. Sure, it helped with the anonymity and was catchy enough for a merc, but it still felt more like… me.”

Judy swivelled her head towards V and eyed her. She could certainly understand forming your own identity. That was something that deeply resonated within her. The yearning to find yourself. “I get it. It’s just…” Judy paused, trying to make sense of the thoughts blurring through her mind. “It felt like somethin’ really intimate. Somethin’ that Adriana stole from us.” She smoothed out the leather of her overalls, batting at some of the dirt that she found there. “I’m probably makin’ a stupidly big deal outta this. But it bothers me, y’know? That was somethin’ I didn’t know about you. An’ I’m sure there’s a lot of that left to discover, but I would have liked to find out if… Valerie would have felt good to say. Without all the baggage.”

V grunted softly as she edged closer and slipped her arm over Judy’s shoulders. The heat from her body tingled through the fabric of Judy’s clothes, pushing back the tightness in her chest. “Yeah, I know. You can always call me Val. If you want.”

Judy hummed out a low murmur and rested her head against the side of V’s. “Think I’ll stick with V for now. Feels… safer.” When V squeezed her shoulder gently, Judy nudged the other woman’s cheek with her own. “Might whip out Valerie when you’re pissin’ me off though.”

A chuckle rumbled against Judy’s side. “Sounds fair. I’d better get used to hearin’ it, I suppose.”

Warmth flickered in her chest and Judy closed her eyes, losing herself to that feeling for a moment. She listened to the steady cadence of V’s breaths and followed the circular trail that fingertips traced on the skin of her shoulder. After some time, she became aware of a low muttering from behind her and she straightened, twisting to look through the cracked glass of the driver’s cabin.

Panam chattered away over comms to someone, but Judy couldn’t make out the conversation. Her gaze flicked to the view ahead of the truck. She instantly recognised the town they had left behind to travel to Alpha. Why were they back here? She glanced at V, who was peering at her with raised eyebrows.

“Pan’s brought us back to the town we were meant to settle in,” Judy explained, her tone laced with confusion.

V made an attempt to turn, but she stopped abruptly and let out a restrained grunt. “Probably the closest safe place,” she said with a wince.

As they drew closer to the town, Judy saw that it looked almost completely abandoned. Gone were the familiar Aldecaldo vehicles and their supplies. When they drove past the edge of town, Judy noted that there were no items scattered across porches, no generators nestled behind homes, no communal eating space in the town square. It was then that she spotted the dust cloud rising above the buildings on the other side of town. An array of cars tore across the desert from the direction of Phoenix.

Panam brought the truck to a stop just outside the house she had claimed as her own. She quickly hopped out the driver’s cabin and moved to the side of the truck, peering with concern at V. “You look like shit.”

V huffed out a laugh. “Thanks, Pan.”

When she spotted Judy’s nervous gaze, Panam glanced over her shoulder. “Don’t worry. It’s just Eli’s people. They’re bringing medics and supplies.”

Relief swept like a wave through Judy. She picked herself up and shuffled to the back of the truck, craning over to unlatch the rear panel. She swung it down and looked back at V. She hoped they’d be able to get her out without causing too much pain. She scanned the surrounding buildings and realised the best place to set up would be the large hall that they’d previously used for storage. As the other vehicles in their convoy pulled up around the truck, Judy jumped down and joined Panam.

“I’m going to meet up with the other group and get set up. Quite a few of us need medical attention,” Panam said and nodded towards the large building Judy had just been eyeing.

“Gonna need a hand getting V over there, I think,” Judy said before Panam could breeze away. She glanced around before quickly adding, “Where are the others?”

Panam swiped a hand over her forehead. “I told Mitch to take them somewhere safe nearby, to wait it out while Eli and I took care of business in Alpha. I’ll radio them to join us here shortly, once we know whether we’ve been followed or not.” Her eyes drifted to V then. “I’ll send a couple people over to haul your fat ass to the hall.”

V shot her a weak smirk and a thumbs up, before resting her head against the truck again. Panam waved a hand and stalked off, all business. Judy rested her arms on the side panel of the truck bed and watched V, who had closed her eyes now and looked as though she might be dozing. Perhaps she’d lost more blood than Judy had first thought. She still had colour in her cheeks, though, and that kept the gnawing worry at bay for now.

“I can practically hear you thinkin’, you know,” V mumbled, her eyes still closed and a smile playing on her lips.

“Oh yeah?” Judy retorted, her tone light. “What am I thinkin’ then?”

V peeked an eye open. “You tell me.”

Judy dropped her gaze and pushed herself off the side of the truck. “Jus’ want you better again is all.”

“Don’t like me all helpless and vulnerable?”

Judy’s gaze snapped back to V, irritation creasing her brow. The teasing glint in V’s eyes faded. “No, V. Not like this, at least.”

V’s eyebrow quirked upwards, but before she could probe Judy on that, they were interrupted by two Aldecaldo men. Judy stepped back and let them take over. She watched as they slid V off the truck bed and onto a stretcher they had brought with them. Whenever Judy shifted to give them a hand or check on how V was feeling, they waved her away. Frustration burned across her chest, but still she hung back. Whatever was best for V, she told herself.

She followed them as they carried V into the town hall. The formerly empty space was now a hive of activity as the nomads set up beds and medical equipment. They had even brought advanced scanners and a few surgical tools. Judy stepped off to the side as the two Aldecaldos lifted V onto a portable bed with a thin mattress. Panam strode into the room with several others who were carrying Eli. He seemed alert if uncomfortable. His eyes darted around the room as he surveyed the progress.

Panam spotted Judy and hesitated, shifting to join her. She leaned against the wall Judy had backed up against and crossed her arms. “You okay?”

Judy considered brushing the question off, but then she shrugged. “Don’t really know. Feelin’ kinda useless here.”

Panam tapped the back of her hand against Judy’s upper arm. “Hey, you’re not useless.” She glanced over at where V lay. “I think V needs you by her side right now.”

Judy peered at Panam out of the corner of her eye. “Don’t wanna get in the way.”

Panam let out a soft sigh. “I know you’ve been through a lot, Judy. Why don’t you hang out over there until the doc has checked V out, then get some rest? The bed should still be set up at your old place. Sleep will probably make things clearer.”

Panam’s insightfulness both impressed and irked Judy. She was probably right, though. Judy was exhausted, both mentally and physically. She couldn’t possibly process everything that had happened when she was running on empty. The idea of leaving V to do so left a bitter taste in her mouth.

“Need to have a little chat with Eli,” Panam announced and straightened. “I’ll catch up with you later.”

Judy nodded and watched her go. When she looked back at V, their eyes met. She found a silent plea there, which made her clench her jaw and push herself off the wall. She wandered over, stepping around nomads as they buzzed around, intent on their duties. When she reached V, a wiry man with a chrome eye hovered over the bed, holding a scanning device in his hand.

“Jude…” V greeted her and held out a hand. Judy slipped her fingers across the open palm and squeezed. She was rewarded with a grateful smile, which chased away her previous darker thoughts.

“You the doctor?” Judy asked the man and his chrome eye twisted, the lens narrowing as he looked at her.

“Yes,” he said curtly.

“So?” she continued, irritation bubbling under her skin at his abruptness.

His jaw shifted from side to side momentarily and he looked down at the display on his scanner. “We’ll need to deal with the bullet in her leg, but it doesn’t seem to have hit any major arteries. I’ve been told that a brain scan will be necessary. We’re bringing in the gear for that now.”

Judy’s shoulders tensed. More waiting. When she let out a brief sigh, V’s fingers closed more firmly around her hand. “Why don’t you go get some sleep?” V said softly.

Judy shook her head. “No.” She eyed the doctor pointedly. “I need to know.”

The doctor either didn’t hear her or was ignoring her. He turned and moved to a group of nomads who were bringing in a chest-high piece of technology that resembled a set-up similar to those she’d seen in ripperdocs’ clinics.

“I can send someone to notify you as soon as we’re done here,” V insisted.

Judy shot her a withering look. “C’mon, V. You know I wouldn’t be able to sleep.”

Shifting on the bed, V grimaced and glared at her leg. “You’re not the only one who’s worried about her output.”

The hard knot of worry inside Judy melted and she propped herself on the bed beside V. How odd it was to have their roles reversed from that moment in the Aldecaldo medical tent. When she’d woken from her gunshot wound. _Jesus, that feels like years ago._ But instead of being faced with V’s imminent death, here she was nervously awaiting news of the opposite.

Movement from behind Judy caught her attention and she glanced over her shoulder to see what she assumed was the brain scanner being set up. A large panel was set into its tall base and an arm stretched up and over V, sensors hanging down, ready to be affixed to her head. Another medic positioned herself beside the bed, opposite to Judy. She held an Airhypo and a few tools wrapped in cloth.

“Going to remove this bullet now,” she announced casually, as though this was an everyday occurrence for her. Perhaps it was. She pressed the hypo against V’s arm, releasing a sharp hiss. “Just carry on chatting while I get to work. You shouldn’t feel a thing.”

V eyed the medic sceptically, but when the young woman ripped the fabric around the wound away, her gaze shot to Judy. “Chat away, Judy.”

Judy pushed down the chuckle that threatened to bubble over. Surely V wasn’t nervous about such a minor procedure? She’d make a note of that for use at a later date. “What d’ya want to talk about?”

V shook her head. “Anythin’ really.”

Judy chewed on her lip as she considered that. She decided to go for something that had playing on her mind since escaping Alpha. “What d’ya think Arasaka was up to in Alpha? Doesn’t make any sense to me.”

As two medics attached the sensors to V’s scalp and forehead, her eyes shifted to the side in thought. Her brow creased. “Not really sure. Seems to me that Yorinobu has a hard on for fuckin’ up the other corps. Probably saw Adriana as in Biotechnica’s pocket. As one of them. Takin’ out the entire city was a bit extreme, though.”

Judy barked out a short laugh. “That’s an understatement.” She fell silent as the fall of the city replayed in her mind. “I can’t get over how… wasteful it all is. No matter their fucked up reasonin’ or motivations, Biotechnica did a lot of good there. If only Alpha hadn’t been in the hands of a corp.”

V brushed the pad of her thumb across the back of Judy’s hand. “I think it would only be a matter of time before someone twisted it. Even if we got normal people in there, livin’ their lives. Someone would always want more, want all of it. Not want others gettin’ a cut of the pie. An’ then it would go to shit.”

Just like any other city, Judy realised. Still, she didn’t think that line of thought justified destroying the city. It would have been worth it to at least try. To give people a chance at a better life, if only for a while. Judy checked on the medic, who was prying the bullet from V’s thigh with a pair of tweezers. The flesh stretched around the metal, fresh blood spilling across the skin there.

“As upliftin’ as this conversation is, can we maybe change the subject?” V said quickly, her voice tight.

“Sorry, ladies,” the chrome-eyed doctor interjected. “I need your attention for a moment.” His voice was much more animated than before, almost excited.

Judy peered at him, eyebrows raised. He stared intently at the display on the scanner, motioning with a thin finger at an image of a brain. At least, it looked vaguely like a brain. There was a structure within it that she’d never seen in brain scans before.

“This is most remarkable,” he said animatedly. “I’ve seen a lot of implants, but never anything like this.”

“Yeah, yeah,” V said, her tone impatient. “What’s the damage?”

The doctor’s gaze swung in her direction. “That’s the thing. There is no damage.”

Judy’s heart hammered beneath her ribcage. “What d’ya mean?”

He hummed in thought for a moment, rubbing his stubbled chin. “There’s inflammation in some of the tissue surrounding the tech. But no sign of trauma that I’d expect from a surgical operation of this magnitude. I’d need to see a comparison of how your brain looked before, but I can see no degradation either.”

Judy sucked in a shaking breath and looked to V, tears stinging her eyes. Could it be true? V’s nostrils flared as she took in the words. “So you’re sayin’ I’m healthy?” V asked, her voice tremoring.

“As far as I can tell,” the doctor said cautiously. “I’ll only be able to tell after a prolonged period of observation. It’d be helpful to be able to study this tech too.”

“Sorry, doc. Had enough of people pokin’ around in my head to last a lifetime.” Her tone swelled around that last word and she caught Judy’s gaze, a shimmer glossing her eyes.

When V tugged on her hand, Judy fell onto her, wrapping her arms around her neck. Judy’s shoulders shuddered under the weight of her emotions and she swallowed down a sob as V’s hands slid over her back, pulling her in tightly. She buried her face in V’s neck, breathing her in. Lips trembled against skin. V’s fingers trailed upwards and pressed into the hair at the back of Judy’s head, holding her close. She felt the hard edge of V’s jaw tremble and a muted whimper caught in her throat.

_It’s over_. Judy clutched at the fabric covering V’s shoulders. _It’s fuckin’ over_. V eased her back, hands smoothing over the skin of Judy’s neck before coming to rest against her cheeks. They stared deeply into one another, tears spilling past lashes as their eyes betrayed all the thoughts, the intensity, the relief of that realisation.

When she heard a stunted coughing from beside her, Judy blinked back her tears and pulled away. Most of the medics and the doctor averted their gazes, but the one attending to V’s thigh stood there, staring, her tweezers raised in front of her. A blood-coated bullet glinted between its tongs. Judy refused to feel embarrassment at her display of emotion. She had fucking earned it.

Panam appeared at Judy’s side then and clapped V on the shoulder, slinging her other arm around Judy and pulling her in for an awkward hug. “Good news at last!” she beamed, her eyes darting between the two of them.

V swallowed awkwardly, struggling to hold back her own emotions, and merely nodded. Judy let Panam jostle her in the one-harmed hug and shot V a sheepish smile. She looked over at the doctor then. “How long you gotta keep her here?”

Amusement rumbled in Panam’s chest. “Someone’s eager.”

Before Judy could shoot her a glare, the doctor peered at her with disapproval. “At least overnight. I’d like to keep monitoring her brain activity and her leg wound needs to be sutured.”

Disappointment dove deep into her stomach, but Judy forced a tight smile onto her face when she looked at V. She could see her feelings mirrored in the other woman’s eyes. When Panam dropped the arm around Judy, V shimmied up the bed to sit straighter.

“Alright you lot. That’s enough fussin’ over me. I’m sure you got better things to do,” V said briskly, her voice brighter than it had been in a long time.

Panam nodded to the medics and they wandered away to attend to other patients. The doctor remained, studying the scanner’s display intently. The Aldecaldo leader rested a hand on her hip and glanced at Judy.

“I think it’s about time you got some sleep, Judy.”

Judy shook her head and stepped closer to V. “No, I ain’t leavin’.”

V’s warm fingers slipped over Judy’s hand. “It’s okay, Jude. I’m gonna pass out any minute now. I’m beat. I’ll come find you as soon as I can get outta here,” she said, her gaze earnest. “I promise.”

Judy pressed her lips together as she regarded the other woman. A flood of exhaustion slipped over her at the thought of sleep. Panam was probably right. She’d do no good here, just sitting next to a sleeping V. She wanted to be rested when V was back on her feet.

Finally, she nodded reluctantly. “Fine. I guess I’m outvoted.”

Panam patted her on the back. “Oh, Judy. This isn’t a democracy.”

V snorted and Judy caught the smirk as Panam pulled her toward the building’s entrance. Something within her urged her to pull away, to stay with V, whispered dark words in her ear as the distance grew between them. She forced them back. She offered V a single, parting wave as Panam herded her out into the evening air.

*

A constant drone of activity pulled V from a dreamless sleep. She cracked an eye open, instantly regretting it when the light streaming in through the gaps in the boarded-up windows blinded her. She turned her head, groaning softly as her senses returned to her. She rubbed at her eyes and the sound of hushed conversation drew her attention.

Across the room sat Eli, surrounded by a handful of Aldecaldos. The doctor who had been responsible for scanning her the previous day milled around, drifting from patient to patient. V pushed herself up into a sitting position, forcing the pillow up behind her. She blinked down at her leg when only a mild throb pulsed under her skin. She reached her arms above her head and stretched. Her muscles felt surprisingly refreshed.

Spotting her, the doctor marched over, his gaze curious. V braced herself for a barrage of questions and requests for more intense study. “Mornin’” she muttered as he approached.

“Good morning,” he said with surprising cheer. “How are you feeling?”

“Pretty damn good.” She shook her head at that. She hadn’t given it much thought before, but she must have Adriana’s nanites to thank for the speedy recovery.

The doctor held out his scanner and trailed it from one end of her body to the other. “Remarkable,” he echoed his sentiment from the previous day. “No dizziness or nausea?”

“Nope,” V said. She tentatively tensed the muscle in her thigh, satisfied when it didn’t spasm in pain. “So, doc, can I delta or what?”

The doctor narrowed his eyes and turned towards the brain imaging equipment. He remained silent as he took in the new data. “There’s still a little inflammation, but nothing alarming. Just take it easy.” He reached over and began removing the sensors from V.

She let out a slow breath. “Course.”

“I mean it. No exertion of any kind. I need to you come back this afternoon for another scan.”

She eyed him for several, long moments. “Seriously?”

“Yes,” he said firmly. “I’m not giving you the all clear until I’m absolutely certain.”

V frowned at that. He couldn’t exactly stop her from doing anything, but it was probably wise to follow his advice. At least for now. “Fine. You’re the boss.”

He seemed satisfied with her response and motioned towards the rear of the room. “You can get cleaned up back there. We’ve set up a temporary shower room. You might be able to find clean clothes too if Panam listened to what I told her.”

V smirked at the mention of the Aldecaldo leader. She had no doubt Panam had listened to his requests, but whether she deemed them worthwhile was another matter. Still, V hoped she had followed through on this request. She wasn’t keen on the idea of walking around in grotty, torn clothing. Pulling the threadbare blanket off, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and hopped down. The throbbing continued at its steady pace and her thigh only felt a little tighter at the motion.

As she made her way past Eli’s bed, he glanced up at her and they shared a nod of acknowledgment before she disappeared into a small room at the rear of the hall. Inside, a crude shower system had been set up, with temporary piping and a small pump behind it. She spotted a pile of assorted clothes in one corner of the room, beside a stack of towels. Fishing out a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt, she set them aside.

She set about showering, cleaning herself with far too much haste, the thought of Judy firmly planted in the forefront of her mind. She hoped that Judy had been able to get some rest. She towelled herself off and slipped the clothes on, finding the jeans to be a good fit but the t-shirt to be too loose. It would do. She hurried back into the main hall and spotted her trusty boots beside her bed. The medics mostly ignored her as she pulled the boots on and tied the laces, but one or two of them gave her lingering glances.

Ignoring the questioning looks, she strode to the entrance and eased open the door. She slipped out into the morning light, a soft orange haze blanketing the sky. The air was fairly cool and she took a deep breath, letting it refresh her. Goosebumps prickled her arms. She smiled. There was something hopeful about this morning. Something that lightened her step and caused a swell of excitement to push her forwards. Towards Judy.

She meandered through the buildings, making her way to the edge of town. There was little movement around the deserted town. It was still early, she realised, and she expected most of the nomads were still recovering from the previous day. She soon found herself standing before the rickety little house she and Judy had picked together. She looked up at the battered window on the upper floor, the room beyond the rustling curtain obscured by darkness.

Now she stood here, a fluttering stirred in her stomach. She lifted her hands to stuff them into jacket pockets that no longer existed. Flexing her fingers, she moved up the porch steps, each press of her boots causing the rotting wood to creak wearily. When she slipped past the front door, it took her a moment to adjust to the dimness within. The barrenness of the living room struck her. The computer set-up had been stripped and now the desk Judy had constructed stared at her emptily. V shrugged off the ache in her chest. As she passed by the kitchen, she shot a glare at the broken sink. Of course that was still there.

She continued on, up the staircase and hesitated in front of the door to the bedroom. She took in a slow breath, unsure why she felt nervous all of a sudden. When she pushed open the door, her gaze drifted to the bed. She found Judy sitting on the edge of it, the blanket twisted and discarded, her bared skin touched by the orange hue of the morning light. V’s brow furrowed as she moved into the room. Judy wore only her shorts and bra. Wasn’t she cold?

“Jude?” V asked quietly.

Judy’s head snapped towards her and she blinked quickly. It seemed to take her a moment to regain her senses. Had she been so lost in thought? The fluttering in V’s stomach twisted into an unsettling churning.

“Everythin’ okay?” V said and shuffled over to the bed. “Didn’t you sleep?”

Judy stood abruptly and faced V, her arms folding across her torso. “A little.”

Stepping closer, V reached out and gripped Judy’s elbows, pulling her in gently. V smoothed her palms up and down Judy’s arms, the skin feeling cool under her fingertips. How long had she been sitting there? She ducked her head a little to catch Judy’s gaze.

“Gonna tell me what’s wrong?” she urged softly.

A small crease appeared between Judy’s eyebrows and her eyes darted to the side. V lifted a hand to nudge the hair from Judy’s face, letting her palm rest just behind her ear. Judy leaned into the touch and her eyes fluttered closed. When she opened them again, she pushed out a breath.

“Nothin’s wrong. That’s the thing that’s pissin’ me off.” Judy’s voice became coarser as she spoke and she jerked away from V, shaking her head.

“What?” V asked, staring at the space between them.

Judy paced to the window. “We got everythin’ we wanted, right?” Her voice was distant as she stared out at the abandoned town.

“I… I think so?” V muttered, thoughts tumbling through her mind as she tried to find a reason for Judy’s odd behaviour.

Judy turned and pressed her back against the wall beside the window, her eyes clouded with frustration. “We’re free of NC. Arasaka are off our backs. You’re healed.” Her tone tightened with each new example.

V took a step towards her. “Yeah, but Jude, I don’t under—”

“Then why do I feel this way?” she snapped, hands curling into fists at her sides.

A chill swept across V’s chest and she had to force back a grimace. “Feel what way? Aren’t you happy?” Her voice sounded pathetically desperate to her own ears.

Judy’s eyes widened and she snapped her mouth shut, her jaw tensing as she stared at V. “I…” She pressed her lips together firmly for a moment. “I am. You got no idea how fuckin’ relieved I am that you’re stickin’ around. But I’m also angry. Angry at Adriana for what she did to us. At Arasaka for always fuckin’ everythin’ up.” She paused and started to pace across the dusty bedroom floor. “And, yet, I’m sad too. Even though she doesn’t deserve it, Adriana dyin’ like that just tears me up inside.”

“Hey…” V soothed and halted Judy’s pacing with a hand against her arm. Judy looked at her, her eyes a storm of emotions. Lacing her fingers through Judy’s with one hand, V offered her a small smile. “I know exactly how you’re feelin’.”

Judy’s expression softened and she stilled. “You do?”

The chill in V’s chest was swept aside by a growing ache at how small Judy’s voice sounded in that moment. “Course I do. And it’s okay to feel those things. It’s probably gonna take a while to sort them all out. An’ that’s okay too. We have time now.”

Judy’s eyes glistened and her nostrils flared. “I think…” She paused and swallowed down the crack in her voice. “I think I’m so used to everythin’ bein’ so full-on all the time. It’s always been one disaster after another. No time to stop and… just be. I have no idea what to feel. _How_ to feel.”

V tugged on Judy’s hand and pulled her closer, lifting her other hand to brush her fingers against a flushed cheek. Despite her own, similar conflict, the urge to free Judy of her pain pushed aside any thought of lingering in the moment. She slipped her fingers around to the nape of Judy’s neck.

“Let me show you,” she breathed and dipped her head, pausing when there was nothing but a whisper between their lips.

Judy’s fingers twitched between hers and she dragged her gaze over V’s face. Finally, V heard Judy inhale sharply and then soft lips brushed her own. V kissed her gently, their mouths moving hesitantly at first, uncertainly. Judy’s lips trembled and a whine bubbled past them. Fingers broke free of her own and clutched at V’s back, her shoulders, desperately trying to find purchase. Something to hold on to. She deepened the kiss. Judy flinched at the forceful pressure. As V pulled back, remembering the wound, Judy shifted a hand to the back of V’s head and gripped the hair there.

Heat flared in the pit of V’s stomach and she huffed out a breath as the tip of Judy’s tongue swept across her lips. Their kiss becoming fervent, V’s hands began to wander bared skin, her fingertips mapping out the sharp edge of Judy’s shoulder blades, down the ridge of her spine before resting at the curve of her waist. She tugged Judy closer, pressing their hips together and she heard the other woman’s breathing falter.

Judy slipped her tongue between V’s lips, dipping teasingly. A whimper rose at the back of V’s throat, a spark of excitement flitting up her spine. Judy’s hands began their own travels, sliding down over V’s chest and fumbling with the hem of her shirt. She backed out of Judy’s grip, clasping her hands around her wrists, but kept the momentum of their kiss.

Judy murmured and grazed her teeth against V’s lip. When V tried to guide her towards the bed, Judy took the other woman’s bottom lip between her teeth. V inhaled sharply as a tongue flicked across the trapped lip. Changing her tactic, V released Judy’s wrists and slid her hands over the silky fabric of her shorts. She pulled her in sharply, before cupping Judy’s behind and lifting her. In one smooth motion, Judy wrapped her legs around V’s hips, her arms encircling strong shoulders.

V groaned softly when she felt Judy’s heat against her torso. She stumbled backwards, the heels of her boots soon knocking against the bedframe. Her wounded thigh twinged as she twisted, but it was forgotten when Judy pulled back, breaking their kiss. Dark, hooded eyes peered down at her, stealing the air from her lungs. Moisture glistened over the curve of her cheeks. The muscles in V’s stomach clenched at the intensity she saw there and she leaned in to press her lips to Judy’s throat.

Judy hummed her approval and tilted her head back, giving V better access. She left a trail of firm kisses, punctuating each with a flick of her tongue or by sucking gently on the heated skin. Judy’s breathing hitched and she shifted impatiently in V’s arms. Smirking against her neck, V lowered Judy to the bed and propped herself up above her.

She let her eyes roam over Judy’s prone form. A flush crept up her neck, touching her cheeks, and she stared back at V, her chest shuddering with quickened breaths. A swell of emotion caught in V’s throat. _She’s so beautiful._ She reached down and cupped Judy’s cheek, tracing the pad of her thumb across her lips. _How did I get so lucky?_ Judy placed her hand over V’s and skimmed her fingers slowly up her forearm, her dark gaze never leaving V’s eyes. A shiver crept enticingly down her neck.

Judy’s hand continued on its journey, sweeping over V’s shoulder and gliding down her side. She slipped her fingers beneath the hem of the shirt, ghosting V’s ribs as she pushed the fabric up. V shifted, leaning back and straddling Judy’s hips. She pulled the shirt over her head, tossing it over her shoulder with a grin. One corner of Judy’s mouth curved upwards as her gaze dropped to take in the bared flesh. She took her time, pausing when her eyes met a scar or the remnant of a bruise.

Pushing herself up into a sitting position, Judy gripped V’s waist, her fingers cool against the skin there. She pressed her lips to V’s sternum and breathed deeply. V closed her eyes and ran her fingers through pink and green hair, murmuring when Judy placed light kisses over the slope of one breast. When full lips closed around her nipple, V’s fingers curled around Judy’s hair, a spike of pleasure shooting through her. A hot tongue circled the peak of her breast, quickening V’s breaths and stirring the need within her.

Judy smoothed her hands over the curve of V’s hips before following the waistband of her jeans. She deftly popped open the button and slipped the zipper down. Anticipation formed a knot in V’s gut and she shifted her hips, urging Judy on. She let out a quiet gasp when Judy flicked her tongue across V’s nipple. She tugged impatiently on the strands between her fingers. God, she needed this.

Judy pulled her head back and gazed up at V, eyes searching for something in her face. V’s nostrils flared, desire clouding her thoughts. Yet, one thing was absolutely clear to her. She didn’t only need this moment between them. She needed Judy. Needed to push away all the horrors of the past days. She placed her hands against Judy’s shoulders and nudged her backwards. Judy quirked an eyebrow at her but yielded, scooting backwards before propping herself up on her elbows. V shifted, slipping out of her boots and jeans before kneeling on the bed again, taking in the woman lying before her with a focused gaze. This was their fresh start. This was where life would begin again for them.

She placed a palm against Judy’s thigh as she moved up, revelling in the feel of the skin as her hand slid slowly against it. Judy’s bottom lip disappeared between her teeth as she watched that hand intently. V pushed her fingers over Judy’s hip, pausing when her eyes met the scar just above it. She gently traced her fingertips over it, whispers of the pain they had shared prickling at the back of her mind. When the muscles beneath V’s fingers tensed, she looked up. Judy’s eyes were clouded by more than desire. V ducked her head to press a light kiss to that wound.

She continued her climb, her lips leaving silent promises on Judy’s skin. When she met the black barrier of a bra, she hooked her finger under it and pulled. Judy helped slip it off, revealing the web tattoo that V would never tire of seeing. She traced one line of it to its peak with the tip of her tongue before taking Judy’s nipple into her mouth. As she rolled her tongue over it, Judy’s breath rattled in her chest. V slid her hand down across Judy’s ribs, fingernails lightly grazing the skin just above the waistband of her shorts. She flicked her tongue once before lifting her head and pressing a kiss to Judy’s breast.

She glanced up, hooded eyes still watching her every movement. Need tightened in V’s stomach and she leaned up to capture Judy’s lips. Their mouths moved hungrily, tongues probing and teeth scraping against lips. Judy’s searching fingers pressed into the flesh at V’s waist, straining lower but unable to reach. V pulled back from the kiss, her pulse thrumming under her skin. She grasped Judy’s hand as she shifted back, lifting it to her mouth to place a firm kiss to the palm.

She lingered there, following the lines of Judy’s hand with her lips. A hand that had held her, tended to her wounds, had fought for her. She forced down the sudden burst of emotion that burned behind her eyes. Feeling eyes on her, V lowered herself to continue her exploration of Judy’s body. The journey was one she had taken before, yet now it felt wonderfully new.

She slipped the tips of her fingers under the waistband of Judy’s shorts and tugged them down. Judy lifted her hips, allowing V to remove the final obstacle between them. She settled between Judy’s legs, easing them apart as she pressed her lips to the sensitive skin where hip met leg. Judy squirmed beneath her as she licked and nipped gently, meandering over the curve of her thigh. She slipped an arm around Judy’s thigh as she breathed in her scent, desire flaring between her legs. She peered up to see Judy still watching her, mouth slightly open as she took in shallow breaths.

Judy’s eyes narrowed and she slipped a hand into V’s hair, urging her down. V smirked as she pressed a firm kiss to Judy’s lips. A breath hitched above her. She slowly ran the tip of her tongue along the length of Judy’s lips before dipping between them, a low moan rolling up her throat at her taste. Fingertips pressed firmly against V’s scalp as Judy’s hips rocked beneath her. She probed deeper, briefly slipping the tip of her tongue inside Judy before running it upwards to flick over her clit. She repeated the motion, again and again, causing Judy’s hips to jerk and her fingers to clench V’s hair. 

She increased the pace of her lapping and shifted a hand to rest beneath her chin. She angled her head to give herself more room, closing her lips around Judy’s clit, fluttering the tip of her tongue across it. A gasp caught in the air and Judy pulled V down more firmly. The grinding of her hips became more urgent, more erratic. V slipped her middle finger between Judy’s lips and into her slowly. She murmured against Judy when muscles tightened around her digit.

She pulled out and pushed a second finger inside, setting a slow pace. Soft whimpers cut the air as Judy bucked against V’s face. When Judy whispered her name, need swelled in V and she increased her thrusts. Through the haze in her mind, she marvelled at how she could affect this woman, how connected they felt. The tremor of Judy’s muscles against her fingers pushed all thoughts from her and she focused completely on the sensations, the scent, the taste of that moment.

Judy’s movements grew more uneven, her thighs clamping around V’s head as she panted desperately. V pumped into Judy urgently, her tongue a flurry of movement over her clit. Judy jolted, her back arching, and she rasped out a low cry. Her muscles pulsed around V’s fingers, wrenching a moan from her throat. As Judy shuddered beneath her, V circled her clit with her tongue, drawing out the pleasure until she twitched and squirmed.

V stilled, letting Judy relax back on the bed with a long exhale. The grip on her hair eased until fingertips trailed across her scalp and down to her cheek. V slipped her fingers out gently and lifted herself, gazing up at Judy’s face. Her cheeks were flushed red and she peered down at her with such wonder, such fondness, V had to swallow the lump that formed in her throat. Judy beckoned to her with one hand and V eagerly slid up her body to press a soft kiss to welcoming lips.

When she pulled back, a shaky breath caressed her face. Judy stroked her cheeks, her jaw, her brow with both hands, her eyes glistening in the orange tint of their bedroom. She kissed V again, more firmly this time. Judy pushed herself up and rolled them both, pressing her body against V’s. The feeling of Judy’s skin slipping against her own stoked the fire burning steadily in V’s gut.

Judy lifted herself, propping herself up with one hand so she could stare down at V. She moistened her lips as she traced her fingertips along the length of V’s jaw. She brushed her fingers over V’s lips, back and forth, her eyes following the movement as if mesmerised. V kissed the tips of them as they made another pass and Judy’s mouth quirked upwards. Her fingers paused and V flicked her tongue across the tips of Judy’s forefinger and middle finger. Judy’s eyelids fluttered.

“You have a wicked tongue,” she murmured, her voice a low growl.

Need welled up in V at that rasp and she gripped Judy’s wrist with one hand, slipping two of her fingers between her lips. As she slid her tongue along the length of them, Judy puffed out a sharp breath through her nose. V pulled Judy’s hand back then and guided it down. Judy’s gaze followed, hypnotised. She pressed Judy’s fingers between her legs and gasped when they probed past her lips.

Judy leaned over V then, sliding both fingers into her. V tossed her head back against the pillow, biting back a whimper. Judy dipped her head lower, hot breath caressing her ear.

“Don’t hold back,” Judy purred.

V swallowed, heat searing under her skin. Judy drew her fingers back and took V’s earlobe into her mouth, nibbling on it gently. When she thrust abruptly, a choked cry burst past V’s lips. Judy abandoned V’s ear and crushed her mouth against V’s, kissing her fiercely. V pressed a palm to Judy’s back, pulling her in tightly as fingers pumped in and out of her. Tension built in the pit of her stomach as her hips rocked up against Judy’s hand.

Judy slowed her pace then, pressing her thumb against V’s clit, causing a shock of pleasure to surge through her. V’s grip tightened around Judy’s wrist. Judy broke their kiss, resting her lips against the corner of V’s mouth as she coaxed the tension higher. As fingertips stroked her and Judy’s thumb continued to flick across V’s clit, she forced short, sharp breaths past her lips. Soft moans soon joined them as the need coiled tight within her. One final thrust tipped V over the edge. She pressed her head back, clutching at the bedsheet with her free hand as pleasure broke like a wave across her body.

As the torrent of sensations ebbed away to contented ripples, Judy slowed her movements, bringing V down gently. Murmuring, V stroked Judy’s back languidly. She felt Judy’s lips curve against her cheek. When Judy pulled her hand away from V, she settled at her side, shimmying down to rest her head against V’s shoulder. V lost herself to the pleasant buzz that hummed under her skin.

She became aware of a slight chill in the air and reached out, drawing the crumpled bedcovers over their bodies. As her senses returned to her, she nuzzled her cheek against the top of Judy’s head, who murmured quietly in response. Words almost tipped past her lips, but she held them back. Anything she could say now would be superfluous.

When she heard Judy’s breathing become shallower, V shook her gently. “You can’t go to sleep. The day’s just begun,” she said, amusement lacing her words.

Judy slid her arm around V’s waist, but showed no sign of moving from her spot. “Why?” she asked, her voice surprisingly alert. “Got nowhere to be.”

V traced circles over Judy’s shoulder. “Dunno about that.”

Judy shifted then, levering herself up with one elbow to look at V. Her features were relaxed but curiosity simmered behind her eyes. “Thinkin’ of goin’ somewhere?”

V eyed her, trying to gauge whether now was a good time. “I got a promise to keep.”

Judy chewed the inside of her lip as she stared at V. “Is this some kinda pillow talk?”

V chuckled and squeezed Judy. “No, I mean it. I think we both need some time.” She paused. “To ourselves.”

Judy slipped her hand up to rest against V’s sternum and she dropped her gaze. Nerves fluttered under Judy’s fingers as the silence stretched on. Finally, Judy met V’s gaze again. “Feels all sorts of wrong to just bail on Panam now.”

V frowned at that. Panam wouldn’t be happy, certainly. “I think she’ll understand. Eventually.”

Judy tapped her fingertips against V’s chest idly. “Where would we go?”

V’s hand wandered up to brush against the hair at the back of Judy’s neck. “Hadn’t given that a lot of thought, really. Figured we’d just drive until we found a nice spot.”

The corners of Judy’s eyes creased as she smiled. “The master planner at work again.”

“I think we just gotta take it one day at a time. We’ll figure it out along the way,” V said, her tone serious.

Judy leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to V’s lips. “If that’s what you want.”

Before Judy could pull away, V gripped her chin, holding her in place. “Is that what you want?”

Judy’s eyes shimmered in the morning sun. “Really, V. You need to ask?” When V peered back at her expectantly, Judy rolled her eyes. “All I want is to settle down somewhere quiet. No corps, no dolls, no gangs. Just you an’ me. That’s all I need. It doesn’t matter how we get there.”

A warmth flooded V’s chest and she pulled Judy’s mouth to her own again. The kiss was gentle, but it lingered, pushing that warmth to every part of her. “Jude…” she breathed when they parted. When she saw the fondness she felt mirrored in Judy’s eyes, she simply smirked. “Eh, you know what I wanted to say.”

Rolling her eyes again, Judy pecked V’s cheek and lifted herself to a sitting position. “Gonk.”

V huffed out a short laugh and pushed herself out of bed. She let the bed cover fall away from her and peered past the gap in the curtains, the sun rising higher in the sky now. “So, what d’ya think? Stick around for a couple of days and then delta?”

Judy nodded thoughtfully. “We should probably help out where we can. Seems only right. The Aldecaldos risked everythin’ for us.” She slipped off the bed as she spoke, retrieving her discarded underwear. “And make sure you’re still healin’ okay.”

V wandered over to her, not missing the way Judy’s gaze skimmed over her naked form. “I’ve never felt better,” she insisted and took a hold of Judy by the waist, pulling their bodies together. “Never.”

Judy’s smile widened momentarily. “Still, wouldn’t hurt to keep an eye on it.”

She didn’t exactly like the idea of returning to that doctor, but Judy was right. And if it would put her mind at ease, V was happy to do it. “Alright. You’re the boss.”

Judy twisted away from V then with an amused glint in her eye. “Damn right I am.”

Content to simply watch Judy dress, V perched on the edge of the bed, a smile playing on her lips. She could definitely get used to this.

*

The next two days passed quickly, with Judy and V offering their assistance wherever they could. The other Aldecaldos soon joined them and V found herself relieved to see more familiar faces, even Carol’s. V spent far too much of her time in the temporary medical hall, playing the part of the guinea pig. She let the doctor have his scans and answered many of his questions, but by the second day, she called it quits. She’d had enough. Surprisingly, the doctor didn’t argue much. He gave her a clean bill of health and let her walk out.

After two nervous nights, Panam concluded that Arasaka had not followed them or had simply given up after their losses in Alpha. Judy had been outwardly sceptical of that, but V could see the relief in her eyes. Eli was also on his feet now, marching about the town with gruff focus, his arm in a sling. V was amazed that he and Panam were working together so well.

On the morning of the third day, Panam approached her as she wandered through the parked Aldecaldo cars, the urge to move on itching under her skin. Panam slapped her palm against the hood of the vehicle V stood next to.

“So, when were you going to tell me?” she said, her voice a little too loud and a little too stern.

V peered at her out of the corner of her eye, her shoulders tensing. “Tell you what?”

“Don’t treat me like a fool, V. That you’re leaving.”

Shame settled like a lead ball in V’s stomach. She hadn’t been able to tell Panam over the past days. She’d been so busy with her duties that V had felt that dropping that particular bomb would be unfair. But, she realised, she just hadn’t wanted to disappoint her friend. “Did Judy tell you?”

“Didn’t have to,” Panam said with a quirked eyebrow. “It’s been written all over your face for days.”

V turned towards her and rubbed the back of her neck. “Didn’t know how to say it.”

Panam shook her head, her stance relaxing. “You’re a real idiot sometimes, you know that?”

V let out a soft laugh. “So I’ve been told once or twice.”

“Will you be back?” Panam asked, her words oddly quiet.

V leaned against the car, only now realising that it was Mitch’s. “Don’t know. I hope so.”

Panam nodded, her gaze dropping to the ground. “Can’t say I blame you. I might have done the same in your position.”

“No you wouldn’t,” V said with certainty. “But Judy an’ me… we gotta do this.”

Panam offered her a small smile, understanding in her eyes. “Already talked to Mitch. He agreed to _lend_ you his wheels. I was to make that absolutely clear.”

Fondness swelled in V’s chest. “You’d better make it absolutely clear that I understand, then. And tell him thanks.”

Panam’s eyebrows rose. “Not telling him yourself?”

V waved a hand. “I’m no good at goodbyes. ‘Sides, I’ll return his car to him one day.”

Shooting her a pointed look, Panam said, “You better.”

“What are _you_ gonna do?” V asked quickly, sensing the awkwardness of the situation rising.

Panam sighed and peered back at town. “Eli and I are going to take a few teams back to Alpha. See what we can scavenge.”

“You sure that’s a good idea?”

Panam shrugged. “They won’t survive for long with their meal ticket gone. Hopefully, we can get something useful and then hightail it out of here.”

“Together?” V asked.

“Funny how things work out, huh?” Panam said with a sardonic smirk. “Anyway, you’d better get that girl of yours and get this old beast loaded up.” She patted the hood of the car for emphasis.

“Now?” V asked and nerves suddenly fluttered in her stomach at the prospect.

“No time like the present, V.” Panam took a step towards her. “We’re heading out tomorrow, anyway. Can’t stick around any longer.”

V nodded slowly. A dull ache blossomed under her ribs and she frowned. Panam reached out and clapped her on the shoulder.

“Really going to miss you,” she said. Her tone was playful, but V could see the shimmer of tears in her eyes.

“Don’t get soft on me, Pan,” V chided, her voice lilting uncharacteristically high. She quickly pulled Panam in for a hug, slapping her on the back in an attempt to cover the display of emotion. Panam clung to her for a moment but soon pulled away.

“We shall never speak of this again,” she muttered and marched away, her arms stiff at her sides. V watched her retreating back for several, long moments.

After she had disappeared into town, V quickly set about finding Judy to let her know that they’d be leaving immediately. She was initially shocked, but soon an anxious excitement settled within her. She hurried off to talk to Carol and Panam as V grabbed the few supplies the Aldecaldos could afford to part with. While she was loading up the car, she spotted Mitch watching her from afar, leaning casually against a small building. She nodded to him and he dipped his head in acknowledgement. When she was done packing, he was gone.

As she waited for Judy, she swept her gaze across the battered buildings and the nomads busy beyond them. Her escape from Night City with the Aldecaldos had not gone the way she had thought it might. Instead of a romp through the desert, moving from camp to camp as they searched for a mysterious ripperdoc, she had found herself trapped in yet another city, fighting for her life. But she had come out on top. And with Judy at her side.

She had never thought she’d leave the Aldecaldos behind, though. That stung her deeply. But she needed time and space to find herself, to discover what life meant to her when she didn’t have to constantly struggle for it. She knew Judy needed that space too. She believed that she’d find her way back to the Aldecaldos one day.

A smile pulled at her lips when she spotted Judy walking briskly towards her, a bag slung over her shoulder. Judy beamed back at her, coming to a stop just in front of V.

“Ready?” V asked and took the bag from Judy, tossing it in the back of the car.

“Hey, careful with that!” Judy said quickly, peering at the rear seat. “Carol gave me some laptops to ‘get me on my feet’.”

V quirked an eyebrow and opened the driver-side door. “That was nice of her.”

“Oh no, no, no,” Judy said, drawing the words out and hurried over to V, slipping between her and the car. “I’m drivin’.”

V held a hand to her chest. “What are you sayin’?”

“Nothin’,” Judy said with a smirk and wrapped her arms around V’s neck, pressing a kiss to her lips. When she pulled back, she muttered, “I just wanna drive.”

V shook her head and made her way to the other side of the car. “You’re lucky you’re so cute.”

Judy shot her a grin and slipped behind the steering wheel, closing the door beside her. When V was settled into the passenger seat, they both stared silently past the windscreen.

“Where to?” Judy asked, her voice uncertain suddenly.

V reached over and placed her palm on Judy’s thigh, squeezing it lightly. “Home.”

Judy blinked at her, her brow creasing momentarily. Soon, a smile tugged at one corner of her mouth. “And where’s that?”

V chuckled and made a show of rubbing her chin. She hummed thoughtfully and pointed in a random direction. There stood a large rock formation on the horizon, the morning sun lighting the striated stone. “That way.”

Judy nodded, her eyes brightening, and she turned the ignition. The engine roared to life. She paused, looking back at V. “Let’s go home, V.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to take this time to thank everyone for following along with me on this crazy journey. I have loved reading every single comment, both here and elsewhere. They really did keep me going. I especially want to give some love to my regular readers as well as some of the other writers in the fandom who have been both supportive and who I would consider friends. <3
> 
> I hope this has been as rewarding a journey for you as it has been for me.
> 
> With that said, I'll be back with the epilogue. ;)


	17. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I'm sorry this took me so long to get posted! Two weeks. Who knew writing a fluffy epilogue could be so difficult? In my defence, I ended up deleting my first draft and starting from scratch. I just hope this one ended up better! 
> 
> Special thanks to Hex and Zel for whipping me into shape and nudging me to finish this.

**Six Months Later**

“V, I just wanted you to know that… I’m happy. For the first time in my life.”

V smiled and paused the message, resting her head back against the coarse blanket. She stared at the pale blue canvas above her, thin wisps of fluff occasionally meandering past. A soft breeze brushed against her skin, cool yet comforting. She had received the message months ago, when they were somewhere between Helena and Boise, tucked away next to a little oasis. That had been a magical night. V flushed at the memory.

The whistle of bird song drifted from the row of tall, white-barked larch trees behind her. She watched as their green tips swayed gently, her eyelids becoming heavy. She blinked back the lethargy when a sharp splashing cut through the serenity. Propping herself up onto her elbows, she scanned the long stretch of lakeside, its calm waters glistening in the afternoon sun.

Her smile broadened into a grin when she spotted Judy padding towards her from the water’s edge. Her hair was longer now, mostly brown but still green at the tips that brushed one shoulder. She had threatened to shave it all off just last week but had finally backed down when V hid the razor. She wore only a black bikini top and denim shorts that she’d repurposed from V’s clothing stash. Judy had cut off the tatty legs of V’s jeans one day, completely unannounced, but V was too appreciative of the final product to be upset about it. V let her gaze wander down Judy’s legs, admiring the way the water trickled across her skin.

When Judy reached the blanket V had spread over the grass, she plopped down onto her knees, a smile tugging at her lips. It never failed to steal the breath from V’s lungs.

“Have a nice paddle?” V asked, captivated by the curve of Judy’s lips and the brightness in her eyes.

Judy crawled across the blanket and straddled V’s hips. Water seeped into the denim of her jeans, instantly cooling her thighs. “Think I found a good spot for a dive.”

V’s nose wrinkled. “You’re all wet!”

Judy pushed against V’s shoulders with her palms, nudging her onto her back. The smile curved into a wicked grin. “You usually don’t mind that.”

V’s eyebrows shot upwards, heat flaring in her stomach. As she struggled for a retort, Judy leaned down and pressed her lips to V’s. Their mouths moved languidly, their breathing slow and even. V’s hands slid over the cool skin of Judy’s thighs, the moisture there coating her palms. Judy shivered against her.

When the tip of Judy’s tongue flicked across V’s lips, she breathed in sharply and kneaded the flesh beneath her fingers. But then the supple weight above her shifted and Judy pulled back, her mouth twitching into a smirk. V blinked up at her. Judy rested a palm against V’s sternum, her fingertips idly stroking the soft fabric of her t-shirt.

“What do you wanna do for the rest of the day?” Judy’s tone was suspiciously casual.

V’s eyes swept over Judy’s exposed skin, across each of her tattoos, down to the beads of water that dotted her thighs and back up to that increasingly amused face. “I can think of a few things.”

Judy puffed out a breath and trailed her hand, feather-light over the curve of V’s breast and down to rest against her stomach. V’s muscles tightened under her touch. “I should probably get some work done.”

V narrowed her eyes and slipped her hands higher up Judy’s thighs. “I hope that’s a metaphor.”

Judy’s eyelids fluttered briefly and she drew out a hum. “You _can_ be a lot of work sometimes.”

V dipped her fingers under the frayed hem of Judy’s shorts and quirked an eyebrow. “Rewarding work, though, right?”

Judy pulled her hips back, halting V’s determined journey. “If the work ain’t rewardin’, I’m not doin’ it.” She leaned down and left a fleeting kiss against V’s lips.

V watched as Judy lifted herself to her feet and motioned towards the forest. When the words finally sank in, V rolled onto her stomach to stare at Judy’s retreating back. “Wait!” Judy peered smugly over her shoulder at V’s shout. “You sayin’ I’m not worth it right now?”

Judy’s laugh pierced the mantle of calm that surrounded them. Two black birds took flight from the trees, their wings silhouetted against the sky. “No, you gonk. I have _actual_ work to do. You comin’?”

Biting back the obvious retort, she grumbled as she pushed herself up and gathered the blanket. Judy hung back to wait on her and when V reached the treeline, she tossed the blanket at the other woman. Judy’s chuckle warmed V’s chest. She turned and headed into the forest, leaving V to trail behind her.

They wound their way between the trees, a familiar route that they took almost every day. Judy barely made a sound, her feet padding against the soft moss of the forest floor. The forest became denser as they continued their journey, the afternoon sun struggling to fight its way past the thick canopy. V loved the atmosphere in this part of the forest – it was like stepping into the soft haze of a dream, far away from the memory of corporations and city grime.

V picked up her pace to walk alongside Judy and peered at her out of the corner of her eye. A small smile was etched into her features, her fingers fiddling with the frayed edges of the blanket. The thin trunks began to part for them now and she knew they were close to home. _Home_. That word still felt foreign to her. Back in Night City, her apartment had just been a place to lay her head, to rest up for the next gig. It had never felt like home. V had discovered very quickly, when settling here with Judy, that the feeling of being home was a very new one.

When they stepped past the treeline and into a brightly lit clearing, V paused. In front of them was their little cabin, built mostly out of logs from the surrounding forest and patched with sheets of metal here and there. To an outsider, V figured it would appear ugly, misshapen. To her, it was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. From the crooked porch to the wide, yawning windows that whistled in the wind, it was comfort. It was safety. It was hers. V watched Judy as she wandered to the front door and dropped the blanket onto the chair that sat on the porch, its wooden frame cracked and faded. _Home._

Judy moved to the large generator that sat beside the cabin and turned it on. V headed towards her, passing the large firepit she and Mitch had set up together. When Mitch had turned up with Carol and Cassidy one day, to help build the cabin, he had been very keen to replicate the atmosphere of the camps to _make her feel at home._ A parade of small stones sat around the pit and just beyond them were larger, flat-topped rocks they had hauled from the lakeside.

Between two of the stones, V caught movement and she stopped to crouch down. A small lizard, its glistening skin tinted yellow and speckled with blotches of black, skittered across the rough surface of the stone. It froze when it saw V and darted in a circle. It almost looked like it was chasing its tail. It continued its confused dance.

“I think we got ourselves a pet,” she called out to Judy. When Judy neared, she shot V a quizzical look. “I’m gonna call it Twister.”

The lizard froze again, its beady eyes flitting back and forth. “I don’t think he likes it, V.”

V peered up at Judy. “You’re the creative type – you name ‘im.”

Judy shook her head, a smile tugging at her lips. “No way. That was truly inspired.”

V snorted and rose to her feet again, leaving the little lizard to scamper away. She glanced towards the large metal hatch that was set into the ground beside the cabin. “How long you gonna work for?”

Judy stepped closer and leaned against V, placing her palms against her chest. V’s arm instinctively snaked around her waist. “Only as long as I have to. Gimme an hour and then I’m all yours.”

V ducked her head to press her lips to Judy’s. “Jus’ as well I’m the self-sacrificin’ sort.”

Judy slapped V’s chest once, firmly enough to leave a stinging echo behind. “If I get caught up, just come get me.”

With reluctance, V released her hold on Judy and watched her walk to the hatch. She quickly disappeared into what Judy referred to as _my basement_ , but it had originally been a bunker. They had stumbled across it when they’d been exploring the lakes in the area. It had been a struggle to get the damn thing open, but the long-abandoned shelter had held a lot of potential. It had a large central room that Judy used for her editing setup and several smaller cubbies that were now reserved for storage. In a stroke of luck, they’d discovered that the original owner had installed the infrastructure to supply power to the entire bunker. It was old, perhaps more than a few decades, but Judy had worked her magic on it. Building a home here had just made sense to them.

V moved to the cabin, fishing the key from her pocket, and unlocked the front door. The prior two months had told her that it wasn’t really necessary to keep the door locked. Their little paradise in the middle of the Oregon wilderness wasn’t exactly easy to stumble across. Occasionally, they would have to run off a curious scavenger or tourists who had strayed too far from Crater Lake. But even the Oregon Environmental Patrol didn’t bother wandering out to Summit Lake and that was just how V liked it.

She grabbed the abandoned blanket and headed inside, pushing the door wide to let the fresh air in. The cabin was separated into two sections. V stood in the main living area that they had populated with a small, worn sofa alongside a table and a couple of stools. Finding furniture in any of the nearby towns had proven difficult and they still hadn’t managed to acquire everything on their wish list.

Their kitchen lined the opposite wall and V was particularly proud of the sink she had installed. Not a single bit of sludge or leaking water in sight. Behind the doors in the back wall were the bathroom and their bedroom, small but cosy. She folded the blanket and draped it over the arm of the sofa, taking the time to pick up a small datapad that had dropped to the floor. Glancing over it, she realised Judy had been taking notes for a braindance article. She didn’t understand much of it, but it was clear Judy had taken inspiration from their surroundings and was keen to explore capturing the different layers of nature. V smiled and placed the datapad on the table.

She tapped her fingers against her leg, her gaze wandering around the cabin. What was she meant to do now? Normally, while Judy worked on editing BDs, she would jack into the Net and explore, strengthening her newer abilities. But she didn’t want to distract Judy. Although she had become accustomed to V’s dives, Judy was clearly not completely at ease with them. Perhaps it was the reminder of Adriana. V wished there was a way she could show her how freeing it was to traverse the nervous system of the Net. She paused as she peered down at the datapad. Perhaps there was.

She paced towards the bedroom, slipping inside as she mused the idea. Her stomach fluttered at the prospect. But she’d have to wait. For now, she had some e-mails to attend to. She picked up the laptop from the rickety dresser and carried it to the bed. A single sheet was twisted across the mattress and she briefly considered making the bed before shrugging and sitting on it. She opened up the laptop and entered the details for her e-mail account.

 ** _32 Unread Messages._**  
  
V sighed. She skimmed the names, spotting some spam and deleting it, before pausing at Panam’s latest e-mail. They had talked a few times over audio calls, but most of their conversations had taken place via messages and e-mail. She clicked on the header.

_Heeeey. Sorry it took me so long to reply. We’ve been on the road a while and I’ve hardly had a chance to breathe. Eli’s still being a pain in my ass. For now, we’re heading East. Going to meet up with some buyers and then maybe make our way up to NY. Wish you could have joined us. Maybe next time?_

V let out another sigh, trying to ignore the aching pang in her chest. She didn’t exactly miss the dust of the desert, the harsh sun, the way the constant barrage of wind dried her skin, but she did miss the Aldecaldos. That comradery and the knowledge that someone would always be there to pick up the slack. Here, it was just her and Judy. If neither of them felt like doing a job, it didn’t get done.

_You know I’m not going to stop hounding you about this, right? Anyway! How are things out there? Mitch says the cabin’s looking good. I really can’t picture you chilling out in some scenic setting. V the fucking retiree? I give you another two months tops before you start going crazy from boredom. Call me when you get there. ;)_

“Thanks for the fuckin’ support, Pan,” V mumbled with a smirk.

_Going to cut this short before I start lamenting about how much I miss my best friend. Say hi to Judy from me. Tell her she still owes me that drinking session. Don’t think you’re getting out of it either. I’ll try to call you in a few days._

_Panam_

_P.S. Did you get the jackets?_

V’s eyes shifted to the row of hooks on the back of the bedroom door. Two identical leather jackets hung there, emblazoned with the Aldecaldo colours. When they had opened the package, Judy had taken her jacket and held it to her chest, eyes shimmering, before disappearing for five minutes. V had been tempted to poke fun at her for getting so emotional over a jacket, but when Judy had reappeared wearing it with those denim shorts, she’d quickly forgotten any thought of teasing. And it wasn’t as though V had no attachment to that jacket – she had really hated leaving the old one behind in Alpha.

She looked back at the laptop, pondering her reply.

_Yo, Pan! I wouldn’t exactly call a trip to NY a nova idea for a vacation, so I’m not that bummed about not going. Enjoy the acid rain though! Let me know how it goes. And hit me up if you pick a destination that isn’t sad and depressing. ;)_

_Things are great here! Judy has her editing studio all set up now and is busy with work. She was even headhunted by DMS! She wanted to turn them down, but I managed to convince her to at least give them a chance. As for me, I’m enjoying my retirement, thank you very much! I’ve got all the time in the world to sit on my porch and yell at squirrels to get off my lawn. You’d love it._

_Really, though, it’s not like I’m trapped here. I can visit all kinds of places and help out chooms over the Net. If you need me to run some surveillance, just let me know. I don’t need to rush into a firefight to get my kicks these days._

_Oh, and thanks for the jackets, Pan! I’d really been missing mine. But you made my girl cry. >:| _

_Please don’t tell her I said that._

_Anyway, I’ll let you get back to it. Maybe your next destination could be Oregon. I know the Environmental Patrol don’t like nomads, but I’m sure you’d have no problems slipping past them! Just think about it._

_V_

She hit send and returned to the list of unread messages. Vik, Misty, Mama Welles, they all e-mailed her fairly regularly, but it was a bit more difficult responding to their messages than Panam’s. Panam at least had all the facts. They all seemed to be happy that she’d settled down and was living quietly now, if somewhat confused. Spotting a new e-mail from River, she opened it.

_Thanks for your help on the case, V. Couldn’t have pulled that off without you. I’m not going to pretend I understand how you got the goods on Pirelli, but we were able to take that bastard down thanks to you. You got a top-tier netrunner up there in Oregon or something? Maybe you can call me and tell me about it sometime._

_I’ll let you know if something else comes up that I think will be up your street. Take care, V. Joss and the kids send their love._

V tapped her chin as she read the message. She wasn’t sure how she should explain her abilities to River or if she even should. She trusted him, but the fewer the people who knew about it, the better. Letting him believe she had a new netrunner friend or, hell, that she had a hidden talent in it was probably for the best. Besides, it _was_ a kind of netrunning. She was just more connected to the networks of data and electrics than a normal runner.

She typed out a hasty reply, remaining as vague as possible, and promised to call him soon. Then she returned to the list. There were a few gig requests from fixers, but she’d been ignoring those. The temptation remained to maybe do one last gig. It helped that she was far from any of the jobs and in the middle of nowhere. But relying on Judy’s income grated on her a little. She wanted to contribute too. Judy insisted that she’d find something, that perhaps she could partner up with River or go freelance as an information broker. V wasn’t entirely sold on the idea of completely reinventing herself just yet.

Glancing at the time on the laptop, she realised she should go check on Judy. She closed the device and left it on the bed before heading outside. The sun had dipped below the treeline, casting long shadows across the clearing. She walked along the edge of one towards the bunker, the light breeze chilling her skin. When she padded down the steps, the air became noticeably cooler. Goosebumps prickled her arms.

In the centre of the large room sat a chair they had pilfered from an abandoned ripperdoc’s studio, somewhat similar to Vik’s old setup. Its dark lines and cracked synth-leather dominated the room and an array of wires ran from the back of the headrest up into the ceiling. A single cable hung from the front of the headrest that V used to access the Net. To the right was Judy’s extensive editing setup, sporting an array of desk- and wall-mounted monitors, various computer towers, and a maze of cables. Peripherals spotted the long, wooden desk.

Judy slouched in her high-backed swivel chair, eyes closed, one leg propped up on the desk, the brain dance wreath painting the skin around her eyes blue. V sat on the edge of her own chair to watch Judy work. Her gaze followed Judy’s fingers as they danced in the air, her hand wrapped in an editing glove. V was mesmerised by the grace of her movements, the way her eyelids fluttered from time to time, the slight quirk of her lips.

V swallowed. She edged forwards, hesitant to interrupt Judy’s work. She let her eyes drift to the tall metal shelves beside Judy’s desk where she stored peripherals she only sometimes used and hard copies of her BDs. V wandered to it, her gaze focused on a small box that she recognised from Laguna Bend. She flipped it open, smiling at the memory.

“What are you up to?” came Judy’s accusatory voice.

V flinched and peered sheepishly over her shoulder. The blue glow was gone from the wreath now and Judy eyed V with a quirked eyebrow. She contemplated brushing it off with a joke, but forced down her nerves and plucked out the two chips sitting in the box. She turned and faced Judy, whose gaze dropped to V’s hand.

“I had an idea.”

“Oh no.” Judy slipped the wreath off and placed it on her desk.

V placed her free hand against her chest. “Hey, sometimes I have brilliant ideas.”

“That usually end in mortal danger,” Judy said, her lips curling into a small smile.

V propped herself on the edge of the desk next to Judy and set the chips down on it. She levelled her gaze at the other woman and drew in a slow breath. “Not this time. I wanted to share somethin’ with you.”

Judy’s smile faded and she sat up in her chair, scooting closer to V. She gripped V’s knee with one hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

V rested her fingers over the warm skin of Judy’s hand, tracing the lines of the tendons. “So, I know you’re still not completely comfortable with my dives.” She glanced at Judy’s face and was met with a questioning gaze. “And, um, I get that. I thought that maybe it would make you feel more at ease if you experienced it for yourself.”

Judy’s brow furrowed and her eyes darted to the chips. “You want to merge while you do your thing?”

“Yeah. If you want to, that is.” V cleared her throat and tried to ignore the tap-dancing going on in her stomach. “I know it’s not the same. But you said you’d improved the tech, so I figured this is as close as I’m gonna get to sharin’ it with you.”

Judy smiled softly at her, eyes brightening under the white light of the overhead lamp. “That’s sweet, V. But you’re allowed to have some things for yourself.”

The fluttering under her ribcage was swept aside by a wave of warmth and she took Judy’s hand into her own. “I want to show you this. I want you to see every part of me. An’ I don’t want you to worry about me all the time.”

Judy stood and pushed her hips between V’s legs, lifting a hand to stroke her cheek. “Oh, V. I’m always gonna worry about you. It’s part of the package.” She pressed her lips to V’s briefly. “But you always seem to find new ways to surprise me.” When V’s brow creased, Judy smoothed her fingertips across it. “In the best way, mi calabacita.”

V grinned back at Judy, a pleasant tingle buzzing under her skin. She let herself enjoy the moment before tilting her head to one side. “So, is that a no?”

Judy rested both her palms on V’s shoulders and ducked her head slightly to peer into her eyes. “Is this what _you_ want?” When V nodded, she let out a soft chuckle. “Then how could I say no to getting inside that gonk head of yours for a bit.”

V eased Judy back and hopped off the desk, her steps light as she moved to the chair in the centre of the room. “Hook me up?” she asked as she lounged back in the seat.

Judy grabbed one of the chips and brought it to V. She reached around behind V’s head, fingertips brushing across the base of her skull as they felt for the chip slot. V felt a slight pressure and then a confirmation chirped in her ear. She stared up at Judy who lingered over her, fingers still stroking across her scalp. Dark eyes roamed over V’s face before disappearing behind several quick blinks.

“Better get this calibrated,” Judy muttered and pulled away, returning to her desk.

V watched as Judy pushed in her own chip and tapped away at her computer. “I’m not gonna record this,” Judy said abruptly. “Don’t think we should take any extra risks.”

“Makes sense.”

“I’ve still got the settings saved from last time, but…” Judy paused as she glanced over her shoulder, her mouth drawn into a tight line. “With everythin’ that’s happened, I might need to make some changes.”

V shot her a reassuring smile. “I’m in no rush. Got all the time in the world.”

Judy’s shoulders relaxed as she stared at her monitor. “Ready?”

“Born ready.”

Judy huffed out an amused breath. V heard a sharp buzz then and she felt as though the shutters around her mind had just been lifted. It was a similar sensation to when she reached out into the data streams around her, but this felt warmer. Narrower. More intimate. She took in a deep breath and let herself relax into the new limits.

She heard—felt—Judy approach. “Sound check?” she asked, remembering the process from before.

Judy shook her head. “That looks good actually.”

“You don’t wanna hear me sing again?” V grinned and a flutter of amusement echoed in her mind.

“I hear you plenty in the shower,” Judy said, teeth flashing between her lips.

V snorted and narrowed her eyes. “I hope you’re not complainin’ about free entertainment.”

Judy placed a palm against the arm of the chair and leaned over V. “Never.”

“So what do you need me to do?”

Judy chewed the inside of her lip momentarily. “I’m guessin’ the most important thing to be well-synced on will be feelings. I’ve no idea what it’s like navigatin’ the Net the way you do, but from how you’ve described it, it seems more like a mental experience than a physical one. That’s gonna be difficult to capture. So you’re gonna have to guide me with your feelings.”

V reached out to grip Judy’s wrist and tug her onto her lap. “I’d say we’re synced in that regard already.”

Judy laughed and straddled V’s hips, the confines of the chair causing her knees to pinch the flesh there. “You know what I mean.”

V rested her hands on the naked skin of Judy’s thighs, resisting the temptation to explore it. “So, what are you gettin’?”

Judy closed her eyes, bringing her own hands up to lightly grip V’s shoulders. Dark irises reappeared, joined by a small smirk. “Someone’s still pent up from earlier, I see.”

“I don’t think we need to be synced for you to know that.” V let her thumbs travel in small circles over Judy’s thighs.

V heard Judy chuckle and with it a patter of light energy danced in her own chest. She gazed up at Judy’s face, using the techniques she’d honed exploring the map of data networks around her to bridge the gap between their chips. Judy’s features fell suddenly and her eyes widened. V could feel the cold hum of confusion within her, the tightening of her muscles as their connection strengthened, the way light flashed across her nerves as she stared back at V.

“Whoa,” Judy whispered.

Images flickered through V’s mind, blasts of stray sound weaving their way through fragmented memories. Some were her own, or were shared, but she found it increasingly difficult to tell the difference as their vibrant colours bled together, quickly seeping into one another to form a mass of confused sensations.

“Seems to be working.” V smiled reassuringly at Judy, knowing that her senses would be pulling in all kinds of directions right now.

“Maybe a bit too well,” Judy said with a breathy laugh. A looming shadow crept in at the edge of their connection and V smoothed her palms across Judy’s thighs, repeating the motion over and over. The darkness retreated.

“You okay?”

Judy sucked in several, slow breaths and V felt her relax again. “Yeah, I’m good. Jus’ a little more than I was expectin’.”

“We’ll take it slow,” V said softly.

Judy nodded, shifting in V’s lap to find a more comfortable position. When she finally settled, she looked back at V. “I’m ready.”

“Jack us in.”

Judy leaned forwards and reached behind V, slipping the cable into the port at the base of V’s skull. When Judy pulled back, she quirked an eyebrow at V, apparently having picked up on her reaction to the proximity between them. V merely shrugged.

In the next moment, V closed her eyes and focused on the new connection. Venturing into the Net was like stepping through a narrow hatch and onto a vast, frozen lake. Beneath the ice were countless bright lines, stretching out in every direction, branching over and over again. Each twisting beam led to a blinding hub of data, thrumming with activity. To access any of the paths took minimal effort. V had to break through the Net’s firewalls, or icewalls as she thought of them. They were thin and fairly easy to crack.

“Jesus.” V felt Judy’s breathy response to the view more than heard it. The awe swept over her, bringing with it a surge of excitement but also a force that pushed her backwards.

“Can you see it?”

There was a pause as V felt thoughts skitter through Judy’s mind. “Not exactly. I can sort of feel it?”

V pushed forwards, eyeing the fibrous network beneath her as she tried to find a promising route. “It’s confusin’ at first, but you’ll get used to it.”

While that was mostly true, the Net was still a mess of chaotic architecture and very few rules. Many times, she’d wandered the avenues of information and found herself in a long-abandoned dead-end that only contained old code from five decades ago. A thought flickered across her mind. The image—no, the concept—of a NetWatch agent. She reached out to envelop Judy with her mind, to make her feel protected.

“Don’t worry, Jude. NetWatch are never subtle. Can see ‘em a mile off.”

She felt the tension ease out of Judy. Netrunners were far more common than NetWatch, though, and she often found herself diverting her path to avoid them. She had yet to face one within the same network and she wanted to keep it that way. She had no idea what others would think of her strange presence. At that thought, she felt Judy bristle.

“Where d’ya wanna go?” V asked quickly.

A collage of images flashed in her mind, snapshots of memories. She honed in on the brightest of them, a warmth drawing her towards two weathered faces, one with eyes that sparked like Judy’s, the other oil-spattered and friendly. She smiled.

She cast a gaze over the endless sea of sparking lines, breathing slowly as she let herself feel where the ebb of energy flowed. _There._ As she broke through the barrier between her and that pathway, a swell of reluctance yanked her backwards.

“Judy?” Fear crawled over Judy’s skin, beading her brow with sweat. “What’s wrong?”

“I… it’s been so long since I’ve seen ‘em.”

A sharp pang struck V in the chest and Judy instantly reached out and warmed the spot above her heart with her palm. Ever since they’d arrived in Oregon, the thought of meeting Judy’s grandparents had been a constant weight in her mind. She didn’t know why the idea of it made her so damn nervous, but she’d been putting it off. And Judy had let her.

“Oh no, Val, I don’t blame you,” Judy said quickly and electric delight buzzed down V’s spine at the use of her name. Amusement bubbled up within Judy. “Oh. _That’s_ what that does to you.”

V delved through the access she’d made in an attempt to quell the fire burning under her skin. She sped down the stream, data flowing past her, branches to various local networks, websites and storage whizzing past. If she could visualise some of the bizarre architecture around her, she would think of it as a neon city, chaotic roads winding over and around one another, the bright lights of data loud and omnipresent.

“This is amazin’.” Judy’s voice sounded distant through the hum of information.

She felt the patter of Judy’s heartbeat tick upwards as she reached her destination. This corner of the Net was less populated, less busy than the section she had just travelled through. She found her access point – a laptop with relatively little storage on it. She waded through the files, pausing when she came across an image file. She felt a chill sweep over Judy, followed by a swell of hot emotion that burned the back of her eyes.

At first, she didn’t recognise the background of the image, but soon the lines of the old house sparked familiarity in her memory. Laguna Bend. Standing in front of the old home was a grey-haired man wearing thick, denim overalls. Tucked under his arm was a disgruntled, dark-haired young girl, her eyes staring off-camera. Her knees bore angry, red scrapes and her arms were crossed.

“Glad to see some things never change,” V said with an airy laugh.

“Fuck you, V.” That only made V grin more. She could feel the irritation simmering in Judy’s chest, but also the light flutter behind it.

She didn’t want to probe any further into the files on the laptop – that felt like a violation. So, she focused on the energy outside the network. This was often the hard part. Sometimes she found it difficult to leave the confines of the Net, particularly if the circuitry and security was newer. Thankfully, Judy’s grandparents hadn’t invested in any fancy firewalls or even modern power systems by the look of it. She followed the flow of electricity from the laptop and found herself in the wiring of an old cottage.

This visit would perhaps not be as enlightening as she hoped. There were no cameras or sensors in this room and, as she explored further, very few in the rest of the cottage. She stumbled upon an old device used to monitor heat and carbon monoxide levels. She might be able to use that to _see_.

“This is a little weird,” Judy mumbled.

“Sneakin’ around your grandparents’ home?”

Judy shifted on V’s lap, discomfort scrambling under her ribcage. “That too,” she said with a brief laugh.

“We can leave if you want.”

Fingers pressed lightly into the muscles of V’s shoulders. “Can we… can you just check on them? See if they’re alright?”

A soft weight pressed down in V’s chest—or was it Judy’s? It urged her to map out what she thought must be the living room, using the circuitry as her guide. An old television sat in one corner and it was powered, airing some kind of soap opera. Through the sensor in the ceiling, she could detect two heat signatures near the centre of the room. They shifted occasionally, warmth flaring between them.

“They seem fine to me, Judy.”

The weight faded. “Good.”

She flitted around the exterior of the cottage, noting that the place definitely needed some repairs. She felt a dull ache form around her heart and a weariness tugged at the back of her mind. Frowning, she reached behind her head and pulled the cable from its port. She was violently yanked back into her own body and Judy gasped above her.

“Shit, sorry.” She blinked back the disorientation and rubbed her palms over Judy’s thighs. “I think that’s enough for now.”

“Yeah…” Judy breathed, rubbing a hand over her face. “That was a little overwhelmin’.” As the rise and fall of her chest slowed, she peered down at V, her features softening. “Is it… is it always like that? So confusin’?”

V shrugged with one shoulder. “It can be, I guess. Sometimes when I’m exploring corners of the Net, I’m sure I can feel faint traces of Adriana. Like how she was all over Alpha’s networks. But I’m not sure if that’s just my mind playin’ tricks on me or not.”

Judy’s brow furrowed and an angry echo scratched under her skin. “That does sound like a head fuck.”

V pressed her fingers to Judy’s cheek. “I think I can do some good with this, though.”

Judy leaned into the touch and settled over her, wrapping her arms around V’s neck. “Can certainly see the potential. You’re not gonna get yourself wrapped up in somethin’ dangerous, are you?”

V shook her head at the thin tendrils of concern that fumbled at the back of Judy’s mind. “Ain’t goin’ to go lookin’ for it. If someone needs my help, though, I’m not gonna say no.”

Judy let out a soft sigh, the tips of her fingers idly massaging the muscles at the back of V’s neck. “I know. That’s one of the things I love most about you.”

V felt the surge of fondness in Judy, the heat it burned across her chest, the way it ebbed into every corner of her being. She pulled Judy down, pressing their lips together. Desire sparked in Judy with a strength that forced V to take in a sharp breath through her nose. It stoked the need that had been simmering in her all day. The nerves under her skin tingled, in stereo, and she broke the kiss, her eyes widening.

“Okay, I don’t think I’m ready for sync sex,” she rasped, face flushing.

Judy barked out a laugh and straightened. “That’s one hell of an assumption, champ.”

V quirked an eyebrow at her, her gaze flicking over Judy’s body. “You do know I can feel what you’re feelin’, right?”

Judy’s teasing smirk faded into mild sheepishness and she slipped off the chair. “This is clearly too much power for one retired merc to wield,” Judy said and pulled the chip out of the slot in her head. The beep of the lost connection brought with a sudden emptiness in V’s chest.

She blinked back the feeling, removing her own chip. She held it out to Judy, who returned it to the box with its pair. She watched Judy closely as she placed the case back on its shelf.

“We can head out there tomorrow, if you want,” she said suddenly, the words slipping past her lips before the thought had fully formed.

Judy peered over her shoulder, eyes wide. “To my grandparents?”

V eased herself forward on the chair, rubbing her legs to bring feeling back to them. “I’ve been puttin’ it off long enough, dontcha think?”

A bright smile pulled at Judy’s lips and she moved back to V, taking one of her hands in her own. “That’s somethin’ I really want to share with you.”

V beamed back at her. “We’re all about the sharin’ today. An’ a figured we could help straighten up their little cottage a bit. Give ‘em a hand where they need it.”

The skin around Judy’s eyes crinkled as she tilted her head to one side. “My abuela won’t appreciate the offer. Gotta be subtle about it.”

“Oh, you know me. The very definition of subtle,” V drawled and pulled Judy between her legs, slipping her arms around her waist.

Judy snorted. She ran her fingers through V’s hair, nails lightly scratching her scalp. “Have I told you how happy you make me?”

V’s eyes fluttered closed at the touch, warmth flushing across her chest. “Doesn’t sound familiar. Maybe remind me?”

Judy’s fingers trailed down to V’s jaw and along to her chin, tilting her head up. Judy brushed her lips across V’s, causing a murmur to roll up the back of her throat. When V parted her lips, Judy deepened the kiss, the heat of her mouth causing V’s breath to hitch. Judy pushed the tip of her tongue past V’s lips, sending a jolt of desire to the pit of her stomach.

A disgruntled whimper passed her lips as Judy pulled back, twisting out of V’s grip. Judy grabbed V’s wrist and tugged.

“Where we goin’?”

Judy smirked at her, dark eyes peering at V through long lashes. “We’ve got very important work to do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there we have it. Beyond the Watchtower is finished. My aim with this epilogue was to show you where I envisioned the characters ending up, and the progress they'd made along the way, but also to give little hints about where they would go in the future as well. Whether I explore that any further in the future... who knows? I'm not against writing the occasional one-shot. ;)
> 
> I truly hope everyone enjoyed the journey in full. Thank you for joining me for this. It has been a thoroughly fulfilling experience. I will miss all your lovely comments! I won't be leaving the fandom, so I'll still be able to have weird and wonderful conversations with some of you, but I'm definitely due a break from writing for a while. 
> 
> Until next time~


End file.
